<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From The Flames We Fell, From The Ashes We'll Rise by MooseWithAGoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146353">From The Flames We Fell, From The Ashes We'll Rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseWithAGoose/pseuds/MooseWithAGoose'>MooseWithAGoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Cersei is a fool, Dragonlord Jon Snow, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, M/M, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Sad Rhaegar Targaryen, Slightly Paranoid Rhaegar Targaryen, Valyria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseWithAGoose/pseuds/MooseWithAGoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Battle on the Trident, instead of Robert Baratheon killing Rhaegar, Barristan Selmy intervenes, cutting off Robert's hand, preventing him from killing Prince Rhaegar. Using the Incapacitation of Lord Baratheon, as a rallying point, he beats back the rebels, and calls for a parlay to explain to the rest of the rebel lords the real circumstances behind the "kidnapping" of Lyanna Stark, and his plan to depose his father. Loyalists and Rebels, after bending the knee, proceed to King's Landing, to find Jaime Lannister has killed Aerys Targaryen after the King ordered the wildfire caches lit. Eddard proceeds to Tower of Joy, to find that Lyanna has died giving birth to a child that she named Jaehaerys. Eddard, and the Kingsguard return to King's Landing, only for Rhaegar, in his grief upon learning of Lyanna's death, to all but ignore Jaehaerys, who despite having violet eyes, is the spitting image of his mother. Eddard tries to convince Rhaegar to let him raise Jae in the north, Rhaegar refuses. Five years of neglect later, Rhaegar sends Jaehaerys, along with Arthur Dayne north to foster. The ship that they took to White Harbor never arrived. Both Jaehaerys and Arthur are presumed dead</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aegon VI Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Edmure Tully, Dacey Mormont/Benjen Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark(past), Jaime Lannister &amp; Rhaella Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen/Original Character(s), Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [PRELUDE] State of the Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526100">A Prince Of The Blood</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadenIV/pseuds/KadenIV">KadenIV</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, but i'll give it my best shot. Heavily inspired by A Prince of the Blood By KadenIV. First "Chapter" is just an outline of various houses. Note: Catelyn Stark died in childbirth in Riverrun, giving birth to a stillborn girl. So Eddard was free to marry Ashara Dayne, and all Stark children are of Eddard and Ashara.<br/>Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys survived the rebellion as there was no sack of Kingslanding. Jaime still kills Aerys, earning the moniker "Kingslayer" but is also called the "Savior of King's Landing" since the story of why he killed Aerys is well known. Rhaegar pardoned him and allowed him to remain in the Kingsguard. Rhaegar, in a small fit of paranoia, decided that Aegon will not become the Prince of Dragonstone, and keeps him in King's Landing, and names Jaehaerys as the Lord of Dragonstone when he comes of age, citing that there needs to be a permanent branch of House Targaryen in the seat in the case of another rebellion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>{ } = Deceased</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[ ] = Presumed Deceased</strong>
</p><p><strong>House Targaryen:</strong><br/><strong>King Rhaegar I Targaryen</strong><br/><strong>Queen Elia Martell-Targaryen</strong><br/><strong>Childen:</strong><br/><strong>Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen</strong><b><br/></b> <b>Princess Rhaenys Targaryen</b></p><p><b>{Queen Lyanna Stark-Targaryen} - Died giving birth to Jaehaerys at the Tower of Joy<br/>Children:<br/></b> <b>[Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen] - Prince/Lord of Dragonstone, Lost at sea, presumed dead</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{King Aerys II Targaryen "The Mad King"}- Killed by Jaime Lannister for trying to destroy King's Landing</b>
</p><p><b>Queen-Mother Rhaella Targaryen - spends most of her time with Daenerys and Viserys on Dragonstone, in an attempt to be closer to what she perceives as the spirit of Jaehaerys<br/>Children:<br/>King Rhaegar I Targaryen<br/>Prince Viserys Targaryen<br/></b> <b>Princess Daenerys Targaryen "Stormborn"</b></p><p><b>Kingsguard: Ser Gerold Hightower "The White Bull" -Lord Commander<br/>                    Ser Barristan Selmy "the Bold"<br/>                    Ser Oswell Whent "The Black Bat"<br/>                    [Ser Arthur Dayne "The Sword of the Morning] - Lost at Sea with Jaehaerys, presumed dead<br/></b> <b>                    Ser Jaime Lannister "The Kingslayer, The White Lion, The Savior of King's Landing"<br/></b> <b>                    Ser Loras Tyrell "The Knight of Flowers"<br/></b> <b>                    Ser Jonathor Darry<br/></b> <b>                    Ser Brynden Tully "The Blackfish"<br/>                    {Prince Lewyn Martell} - Died due to "Crabs in the Belly" (Stomach Cancer)</b></p><p>
  <b>Small Council: Hand of the King: Lord Jon Connington<br/>                       Grand Maester: Pycelle<br/>                        Master of Coin: Lord Mace Tyrell<br/>                        Master of Laws: Lord Jon Arryn<br/>                        Master of Ships: Lord Monford Velaryon<br/>                        Master of Whisperers: Varys<br/>                        Lord Commander of the Kingsguard: Ser Gerold Hightower<br/>                        Advisor: Oberyn Martell - to represent Dorne</b>
</p><p>
  <b>THE NORTH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>House Stark</b>
</p><p><b><br/>Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark - Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North<br/></b> <b>Lady Ashara Dayne-Stark - Lady of Winterfell<br/></b> <b>Children:<br/></b> <b>Robb Stark- Heir of Winterfell, Black hair, violet eyes<br/></b> <b>Sansa Stark - First Born daughter, black hair, violet eyes<br/></b> <b>Bran Stark - Second Born Son- Black Hair, violet eyes<br/></b> <b>Arya Stark - Second Born Daughter, Called Lyanna come again, Brown hair and steel grey eyes<br/></b> <b>Rickon Stark- Third Born Son, brown hair, violet eyes<br/><br/></b> <b></b></p><p><b>Lord Benjen Stark - Lord of Moat Cailin<br/>Lady Dacey Mormont-Stark - Lady of Moat Cailin<br/>Children:<br/>Cregan Stark- Heir of Moat Cailin<br/>Torrhen Stark<br/>Lyarra Stark<br/>Jeor Stark</b> <b></b></p><p><b>{Brandon Stark} - Killed by Aerys by strangulation<br/>{Rickard Stark} - Killed by Aerys by Wildfire</b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b>THE REACH</b>
</p><p>
  <b>House Tyrell</b>
</p><p><b>Lord Mace Tyrell- Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South<br/>Lady Alerie Hightower-Tyrell - Lady of Highgarden<br/>Children:<br/>Willas Tyrell- Heir of Highgarden, crippled after joust with Oberyn Martell<br/>Garlan Tyrell<br/>Margaery Tyrell<br/>Loras Tyrell - Kingsguard, secret lover of Renly Baratheon</b> <b></b></p><p>
  <strong>THE WESTERLANDS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>House Lannister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lord Tywin Lannister "The Old Lion" - Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West<br/>{Lady Joanna Lannister} - Died giving birth to Tyrion Lannister<br/>Children:<br/>Ser Jaime Lannister - Kingsguard to Rhaegar I<br/>Lady Cersei Lannister-Tully - Married to Edmure Tully<br/>Tyrion Lannister "The Imp" - Heir to the Rock</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE RIVERLANDS<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>House Tully</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lord Hoster Tully - Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident<br/>{Lady Minisa Whent-Tully} - Died in Childbirth<br/>Children:<br/>Edmure Tully-Heir of Riverrun<br/>{Catelyn Tully-Stark} - Died in childbirth<br/>Lysa Tully-Arryn - Married Jon Arryn</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE VALE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>House Arryn</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lord Jon Arryn - Lord of the Eyrie and Warden of the East, Master of Laws for Rhaegar I<br/>Lady Lysa Tully-Arryn<br/>Children:<br/>Robert Arryn "Sweet Robin" - Heir to the Eyrie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE IRON ISLANDS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>House Greyjoy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lord Balon Greyjoy - Lord of the Iron Islands, Lord Reaper of Pyke<br/>Lady Alannys Harlaw-Greyjoy<br/>Children:<br/>{Rodrik Greyjoy} - Killed during Greyjoy Rebellion of 289 AC<br/>{Maron Greyjoy} - Killed during Greyjoy Rebellion of 289 AC<br/>Asha Greyjoy<br/>Theon Greyjoy - Taken as ward/hostage to Eddard Stark to ensure Balon's compliance<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lord Victarion Greyjoy<br/>Lord Euron Greyjoy - Exiled, But invited back by Balon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE STORMLANDS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>House Baratheon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lord Stannis Baratheon - Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands<br/>Lady Jeyne Swann-Baratheon<br/>Children:<br/>Shireen Baratheon<br/>Orys Baratheon - Heir to Storm's End</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Renly Baratheon - Ward/Hostage to the Crown to ensure the compliance of the Stormlands<br/>Robert Baratheon - Sentenced to the wall but escaped to Essos, believed to have joined Golden Company, vowed to return to end all "Dragonspawn"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DORNE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>House Martell</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Prince Doran Martell - Prince of Dorne, Lord of Sunspear<br/>Lady Mellario of Norvos - Estranged wife of Doran, former Princess Consort of Dorne<br/>Children:<br/>Arianne Martell - Heiress of Sunspear and Princess of Dorne<br/>Quentyn Martell<br/>Trystane Martell</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Prince Oberyn Martell "The Red Viper" - Serving as advisor in Dornes interest to Rhaegar I<br/>Ellaria Sand - Oberyn's Paramour</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [ONE]Laments of the Dragon King, and the Hard Truths that must be borne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Small council meeting, Rhaegar gets told off, return of the Star</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gerold Hightower "The White Bull" The Red Keep 298 AC</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>         "Your Grace, You cannot be serious?! We can not keep sending search parties across the realm, and into Essos, we simply cannot afford for this to continue!" Shouted the Hand of the King, Jon Connington, "It has been TEN years, the bast- Prince Jaehaerys and Ser Arthur are surely dead! The only thing this accomplishes is wasting the crowns coin-" The King shot up from his seat in front of Ser Oswell and Barristan, shouting, " THAT PRINCE, WHO YOU SO CONSTANTLY PUT DOWN, AND CALL A BASTARD IS MY SON PRINCE JAEHAERYS, MY BLOOD, YOU WOULD DO WELL TO REMEMBER YOUR PLACE JON!" Rhaegar fumed. "Pardon me, Your Grace, I meant no disrespect, I only meant to advise that maybe it is time that you cease any searches for the lost prince, since there is no sign of him, or Arthur Dayne even being alive," Connington states," We have received no form of communication from them, nor any sort of rumor of them even being alive... It has been ten years, it may be time to concede that you'll never see him again, and that he needs to be put to rest."</p><p>          As this conversation was taking place, I scanned the faces of the rest of the small council in the room, Jon Arryn the Master of Laws, looked uncomfortable, Mace Tyrell, the Master of Coin, looked like he was interested, but from what I had seen he had next to no idea what was going on. Why Rhaegar appointed him instead of one of his sons has always confused me, since Mace always seems to defer to his mother's judgement, they say that she is the true ruler of the reach, and from what I had seen that wasn't far from the truth. Monford Velaryon, the Master of Ships, looked truly indifferent, as this argument was already a well worn one, only care he had in it was that his house had no liege lord since Rhaegar refused to name a new Prince of Dragonstone, they answered to the Queen-Mother Rhaella all the same, since she was the Targaryen on Dragonstone, but the lack of official appointment seemed to irk him all the same. Varys, like always seemed, unflappable, and didn't seem to care. Pycelle was half asleep as always, but the only one showing genuine interest was Oberyn. While most would assume that the Dornish Prince would hate Jaehaerys, due to him being a child from a different mother, Oberyn and Queen Elia, actually treated him as family, and were broken up, when they received the news that Jaehaerys and Arthur were missing.</p><p>         "Leave us. Gerold, Oswell, and Barristan, you stay." Rhaegar ordered. The Small Council rose, and after bowing they all proceeded out the door, all except Pycelle who was still pretending to be asleep. Oswell snorted, walked over to Pycelle's chair, and shouted, "WAKE UP YOU FOOL, The King ordered you out, now stop pretending to sleep, and leave the room!" Pycelle startled awake with a muffled, "Mmmpppfff", looked around, finally noticing that everyone else had already left. "Your Grace." Pycelle muttered, bowing as shallowly as he thought he could get away with, and with a glare at Oswell, shuffled out of the chambers. "Was that really necessary Ser Oswell?" I questioned. "What? We all know he was hoping we'd ignore him, so he could attempt to spy for Tywin Lannister. If you ask me, we should get the citadel to send a new Grand Maester, since its obvious he's in the old lion's pocket." Oswell huffed. Oswell brought a little levity to the room as he always seemed to do in the most inopportune moments with his quick wit, and dark humor, bringing everyone in the room to some quiet chuckles. "Nevertheless, unless we catch him doing something untoward, there isn't really anything we can do about the Grand Maester, other than keeping an eye on him, Oswell and you know it." I admonished.</p><p>         "Enough, that isnt what I asked you three to remain behind for, however true it may be," Rhaegar commanded, "Every time I bring it up I receive strong protests from my Hand, and I sense that the other Lords of the Small Council seek to use the situation against me in some way. Can they blame a father for not giving up in trying to find his son? The last piece of my beloved Lyanna that I seem to have ripped away from me as well?" With the King's remark, I and Ser Barristan could help but make eye contact, due to the well kept secret of how the King truly treated his second born son, but what surprised us both, and seemed to quickly garner the attention of the King is the snort that seemed to escape unbidden from Oswell. This in turn caused the King, Barristan, and myself to turn to Whent, who looked as guilty as could be, like he was a child that got caught stealing some sweets. "Was there something that you find funny Ser Oswell?" The King questioned with a raised eyebrow. "No, Your Grace. Forgive me." Oswell tried to backpedal. "Oh? It seems like you have something to say about how I feel about my son? Or was it perhaps how I felt about Lyanna?" Rhaegar mused. "Permission to speak freely Your Grace?" Oswell, seemingly steeling himself as he made eye contact with me, and then the King. "Speak freely Ser, you are among friends, Oswell, as you know." Rhaegar answered.</p><p>         'Oh no, Oswell of all the times, dont do it know, especially not in front of, or to the King. Anything but this' I thought. While all the Kingsguard, with the exception of Ser Loras Tyrell as he was appointed well after the presumed death's of Jaehaerys, and the knight he replaced, Arthur Dayne, knew how the King could barely stand to look at his second son, so they all took him under their wings. With Arthur, Barristan, and Jaime teaching him the sword, Whent teaching him how to disregard how others perceived him, to be his own man, myself starting to teach him to be a good Lord, Darry teaching him how to ride a horse, and Lewyn emphasizing that family is important over all others, but not to allow them to bring you down either. We all loved that little boy, and became his surrogate family as his father ignored him. Elia tried, but Jaehaerys knew Elia wasnt his mother, and even though he called her mother, he would pull away whenever she tried to comfort him whenever he was especially upset. He would always run to "Uncle" Arthur, which in hindsight with Eddard Stark's marriage to Ashara Dayne, did make Arthur his uncle in some fashion. Arthur became the surrogate father that Rhaegar unknowingly refused to be to the little prince, whereas the rest of the Kingsguard became the rest of the unofficial 'uncles'. While I had no proof, I fear that Arthur fell in love, in some way, with Lyanna during our time at the Tower of Joy, so he took it upon himself to take care of her son, and thus asked to be the sworn shield of Jaehaerys instead of his customary place at Rhaegar's back. While I trust that Arthur would have never broke his vows, he took the mistreatment personally, as he saw it as a slight towards Lyanna herself, as if Jaehaerys were his own son. Arthur's choice hurt Rhaegar, as before Arthur was considered Rhaegar's best friend, but with the years that passed, there was a rift that started to form, while nothing friendship breaking, Arthur just didn't spend as much time around Rhaegar, choosing instead to spend it with Jaehaerys. At least the King did one thing right with Jaehaerys by allowing what was his best friend to be to his son what he failed to do himself, however subconsciously he did it.</p><p>         "Are you sure, Your Grace? What I have to say, you probably will not like, so I'd rather be able to sleep in my own bed tonight." Oswell declared. "By the Seven Whent! Spit it out! What's on your mind?" Rhaegar snapped. This causing me to cringe as I knew the rant that was sure to follow. The King noticed this, but made no comment. "Does my father hate me?" Oswell queried. "What? What does your father have-" Rhaegar started. "Not my father, Your Grace, that is something your son, Jaehaerys, asked Arthur and I one day as we were strolling in the Godswood right after his fifth name-day. Do you have any idea how hard it is to listen to a five name-day old <em>CHILD</em> ask us if his own father hates him, much less that child thinking he comprehends the concept of hate? Arthur and I spent three hours trying to calm him down. Due to your neglect over the five years of his being here in the red keep, you ignored him, and he thought you blamed him for the death of his mother. When he finally stopped crying, he passed out in Arthur's arms, we carried him back to his chambers, we passed you in the hallway, you were talking with Jon Arryn about the amount of gold cloaks that needed to be present in Flea Bottom to be able to enforce the laws that Lord Arryn was working on. Did you notice that we were carrying your son passed out in our arms? No, you did not. Lord Arryn did, but he said nothing because we shook our heads at him to keep him from saying anything. You passed us with nary a word spoken to us, did not even acknowledge the Your Grace we both gave you. The only ones to notice was the Queen and Princess Rhaenys as we passed their chambers to get to Jaehaerys' room. That boy did everything he could to get your attention, tried his best to learn the sword from us, started to learn the harp to aspire to be like you, learned to ride a horse sooner than was recommended, ALL in an effort to garner some form of attention from you, attention that never came. The only time you ever paid attention to him of your own free will, was on his name days. Even at that you begged out early claiming that there were matters of the Kingdom to attend to. While most bought that excuse, he was almost certain, along with Arthur, that it was just because you couldn't stand to look at him, for fear of being reminded of Lyanna. While he would have never told you, I am almost certain Arthur loved Lyanna, whereas as a sister, or more, i could not tell you, and your actions regarding her child, deeply offended, and hurt him. You did next to nothing to prevent, even after the fact, all the people that would call him Daemon Blackfyre come again, your own hand as you noted during todays meeting, almost called him a bastard in front of you, imagine what he does behind your back. I know for a fact he said it to Aegon once around his Five and tenth name-day, but at least your children love him enough to defend him from others, and shouted down your hand for, "daring to call a Prince of the Iron Throne, and what the Prince of Dragonstone should have been, a bastard" If you were any other King you would have the Griffin's feathers plucked long ago, and tossed out of King's Landing at the very least-"</p><p>          It was at this time, that we could tell Rhaegar was near breaking, but Oswell had no intention of stopping, when Rhaegar interrupted, "I am not my father, I can't just execute my hand when he displeases me-" Rhaegar started, but Oswell cut him off again, "I am not saying you are, but there are many other former King's that would not have tolerated this either, Aegon I would have wiped his whole house off the face of Westeros, Daeron I, Jaehaerys the first and second wouldnt have been happy, hell Maegor would have probably burned his keep to the ground. You cannot use your father as an excuse to not do anything about how your family is treated. You are not your father. You are not The Cruel, you are not The Unworthy, but you can not be like Baelor I, or Aegon II whom let other people manipulate them into poor decisions." At this final comment I cringed, because while true, it wasnt how we were meant to treat the sovereign of the Iron Throne. Oswell had taken on a resigned stance, more than likely expecting to be dismissed from the Kingsguard, but he stood standfast in the face of his words. The King did the last thing any of them expected, they expected him to rant, to rave, to shout at Oswell, maybe, judging by Oswell's hand twitching, draw his own sword, or order Gerold or Barristan to cut him down. Instead, the King broke down and cried.</p><p>          As the King sat there and sobbed, the three brothers of the Kingsguard could do nothing but glance at each other, in the hopes that the other had any idea of what to do, now that their friend and King broke down in front of their very eyes. In the following minutes, the sobbing didn't lessen, but seemed to get worse, the door to the small council chamber opened. Barristan moved to block the door, but noticed that it was the Queen Elia, and her sworn shield Ser Jonathor Darry, and allowed them to enter, taking up position at the door himself to prevent any further people entering the chamber. "My love, what is keeping you-" Elia started, but when she noticed the state of the King she rushed to his side in an effort to comfort him. Ser Darry sided up to my left, and whispered, "What happened to cause his grace to fall into his current conditions?" " Oswell happened. The topic of Jaehaerys came up, and Oswell snapped, and told him some, what I would call some hard truths. We'll talk later in the Tower." I returned. The Queen noted us talking, and questioned, "Gerold! What happened? Why is my husband weeping like a newborn babe?" I glanced at Rhaegar, wondering if i should tell her, as we are sworn to keep our kings secrets, but relented as they are always in council with each other. I sighed, "My Queen, we were just finishing up the Small Council meeting when once again, Lord Connington made a disparaging remark about Jaehaerys-" "called him a bastard, you mean?" "Yes my queen, when his grace stood up to him, then proceeded to dismiss everyone except Barristan, Oswell and I. He asked for our council on why they expect him to give up the search for his beloved son," on this the queen stiffened, being aware of how the Kingsguard felt, "when Oswell snorted, and then proceeded to give him some harsh truths that we felt his grace needed to hear." I finished. " All with his grace's permission i will add."</p><p>           With this the Queen turned to Oswell and Barristan, and inquired, "Is this true Sers?" "Yes, My Queen." "Yes Your Grace." They both intoned at the same time. "And I would assume Oswell, that you may have been quite harsh, and didn't filter how you might have worded it in an effort to soften the blow?" At this Oswell grimaced, "Unfortunately not, your grace. If I could take it back, I would, but I feel someone needed to say it. I just don't have the flowery speech of Varys to soften the blow." "mmmhmmmm..." The Queen hummed. "Oh Rhaegar...." At this the King recomposed himself, "While I may not necessarily approve of how you said it Oswell, I will agree, someone needed to say it, I just wish it could have been said before I sent him away.." Rhaegar brooded. "And because of my actions, now I have to deal with the burden of knowing my son thought I hated him, when I really loved him more than life itself, along with my other children. Gerold, Whom among the Kingsguard feels the same way as Oswell does?" "Among us, all but Loras Tyrell, as he was appointed long after their departure. We all saw Jaehaerys as family, as it was us that he ran to, to learn what he couldn't learn from the standard lessons." "My whole Kingsguard? Each and every one of you noticed this, and didn't say a word about it to me?" Rhaegar incredulously spluttered. "Yes, Your Grace. You are our King and we are sworn to you. It is not our place to comment on how you may or may not raise your children. So we did what we could, I believe Arthur asked Elia to talk to you, but from what I hear she couldn't get through to you. Rhaella assisted us as much as she could, but he mainly wanted Arthur." I finished, sighing. Rhaegar slumped, "Frankly I'm not surprised that the Starks all but refuse to speak to me beyond the standard niceties in any of the letters I send them. Do you think Eddard knows how Jaehaerys was treated?" "While it is a well kept secret, I would assume that rumors were floating around enough that he heard enough of them. I would imagine that is why he pushed so hard for you to foster him in the north so early, that and the fact that once you conceded, Jae was lost, I would wager that is why he does not remain in contact, my love" Elia responded.</p><p>            "Do you all think that I should give Dragonstone to Viserys? I have left Dragonstone without a ruling Prince in the hopes of Jaehaerys still being alive, but it has sat too long. I still want a constant presence of a branch of the family there, so I can not give it to Aegon, as the crown prince his place is here, where we can better assure his safety." "Rhaegar, Nothing is going to happen to Aegon! Now I understand wanting a permanent presence on Dragonstone, but I feel thats the main thing Connington may be angling for here. He has been... overheard.. complaining on how you won't give the Crown Prince his "rightful" seat. You may have to concede and give Aegon Dragonstone. As much as it hurts me to say, Jaehaerys is not here to take his seat as Prince of Dragonstone. A decision will have to be made. But it does not have to be now, or any time soon, make sure what you want to do is right for everyone, not just to quiet a unhappy lord." Elia comforted. They all stiffened at the knocking of the door, Barristan opened the door to find a page who whispered in the Bold's ear. "Your Grace, Court will be starting soon, Do you want to cancel it for today?" Barristan questioned. "No we had better be on our way. No sense in giving them more wood on the fire, today of all days." With that the King met up with the rest of his family and proceeded to the throne room.<br/>           "His Grace, King Rhaegar Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals, The Roynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm." The herald shouted, getting everyones attention. All the petitioners kneel for the king, while we of the KIngsguard scan the crown looking for possible threats as Rhaegar takes his seat on the Iron Throne. I spot one man wearing a hooded cloak, and what looks like armor of dark material, and the bulge of a possible sword, but its hard to tell, I gesture to the other Kingsguard in the room to keep on eye on the man, but before I can bring it to the attention of the King, he starts court. "You may all rise, welcome to the Red Keep. I call this court to order, and please will the herald call forth the first petitioner!." Silence followed the Kings declaration. "Well? Who is the first on the docket today? Herald?" We all turn to the herald, an Arryn man by the looks of it, standing there looking at his paper for the order, trembling. "Well? Who is it?" The King calls once again. The Herald looks up, white as if he had seen a ghost, and announces the name of a man no one ever expected to see again. "Ser Arthur Dayne, Sword of the Morning, Sworn shield of Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone." With this declaration, the entire court started whispering, the King looked like he had been struck, and all my brothers of the Kingsguard started looking around trying to find who dared claim to be the lost brother they had missed. The man in the hooded cloak started forward, and all the whispering ceased with his movement forward. I watched as he moved his cloak revealing the hilt of his sword, and my breath was taken away. The sword was undoubtingly Dawn, whether it was a fake remained to be seen. The man stopped in front of us at the foot of the Iron Throne, and started to take the cloak off revealing a resplendent dark suit of armor that had dark ripples in the metal that seemed to change colors in the light. 'Valyrian steel...?' With the reveal of the armor being possible Valyrian Steel, the whispers started back up, but this time with people shouting out at him where he's been and if he is actually Ser Arthur, the man went to take the cloak completely off, revealing dark hair and violet eyes, quieting everything as the King raised his hand for silence. </p><p>           For standing in front of them, clad in full Valyrian Steel Armor minus the helmet, was a man the realm thought long since dead,<br/>Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning<br/>Kingsguard and Sworn Shield to Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [TWO]Ruminations of a Northman, Fate Upturned, and a  Pack reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life in winterfell, while Eddard muses over yet another letter from Rhaegar during a storm. Benjen pays a visit to with Cregan, and an uninvited guest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone has any ideas for a dragon name, would be appreciated, otherwise will choose from the 14 flames.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Winterfell, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Lord Eddard Stark</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>     As he sat in his solar, way past the hour of the bat, his family already having retired to their chambers long ago, he reminisced about the days events, and the Ravens he received. 'So Benjen is returning to Winterfell for a visit with his son, and heir, while the King still attempts to bridge the gap between us. If only he had let me take Jaehaerys when he was young, he never would have been lost' he broodingly thought to himself. 'First Father and Brandon, then Lyanna, then Catelyn and my child, then Lyanna's boy, why must the gods punish me so? Is it because of me siding against the crown? Is it because of almost breaking my dear Ashara's heart?' In the end, I got to marry the woman I loved, but we lost so much in the process, that he wasn't sure whether the praise the Old Gods, or the damn them. As my mind drifted back to the letter from the King, I pondered and whether to read it, or just burn it. The King had tried many times over the years, whether it be once every few moons, or once every year, he persisted in trying to reconnect with this side of the family, but I couldn't help but think, that he damned any relationship we could have had, by not allowing me to bring my nephew north right after the rebellion, where we would have travelled over land, instead choosing to wait five years, and sent him on that damnable ship. They didn't even have a body to bury by the traditions of the Starks, or to cremate, as is the traditions of the Targaryen's. After the loss of the galley carrying his nephew, and news reached him, I all but withdrew from the other kingdoms. Benjen had taken up his seat as the Lord of Moat Cailin at the end of the rebellion, so I all but suggested that he cut us off from the rest of the Kingdom, he obliged, in being very strict on what traffic he would allow past his fortress' walls</p><p>     As I sat staring into space, there was a sound of a few far off claps of thunder, but when I looked out the window, there didn't seem to be sign of a storm in sight. 'Strange, the storm's aren't usually to begin for another few moons, wonder if it's a sign of the start of winter. Our words are not Winter is Coming, for our amusement after all.' Thinking of our words caused me to snort, Lyanna always loved to go around mocking their father, constantly repeating the words, thinking she made a good impression of father. He made her muck the stables out herself after catching her, and she hurt for days after. As I awaited for more thunder that didn't come, the door to my solar creaked open, admitting entrance to my beloved wife.</p><p>"Ned? Are you coming to bed, love? It's been hours since night fell. Are you alright?" Ashara questioned, more than used to my lapses of melancholy.</p><p>"Just thinking on Jaehaerys, love. We received yet another raven from the King, trying once again to bridge the gap, no doubt. At least he has the decency to seal it with his personal sigil, and not that of the crown so I know if I can burn it without being accused of disregarding the crown." I replied.</p><p>"You mean you haven't read it? I would imagine that a King's warden is required to read all correspondence from their sovereign?" she teased, knowing the difference between types of letters the King sends. "Do I have to worry about my lord husband getting tried for treason?"</p><p>"Maybe you can come visit me at the wall from time to time. It's not like I'd be that far away." I chuckled.</p><p>"Was that a joke I hear from the ever so dour Ned Stark? The wall must be melting! Maybe the grumpkins and snarks shall come and make their existence known to the world of man. However, you have been in here all night, leaving me alone in our bed, and I believe it is time for you to retire, and join me. Who knows? Maybe I'll make it worth your while." Ashara sultrily responded.</p><p>'If only I would have known was I was getting into by marrying a Dornish woman, gods help me' I thought while chuckling, as I followed my wife to retire for the night. If only I would have known what the following days would bring.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>THE NEXT MORNING</strong> </span>
</p><p>      As the family sat breaking their fast, I took the time to look over my children. My eldest and heir, Robb, features taken more from my wife, black of hair, with the Dayne purple eyes, sat laughing at something Arya said to my ward Theon Greyjoy. It was my firm belief that Robb with have been great friends, and would have become like a brother to his cousin had he ever made it here. Sansa my eldest daughter, with black hair and purple eyes, sat discussing with her friend Jeyne Poole what they were going to embroider, and who they thought Sansa was going to marry. Sansa seemed to fancy the idea of marrying the Crown Prince, but I had no intention of ever sending any of my children south, especially with how our kin has been treated there before. Arya, who reminded me of Lyanna almost every day, after having finished with whatever she said to Theon turned to Bran to discuss what they were going to spend their day, no doubt planning to sneak out of their lessons to go practice their archery, or go climbing. Rickon still too young to sit on his own, sat with his mother, struggling to eat, as he tried pushing it away whenever he could.</p><p>"I have some news to share with you all" I announced getting their attention. "You're Uncle Benjen, and Cregan are on their way here for a visit. They should be here within a fortnight."</p><p>"Uncle Benjen is coming? Is he bring us presents?" Arya questioned</p><p>"Is he bringing news from the South?" Sansa asked</p><p>"Girls, I imagine he would bring both, let father speak, maybe he'll tell you." Robb reasoned.</p><p>I chuckled knowing that this is how all news of visits is received. "I do not know if he brings anything, but we shall welcome him all the same, for while he is the Lord of Moat Cailin, he is still a Stark of Winterfell." </p>
<hr/><p>    The days past, life went on as usual, but I could tell the children were excited to see their uncle, and cousin. 'If only they would have been able to meet their other cousin." As he was purveying the training yard, he heard steps behind him, and turned to find Rodrick and Jory Cassel approaching him. Both held grim faces, likely carrying news he was unlikely to be happy to receive. "Yes Rodrick? You have news?" I questioned</p><p>"Yes my lord, A deserter of the night's watch has been captured. Some guards caught a black brother by the name of Gared outside a Holdfast north of here. Blubbering something about White Walkers, and the dead." Rodrick answered.</p><p>"Gather some guards, and Jory, Bring Robb, Theon, and Bran to me, they will join us. Tell Theon to fetch Ice." I ordered. 'White Walkers? Next they'll be crying about the Long Night come again'</p>
<hr/><p>   "I know I broke my oaths, I should have gone back to the wall, but I saw them, I saw the white walkers." the deserter, Gared blubbered. He proceeded to mumble incoherently and sob afterwards, so I knew there was going to be nothing else coming from him.</p><p>Nodding to my guards, they brought Gared to his knees over the execution block. Turning to Theon I drew my valyrian steel greatsword, Ice from its sheathe. "Don't look away, father will know if you do." Robb whispered to Bran, probably thinking I couldn't hear him.</p><p>"In the name of Rhaegar of the House Targaryen, First of his name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, I, Eddard, of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North, sentence you to die." With that, I raised Ice, and swung, severing his head from his shoulders. Sheathing Ice, we mounted our horses and proceeded to return to Winterfell, I turned to Bran, "Do you know why I had to do it myself, son?"</p><p>"Our way is the old way. The man who passes the sentence, should swing the sword " he responded.</p><p>"Yes, but more than that, If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you cannot bear to do that, then perhaps the man does not deserve to die. Do you understand that, son?"</p><p>"Yes father. I understand." He answered.</p><p>"Good. Im proud of you Bran, you did well."</p><p> </p><p>   As we were heading back to Winterfell, Jory called for everyone to halt. "Lord Stark, We have something up here you need to see. A wounded animal!" he called out. 'What could be so important about a wounded animal that I am needed I wonder?' I spurred my horse on, catch up with the front of our party to come across a sight that shall forever chill me to the bone. For in the middle of the road, was a dead stag, with its throat torn out, obviously dead, blood everywhere. "I thought you said a wounded animal, Jory? This stag is clearly dead. Died horrifically by the looks of it. Throat torn out and everything." I stated.</p><p>"Aye my lord. Look in the ferns just to the right of it." Jory said gravely This caused me to double take, as I had known Jory would not be some grim over something that wasnt important. I cast my eyes to the right and noticed something that would forever change how I looked upon our house sigil. For lying in the undergrowth was a full grown, grey direwolf with a broken leg, and five pups suckling at its teats.</p><p>"It's a freak!" Theon exclaimed.</p><p>"No. It's a direwolf. Tough old beast." I responded.</p><p>"There are no direwolves south of the wall!" Robb breathed.</p><p>"Now there are six." Rodrick cooly stated.</p><p>"Come on, leave them be, we need to return to Winterfell." I ordered.</p><p>"No father! You can't! They'll die out here!" Bran shouted</p><p>"Bran we can not take five pups away from their mother. Not to mention that is an adult, and wild, direwolf. If we were to attempt to take those pups, it would tear our throats out. And I am not about to kill the mother just because we want to take its pups. So no we leave them be, if the mother makes it, great, if not, that's how nature works." With this we all moved to remount our horses, but were stopped by a whine. We all turned around to see the mother had stood up, staring at me. She limped toward me, causing my guards to draw their swords. I raised my hand for them to stop, not believing what I was seeing, for it was not acting aggressive. She came up to me, whined again, then nuzzled my hand. I was absolutely bewildered by the behavior of this beautiful, dangerous animal, a wild direwolf, coming up to me like a tame dog.</p><p>"Looks like she decided you're worth following, father. Must of hurt a lot though." Robb smirked. "Maybe the gods have decided that the Starks are to meant to have them."</p><p>"Not all the Starks..." I mused "Very well, fashion a sled for the mother, and help the pups onto it with her." As they did this I made eye contact with the mother, feeling a connection with her unlike anything I had ever felt before. Perhaps Robb was right. The gods must have sent these wonderful beasts to us. After the mother got settled with her pups, she looked back into the forest behind where we had found her, raised her head, and released the loudest howl I had ever heard. It was enough to send shivers down my spine, among with others if the glances were to be believed. The bushes around us started rustling, causing me to make eye contact with Ser Rodrick, "What have we got ourselves in to?" Immediately after I finished my sentence, another slightly larger direwolf, dark as night appeared through the undergrowth, carrying a albino pup that must of wandered off. "By the gods... Another one."</p><p>   What I assume to be the father, trotted over to the mother on the sled, completely ignoring the men that jumped back from him, laying the pup along it's littermates at the mother's teats. Afterwards he gave me a look, and then licked the mother's muzzle. With that final action, he took off into the forest to the south, like he was looking for something?</p><p>"Rodrick..." I breathed</p><p>"Yes my lord?" he shakily responded</p><p>"Make that count eight."</p><p>This brought shaky chuckle from the members of our party. "Robb, Bran, You will train them yourselves, You will feed them yourselves, and if they die, you will bury them yourselves." I ordered</p><p>"Yes father." They both intoned</p><p>   At this, our party resumed our trek back to Winterfell. As we were getting closer, I was thinking that with eight direwolves south of the wall, that the possibility of change coming to North was highly likely, as Direwolves were seen as magical creatures. A wolf that got bigger than regular wolves, on record being as big as horses? That black on definitely was the size of a horse, with the mother being well on it's way to being a giant itself, maybe it was a sign of magic returning to the world, or maybe it had never left? As we entered through the gates I could hear the gasps from the servants and guards once they saw what was being dragged on the makeshift sled. Ashara was on her way to me, and I could tell she was amazed just as the rest of the castle was, or was sure to be once news spread.</p><p>"You can't leave this place without surprising me on your return can you?" she questioned.</p><p>"We found her with a broken leg, just after having whelped six pups. We were going to leave them, but then it got up, and came right up to me. I dont know how to explain it, but this must be a gift from the old gods. We only found her with five pups, but once we started helping her, her mate, who was bigger than a horse, brought another pup. Eight direwolves south of the wall, loose on the realm, can you imagine?" I replied</p><p>"We don't need to imagine it, love. They're right here. Although I don't see the father that you mentioned?" she stated, confused.</p><p>"He took off south after having retrieved the albino. God's only know where he went, but I have a strange feeling we'll be seeing him again." I answered, "Well it is time to continue with our day, this execution took longer than I thought, I imagine we must prepare for Benjen's arrival, I estimate his arrival to be tomorrow."</p>
<hr/><p>   I was sitting in my solar going over reports from my banners, wildlings spotted new Last Hearth, possible reavers near Bear Island, and missing peasants near the Weeping Water, when I decided to take a break, and think about recent events. The direwolf pups had already seemed to have decided who their masters were going to be, Robb had a smoke grey one with yellow eyes, a male, that he named Grey Wind, Sansa a lighter grey with yellow eyes, a female, that she named Lady. Arya had a dark grey with golden eyes, a female, that she named Nymeria, Bran's had silver fur with yellow eyes, a male, that he had yet to name. Rickon's was black with green eyes, a male, that he named Shaggydog, although he shortens it to Shaggy. I bet he'll come to regret that name when he's older. The Mother had become partial to me when i visited, and I decided that since she was a she wolf, that I'd name her after the last she-wolf of Winterfell. So I named her Lyanna.</p><p>   The door to my solar opened admitting my steward, Vayon Poole. "Yes Vayon, how can I help you?"</p><p>"Lord Benjen's banners have been spotted my lord, they'll be here within the hour." he reported</p><p>"Very well, alert the household, and notify my wife to assemble the children to greet them. That'll be all Vayon." i stated</p><p>"At once my lord." he said, backing out of the solar.</p><p>   Minutes Later I stood with my family in the courtyard to greet our family from the neck. All the children had their pups at their feet, with even Lyanna, who's leg didn't seem to be broken at all, just scratched, but she played it up to make us more comfortable around her, confirming to me that they're smarter than they seem, was at my feet with her ears perked. The albino was at her feet having not left his mother's side once. He never made a sound, whether a bark, a whine, or a growl. One minute he was nowhere to be seen, the next he was there acting like he was there all along. Looking back up, the first of the party trickled in with the banner bearers, a few guards, and then I saw him, Benjen rode in, followed shortly by Cregan. Surprisingly the black direwolf that had ran off strode in next to Benjen, before noticing the pups, and strode up to them checking them over. I noticed however that there was one figure that walked at the back of their procession, carrying bags, that seemed to be trying to keep out of eye of everyone, but before I could do anything, Benjen approached. "It's good to see you brother, how fares the family?"</p><p>"They are well, Dacey sends her regards. Seeing as how you all seem to have direwolves, and aren't surprised by the appearance of the black one, I have a question for you. Do you want to tell me why, when I woke up this morning, I found a direwolf the size of a horse at the foot of my sleeping roll in my tent, with no clue as to how he got there? I damn near soiled myself. I asked the guards if anyone saw anything, but this wolf strolled right under our noses, no one saw a thing from him, just to take up residence in my tent. Earned himself the name Shadow thats for sure. Not to mention that not only is the thing friendly, he licked my face, and almost nocked me to the ground." Benjen snorted.</p><p>"We found them in the Wolfswood after having just been injured by a stag. The mother approached me, I guess not too much unlike yours, and we brought them home. Figured they were gift's from the gods. One for me, the mother, five pups for each of my children, the father it seems for you, although there is the albino that I can't figure out if he is meant for anybody or not. I guess Cregan could take him...." I mused, noticing the albino staring at the cloaked man at the back. Benjen seemed to pick up on it as well.</p><p>"Look Ned, a man approached us on the road about a league from here, said he had news for you, and I." Benjen declared.</p><p>"Any idea what it is?" I asked.</p><p>"No idea, he said he would only talk with both of us present. Haven't seen him lower his cloak once. I've kept him under guard the entire time. Hasn't uttered a word since, other than to declare the need to make water so we'd leave him alone." he remarked.  </p><p>"Bring him to my solar." I ordered, turning around and rentering the castle. 'This week couldn't get any stranger, could it?' I mused. Minutes later I sat in my solar when there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" The door opened, admitting entrance to Benjen, and the still cloaked stranger.</p><p>"Well? You said you had news for the Warden of the North. What did you go through such the hassle for?" I interrogated.</p><p>"I never said I had news for the Warden of the North. I said I had news of a personal nature for Eddard Stark, and Benjen Stark." he mused, sounding almost amused in a thick not quite essosi accent.</p><p>"Well? Spit it out! What news could you have of a personal nature for men you have never met?" I fumed, getting upset thinking this was a waste of time</p><p>"When the snow falls, and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives." he intoned, the amusement long gone.</p><p>At this my heart nearly stopped, thinking this man had spies in my keep, seeing as how that is something I only say to family, a phrase shared by the Stark family by generations. Benjen stiffened next to me recognizing it as well.</p><p>"WHO TOLD YOU THAT? HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME?" I raged, a cold fury erupting thinking this man was here to harm my kin.</p><p>"You told me that. You sent me a raven on my fifth name day, and in that raven you put that in, along with stating that you couldn't wait to see me, right before I was sent North. I was so excited to get to meet you Uncle. I am so sorry it took this long for me to finally arrive within these great walls." he intoned.</p><p>  With his final words my face lost all color, as did Benjen's, as that was what we sent in a letter to our nephew in King's Landing long ago, shortly before he was lost. He reached for his hood, lowering it revealing a face that I would recognize features of anywhere. Dark Brown, almost black hair, and long face of the Starks, violet eyes and almost ethereal beauty of the Targaryens.</p><p>"Hello Uncle Ned, Uncle Benjen." he smiled nodding to both of us.</p><p>"Jaehaerys." we both exclaimed breathlessly at the same time.</p><p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun DUNNNN. Sorry for the cliffhanger again, lol. Remember If anyone has any ideas for a dragon name, would be appreciated, otherwise will choose from the 14 flames.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. [THREE] Sorrow's of the Dragoness, Hope Uplifted, and Reunions Aplenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>News reaches Rhaella, stories are told, and reunions are made</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dragonstone, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Rhaella Targaryen</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>   It had been a long time since I could consider myself truly happy, I thought, as I watched Viserys and Daenerys go about their days. Viserys practicing the sword on some training dummies, Daenerys watching as she spoke with some of her friends, mostly daughters of the guards. Viserys grew more and more stubborn over the years, insisting that since Jaehaerys was gone, that the seat of Dragonstone was his, and acted how he thought accordingly. He was decent enough at it, but whenever the topic of him not being the sitting Prince of Dragonstone, he would grow increasingly upset. I fear he thinks his brother has taken what he perceives to be his birthright away from him, since he decided that there needs to be a permanent branch of House Targaryen on the island, but refuses to name anyone of the family as the sitting Lord of Dragonstone. More and more I see hints of what could take the form of the paranoia Aerys possessed, but can only hope that it does not get worse, as he is still a sweet man outside of a mood every once and a while. I decided to leave them in the yard, and went on one of my routine by now walks along the cliffs to be with my thoughts. It had been ten years since Jaehaerys was lost, and yet, I still couldn't bring myself to think of him as dead. I still can clearly see the little violet eyed, black haired child, that held so much of Rhaegar, running to me regularly, whenever he was distressed, whether it stemmed from the neglect of his father, or a lord's family visiting the red keep making a passing remark about him being a bastard, thinking he was out of hearing range. Why Rhaegar didn't do something about it, or pay him more attention is beyond me, and due to his neglect Jaehaerys lived his life thinking his father could not stand being around him. The only good thing Rhaegar ever seemed to do regarding his son by Lyanna, was giving him a permanent keep, even though he never got to see it more than twice, and paying a little attention to him on his name-days. Time passed, I don't even know how long I had been standing here, but someone saw fit to disturb my peace on the cliffs, and only one ever deems it fit to do so, Viserys with Ser Jaime Lannister trailing behind from where I left him.</p><p>"Mother! This is the second time this week that you've spent hours out here! We've wondered where you were all day! It's almost time for supper." Viserys shouted over the wind, irritably.</p><p>"Oh is it? My apologies, I must have lost track of time again." I responded. "I'll be in shortly. I'd like to get what time I can out here, looks like another storm may be coming.. He loved it here, you know? What little he got to see of it that is.</p><p>"Mother..." Viserys sympathetically started, "Jaehaerys is gone. Has been for years, don't you think it is time to let him go? All you are doing now is hurting yourself and your family. Daenerys and I miss him too, hell, I think as a child Dany fancied herself almost in love with him, insomuch as a five name-day old girl could that is, but I doubt he would want you to spend this long mourning him."</p><p>"He was practically one of my sons Viserys! I did what I could with you, had Aerys not taken you away from me as much as he could, I raised Daenerys practically by myself, and Rhaegar practically pushed me away with how he treated Jae! He doted on Aegon and Rhaenys, but for whatever reason, whether it's because he didn't get the Visenya he wanted, or because he did not like the reminder of Lyanna that Jaehaerys posed. I had a chance to try to be a good motherly figure to a child that had none, and while Elia loved him as well, she had her hands full with Rhaenys and Aegon wandering the tunnels of the Red Keep. I just can't help feel I failed him." I sobbed, falling to the grass with tears trailing down my cheeks.</p><p>"Ser Jaime make sure we aren't disturbed." I vaguely heard Viserys order.</p><p>"Yes, my prince." Jaime responded, turning around and walking a few paces away.</p><p>"Mother, it will all be fine... I did not mean to upset you." Viserys consoled</p><p>"It's alright." I sniffed, wiping my tears, "It's not your fault. Let's get inside. I think I'm going to retire early tonight dear." I stated, getting up from the ground. "Ser Jaime, would you mind escorting me to my chambers?"</p><p>"Of course, your grace. It would be my pleasure." Ser Jaime said, smiling.</p><p>"I will see you in the morning Viserys." I intoned. With that, I strode back to the castle with Ser Jaime in tow. As we ascended the steps to enter the main keep, I saw Maester Pylos running towards us with a letter clutched in his hands. I sighed, figuring it was yet another letter from Rhaegar. While I loved reading about how Aegon and Rhaenys were doing, every letter always had the same request at the end, always asking to return to King's Landing. He would always accept that I didn't want to return, but then always brought it up in any further correspondence. "Whatever that letter is about Maester, it can wait until morning. I have no care to read anything from anybody right now." I ordered.</p><p>"But Your Grace! It's from King's Landing! It's...." He started, out of breath.</p><p>"I do not care, Maester! I said, I will read it tomorrow, do not bother me about it today! You are dismissed Maester!" I irritably snapped. He bowed muttering an apology, and turned to return the direction he came from, presumably the rookery. Ever since he replaced the old maester after he fell down the stairs, I've had to seem to train him in the art of learning when to leave me alone to my thoughts. Lessons that he seems to learn the hard way, just to seem to forget them later. He was a smart man, just seemed too dedicated to doing everything as they happened. No matter, he'll shape up sooner or later, I sighed. As I was lost to my thoughts once again, we arrived at my chambers. "Good Night, Jaime. Will I see you in the morning?" I questioned.</p><p>"Of Course, your grace. I'll be around. Call for me if you need me. Good Night" He smiled.</p><p>   I spent the rest of the evening reading, and thinking on the man guarding my door. Whenever I seemed under the weather, Ser Jaime was always there with a kind smile, a jape, or words that always seemed to make me feel better. Ever since Aerys appointed him to the Kingsguard, he always seemed partial to me, and was one of the few that actually seemed to want to protect me alone. He would always seem to know when to subtly turn me around, or down another hall to avoid my husband, always willing to take the extra effort for things without my asking, and always managed it with a soft smile. 'Why couldn't I have been married to a man like that?' I sighed, climbing into bed. 'Oh well, as much as I wish what could have been, it is out of my reach now.' I thought as I fell asleep.</p><p>   I couldn't have been asleep for longer than a few hours when I was startled awake by a distant clap of thunder. "Well there's the storm I was talking about earlier..." I muttered to myself. Getting out of bed, presumably at the hour of the bat due to how dark it was, for a drink of water from the pitcher I left on the table, I tried listening for the rain, but got confused when I heard nothing. 'That's odd, usually when there's thunder here, it is always accompanied by a storm with rain that you couldn't see through' I mused, as I walked to the nearest window to see if I could tell how far off the storm was. What I saw however, was clear skies as far as the eye could see, not even the smell of rain, just the slight smell of the sulfur that the nearby volcanic mountain always seemed to put off. I was about to turn away from the window when I heard another clap of thunder, accompanied by a white blur heading out to sea, that could barely be seen due to the darkness of night. Strange, but there were always reports of strange things happening on this island, but I always put that down to the superstitions of the small folk. 'Was probably just a wave hitting the rocks' I mused, getting back into bed.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The Next Morning, Breakfast</strong> </span>
</p><p>"How did you sleep last night mother?" Dany asked, "I got quite worried when Viserys told me you wouldn't be joining us for supper."</p><p>"I slept fine dear. I was just tired. Got woken up by the strangest occurrence of thunder though." I mused.</p><p>"Thunder? There was no storm last night. Are you sure that you heard thunder?" Viserys questioned.</p><p>"It was probably just waves hitting the cliff rocks, nothing to be concerned about, Viserys." I dismissed.</p><p>   As we continued our morning small talk I noticed Maester Pylos trying to get my attention from the door, having failed to notice Jaime asking if we would see him. I sighed knowing this was about the letter I refused to acknowledge yesterday. Rubbing my nose, knowing I might as well get it out of the way. "Yes, Ser Jaime, let him in." I allowed. Jaime stepped back, allowing Pylos access to the room, carrying the exact same piece of paper as yesterday. At least he wasn't running this time I mused. "Yes Pylos, how can I help you this morning? I presume it is about that letter from yesterday?"</p><p>"Yes Your Grace, the one from King's Landing." He informed.</p><p>"Wonder what Rhaegar wants this time," I muttered, sticking my hand out for the letter, while I took a sip from my cup of mint tea.</p><p>"I do not believe it is from His Grace, the King, Your grace." Pylos stated.</p><p>"Who else could it be from than?" I muttered, before the sigil on the scroll caught my eye. On the scroll was the sigil of House Dayne, accompanied by the sigil of the Kingsguard. 'Impossible' I thought, for the last member of the Kingsguard that could have used this combination was Ser Arthur Dayne, and he was lost with Jaehaerys. Tearing open the scroll, I proceeded to read it, every word I read bringing me closer to tears the more and more I read. My mind was torn out of the letter after hearing the sound of porcelain shattering as my cup hit the floor, having fallen out of my slackening grip.</p><p>"Mother! Are you alright? Who is that letter from?!" Viserys exclaimed.</p><p>"Ser Arthur Dayne." I breathed. "It's from Ser Arthur Dayne." As I said this, I heard Jaime Lannister stumble into the room, having been entering, but stumbling as he heard what I had said.</p><p>"Impossible, he was lost with Jaehaerys. How could that letter be from him?" Viserys shouted.</p><p>"They're alive. Jaehaerys is coming home." I cried in relief.</p><p>"About that, Your Grace," Jaime interrupted, as I turned to him with tears in my eyes, "Ships have been spotted on the horizon, ones of strange make like we have never seen before, three of them. Bearing sails that you'll want to see."</p><p>   With that, Viserys, Daenerys, and I scrambled to the gates of the castle, to reach the cliff's edge so that we can see these ships approach. They were unlike any ships I had ever seen, close in appearance to the Swan ships  made in the summer isles, but not as high in the water. Two ships with three masts, with large black sails, bearing the red dragon of House Targaryen, no oars that I could see, longer than most ships I had ever seen. However it was the middle ship that drew my attention. Similar to the other two but the sails were gray instead of black, bearing a sigil like our House, but instead of black field with a red three headed dragon, it was a black field, with a white three headed dragon with red eyes. "That sail, that sigil, Maester that hasn't been a recorded personal sigil before has it?" I questioned, already half knowing the answer to come.</p><p>"No, Your Grace, there is no record of any branch of House Targaryen, or individual choosing that before. That banner, I have never seen before. Nor I have I seen anything like the ships before." Pylos informed.</p><p>"Jaehaerys, it has to be." I stated as we watched the ships get close to the island, before they raised sails, and threw what I assume to be something to stop the ship from drifting, as it lowered a small boat with oars loaded with a few people, into the water. We rushed down to the beach to meet them, to protests from Ser Jaime saying it wasn't safe to meet unknowns ourselves. All this we ignored as we ran down the stairs. We arrived at the beach to see the lead boat beaching, with a tall man with black hair and violet eyes, wearing the most exquisite armor that I had ever seen, departing the raft. </p><p>"Jaehaerys? Is that really you?" I breathed.</p><p>"Hello Grandmother, It's me. I'm home." the man, now, identified as Jaehaerys Targaryen, stated.</p><p>   Viserys, Daenerys, and I rushed the man tackling him to the ground, hugging him, and sobbing our hearts out, glad that a son of House Targaryen had finally returned home. "Where have you been, young man?! We have thought for the past ten years that you were dead, and lost to us forever?!" I demanded as I sobbed into his shoulder, before we all let him go, but keeping him at arm's length. As soon as I asked the question, a wistful and partially pained look crossed his eyes, before he schooled his expression. He stated one word that brought all of our hearts to a near standstill, and would rightfully explain his expression, and how he seemed closed off.</p><p>"Valyria." he gravely stated. "It would probably be best if we had this conversation behind closed doors. Please make sure my crews have comfortable lodging as well." A passing servant bowed and went to do just that. A woman with strong valyrian features, on the raft gave Jae an odd look, and could I be mistaken that he dismissed her with a slight shake of the head, and a small smile?</p><p>Looking around, attracted a lot of attention. Agreeing, we all proceeded back to the keep, and assembled in the lord's solar. Taking a seat in front of the desk, Viserys and and Dany following suit, Jaehaerys looked confused for a moment at why none of us were sitting behind the desk at the seat of the Prince of Dragonstone.</p><p>"Where am I supposed to sit if you three have taken all the chairs?" he questioned.</p><p>"Why, at your seat of course. This is your castle after all. That seat behind the desk is yours by right as the Prince of Dragonstone." Viserys conceded. Shocked, I felt my pride in Viserys grow as he was more accepting than I frankly thought he would be.</p><p>"What do you mean I'm the Prince of Dragonstone? I've been presumed dead, I'm assuming, so why has that title not passed to you Uncle? I would assume that His Grace would want that permanent presence he so desired when he named me in the first place as a child." he scoffed, as he took the seat behind the desk</p><p>"Rhaegar has refused to name another to this seat, as he has practically refused to accept that you were dead, rightfully so it would appear." Viserys informed, japing slightly at the end.</p><p>"Interesting, if only he had paid that much care to me as a child, none of this would possibly have happened." he darkly stated, "No matter, what has happened cannot be changed, so no sense dwelling in the past."</p><p>"Is Arthur truly alive, my prince?" Jaime interrupted.</p><p>"Yes, Ser Jaime, he is, he went to King's Landing ahead of us all, but I imagine, you'll be hearing from him soon. He has missed you, and your brothers dearly, as have I. After all what would I do without the rest of my uncles. And remember as I told you before I left, it is just Jae when we are alone." Jaehaerys smiled.</p><p>"Of Course, Your Grace, how could I forget?" Jaime grinned, bringing a groan from Jaehaerys.</p><p>"Now, as to answer your earlier question, grandmother. When we were on the ship north we got shipwrecked during a storm. Arthur and I were the only survivors, we drifted on some wood for a couple of days before we were picked up by a ship from Essos. We must have drifted pretty far, but no matter, thinking we were going to be safe, we failed to notice the people on the ship, so we called out to them garnering their attention..." as he was telling his story, I could infer where this was going, a pit of dread forming in my stomach, as he continued, "What we failed to notice was, that most of the crew on the deck wore collars. We later found out as they were fishing us out of the water that they were slaver's, bound for Slaver's Bay. By the time Arthur realized what was going on, they had already struck him over the back of the head, and disarmed him. The collared us both, and threw us below decks with the rest of the slaves they were transporting. We sailed for days before they even brought Arthur and I back onto the deck. We made stops in Pentos, Myr, Tyrosh, and Volantis before they continued on to our final goal, Astapor from what we could overhear. What they failed to realize is that I could understand what they were saying, seeing as they were speaking Bastard Valyrian. A few days after we left Volantis, the slavers started to argue with each other. Apparently they had lost time picking us up, and the Captain wanted to sail through the Smoking Sea, when the standard route was to go around Valyria to avoid the dangers of the motherland. The first mate was wholeheartedly against that course of action, so he threatened the captain. The first mate was killed and tossed overboard, and we proceeded into the smoking sea." At this Daenerys and I gasped, unable to comprehend what Jae had to go through....</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A few days earlier, Winterfell 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys Targaryen</strong> </span>
</p><p>"...proceeded into the smoking sea." I stated, looking at both Uncle Ned, and Uncle Benjen, and their horrified faces. "We did not even get that far through the smoking sea, before we started hearing horrible things, but I won't get into that right now. As we were passing the islands of old valyria, we began to notice that the crew started to act increasingly uneasy, and I personally couldn't help but feel like we were being watched. As we passed an island, the non-slave crew, decided they had enough and let a mutiny against the captain. Biggest mistake they ever made, for in their uproar they failed to notice that the man operating the tiller of the ship, had died, oh what I presume as a heart attack. The ship scrapped against the rocks, having drifted to close to shore. Once again Arthur and I were getting shipwrecked." I japed, before continuing. "They hadn't any metal chains so, Arthur and I were just tied to each other with rope, he was able to free us both, he retrieved his armor and Dawn, and then led both of us overboard, and we managed to get to shore relatively unscathed, he had minor burns, but at least the water wasn't boiling in that particular location. Everyone else went down with the ship, slaves and all, so once again it was just Uncle Arthur and I. I thank the gods every day that Arthur was there with me." At this Uncle Benjen and Ned smiled, presumable happy that I called Arthur like the Uncle that he was. "What we found on that island however, was enough to make all the hardships worth it in my opinion." I smiled, bending down to dig in the bags that I brought, clearing getting their interests piqued. "For we found a building that was locked with a door, that could only be opened with the blood of a family of the forty, as I later found out. What we found inside, is enough to buy anything in the known world of we wanted to." I grinned as I dragged out what I had brought for the family. "Now Uncle Ned, you already have one, but say the word if you want something smaller, I will do what I can to find you one later, but for now Uncle Benjen, for you and your family after you, to carry into battle as you so desire, I present to you a longsword of valyrian steel. Free to name as you see fit, may it serve you and yours well. I only ask of course, that you never sell it, for as you well know, these are priceless artifacts." I said as I handed him the sword, that had a dark, black, rippling patterned blade, with an intricate cross guard, black leather wrapped grip, and a snarling wolf head pommel.</p><p>"Wolf's Snarl, shall be its name nephew. Thank you for your kind gift. So you found a valyrian sword huh?" Benjen asked. </p><p><strong>"</strong>No, Uncle. I found several." I grinned. "Also found two sets a valyrian steel armor, and a few other things. Before I forget, you married a Mormont, if I remember correctly?"</p><p>"Yes, I did, her name is Dacey." he confusedly stated.</p><p>Grinning, I stated. "Well than, give her this, and try to keep her from hitting you with it if you can. I hear the fierce she bears of Bear Island are quite fond of hitting people with maces." Pulling out yet another weapon, I handed it to Benjen so he could admire it. "A mace of pure valyrian steel, sure to make her family jealous." Both Uncles are now looking at me gobsmacked causing me to grin even more at them.</p><p>"How much did you find that you can afford to just give two weapons to the same house? Family or not, that's still enough to almost buy out an entire kingdom with." Ned questioned, with an almost awed face.</p><p>"Enough to last quite a while. And that's not even the most valuable thing I found there. There were people there. Living there amongst the ruins of Old Valyria, the island we stumbled upon, was practically untouched by the doom that took place there centuries before. Whether by magic or luck, these people, these Valyrians were living out their lives in a settlement that would bring most villages to shame, nestled there, in the middle of the smoking sea. While next to none of them had the silver hair of the fabled Valyrians, as I was told that was a sign of the blood of the forty, the forty ruling families before the doom that is, there was no denying who these people were. They were startled at Arthur and I's appearance thats for sure, for no stranger had washed up on their shores ever since the doom took place. The things these people could teach you, are beyond anything that could be comprehended. You ask how much Valyrian steel I found in that ancient armory? Irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. Their smiths and armorers, KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT." I exclaimed, to the surprise of my uncles who ended up spitting out the ale that they started drinking.</p><p>"Pardon me Jae, but I thought you just said they know how to make it." Ned chuckled.</p><p>"They do. While the secrets of making valyrian steel has been lost to the rest of the world, these people living amongst the ruins of cities, in a place no one dares go, know one of the most well kept secrets of the known world." I exclaimed. "Not only are they some of the best smith's this world could possibly ever see, they also were in possession of plans for ships that rival the swan ships of the summer islanders. Took us years to build them, but build them we did. I lived amongst these people for the past ten years, and now I bring them to our shores, as they have been waiting for a member of the blood of the forty to reach them for years. There is so much to tell that I cannot share with you just yet, but believe me, the tale is one that is worth waiting for."</p><p>"Than we shall await the time that you deem fit to continue your tale, your grace." Uncle Ned chuckled.</p><p>"None of that your grace nonsense, Uncle, we are alone, you know to call me Jae." I said smiling.</p><p>"Does your father know you are alive Jae?" Benjen inquired.</p><p>"By this point Uncle Arthur would have arrived in King's Landing and told the tale to his grace, and the rest of my family. I just want to return to King's Landing so I can see my grandmother and Dany again." I sighed.</p><p>"Her Grace, the Queen Mother, and Princess Daenerys are not in King's Landing. They have not set foot in King's Landing once since you disappeared, Jae." Eddard informed.</p><p>"Oh? Where are they than, if not the Red Keep?" I questioned.</p><p>"They have been on Dragonstone. Rhaella, Daenerys, and Viserys have been on the island since the week after word arrived that your ship was lost." Benjen stated.</p><p>"I have to go. I need to see them. Prepare yourself for journey, and bring the family down to King's Landing. I will meet you all down there." I ordered, gathering my bags, "When you get there I'll have more presents for everyone, they're just all on my ships."</p><p>"But Jae! How do you plan on getting there before we do? You sound like you won't travel with us." Uncle Ned asked, confused.</p><p>"That is because I won't be Uncle, but rest assured I will get there. I cannot tell you how, at least not yet, but you will learn how in King's Landing I swear to you." I stated as i gathered the rest of my bags, taking my armor out and proceeding to put it on. As i finished putting on my armor, laughing at the gobsmacked looks on their faces as the looked at the Valyrian steel, I finished and turned to them, and said, "Maybe if you get there fast enough, I'll introduce you to my wife." I finished with a grin. With this we all started making our way out of the castle, to astonished looks from everyone at a strange man wearing armor the likes that haven't been seen in centuries. Passing the rest of the Stark brood, you could tell they couldn't understand why two lord's were following me, when they had no idea who I was. Although I could tell that Ashara had an inkling of who I was, if the look of hope was anything to go by, as the rest of the family in turn started chasing after us three, making this a small procession back to the gates when we had only gotten here a few hours before.</p><p>Both uncles spluttered, and asked at the same time, "YOUR WIFE?! You are married?! You are only fifteen!"</p><p>Smirking at them, "Yes, in their culture most get married at fifteen, so that is what we did as well. It was part of the ceremony when they named me their Archon. Alas that is part of the story that you will learn more about later."</p><p>"What's the name of the poor lass who got stuck with you?" Benjen ribbed good naturely.</p><p>"Elaena. Her name is Elaena. Appears it wasn't just a Targaryen name, but one from the old world as well. She's the love of my life." I smiled, while thinking of her. Shaking myself out of it, "No matter! Meet me in King's Landing and you can meet her! Make way post haste, and remember When the snow falls, and the white winds blow, and the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives." I stated, before turning to Ashara who was starting to get tears in her eyes. "Aunt Ashara, You no doubt have an idea of whom I am by this stage, so I have but two instructions, and some important information for you, Firstly, make sure, you and the family, makes way for King's Landing post haste, Secondly send world to your brother in Starfall that his family is complete once again," at this she raised her hands to her mouth, with tears in her eyes, "And the information for you is, Uncle Arthur awaits you in King's Landing, and waits with bated breath to be reunited with his beloved sister." I smiled, wiping the tears from her face, "Don't cry, save it to make Uncle Art uncomfortable," I whispered in her ear, "He is particularly uncomfortable around crying women." With this she laughed, as I finished wiping her tears. "Uncle Benjen! I will need you to ride out with me to bring the horse back from where I leave it." I exclaimed.</p><p>"Won't you need the horse to get to where you need to go?" Benjen probed.</p><p>"Now that would be spoiling the surprise, wouldn't it uncle." I said to laughs. As we were leaving I vaguely heard a small voice ask, "Who was that father?" turning around I saw the daughter that looked the most like Uncle Ned being the one to ask that question. "That, Arya, was your cousin Jaehaerys Targaryen." I heard Eddard explain, before he was mobbed with questions. As we finished mounting, I spurred the horse into motion before I could hear anymore, with Benjen following me back to the rough area where I first encountered them. Luckily darkness had started to fall, so I could make my getaway in the darkness. "Well this is where I shall leave you Benjen. I must request that you do not follow me, and if you do happen to see something, that you keep it to yourself, and tell no one, do you understand?" Half assuming he was going to follow me anyway.</p><p>"Of course Jae, but what could you possibly be hiding out here?" he suspiciously asked.</p><p>"Now now, what did I say, I'll tell all later." I chided, as I turned and handed the reins of the horse to my uncle, and proceeded into the forest. What I failed to notice was, Benjen had tied up the horses, and started following me. As I got further into the forest, I eventually came back to the clearing that I had left him in. Curled up was the large white dragon that I had fashioned my personal sigil after. Completely white, with red tips on his horns, reminiscent of the weirwood tree I saw in the godswood of Winterfell, with blood red eyes to match, was Vhagar, or the Whitefyre as the citizens of the island had taken to calling him, as his flame was a pure white. As I approached his eyes snapped open revealing his blood red eyes that always seemed to seep into my soul. Starting to get up, he started purring as he stuck his head closer to my chest, wanting scratching. As I scratched his scales near his neck, the purring increased. "Okay boy, it is time for us to go to an Island to meet the rest of the family. You won't have to be a secret much longer, I swear to you." As I finished scratching, he chirped, causing a large vibration in my chest with how loud he was, he lowered his wing and shoulder, as I climbed up into the saddle, that was made by the smiths of Valyria long ago. "Sōves, Vhagar. To Dragonstone we go." I commanded, as the dragon lumbered to his feet, and launched himself into the sky with a mighty flap of his wings, making a sound akin to thunder.</p><p>Unawares to me, there was a pair of steel gray eyes in the undergrowth that were wide with astonishment watching.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Benjen Stark</strong> </span>
</p><p>'So that is what he meant by if I see anything to keep it to myself' I mused as I watched Jaehaerys and the mighty beast he called what I assume was Vhagar take to the skies, and fly to the south. 'I gave my word to keep it a secret, so a secret I shall keep it' I  steeled myself, as I returned to the horses shaking. 'The first dragonrider Westeros has seen since the conclusion of the Dance of Dragons. Times are changing, and I can only hope it does not bring more war to the continent.' I thought as I returned to Winterfell, and the preparations to head south. I can only wonder who the Stark in Winterfell will be this time, or will Eddard take everyone this time? I can only imagine the outcry when people realize a dragon roams the skies once more. At least it's night and no one can see him as he crosses the skies. At this I started uncontrollably chuckling, as now I see why he was so assured that he would reach King's Landing before we would. Well, we'll see how things go when we reach King's Landing, and the news of what will come afterwards. I can only hope that the Old Lion, Tywin Lannister doesn't try to sink his claws into Jaehaerys. 'At least he is already married' I mused, as there was no chance of Tywin getting a marriage from him. This caused another bout of chuckling as I approached the great castle once more.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Jon's Armor</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ships that arrived at dragonstone.</p><p>(I know Westerosi ships dont look like this, but I like to imagine that valyrians may have had their<br/>own designs and I like the idea of these purely sailing ships sailing around confounding everyone<br/>when they also have to use oars on top of everything) Ship pictured is the USS Constitution </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you can see, when he is around the Stark Uncles, Or Grandmother Rhaella, and brood, he seems carefree, but you will see a strong contrast to that in how he acts around Rhaegar, and others. And oh no one of the Starks saw the dragon, how will the rest of the family react? I decided to go with Vhagar for the dragons name, but used Drinor's suggestion of Whitefyre for its nickname, like Balerion was the Black Dread, Caraxes the Blood Wyrm, Meleys the red queen, etc. Please R&amp;R I will try to keep it coming semi regularly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. [FOUR] The White Dragon of Dragonstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaehaerys arrives at Dragonstone from his perspective, gifts are given, stories are finished.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Skies over Blackwater Bay, Approaching Dragonstone, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys Targaryen</strong> </span>
</p><p>   As Vhagar brought us closer to the island of Dragonstone, I could feel his joy at being near the island where my family's dragons once grew and thrived, I had to command him not to roar in his joy, for that would for sure alert the entire island to their presence, and to his existence. "Quiet, Vhagar, please. Now is not the time. I swear, that the time is soon approaching for your reveal, but it is not now." I soothed, knowing the a dragon is a prideful creature, and needed to be treated with the utmost respect. Spotting a cave on the beach a good distance away from the castle, and any nearby village, I directed that he rest there after dropping me off at my ship, and take shelter through the bond that we shared, feeling him chirp with agreement underneath me. With a great flap of his wings, releasing another sound akin to thunder, he began to head out to sea, where I planned to meet up with my small fleet, which was anchored off the coast, far enough away that they could not be spotted, as to not alert the castle to our presence. As we approached the ships, I had to get ready to do this perfectly, otherwise I was bound to end up in the water, and wearing full armor turned out to not be the smartest idea, as I was coming to find out. Getting closer to the lead ship, mine, Vhagar flattened out and used his wings to slow down as we approached dangerously close. Unhooking myself from the saddle, I proceeded to start to rise, in preparation to grab a rope that was near the top of the mast, that was there for this exact purpose. Reaching out, as Vhagar turned onto his side, I grabbed the rope, and launched myself off of my dragon's back, using the rope to halt most of the momentum as I swung down onto the deck, lightly dropping myself and the bags I carried down with me.</p><p>"Show off." Came a voice that I had grown to recognize anywhere. Turning around, I saw Varon, one of the more warrior oriented former islander, that had grown to be apart of my inner circle leaning against the mast, having watched my descent.</p><p>"Hah, you're just jealous you can't do that yourself!" I retorted, as Vhagar turned around to return to that cave I directed him to. "Is everyone asleep?" I inquired.</p><p>"Most are, but some stayed up anticipating your return. How fares the North? Is it as you expected?" Varon questioned.</p><p>"As expected, good to see the family though. Gather everyone, and signal the captains of the other ships to join us." I ordered, turning, picking up the bags to take to the Captain's Quarters. "Yes, Archon." Varon stated, using a lamp with a shade, signaled the other ships to relay my orders, as I stepped out of view. Stepping into my cabin, I stowed the bags I had been carrying in the corner of the room, I turned to the bed to see Elaena stirring from her sleep.</p><p>"Is that you love?" she sleepily asked.</p><p>"Who else could it be?" I chuckled, as I came over to her side of the bed, brushing her silver hair out of her eyes, and kissing her forehead. While most of the islanders did not have the silver hair to accompany the varying shades of lilac eyes, Elaena and her family did. They believed they could track their bloodline all the way back to what remained of House Belaerys, while not the main family branch, they retained enough of the blood over the years, that the hair shined through in their features. "Come, love, I'm assembling the 'Council of the Dragon' as you like to call it, to go over the plan. It's time we get underway to Dragonstone, before somebody reports the presence of strange ships off their coast. Wouldn't want to be attacked now would we?" I chuckled.</p><p>"Now that would be a grand way to announce our existence, is a naval battle to kick it off, wouldn't it?" she retorted, as she got out of bed, and got dressed. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." she teased, as she caught me staring at her backside.</p><p>Face turning red, I responded, "I'll meet you on the deck when you're ready." With a spin on my heels, I turned back around, and left the cabin, to see the last of the group stepping onto deck, from the longboat that brought them from the other two ships.</p><p>"Done with the reunions already, Archon? That was quick!" Daemond japed, the Captain of the Wyrm's Respite, and head of the group of blacksmiths. Large, and muscular from all the time spent in the forge, with light silver-gold hair, and bright purple eyes, he had come to be one of the earliest friends I had on the island, he was also seen as the joker of the group.</p><p>"Silence Daemond. Now is not the time for your japes." I growled out, "We have important plans to organize tonight, save your comments for another time."</p><p>At this every one that had assembled on the deck had stiffened up with a rigid posture, akin to having a spine made of steel, and as straight as a pillar of stone. Recognizing the voice of their Archon, not their friend, they all brought their hands to their chest in a salute, and said as one, "Yes, Archon, your will be done." echoed around the ship.</p><p>What I had failed to mention to the Starks, is that the people on the island numbered in the thousands, and that I had only brought a thousand of them that wanted to come with me. Their culture was reminiscent of the world of old, and retained a warlike attitude of the region they were from, and as such, most of the residents were trained from a young age, to be warriors first, before all else. </p><p>"Now that has been settled, as you all know we are approaching the island of Dragonstone. Where my family resided after fleeing the cataclysm that ravaged our lands all those centuries ago," as I spoke I could see each and every one of them had a look of sheer determination on their faces, bringing me great pride, knowing full well that I was about to bring a thousand people from a culture that was long thought stamped out and down from it's full potential, "The people of this land, thought us, the people of Mother Valyria, long since dead. Now I know while you all have your individual professions, they will predominantly recognize the looks of a people bred for war. There will be those that will try to antagonize you, there will be those that will try to start a fight, you must not rise to their barbs. Above all, the nobility in this land have been playing a game since the end of Aegon Targaryen's Conquest of this land two hundred and ninety eight years ago, a game that they refer to as The Game of Thrones. Some of you may be approached in secret to try to turn you against my family, or worse, against me." at this almost a snarl came from the assembled crews, " We must stand united against these lords of Westeros, but we must stand with them. Give them a calm word, but prepare a knife if need be. Do not take their honeyed words at face value, for an honest noble in King's Landing is few and far between. I know I have no place to ask this of you, for you have shown nothing but loyalty and friendship to me before, but if you feel you can not stand with me as required, speak the word now, and I will give you leave to return to Valyria aboard the Balerion's Sorrow with no hard feelings." At this no one stepped forward, I continued, "Stand with me however, and we shall show these lords of the west, how Valyria is still amongst them!" I roared, "How we did not go silently into the night, that we did not vanish without a fight, and that we stand, HERE, aboard these ships, on an island, hidden from sight! We shall stand here, amongst them, and they will find out why we were able to survive all of these years!" I shouted, the sound echoing amongst silence of the ships and their crews. As one, the Council of the Dragon, along with the crews of the other ships which had been listening in as well, started chanting as one. </p><p>"Archon! Archon! Archon!" echoed into the night.</p><p>Raising my hand calling for silence, "Now rest up, we raise anchor after breaking our fast. We shall be docking at Dragonstone first, before proceeding to King's Landing. A word of warning, <em>No mention of the Whitefyre to anyone, at all,</em> AM I UNDERSTOOD?"</p><p>"Yes Archon!" they all sounded off.</p><p>"No mention of the amount of steel we have brought. No mention of our ability to make it, for the secret was long since lost in these lands. You might be approached once the word breaks out that we have the steel in our possession, but under no circumstance are you to sell any of the weapons we have brought. Nor are you to make any for ANYBODY without my express permission, and if any of you are approached by anyone demanding these things, I am to be informed directly, whether by you directly, or relayed through others, am I understood?" I ordered.</p><p>"Yes Archon, Your will be done, and we shall make it so!" they shouted out.</p><p>"Good, now you all are dismissed, return to your vessels, relay more orders to the rest of our people. We sail in the morning. Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." I finished, turning back to the door of my cabin. Leaning against the door frame was Elaena, with a smirk on his face. Smiling at her, "What did you think of my speech, my sweet?"</p><p>Snorting, she replied, "Think it was long enough? Sure got me convinced though." she chuckled, as we disrobed for bed.</p><p>"Well we'll see how it goes tomorrow, and then I'll tell you if it should have been longer. Let's go to bed love, we'll start the rest of our lives tomorrow, after all." I replied, kissing her forehead, as we climbed into our bed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Elaena</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dragonstone, Prince's Solar, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p>"So let me get this straight, Nephew. You found an island in Valyria that was populated by people that survived the Doom, found hordes of valyrian steel, and came to be their leader?" Viserys bewilderedly asked.</p><p>"That is correct, Uncle." I replied.</p><p>"Bullshit. I'm not saying that you didn't go through an ordeal, but the story you tell, there is no way that's possible." Viserys scoffed.</p><p>At this I could see Daenerys give her brother a stare that could melt the wall, while my grandmother looked ready to smack him. Jaime looked worried how I was going to react, knowing I was a bit of a volatile child, from what he remembered of me. However I surprised them all, by chuckling. "So, you think I made all of what I just told you up? That I am a liar?" I questioned, with steel in my voice, that Ser Jaime instantly took note of, straightening up, while giving me a look that told me he was looking at me in a new light. Even Viserys looked a little uncomfortable.</p><p>"Now, nephew, I didn't say that..." Viserys started, before I interrupted him.</p><p>"Ser Jaime! Send a guard to go to where ever they settled the few people that came ashore from my ships, tell them to send Elaena, Daemond, Varon, and Maelon, back to the ships, and to collect the chest designated for these three, and while they're at it, tell them to grab the Lion bag, they'll know exactly what I mean. Go now." I snapped, causing Ser Jaime to go rigid.</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace." Jaime stuttered, turning to the door to relay my orders.</p><p>As I turned back to the the occupants seated in front of me, I stared at Viserys, before turning to Dany, and my grandmother. "What is about to happen, you are to tell no one, if word gets out, what I have told you today, regarding the steel, or the people, people will not stop until they get what they want. There is a reason why Valyrian steel is so hard to find, and why the secret of my possession of it is a secret. From this day forth I would consider it a secret of House Targaryen, considering a few demands are met." I severely suggested, causing Viserys to scoff again.</p><p>"This is a little extreme to try to prove a point don't you suppose, Jaehaerys? How do you even know it was Valyria you were stranded on?" Viserys irritably asked.</p><p>"Because of the things I saw while we were there, because of what I brought back. You will see in time, the first of the proof should be on its way now. For now though, maybe this may began to sway you." I stated, removing the gauntlet of my armor, tossing it to Jaime. "Mayhaps you can inform Prince Viserys what material that gauntlet is made of Ser Jaime?" I questioned.</p><p>As Jaime inspected the gauntlet, no doubt catching the details of the ripples in the metal, I stared at Viserys, making him clearly more uncomfortable. Not even the people of the island can withstand my stare when I am angry, for the most part. As Ser Jaime was getting an increasingly awed, and slightly worried expression on his face, I saw my grandmother getting a worried, and slightly wistful look on her face, as she stared at Jaime. 'Hmmm... I wonder if Ser Jaime knows how she looks at him' I mused as she snapped back eyes front as Jaime finished his inspection looking up. </p><p>"Its Valyrian Steel, Your Grace." he stated as he tossed the gauntlet back at me, grinning.</p><p>As I started putting the gauntlet back on, I turned to Viserys, "Is that enough for you to quiet your protests for now? Maybe this will also possibly sway you that the things I have told, hold truth to them. I found this on a corpse near the edge of another island, near a wrecked hulk of a ship. Best I can figure, is one of the pretenders, after taking it off of Aegor, disappeared with it, and landed in Valyria." I informed Viserys, as I unsheathed my sword to  lay it on my desk. "The sword of Kings. Long thought lost after the rebellions of Daemon Blackfyre and his sons, and Aegor Rivers, Bittersteel." For lying on the desk, was the Targaryen ancestral bastard sword, Blackfyre.</p><p>"Blackfyre... Is it truely it?" Jaime breathily whispered.</p><p>"Yes. The sword borne by the Conqueror, Maegor the Cruel, Aegon the Second, the sword that was in the hand of Daeron as he died to this Dornish treachery, and the sword the was given to the bastard son of Aegon the fourth. And it has returned home." I finished, as there was a knock at the door. "Let them in Ser Jaime." I ordered, as he nodded, and opening the door admitting entrance to the people I sent for, carrying a chest and a bag, along with my main bag, that I had taken North with me. Strangely enough the bag I had taken north seemed to move a bit, as they set it down, but I disregarded it for now. "Daemond. Where did I find you, and your people all those years ago?" I queried.</p><p>Looking confused, he stated, "Mother Valyria, Archon."</p><p>Nodding to him, "Varon, where did I find you and your people?" I continued.</p><p>"Mother Valyria, Archon." He stated, catching on.</p><p>"Maelon, where did I find you and your people all those years ago?" I inquired, while making eye contact, with an increasingly uncomfortable looking Viserys, who could probably tell the can of worms he had opened at this point.</p><p>"Mother Valyria, Archon. On our island." he intoned.</p><p>"Good. Now you three are dismissed, I will speak to you later." I ordered, as they stood at attention, and rendered their salutes, with a "Yes, Archon." as they then turned and left the room. Elaena was smirking at this point, as she turned to look out a nearby window, completely ignoring Viserys, and giving a soft smile to Dany, and Rhaella. "Now do you still doubt me Viserys? Do I need to drag all one thousand people I brought with me, before you, for you to accept the truth?" I asked, giving him a look that told him not to test me, as I was more than prepared to do so.</p><p>"That won't be necessary, Arch- Nephew." he stuttered, clearly getting wrapped up in the title given to me by the islanders, drawing a smirk out of me.</p><p>"Good." I grinned, "Glad we got that taken care of."</p><p>"Stop trying to scare your Uncle, Jaehaerys. It's unbecoming of the man I know you are." Elaena interrupted, causing me to chuckle.</p><p>"Of course, Elaena, How silly of me." I stated, smiling, "It shall be as you desire."</p><p>"Who is she, that she does not address you as the Prince you are? Or this Archon title you have? And why is she still here?! I thought this was meant to be for family ears only!" Viserys demanded, to a grimace from my grandmother, who it appears has already deciphered who exactly Elaena was to me.</p><p>"Her, dear Uncle? Her name is Elaena." I stated.</p><p>"Elaena? That still does not explain why she is still in this room." Viserys interrupted.</p><p>"If you would let me finish, Viserys, before you so rudely interrupted me, her name is Elaena. Officially, she is Princess Elaena Targaryen, my wife." I informed, with a grin, causing his face to go entirely white.</p><p>Hearing a gasp from my grandmother, I turned to see that her and Daenerys, both had a look of shock on their faces, along with something else in Daenerys eyes, that I could not decipher. Turning to Elaena, I noticed she was paying close attention to Daenerys the most. 'I'll have to ask her about that later.' I mused. </p><p>"Yo-u-u-r wife?" Grandmother stuttered herself, "Since when are you married, Jaehaerys?! You are only fifteen name days!"</p><p>"When the people of the island named me their Archon, there was a ceremony that was performed, they had known I claimed to be a Targaryen when I first arrived, but when I turned fourteen, they decided to test it. Do you remember me telling the story of the armory?" I asked, to nods from all, "Well, we never tried to open it, past our first arrival when we just tried to turn the knob to open the door, so we left it alone. However, when I turned fourteen, they instructed me to approach the door, and cut my hand, and smear my blood on a rune in the middle of the door. I was informed only the blood of the forty was able to open it, and so this was the moment that they decided to test my claims, on the day I reached adulthood by their standards. Apparently it was a common practice, a coming of age ritual for them, that when a boy reaches fourteen, he is to go to this door, smear his blood on it, and then return to the village. They never expected the door to actually open, since the only family with any part of the blood of the forty was Elaena's, but their blood had become too diluted over the years, they still did it, year after year, boy after boy. So, since we had ingrained ourselves in their culture by this stage, they sent me to do the same. When I reached the door, and smeared my blood on the rune, the door did not open, so I prepared to return to the group that was watching me, in defeat. However, the minute I turned around, the rune on the door, started glowing a bright blood red, before changing to a white as pure as freshly fallen snow. A loud resounding click echoed across the settlement, practically announcing to the island, that the ancient armory had been opened. I was instructed to enter the armory alone, to see what awaited discovery. What I found was wall after wall of weapons racks, holding swords, shields, maces, spears, everything you could imagine. In the center however, two mannequins, holding armor, one, the more intricate of the two, is the one you see me wear now. The other is in King's Landing as we speak."</p><p>"Who is wearing the other set?" Jaime questioned, curious.</p><p>"Ser Arthur Dayne wears the other. When I relayed to everyone what I found, I was informed that the armor I wear, was that of an Archon of Old Valyria, and the other was of his closest shield, so therefore I gave it to Arthur. You thought he was unbeatable before? Wait until you see him in full valyrian steel armor, wielding a valyrian steel shortsword along with Dawn, he seems to be on a whole different level now. Putting on the armor I bear now, I exited the armory to find everyone on their knees. The one they had declared their Lord, the man in charge of their society, rose and declared me Archon. That man was Elaena's father. They were a remainder of the House Belaerys, hence the color of their hair. I had grown quite close over the years with Elaena, and eventually we fell in love. So the night I was declared Archon, to seal my newfound position as what is essentially the head of their society, the daughter of their former leader, was married to me, the newfound ruler of their island. We have been married ever since." I said, smiling at Elaena, who had moved to sit on the arm of my chair.</p><p>"Now before anything else, I bear gifts! Ser Jaime step forward." I ordered, while reaching for what I referred to as the Lion's bag. "I found this in the ruins near the edge of the mainland, just off of the island we were on." I stated, while bringing a greatsword with a lion's head pommel out of the bag. "Do you think you might be able to tell me what sword this is?" I asked, eyes sparkling</p><p>As he reached out to take the sword, he gasped, "This is Brightroar, isn't it Your Grace?"</p><p>"Indeed it is Ser Jaime, may you wield it in pride and service to my house. I hereby return the sword Brightroar to the rightful hands of a member of House Lannister. I only ask that it stay in your possession until you find someone worthy to pass it to." I smirked.</p><p>"Of Course Your Grace. I imagine though, that it'll irritate my father to no end." he grinned.</p><p>"That is why I am giving it to you, and not him. Now Viserys, despite your rude comments, I do have a gift for you." Opening the chest I dug out a longsword with a semi plain cross guard with some valyrian runes on it, with a dragon's head pommel. " I present to you, a longsword, free to name as you see fit. Once again, I ask that it remain in your possession until such a time, as you are able to pass it down to your children." I informed, passing him the sword. He looked so awed at the sword, that it took all my willpower not to laugh at him. "Grandmother, while I know you do not wield a sword, I do have for you, a small dagger, and a new tiara. Both of which are made of Valyrian steel of course." I informed passing her a simple dagger, with a dragonbone grip, and one of Vhagar's old teeth from when he was a baby, embedded in as the pommel. The tiara was fairly simple, a valyrian steel band, with two dragon heads at the center.</p><p>"Is that a dragon's tooth?" she exclaimed.</p><p>"Yes, we found it in the armory, I imagine it was from long before the doom." I said, trying to cover up the lie. "Now Dany, I imagine your much the same, so you will receive the same, a dagger and a tiara." Handing her a simple dagger, and a tiara, that was just a steel band to her, I continued, "Now remember, no one is to know the exact origin of these, I can explain Brightroar, I can explain Blackfyre, and the armor, and a few swords, but if the world knows that I have more, and the ability to make it, before I want it to be known, there will be an uproar. We'd have all the houses clamoring for their own weapons, as you well know, trying to play the card, of trying to say the crown is showing undeserved favoritism."</p><p>"But you have only given us valyrian steel, we are family, how could that be perceived as favoritism?" Dany asked, confused.</p><p>"I gave a longsword, and a mace to Uncle Benjen. Still family, but some may try to stretch that, so if we can avoid it, it would be best." At this I heard a rustle from the bag that Elaena had set down, drawing attention from everyone. Jaime proceeded to draw brightroar, and directed we all get behind him. Ignoring him, but directing Elaena to follow him, I proceeded to approach the bag.</p><p>"My prince, I am not so sure that is a good idea. Please get behind me." Jaime suggested.</p><p>"Nonsense, that is my bag, what could possibly be in it?" I questioned, getting closer to the bag. Opening it up I was flabbergasted at what was in there. Reaching in, to worried intakes of breath from everyone else, I pulled out the culprit. In my hands was a white direwolf pup, with eyes of red, that seemed to be an uncanny resemblance to Vhagar. "Now how did you get here little one? and how did no one notice you? hmmm?" I mused aloud.</p><p>"What is that? A dog? Where'd you get that?" Viserys exclaimed.</p><p>"Not a dog, a direwolf from the North. The day before I arrived in Winterfell, the Starks found a mother that had just given birth, and took them in. It appears the one that didn't have a child to bond with, chose to come with me I guess. I had no idea that he was a little stowaway. Sure beats me how we never noticed him, must have slipped into my bags as I was in discussion with Uncle Benjen and Eddard." I mused.</p><p>"One that didn't bond with someone? How many direwolves do the Starks have?" Daenerys exclaimed with a look of wonder.</p><p>"Including this one? Eight. One for Benjen, Eddard, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon. And now me." I stated with a smile.</p><p>"What are you going to name him, love?" Elaena questioned, to a smile from my grandmother, but a frown from Daenerys.</p><p>"Well seeing as how he hasn't made a sound this entire time? Or that I never realized he had stowed away until just now. I would say it also fits with the color of his fur, considering the environment he comes from." I mused</p><p><strong>"I'm going to name you Ghost."</strong> I stated to a lick to the face, as I felt a connection form, almost like I had with Vhagar just colder.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like Jaehaerys had a little stowaway! Wonder how the starks are going to react. Bonus points if you can tell me the movie quote and where its from. :) R&amp;R please, much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. [FIVE] A Star Among Snakes, and Royal Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur's Arrival in King's Landing, and a son sets foot in King's Landing for the first time in years</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>King's Landing, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning</strong> </span>
</p><p>   'If there was one thing I hadn't missed, it was the smell of shit, piss, and too many bodies packed in too cramped of places' I mused as I disembarked the trading vessel from Volantis, drawing my cloak around my face, while hefting the bags, and chests containing my armor, and swords. We had decided that I was to enter King's Landing ahead of the arrival of everyone to announce, among other things, our survival, so Rhaegar didn't get blindsided by Varys. Knowing Varys, he would probably choose the worst possible timing, if he thought he could manipulate the events following to his favor. As I walked down the dock, I took note of my surroundings. Two gold cloaks harassing a fisherman, probably trying to extort him for money, nothing new there, had I been there for any other reason, and not under secrecy, I would have done something about it.</p><p>"Oi! What do you think you're staring at? This ain't any of your business, so move along before I make you." One of them spat, having caught me looking too long.</p><p>Knowing the man likely thought he held all the power here, I underwent the pretense of being subservient, "Nothing good ser, Just a man trying to fulfill a task. I was just heading on my way." I pretended to wallow like I was afraid of what equated to a dressed up bandit.</p><p>"Good! Now move along, otherwise I'll have you thrown into a stockade!" the arrogant cloak boasted, while his compatriot looked increasingly uncomfortable.</p><p>"C-c-captain Slynt, don't you think we should return to the Iron Gate now?" he stuttered.</p><p>"Quiet Alfrid, you fool! Let's go before anyone else comes along now. And you fisherman! Remember, same time next week." the now named Slynt sneered, as they walked away.</p><p>'Fool, Indeed' I mused, 'For now I know the names to put to this faces of the extortionists. Will come in handy later.' I though, as I proceeded into the city. As night had already started to fall, I decided to find an inn to stay at until morning. Although finding an inn to provide board to someone that refused to show their face, as the spider had eyes everywhere, proved to be more difficult than I had first anticipated. 'I guess most inn owners don't take too kindly to a cloaked man who refused to reveal his face. If only they knew they were refusing service to, they would be appalled.' I chuckled as I left the third inn in a row. As I meandered down the street, I began to notice children on street corners trying to surreptitiously watch me under the pretense of performing meager tasks, but I knew better. It appears that I have garnered the attention of the spider. Entering the next establishment, I cursed myself for not paying better attention, for I had not entered an inn, but a brothel. </p><p>"Hello good ser, What can I interest you in today? I have some fine girls to choose from!" the woman behind a podium asked, clearly the madame of the establishment.</p><p>"No girls, but can you provide a room to me for the night? No questions asked?" I requested, still silently cursing myself. 'It is a good thing Jaehaerys is not here, for I would surely never hear the end of it.' I thought.</p><p>"No girls? If it's boys you're interested in, I have a few..." the madame started, obviously confused.</p><p>"No. Just a room. And your silence." I ordered, laying some gold on the podium.</p><p>"Of course, Ser, but this is most unusual, for this is not an inn.. There are a few up the street, if it would please you better, knowing the type of sounds you are sure to hear while you are here..." she once again started, before I once again interrupted.</p><p>"I am aware, they refused me board on account of not wanting to serve a man that refused to show his face. No more questions." I ordered icily once again, "And Please, make sure it is a clean bed."</p><p>"Of course Ser, Shella can show you the way. And if you should change your mind about company, please feel free to call on us." she smiled, while turning to the girl that had walked up, "Show this gentleman to an unused room, and instruct the girls that he is not to be disturbed, unless he requests it." she ordered.</p><p>The girl nodded, and bid me to follow, and turned to the stairs on the left of the entrance room. Following her up the stairs, I couldn't help but notice all the sounds from around me, the wails and the grunts, from all the rutting going on. Grimacing as I entered the room the girl designated, 'If my former brothers could see me now I would never hear the end of it. The Sword of the Morning, found in a brothel.' I scowled as I set my belongings down, 'At least the bed is clean, and the walls seem to block most of the sound' I thought as I climbed into the bed to get what rest I could.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Next Morning</strong>
</p><p>   With a jolt, I awoke to sounds of the brothel resuming business at full swing, announcing that mid morning had arrived, presumably just after most people break their fast. Groaning, I straightened myself in the bed, knowing that I had to be at the Red Keep before court started, I practically threw myself out of bed, noticing that there was a giant tub of water already waiting for me. 'Madame must of sent up a bath, and I never noticed,' I mused, 'Will have to be more careful, as I didn't even hear them come in.' As I lowered myself into the water to bathe, I heard the door creak open.</p><p>"Would you like some assistance, milord?" came a giggle from the obvious whore.</p><p>"That will not be necessary, thank you. Please leave me in peace. And inform the madame, that I will be departing soon, so she can have her room back shortly." I ordered, chuckling slightly at the girls brazenness in ignoring the request to be left alone. As the door shut, I proceeded to climb out of the tub, and went over to the chests containing my armor, and swords. If I was going to make an appearance at court, I might as well do it in style. As I finished strapping on everything of the Valyrian Steel armor, I grabbed the new cloak that Jaehaerys had designed, which was entirely black, with a sword and star of house Dayne. We had known, especially after how long it had been, my spot on the King's Guard had probably been filled by now, so while I may not be one in name, I had insisted that once a white sword, always a white sword, so I was declared the First Sword of the Archon of Valyria. With the new color of the cloak, Jaehaerys had come to call me the Black Cloak, in jest accusing me of joining the Night's Watch. Chuckling at my memories, I threw the longer cloak over everything, covering up the armor, and my swords. Leaving the room, I turned to the stairs, and as I descended to the main  floor, I noticed a few of the ladies of the establishment seemed to be paying me far too much attention. Hopefully they were just interested in a mysterious man, and not spies for Varys, but in case they were I had to hurry to court before I was ousted. As I headed to the door, I nodded to the Madame, tossing her another gold dragon, I stated, "Remember. Your silence, not a word of my presence here to anyone." and before she could even give me an answer I was out the door, back into the bustle of the city. Drawing the cloak closer around me, I took the roads back to the main avenue, and took the turn that would lead me to the Red Keep. Knowing this is wear it got risky, as they would let just any cloaked man into the castle, I had to hope I came across someone I recognized, and that would recognize me, but I could trust to not oust me out before I was prepared. Approaching the gates, I started scanning the faces of all the guards on duty, until I saw the face of a man that I believed I could trust. Approaching him, I called out, doing my best to disguise my voice, "Ser Alliser Thorne! I must speak with you! It is the utmost importance!" This caused him to turn, with a clear look on his face that showed he was on high alert. 'Good man, clearly has his wits about him.' I mused.</p><p>"Yes? What do you want? How do you know my name for that matter?" he interrogated with clear weariness to his tone.</p><p>"I must speak with you. Alone. It is of dire importance." I intoned, hoping he would accede to my demand.</p><p>"Why would I talk with you alone? I don't even know you. Now begone before I have you thrown into the black cells." he ordered, starting to turn back around.</p><p>Dropping the voice, I cursed myself, but having no choice, I shouted out at him, "The Dragon must have three heads!" Knowing this was bound to get his attention, as it was something that Rhaegar had a habit of saying, even around guards such as himself, and hopefully it would convince him.</p><p>Halting in his steps, he turned back around and ordered, "Come with me. You will tell me how you know that, and just who you are." Leading me into a nearby guard hut, he turned to face me, and spat, "Well? Who in the seven hells are you?"</p><p>Lowering my hood, I gave a grim smile, "Ser Alliser. Do you know who I am now?" I questioned.</p><p>"Ser A-r-rthur? I thought you were dead! Where have you been?" he exclaimed, face turning white like he had seen a ghost.</p><p>"That is something that I can not tell you, but I must see the King, but I can not be seen by anyone until I am able to present myself at court. All I need from you is entrance to the keep, and a letter explaining that I was allowed entry, should I be stopped," I requested as I raised my hood once more. As he turned to fulfill my request by writing the letter, I thought about what I was going to say once I got into the throne room, but before I could think more on in, Thorne turned back around.</p><p>"Here, if anyone should ask, the Master at Arms sent you. I'll be expecting that story at some point Arthur, but I understand if you can't tell me." he stated smiling.</p><p>"I'm afraid, unless given leave, I won't be able to, but we shall see. and Master at Arms? Rising high I see." I chuckled, as I turned to leave.</p><p>"Yes, quite. Worked for it though." he chuckled back. "We'll be seeing you Arthur, take care of yourself."</p><p>"That I will do, Ser, I bid you farewell." I responded. Turning and leaving the hut, drawing the cloak back around me once more, I proceeded past the guards, as Ser Alliser waved them off, I set foot in the Red Keep for the first time in ten years. As I approached the throne room, I saw the throngs of people already making their way in. Cursing, I knew I would have to find the master of ceremonies to get the herald to move me up to the first on the list so no one was accused of holding me up, knowing the King would want to be informed right away. Finding the man, based on the staff he carried as the badge of office, I strolled up to him. "I have a urgent matter for the king, I request that I be moved to the front of the list, for this is something that his grace will want to know post haste." I ordered.</p><p>"Yes, that is what they all say, but alas, the lists for today is quite long, I can fit you in a week from today." the man stated, obviously bored of hearing the demand, of which he probably gets all the time.</p><p>"You do not understand, if I don't see the King TODAY, both of us will be in danger of being thrown in a cell! To this I swear to you is true, this matter is of utmost importance, I swear on my honor as a knight." I agitatedly sneered.</p><p>"A knight you say? And pray tell what knight comes before me, and this court, demanding such things, thinking he is here on a matter of such high importance? That I must push all the courtiers back for him?" he uttered, clearly bored.</p><p>Leaning over to him, "Unfortunately I'll have to whisper it in your ear, for there are ears everywhere," I stated, as he rolled his eyes, and leaned forward, "Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. Sworn shield to his grace, Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone." I whispered, scowling at the man, as his eyes got as wide as saucers. "Does that make me important enough? Or the matter that I may have to present to His Grace, of importance enough for you?" I spat, getting fed up with this man's arrogance.</p><p>"O-o-o-f Course Ser, it will be done at once, but just know court has not started yet, so you will have to wait a few minutes" the man stuttered, clearly paying attention now.</p><p>"That is fine. That is all I require of you, you may go pass the order to the herald now." I ordered. He bowed his head, and immediately scribbled a piece of paper, and ran to give it to the herald standing next to the throne, while whispering in his ear. Nodding, satisfied that my demand will be met, I proceeded to move into the room as to not draw more attention to myself by just standing there. As I found a place to stand, I couldn't help but grimace at the monstrosity that was the Iron Throne. 'Why anyone would want to sit on that twisted piece of metal is beyond me.' I mused, as I couldn't help but wonder why no one has melted it down yet. Aegon the First clearly meant what he said, that a King should never sit easy. As I finished my musings, I could see the herald stiffen up, as a door to the side opened up admitting entrance to the royal family, Rhaegar, a man I hadn't seen for quite some time, looking slightly worn down from when I last saw him, but still had an easy smile, leading the way.</p><p>"His Grace, King Rhaegar Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals, The Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm!" the herald shouted, as everyone got down on their knees. As I was on my knee, I observed the King's Guard, keen to see my former brothers, and to see who replaced me. Seeing Gerold, Oswell, Barristan and Jonathor Darry brought memories back, but I couldn't help but notice there were two new faces, not just the one I expected. Frowning, I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Prince Lewyn Martell. Drawing my eyes back to Gerold, I couldn't help but notice that his eyes had fallen on me, clearly suspicious of the fact that I was fully cloaked. But before he could do anything, the King started. </p><p>You may all rise, welcome to the Red Keep. I call this court to order, and please will the herald call forth the first petitioner!" the King ordered, jovally. </p><p>Looking at the Herald, you can tell he was uncomfortable, probably recognizing my name, or the breach in protocol by putting a last minute addition in front of everyone throwing him off, I will never know, before the King continued after the long period of silence.</p><p>"Well? Who is the first on the docket today? Herald?" Rhaegar questioned, as everyone turned to the Herald who now looked as white as a sheet, and was trembling. 'Ah, so its my name he recognizes than.' I internally chuckled to myself. "Well? Who is it?" the King called out once again.</p><p>Looking up, still trembling, the herald declared, "Ser Arthur Dayne, Sword of the Morning, Sworn shield of Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone."</p><p>Hearing this, to the whispers of the court, and the Kingsguard going on higher alert, I stepped forward preparing to shed my cloak. As I stepped forward, all of the whispers stopped, and I finally noticed the look on Rhaegar's face, having look like he had been struck. Coming to a stop at the foot of the dais leading up to the throne I shed my cloak completely, revealing myself to everyone, halting all whispers in the room, as it was clear I was recognized, by my face, or the sword that was now clear for everyone to see.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Aegon Targaryen</strong> </span>
</p><p>   As the man stood at the foot of the throne, I looked up at father, and noticed he had a look of complete surprise on his face, like he couldn't understand what was going on. He quickly schooled it however, and then turned to the rest of the petitioners.</p><p>"Court is adjourned for today, my apologies, my lords, but this is something that we must attend to in private. Ser Arthur you stay, of course." Father ordered. </p><p>As all of the courtiers filed out of the room, some of them grumbling the entire way, I approached the man at the foot of the dais. "Ser Arthur, is that really you?" I questioned.</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace. It is good to see you again. Last I saw you, you barely came up to my knee." Arthur chuckled.</p><p>"Not here, Aegon. Arthur, follow us to my solar." Father ordered. As he finished, he spun on his heel, leading us to the side door we entered through, the rest of us falling in step behind him. As we ascended the stairs I could see Arthur looked almost wary of us, like he didn't know how to treat us after being away so long. Looking around to the other Kingsguard I could see that they were equally as bewildered to his presence among us, with the only exception being Loras Tyrell, who looked nervous. Being the man who has been a white cloak for the least amount of time, I could see that he was worried that with Arthur's return, he was afraid of being kicked out, to return the position to Arthur. As I had this thought, I did wonder what we were going to do, as here was a lost member of a brotherhood that had returned to it's customary number of seven. As we entered father's solar, Ser Brynden Tully, and Loras Tyrell took up positions outside the door, while Gerold, Oswell, and Barristan followed us in, obviously wanting to reunite with the man as well. Closing the door, everyone took a seat, save Gerold and Barristan at the door.</p><p>"Ser Arthur, if you are alive, but here alone, does that mean... does that mean, that my brother died? Is he dead?" Rhaenys questioned, tearing up. Looking around, I noticed everyone else started leaning forward, with looks of hope and anticipation on their faces, hoping that what Rhaenys asked wasn't true.</p><p>"No, my princess, Jaehaerys is alive and well. We both survived. He is likely, if all went according to plan, on Dragonstone right now. I assume, since I don't see them here, that is where their graces, Rhaella, Viserys, and Daenerys are?" he asked.</p><p>"Correct Ser." I interjected.</p><p>"The original plan was for him to come here after a quick stop at Dragonstone, but he sent me on ahead. Seeing as how he has yet to arrive that is where I assume he'll be." he stated.</p><p>Asking the question that I am sure was on all of our minds, "Arthur, where have you all been for the past ten years? Why didn't you send word that you were alive? We would have come for you two." I pleaded, wanting to know what happened to my dear brother.</p><p>"The answer to that my prince is a tricky one. When we went north, we encountered a storm, that caused our ship to capsize....." he started.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Arthur Dayne</strong> </span>
</p><p>"...after which we departed, and then I came here a few days ahead, while he went to Dragonstone." I finished my story, omitting the existence of Vhagar, and the fact that they knew how to craft Valyrian steel, for those were not my secrets to tell.</p><p>"So you are telling me, that you ended up in Valyria, found people still living there, and lived among them for ten years?" Rhaegar questioned.</p><p>"Yes Your Grace." I answered.</p><p>"And that these people named Jaehaerys their Archon? Which, if what I have read in history books is correct, is essentially the ruler of these people, essentially what we'd call a Lord Paramount, or a monarch considering they are all of their people?" he icily stated.</p><p>Grimacing, I knew this would possibly cause some problems, "Yes, Your Grace. Closer to a monarch, than a Lord Paramount. When in regards to their people, he is the supreme authority. He has gained the respect and loyalty of these people." I replied.</p><p>"Good. He can use the men to be the levies of Dragonstone like I envisioned." Rhaegar smiled.</p><p>"Pardon me, Your Grace, but I don't think you understand. These people, they will not listen to you. To them, you are not their Archon. While you may be the father of the Archon, they do not answer to you, nor has Jaehaerys asked them to. They bend the knee only to Jaehaerys, and that has been stated as such." I grimaced, wary of the possible fury to come my way.</p><p>Rhaegar proceeded to stare at me, probably looking for any sign of dishonesty, before he turned to look out the window. Looking around I could tell that Gerold, and Barristan were worried of the implications that this could bring, Elia looked worried, probably concerned that this would drive a further wedge between the father and son, while Aegon and Rhaenys looks amazed that their little brother had accumulated this power.</p><p>"And these people, these Valyrians, they are what, farmers? Smiths? Bakers?" he questioned, wary of my answer.</p><p>"While they do have their own professions, they are predominately warriors, your grace. Trained from a very young age, in a fashion that could be seen as brutal to our society. To them, their society is only as strong as their weakest link. So lack of a better analogy, to strengthen the chain, they forge their people into weapons from the age of six. While you called them levies, it would probably be more accurate to refer to their skills as such as that of a knight. I fear I can tell you no more Your Grace, without violating the trust, that A- Jaehaerys entrusted to me." I stated, silently cursing that I almost slipped and called Jaehaerys by his title.</p><p>"Well, as long as they are loyal only to him, there is not much we can do, nor would I wish to. I will not violate the bond between my son and his men. I will have his titles adjusted accordingly to make known his position." he stated, as he picked up a quill and some paper. "From this day forth, he shall be known as Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone, Warden of Blackwater Bay, and Archon of Mother Valyria." he announced, to gasps from everyone. Naming him as Warden of Blackwater Bay was one thing, practically giving him authority over any ship traversing the bay almost up into King's Landing, but acknowledging him as Archon of Mother Valyria, could have repercussions on the global scale.</p><p>"Your Grace, my apologies, but in order to maintain the safety of the island, we must not have the world at large aware that people are still living there. I must request that you do not name him as such here in Westeros." I stated, causing everyone to give me a strange look, probably because I was what they perceived as a Kingsguard standing up to the king.</p><p>"Very well Arthur. I will accede to your request, but Warden of Blackwater Bay, remains however." he ordered, raising an eyebrow. "Now, as for you, you put me in a bit of a predicament. I filled your position long ago, with Ser Brynden Tully, and there is not a reason for me to dismiss him, just because you have returned. And I cannot dismiss Ser Loras, without offending the Reach. So I am at a bit of a quandary of what to do with you." Rhaegar mused, trailing off at the end.</p><p>"That won't be necessary, Your Grace. I am the First Sword of the Archon of Valyria, so it is as such that I remain. To the outside world, until the Archon deems it otherwise, I'll just be known as his sworn shield. Even calls me the Black Cloak," I stated, gesturing to my cape, "Always japes with me about how I'd fit in right in the Night's Watch." I grumbled to chuckles from everyone.</p><p>"Well than, as long as you don't run off to join the Watch, I guess that that is a suitable solution to our issue. I assume you answer to him, as much as you do the people from the island? and dispense with the formalities, we've been friends long enough." Rhaegar ordered, with a smile.</p><p>"Unfortunately for you, Rhaegar," I started with a grin, "I do answer to him, but that does not mean I will not listen to you, unlike the islanders."</p><p>Sighing, "Of Course my friend, I guess I will have to allow that as well," Rhaegar started with a small smile, "Is that armor valyrian steel?"</p><p>"Yes, it is. When on the island we found many things of note, but any more is Jaehaerys' story to tell." I answered, grinning, knowing these answers were slightly frustrating him. "While we are on the subject of the Kingsguard, I get Ser Brynden replacing me, but why is there a Tyrell on the Kingsguard? What happened to Prince Lewyn?" I questioned, fearing the answer. An answer I could already start to infer, as I saw Elia, Aegon, and Rhaenys start to tear up, and Rhaegar's face taking the form of melancholy.</p><p>"Lewyn died last year, Pycelle tells us it was crabs-in-the-belly. Ser Loras replaced him. He is an accomplished knight already, and I'm sure Aegon's betrothed will feel more at ease having her brother around, once they marry." Rhaegar finished.</p><p>'Betrothing the Tyrell daughter, AND giving them a son in the Kingsguard? Rhaegar is showing too much favor to the Tyrells, especially since they sat at Storm's End and did nothing during the rebellion. The position on the small council was enough.' I cursed to myself, before saying, "I see."</p><p>"The Reach has been loyal throughout the years, and with them being of similar ages, it was only logical." Rhaegar stated.</p><p>Hiding my grimace, I knew that with all the favor being shown to the Tyrells, it was going to be difficult to gauge which of the kingdoms would no doubt feel snubbed by this, the Westerlands, with Lord Tywin having pushed for his blood in the royal family for years, no doubt at the forefront of the list. Knowing there was nothing I could do about it, I decided to leave it for now, to report to Jaehaerys later, so he wouldn't get blindsided. Remembering what happened at the docks as I arrived, I decided that justice, and a little bit of petty revenge was in order. "One more thing Rhaegar, as I was entering the city, there was two gold cloaks extorting money from a fisherman for what I presume was protection money. WHen they noticed I was paying attention to them, they then proceeded to threaten me with the stockade, in an attempt to silence me." I finished with a frown.</p><p>"Is that so? Did you happen to get these two gold cloaks names?" Rhaegar asked.</p><p>"Yes, A one Captain Slynt, of the Iron Gate, and a one Alfrid, from the Iron Gate as well I presume." I replied.</p><p>Nodding Rhaegar turned to the door. Ser Tully!" he shouted out, before the door opened.</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace?" he questioned, scanning the room.</p><p>"I want you to gather twenty of the household guard, and then take them to the Iron Gate, and find, and bring me, a one Captain Slynt, and a one Alfrid. Both from the Iron Gate. Do not tell them what you are summoning them for, just have them brought here. Also send for Lord Arryn, and have him sent to me. Dismissed." he ordered.</p><p>"At once, your grace." TUlly responded closing the door.</p><p>"You're going to try him here and now? Wouldn't he need to have a trial first?" Aegon questioned.</p><p>"Not when a member of the royal guard, was the one threatened. Word won't even get out, so we won't let that get in the way." Rhaegar waved off.</p><p>I stood up and donned the cloak covering everything up once more, to eyebrow raises from everyone, "This way he'll recognize what is going on, and doesn't try to come up with a lie to slander the person accusing him. Maybe he'll confess to it, who knows." I  stated, taking up a position in the corner of the room to wait for everyone's arrival. Jon Arryn arrived first, giving a bow to everyone, but completely ignoring me, probably having not been in the throne room to know who I was. It didn't take much longer for the others to arrive.</p><p>"Janos Slynt, and Alfrid Waters, of the City Watch, Your Grace." Brynden stated.</p><p>"Thank you, ser that'll be all." Rhaegar ordered, as Brynden stepped out. "Now, Captain Slynt, and Alfrid was it? Do you know why you are here?" Rhaegar interrogated, the two men shaking, with Alfrid looking terrified being in the presence of most of the royal family.</p><p>"N-o-o, Your Grace." Janos stuttered.</p><p>"And what about you Alfrid? Do you know?" Rhaegar continued.</p><p>"N-o-o-o, Y-o-our Grace." Alfrid shook.</p><p>"Well, I think you do, but I shall tell you. You two have been extorting money from a fisherman, and presumably more people, at the docks, from what I can assume was protection money, or as an increased tax imposed by the crown. Would that sound about right to you two?" Rhaegar questioned, with a frown on his face. At this Alfrid's face got white, and he started shaking his head, refusing to speak further.</p><p>At this Janos Slynt got indignant, and shouted, "LIES! Terrible lies, Your Grace. We would never do that."</p><p>"Really? Because I have a witness to said event. Are you calling him a liar?" Rhaegar said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Whoever it is that accuses me is a liar. I demand to face my accuser." Janos spat.</p><p>Stepping forward, Still fully cloaked, I interjected, "That would be me, Captain. Looks like I fulfilled that task I told you about." I finished with an almost wolfish grin.</p><p>"You! I swear your grace this man is a liar, he was just a vagrant at the docks that was causing problems." Slynt spluttered, trying to smear me, as a way to get out of punishment.</p><p>"Are you calling Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, a liar, Captain? Think carefully of what you say next." Rhaegar ordered, as I took off the cloak, revealing my armor, and the recognizable hilt of Dawn.</p><p>Face draining of all blood, Janos and Alfrid both got on their knees, with Janos saying, "Please your grace, I am sorry. I won't do it again I swear." having completely abandoned his former attempt at slandering my honor.</p><p>"Is that your confession, Captain?" Rhaegar questioned, ignoring their pleas, "And you Alfrid?"</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace." they both sighed, to sneers from everyone in the room.</p><p>"You both now have two options. You shall lose your hands, for the theft of coin from honest workers, and lying to say it was taxes imposed by the crown, or you shall take the black. I will require your answer now." Rhaegar intoned.</p><p>"The Black, Your Grace. I'll take the black." Alfrid shook.</p><p>"Alright. And you Slynt?" Rhaegar said turning to the former captain.</p><p>Giving me a stare of pure hatred, he turned back to the King, "The Black." he spat.</p><p>Nodding, Rhaegar shouted out of the guards to take them to the black cells to await a recruiter of the watch. Before we could proceed any further, we heard a click coming from the wall, before a secret door, likely to the tunnels that spider webbed throughout the entire keep. Hearing Barristan, Gerold, and Oswell draw their swords, I stood up, and drew mine, and turned to the passageway only to see a white dog, with red eyes panting, and staring at us with a cocked head.</p><p>"A dog opened a door to one of the most secure rooms in the keep?" Oswell bewilderedly questioned.</p><p>"Of Course not, Bat man, He doesn't have hands required to do so." came a familiar voice.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p>   As the rowers to my cutter rowed up to the shore near the back of the red keep, I couldn't help but notice the lack of guards watching the shoreline. Stowing that information away for later I grabbed Ghost, and the bags, taking them out of the boat, I turned to the crew, "Row back to the Vhagar's Fury, and instruct them to remain out of sight, sail back out to the bay, and to link up with Balerion's Sorrow, and Wyrm's Respite, and that I will find a way to send word to you all later." I ordered.</p><p>"Yes Archon." They saluted, as they started rowing back to the ship, I turned to the keep, hoping that any shine off of my armor wouldn't give me away as I secured Blackfyre to my hip. Hurrying to the walls, I found the entrance that I was hoping to find, and ushered Ghost in ahead of me. "C'mon boy, stay close, wouldn't want you getting lost in these tunnels, we'd never find you." I chuckled, trotting off down the tunnels. Figuring I'd try the throne room first, I followed the tunnels to the appropriate exit, only to open the hatch, to find the room empty, save one guard who had his back turned to me. Hurriedly closing the hatch, I mused, 'If they're not there, I'll try the King's Solar next. Following the twist and turns, I came across the stairs that would lead me up the next couple of levels, I stopped on the appropriate level, hearing muffled voices coming from the nearby exit to the solar. "Looks like I found them boy. Let's hope the Kingsguard don't skewer me, hmm?" I whispered. Approaching the door as I heard the voices stop, I looked down to see Ghost at sat down perfectly in front of the door. Smirking, I opened the door, but stayed out of sight. Hearing swords drawn, I guessed that the Kingsguard had reacted accordingly to the intrusion. Seeing Ghost cock his head, I heard the familiar voice of Ser Oswell.</p><p>"A dog opened a door to one of the most secure rooms in the keep?" he said, sounding confused.</p><p>"Of course not Bat man, He doesn't have the hands required to do so." I chuckled from the shadows.</p><p>"Who goes there? Show yourself!" I heard Gerold shout, as I could see Oswell look confused at the old nickname.</p><p>Stepping forward, I spread my arms, saying, "What don't recognize my voice, Gerold?" Causing the rest of the room to gasp. For it was not every day that a man they once thought dead to suddenly appear out of a hidden door, news of him being alive or not. Turning to Arthur, "I assume you told them the story, Arthur?" I questioned imperiously, with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Recognizing my tone of voice, he straightened, replying with, "Yes, Archon. They have been informed." Nodding, I turned to see the rest of the family looking at me with undisguised relief, and surprisingly, love on their faces. Giving a small smile, I nodded to Aegon, Rhaenys and Elia, I greeted, "Brother, Sister, Mother Elia, Nice to see you again, I hope you have been well in my absence." I finished before the three of them rushed me, drawing me into a hug. Chuckling I wrapped my arms around them, holding them as they cried in joy. Hearing a throat clear, we broke away, giving smiles to each other. Turning to the source of the interruption, I nodded, "Father." I stated.</p><p>Frowning slightly, before he started smiling, he stood up, "Jaehaerys, my son. I am so glad you are home." he cried, as he drew me in to a hug himself. As we stood there holding each other, me marvelling at how this was the closest I had ever been to contact with my father, I started tearing up. Oswell, probably noticing, did what he did best, breaking any tension with a customary jape.</p><p>"So, uh, What's with the dog that looks like he's going to eat our souls?" he chuckled, causing everyone to break out in laughs.</p><p>"That, my good Ser, is Ghost. He's a direwolf from the North." I answered, chuckling.</p><p>"Direwolf? There hasn't been direwolves south of the wall in centuries." Father spluttered, bewildered.</p><p>"Now there are eight. I imagine the rest are on their way south with my uncles, and cousins." I offhandedly stated.</p><p>"The Starks are coming here?" Rhaenys questioned, sounding confused.</p><p>"Yes, they are. Is there a problem?" I replied, confused myself.</p><p>"No brother, it's just that no Stark has come south of the Neck since you disappeared." Aegon answered.</p><p>"Oh. Well they are all coming, by the sounds of it. Speaking of which, Arthur," I started, with a grin that instantly put Arthur on edge.</p><p>"Yes, Jae?" he worriedly asked.</p><p>"Your sister wants to have words with you. Prepare for lots of tears." I chuckled.</p><p>"Shit." Arthur cursed, causing everyone to laugh.</p><hr/><p>Rhaegar</p><p>
  
</p><p>Elia</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rhaenys</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aegon</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Arthur runs into a little bit of trouble, gets revenge, the Targs of KL hear the story, and Jaehaerys reveals himself to them. Please read and review, any feedback is appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. [SIX] The Dragon's In King's Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jae arrives in King's Landing. Rooster gets a final warning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Red Keep, King's Landing, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys Targaryen</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Once everyone stopped laughing after Arthur's outburst, I turned to the three of the Kingsguard that were in the room, giving each of them a nod. "Ser Gerold. It is good to see you once again. How fare you?" I questioned.</p><p>"I am well, your grace. We were gladdened to hear from Arthur of your survival, although I don't think we expected you this soon... He told us you would be on Dragonstone." he smiled.</p><p>"I had fair winds. While it may have taken Arthur some time, I almost beat him here." I chuckled, clasping his hand, but knowing that timing needed to be explained, if they were to remain unaware of how quickly I was truly able to travel. Moving on, "Ser Barristan. Has Oswell continued to annoy you over the years?" I asked, knowing Oswell's humor sometimes grated on Barristan's nerves.</p><p>"No more than usual, your grace." He nodded, while clasping my outstretched hand. "He actually has been quite tame."</p><p>"Tame? The Black Bat? Somehow I highly doubt that. Oswell, have you been lax in your duties of annoying the Bold?" I grinned, turning to Oswell.</p><p>"Afraid that I may eventually make his heart give out, my prince." he smirked.</p><p>Snorting, "Wouldn't want that now would we? The great Barristan the Bold brought low by a heart giving out." I said to chuckles, even from Barristan. Turning back to the remainder of the room, I straightened my features, donning a face that gave nothing away. Striding forward, I took a seat to the left of Arthur, before crossing my arms, and turning back to my father. "So, now that everything seems to have been explained by Arthur, what else is there to discuss?" I said bluntly, to my family's apparent surprise. Looking at my family, I could tell father was taken aback by my abruptness, while Elia had a look of sympathy, and Aegon, and Rhaenys just looked interested in any possible information I could add.</p><p>"After all these years, you just ask if there is more for us to discuss?" my father said, exasperatedly.</p><p>"I was under the impression that Arthur had already told you the story of what happened. Was I incorrect in assuming such?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow at Arthur.</p><p>"I told them the story, You Grace." Arthur intoned, before Aegon decided to interject.</p><p>"So it was really Valyria you were shipwrecked on? What did you find there?" he asked, excitedly.</p><p>"I found a great many things, and I may have brought you all some gifts from the armory we opened. However, I will give you the same stipulations that I gave everyone else. You are never to sell these, trade them, or gift them to anyone outside of the family. As you well know, what I found is highly desirable in both material, and knowledge. Are my terms acceptable?" I questioned in a tone causing Arthur to go stiff.</p><p>"Yes son, they are acceptable." Rhaegar answered. Nodding, I turned to Aegon with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"I require an answer from all of you."I stated gruffly.</p><p>"Yes brother." Nodding, I turned to Rhaenys.</p><p>"Yes valonqar." she stated smiling. Smiling, I turned to Elia.</p><p>"Me? You brought me something? Of course Jae, they are acceptable." Elia responded, sounding surprised. Turning around to the Gerold, Oswell, and Barristan, I asked, "And you three?"</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace." All three of them answered at once.</p><p>Nodding, I reached into the bag, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. Turning to Gerold, "Can you find out who that is? Unless it is a member of family, send them away until later." I ordered. With a nod, Gerold turned to the door, cracking it open, and exchanged hushed words with whomever it was on the other side of the door. Watching as he closed the door, and turned back around, he stated, "It's Prince Oberyn, Your Grace's. Should I send him in?" he asked of Rhaegar. </p><p>Turning to me, he raised an eyebrow, "Is this something that we can share with him?"</p><p>"Let him in Gerold, I have something for him as well. He always treated me as part of the family." I ordered.</p><p>"Would someone like to tell me why I just saw two gold cloaks being carted off in chains, with one of them screaming bloo-" Oberyn started as he strolled into the room, before noticing me, and Arthur sitting there, starting to gape in disbelief.</p><p>"Hello, Prince Oberyn." I said, nodding to him.</p><p>"Jae- Jaehaerys? Arthur? I thought you two were dead!" he spluttered.</p><p>"Seems to be that most everyone did. Confused the hell out of us that's for sure." I dryly stated, causing Oberyn to stare at me, until he broke out laughing.</p><p>"It's good to see you developed a sense of humor nephew! And remember, its Uncle." He grinned.</p><p>"Of course, Uncle, now. Back to what I was doing. We brought some gifts from Valyria for everyone, but before I do, I must have your word, which I've gotten from everyone else here, but you Oberyn, so I must ask the same of you. What I am about to give you, must never be sold, traded, or given to someone that isn't family, am I understood?" I gravely questioned Oberyn.</p><p>"Wait, what? You were in Valyria?" he asked astonished.</p><p>"Yes, yes, story that you can get from your sister later, now do I have your oath?" I pressed.</p><p>"Yes, of course, on my honor as a Martell." he said, nodding.</p><p>"Good. Now if I remember correctly, You, Oberyn, use a spear, Rhaegar a longsword, Aegon, what do you use?" I questioned, getting a frown from my father for using his name, but he chose to remain silent.</p><p>"A longsword, as well brother." He stated confused.</p><p>Nodding, I continued, " Good, longswords for the kingsguard, and daggers for Rhaenys and Elia," I muttered to myself as I dug through the bags, and the chest I brought. "I am afraid, Gerold, Barristan, and Oswell, you will receive yours later, as I could only carry so much, but alas, What can I do." Drawing out the two longswords, I started with the one for my father. "Dark, almost black blade, Dragon head pommel, and crossguard, and dragonbone hilt. Sword fit for a King I would say." I stated as I handed the sword hilt first to my father. "Free to name as you see fit. However, if you choose to trade it, I'll understand, I'll explain in a few minutes." I finished to puzzled looks. "Now Aegon, one much the same, just instead the blade is almost a reddish color, and instead of a dragon head pommel, it's a sapphire in the pommel, and a plain crossguard. Feel free to change it as you see fit." I said, handing the sword over. At this point, everyone in the room was wide eyed, as this was the most Valyrian steel that had ever been in the same room, as to their knowledge, in the Seven Kingdoms. "Now hold any questions, I'm not done yet. Oberyn, I know I made the assumption, but you still favor the spear, correct?" I questioned.</p><p>"Correct, Jae." he said, still in awe.</p><p>"For you, I'm afraid I do not have a shaft for it, as it would be too long, but say the word, and I am sure we can find a suitable shaft if you don't want to affix it to your current spear. For you I present this spearhead, has kind of an orangish hue to it, so I figured, with your house colors and all, would be a perfect fit." I stated, handing it to him, who proceeded to cradle it like a baby. Laughing, I turned back to Rhaenys, "Now I know I haven't been here, so I will admit to not knowing if you favor a specific weapon, so if this isn't to your liking, we can figure something out later, but for you I have a dagger, while rather plain, does have a dragonbone hilt. Elia, yours is much the same." I stated handing them the daggers. "I also have crowns for you, but I fear they may be rather plain, but they are valyrian steel none the less," I finished, handing them the two crowns I had fished out of the chest. "Two more crowns, one for you, father, A Valyrian steel band with two rubies, and a snarling Dragon head engraved in the center of them, with strips of metal resembling wings flattened against the main body of the crown." I started handing him his, "And Aegon, a band with a single, yellow topaz in the center." I finished, handing Aegon's off. Watching them swap out their crowns, was almost funny to watch, the near intricate ones being set aside, for ones that were almost simple, but infinitely more valuable, with their dark, almost black rippled steel. As they finished, they all looked at me with quizzical expressions on their faces. "What? Do you not like them? Do you not like how dark they are?" I questioned.</p><p>"Do you not have one, brother?" Rhaenys questioned.</p><p>"Ah, I do, however, it has become more of a symbol of my position and authority as Archon, but if you'd like, I can don it, just know, that chances are, I will never remove it. For once it returns to my head, it is a message to my people, that my sovereignty over them is absolute. So I must know if the King will allow it." I stated gravely, to a now almost silenced room.</p><p>"Arthur explained how your people are, Jaehaerys, and I will concede that your authority over them, shall not be infringed by me. You are free to wear the symbol of your power, and I shall acknowledge the authority you have over your people." He said nodding, with a small smile.</p><p>Nodding, I reached back into the chest, pulling mine out. Mine, I was the most proud of. The valyrian steel dark, with an almost blue tint to the metal, with square cut dark blue diamonds spread out evenly across the crown. Holding it in my hands, I stared at it almost wistfully, before catching the eye of the others. Father appeared to be enraptured by it, whether by the colors looking akin to winter roses, as I had feared, or if it resembled a crown of yore too much. Reaching up, I settled the crown onto my head, where the weight of it had become customary, and almost like I had subconsciously known something wasn't right by the absence of it.</p><p>"That- that looks like how Aegon the Conqueror's crown is described!" Rhaenys breathed out.</p><p>"Aye. I imagine that might have been part of what attracted me to it." I smiled.</p><p>"Are those sapphires? I don't think I've ever seen any other gem that blue before." Aegon questioned.</p><p>"No. They are blue diamonds, mined in valyria before the doom. Something about the volcanic nature of the area, especially around what was the fourteen flames, caused diamonds to form, that were as blue as this. Closest thing I can describe it to, is winter roses." I stated, cringing slightly, hoping this didn't set my father off. However all we got was a small sad smile. Deciding that there were a few more things to discuss, I settled back into the chair. "I also found a few more items of note. The ancestral greatsword of House Lannister Brightroar, I found in a wreck near the coastline of the mainland, which I brought with me of course,-" I started, before being interrupted by a scoff from Oberyn.</p><p>"No doubt Lord Tywin will pay handsomely for it." he sneered, his dislike for the man clear.</p><p>"Nonsense, the sword is out of his reach. I have already given the sword to Ser Jaime. And we well know that he will never forsake his white cloak with the intention to return to Casterly Rock. As I gave Jaime the same terms as I did you all, Lord Tywin Lannister will never set his hands on Brightroar. And if I have my way, he will never set his hands on Valyrian Steel from me either." I finished with a smirk. Feeling a tapping on my leg, I looked down to see Ghost giving me a pleading look, so I reached down and lifted him into my lap, and started stroking his head, as I let everyone absorb what I just told them. It didn't take long for Oberyn to start laughing.</p><p>"The Old Lion will not like that!" Oberyn chuckled, still laughing.</p><p>"Quite. Now that is not all." I said, setting Ghost down.</p><p>"You mean there's more?" Aegon spluttered.</p><p>Grinning, "Yes, there is the matter of my sword." I stated, drawing Blackfyre out of its' sheath, and set it out for everyone to see.</p><p>"Is that? Is that Blackfyre?" Oswell breathed.</p><p>"Yes, found it on a dessicated corpse in a shipwreck. Best I can figure, is a descendent of Bittersteel, or whomever took the blade off of him, went to Valyria, and shipwrecked there. I have taken it for my own. One of our ancestral blades, ours once again." I intoned. "Now, is there anything else that is required?" I questioned.</p><p>"Not at this moment son, but I imagine word will get out of your return, would you rather it be on your terms by presenting yourself to court, or for the word to slowly spread from the appearance of Arthur in court today?" Father questioned.</p><p>"I would be correct in assuming that presenting myself to court would look better, and serve to head off any perceived insults that different Lord's might take personally?" I asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>"Correct." Elia stated.</p><p>"Very well. I guess that I will be presenting myself to court on the morrow." I mused, "Until then Arthur and I will need chambers, I assume mine are still there?" I questioned.</p><p>"Yes Jae, other than the dusting, nothing has been touched." Elia stated, smiling.</p><p>Arthur, and the other Kingsguard however, tensed, feeling this was probably a sore point, and would be correct. "Haven't touched it? On whose order?" I said, scoffing lightly. "I would have assumed you would have made use of the room the minute it sunk in that I might not have been coming back." I spat, causing everyone except the Kingsguard to reel back in shock.</p><p>"Son, you can not just expect me to have given up on you..." My father started, gaining a cringe from everyone, not knowing that was the wrong thing to say.</p><p>"Not give up on me?! You practically ignored me my entire life. The most contact I ever had with you was on my name days, and even that I could tell you didn't want to be there." I started, causing Rhaegar to flinch, "You claim that you didn't give up on me, but that would have required you to have been there in the first place. You showed so little care about me, that you even let your hand call me a blackfyre." I continued, but before father could interject, "And you can't claim to not have known, for I know you called him out on it at least once. Oswell." I barked, turning to the Kingsguard.</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace?" he asked.</p><p>"Does the Hand of the King still refer to me as a bastard, even after all these years?" I practically growled.</p><p>"Yes." he said simply.</p><p>"When was the last time he said it, and in whose company?" I snapped.</p><p>"This morning. In front of the King, and the rest of the small council." he reported.</p><p>"Now Jaehaerys, I reprimanded him for it-" my father started.</p><p>"Irrelevant. Does he still have his tongue? Does he still have his head?" I snarled.</p><p>"Yes." he stated almost meekly.</p><p>"Is he still the Hand of the King, Ser Gerold?" I interrogated.</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace." the Lord Commander replied.</p><p>"Any other King would have cast him from King's Landing. If anyone from my people would have treated my blood like that, I would have taken their heads for their treasonous words. Do you think The Conqueror let people talk of Visenya this way? Rhaenys? Orys? He may have been considered a just King, but he was also a strict one. While he extended a hand to raise up houses that swore fealty to him, he also wiped houses off the face of the map. House Hoare, with Harren the Black and all of his sons burned in their keeps. House Gardener burned on the Field of Fire. The name Durrandon, having gone extinct because the Storm King Argilac Durrandon, INSULTING AEGON'S BROTHER, by saying he would not wed his daughter to a bastard." I barked out, to a now silent room.</p><p>"If I ruled like that, it would bring nothing but hate and fear. I would be no better than my father." Rhaegar exclaimed.</p><p>"Fear." I stated simply.</p><p>"What?" Elia said, puzzled.</p><p>"Fear. A little fear can go a long way. While I am not saying that you will ever be like Aerys was, Fear is something that we have forgotten to wield. And the people have forgotten to fear the Iron Throne. If the lords had a healthy dose of fear for the iron throne, there would be less talk of rebellion, as I'm sure there are those that still want us gone. Robert Baratheon in the east is proof enough of that. Your hand would not dare talk of your family the way he does. Aegon, I hope you also take what I am saying to heart. Now I do not wish to argue any longer. As I am sure, you do not wish to be yelled at by your second born son." I sighed.</p><p>Before we could continue a knock came at the door. Opening the door was Ser Brynden Tully, who did a double take upon seeing me in the room, before turning to my father, "Your Grace, Your hand has called for a Small Council meeting, and requested your presence." he stated, before closing the door again.</p><p>"And now the Hand presumes to summon the King, instead of coming himself to inform you, as would be the correct method." I mused aloud, to an almost silent chuckle from Arthur. "Mind if I attend this one? I'd like to see what the peacock has to say." I said, causing Oswell to break out laughing, before he was able to school his expression. "I will remain in the shadows until I want to reveal myself however. A little anonymity for a little longer. Rhaenys, would you mind looking after ghost?" I finished, chuckling.</p><p>"Of course, Jae." she said, smiling, as we walked out of the room.</p><p>Following my father to the small council chambers seemed to take the longest so far, seeing all the familiar halls I used to roam as a child, but before I could spear further, we arrived at the door.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Small Council Chamber</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>   Standing at the bottom of the stairs, as Father, and Gerold ascended, I started to wonder if news of my arrival had already spread. Before I could muse any further I could already hear the sound of Connington starting to speak like he had a command of the room, when at this point, it was the exact opposite.</p><p>"Ah, Your Grace, welcome." I heard him say, as I heard chairs scraping along the floor. Smirking, I imagined the man to be quite surprised when I show myself.</p><p>"Lord Connington, We just met this morning, what could possibly be some important that you must presume to summon me away from my business?" father stated, surprising me a little.</p><p>"Lord Varys got some news that I believe you need to hear." I could almost hear him smirk as he finished talking.</p><p>"Yes, your grace. My little birds report strange ships appearing at Dragonstone. With the descriptions they are of a make no one has seen before. This combined with a man that is supposedly Ser Arthur Dayne presenting himself to you at court this morning, seem to tell a story worth bringing forth to you, my king." Varys tittered</p><p>"I'm sure the man is an imposter, your grace. At this point, Dayne, and the Basta-Prince are surely dead, as I told you this morning." Connington snottily responded. At this I decided to step in.</p><p>"And I believe you were told this morning, not to refer to a Prince of the Iron Throne as a bastard, Connington." I spoke out, as I started to ascend the stairs.</p><p>"Who's there? This is the small council meeting! This is no place for you, whomever you are." he spluttered, as I finally stepped into view.</p><p>"Do you know who I am now, Lord Connington? Or do you require an introduction?" I questioned.</p><p>"But we thought you were dead!" he gasped.</p><p>"No, I wasn't, and I return to hear that you have still failed to learn not to refer to a member of the royal family, as a bastard. Let this be the final warning, Jon." I stated, dropping all pretenses by calling him by his first name. "If I ever hear you refer to me as a bastard, or my mother as a whore, or my Uncles up north as heathens and savages, I will, at the very least, have your tongue ripped out. Am I understood?" I sneered at him.</p><p>"My King, surely you won't let him speak to me this way!" he spluttered, trying to gain traction.</p><p>"You brought this on yourself, Jon, I have half a mind to dismiss you, and have you confined to your keep for the rest of your days." Father intoned, to my complete surprise.</p><p>"Don't do that, Father. I want him to recognize from now on, that the only reason he remains here in King's Landing, is by the grace of our kindness. But just know Connington," I started as I took a seat to the left of my father. "I will be watching you. If you so much as peep a negative word about one of us again, I will have your feathers plucked. You still haven't answered my question. Am. I. Understood. Lord. Connington?" I ground out at the end.</p><p>Gulping, Jon responded with a quiet, "Yes, Your Grace."</p><p>"Good. Now, is there anything else that needs to be discussed, now that the legitimacy of the tales of Arthur and I being alive has been proven?" I questioned the rest of the gaping council members. At their silence, I decided to go one by one, taking the reins from my father who was still looking almost aghast at how I dealt with Connington, "Lord Arryn, anything you'd like to bring up?" I started.</p><p>"No, Your Grace. Although it is good to see you are still with us." he said with a smile.</p><p>Nodding, "Thank you my lord. You are dismissed." I ordered, Arryn getting a confirmation nod from the King. With a bow Lord Arryn left. "Lord Velaryon, anything from you?" I continued.</p><p>"No your grace." he stated.</p><p>"Very well, you are dismissed." I ordered, once again with a nod from the King. Moving on, "Varys?"</p><p>"No, Your Grace." he tittered.</p><p>"Dismissed. Pycelle?" I said, sighing, knowing he was likely to report to Tywin right after he left.</p><p>"No Your Grace, and might I add it does me well to know that you have returned home. I am sure-" he started.</p><p>"Dismissed, Pycelle." I said, cutting him off, gaining a glare, before he shuffled out after Varys. "Connington. Why are you still here? You may go." I spat at the man. With another glare, he left as well, leaving the King, Mace Tyrell, Gerold, and I.</p><p>"Anything you'd like to discuss Lord Tyrell?" I questioned, feeling like there was something, having noticed him stare at my father the entire time.</p><p>"Why yes, there is one thing, but I'd like to discuss it with the King alone, if that is alright." He stated, puffing up.</p><p>"You can share it in front of him it is alright." Father sighed, liking getting the same feeling I started to get, knowing he was like to ask for something outrageous.</p><p>"I'd like to discuss a betrothal between my heir Willas, and your daughter Rhaenys, Your Grace." he declared, puffing up some more, like he was proud to be asking for what he was.</p><p>"Now My Lord, that is some-" my father started, clearly uncomfortable before I interrupted.</p><p>"You overstep your bounds, Lord Tyrell. You already have a position on the small council correct?" I stated, causing my father to try to silence me,</p><p>"Jaehaerys you need to.-" he started, before I held my hand up, surprisingly stopping him. 'This is the pushing around I talked about, but I will use it to my advantage for now.</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace, I am the Master of Coin." he stated, proudly, seemingly still not catching on.</p><p>"Now, You have a son in the Kingsguard, correct?" I asked, to a nod, "And a betrothal to Aegon, for your daughter Margaery, correct?"Another nod."And you DARE, presume to ask for yet another favor to be shown to your house? You expect, ANOTHER betrothal? Provided Aegon is married to your daughter, your grandchildren will be among the next rulers of Westeros, and that is still not enough for you?" I spat.</p><p>"My house has been loyal to yours since the conquest, we served admirably during the rebellion, I had thought-" he started.</p><p>"You thought wrong my lord, clearly. During the rebellion, you sat at Storm's End, and did NOTHING. Feasted while other men fought and died at the trident. Had Barristan not stopped Robert Baratheon, my father could lay in that field, dead, possibly because your forces were not there. Why my father thought fit to reward you for such actions is out of my control. Your family has been rewarded enough, and then some. Do not presume to ask for more." I snapped. Spluttering, he got up, bowed, and left the room.</p><p>Sighing, my father turned to me, "Was that really necessary, my son? He is a loyal lord, and did not deserve that."</p><p>"His family has been rewarded enough for something that they barely had any part in whatsoever. If it was up to me I would have broken off the betrothal with his daughter. Something you might want to consider still, see how he feels about her." I finished.</p><p>"If you ask me, your grace, " Gerold started, "Someone needed to bring the Flower's ego down a few pegs anyway. He was being pretty outrageous, and presumptuous, my King."</p><p>Rubbing his temples, my father sighed, "Why do I feel like you being here is going to be both a boon, and a annoyance to how things are around here, Jaehaerys?"</p><p>"Because you would be correct, on both counts, Your Grace." I said, with a wolfish grin. "Now all we need to do is wait for the Starks, Grandmother, Dany, and Viserys to get here, and you can call the tourney you no doubt want to throw, than we'll be golden." I finished.</p><p>"How did you know I wanted to throw a tourney?" he groaned.</p><p>"Because I know at least that much of how things continue to be around here." I chuckled.</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two different peacocks got plucked today, one made of roses, and one of a avian-ish variety. As you can see the father son relationships is strained, but it'll get there. Next chapter will be a time skip to when everyone arrives in King's Landing. Please R&amp;R.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. [SEVEN] Court of Falsities, Tourney of Woe, Cuttlefish Fools, and a Dragon's Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time skips ahead, People start to arrive for the tourney, News from dragonstone brings Jae to his knees, first in happiness, then in anguish. Dragon's Assemble on Dragonstone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Flashback in italics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Red Keep, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p>   Sitting in a private dining room with the family the next morning was an almost surreal experience, for I can not recall the last time I sat down for a simple breakfast with this many people of my family. Sure I had Elaena, and her parents, and they always made me feel welcome, but there was a subtle difference when it was your own. Aegon, and Rhaenys were talking animatedly to each other, oblivious to the rest of the room, Elia was in deep conversation with Oberyn, while my father seemed to be the only one pensive about the situation, as I was present this morning, unlike all the previous morning rituals of the past years. Eating in relative silence, while passing some bacon under the table to a growing Ghost, I merely watched everyone with a soft smile on my face. Turning to Arthur, who we had invited to join us, I nudged him, whispering, "All this has gotten me to wonder if I should have brought Elaena, just so she could witness this?" I finished with a slight chuckle from the man. But before he could reply, I heard a cleared throat coming from Aegon and Rhaenys. </p><p>"So Brother, I hear that a certain pair of Lord's got an earful from you last night." Aegon stated, to a giggle from Rhaenys.</p><p>"Oh? And Pray tell, who told you this?" I shot back with a smirk, and glance at an amused Elia.</p><p>"I have my sources," he started with a betraying glance at his mother, "But what they don't tell is what caused these words to be had in the first place." he finished, causing Elia to look a little sheepish.</p><p>"Well, Our Lord Hand, stepped out of bounds, and needed to be reminded of his place. That's all I shall say on that matter." I replied, casting him a glance that told him not to ask.</p><p>Nodding, "And what about Lord Tyrell, my future good father?" he said, with no small amount of sarcasm.</p><p>"That's enough Aegon. What was said in confidence with Lord Tyrell, shall remain there." Rhaegar tried to intervene.</p><p>"Nonsense Father. No doubt he ran to his mother to complain about it after the fact, so it's not like it'll be a secret for long. And as the crown prince, and betrothed to a member of the family, it's better he hears it from us, so they don't give him a false story in an attempt to steer him against us." I waved the complaint away, garnering an almost proud look from everyone else. "Lord Tyrell, in his infinite wisdom," I drolly, and sarcastically started, before getting serious, "Tried to ask father for a betrothal between Rhaenys and his heir Willas. However, whether he did that on his mother's instructions, or not, I could not tell you. As I told him last night, for a man that has been rewarded time and time again, for doing next to nothing, is beyond me. I would strongly suggest, brother, that you consider, and carefully, whether the marriage to his daughter is something you want, because from what I have seen of that man alone, in his audacity to ask what he did, and how he acted after the fact, there is nothing, that his family at the very least, will not do in the pursuit of power." I gravely stated, staring into his eyes.</p><p>"Jae, we can not simply break off a betrothal with the daughter of a Lord Paramount, just because they do something we don't like." Elia tried to chide.</p><p>"Without our family, his would remain nothing but stewards, if it would even exist today. They owe everything they are to us. As I said to him last night, if Barristan had not stopped Robert Baratheon on the trident, we could have all been dead, and the crown residing upon a stag's brow, all because that flower sat and feasted outside the fortress of Storm's End. Were any of his family in danger on the field of battle? No, for he sat his army besieging a castle while others died, not in the name of our family, but in the guise of self preservation. While his heir may be a decent man, I don't know, his family has been rewarded too much in the past years. How he got the betrothal is beyond me, as the small council seat was more than sufficient for a man of his... caliber. Father, Elia, it is my strong opinion that you dissolve the betrothal between them immediately. His behavior last night only further cements the fact that he doesn't deserve any of it." I finished.</p><p>My father's only response was sighing, and rubbing his temples. As I made eye contact with Aegon, I could already tell that he was seriously considering it. What puzzled me was his eye fluttering to Rhaenys a  couple of times. 'Interesting, I wonder if Father and Elia notice?' I mused.</p><p>"I... You ask a lot of me Jaehaerys. If not handled correctly, it could start a war..." Rhaegar started, before Aegon interrupted.</p><p>"Father, he makes a lot of valid points, and if it's all the same, I stand by his advice." he stated a little too quickly, gaining raised eyebrows from us all. 'Now you have made our parents aware of your interest in someone else. And if the look Rhaenys is giving you is anything to go by, it is not hard to find out who.' I internally chuckled to myself. Before anything further could be said, there was a screech from the window. Turning to Arthur, knowing what that sound was, I nodded, getting up to move to the window. </p><p>"What was that? Some bird?" Elia questioned. </p><p>Letting out a bark of a laugh that startled everyone except Arthur, I said, "No. That is Vermax."</p><p>"Vermax? You have a bird named Vermax?" Aegon asked, confused.</p><p>"Yes, an eagle Arthur and I rescued, how it wandered into the smoking sea is beyond our understanding, but we found him on the beach of the island, and we nursed him back to health, he's stuck with us ever since." I replied with a smile, as I brought the massive bird of prey in. "We measured his wingspan once, eight feet, ten inches. Wonderful bird." I said, as I stroked Vermax's plumage.</p><p>"Amazing..." Father breathed, "But how did he find you, and why is he here?" he questioned.</p><p>"To answer the first question, Magic." I said with a grin. </p><p>"Magic? What makes you say it's magic?" Oberyn asked, interested.</p><p>"Only way I can explain it, without fault he knows exactly I am, and where he is needed to go. Almost feels at times, like I can communicate with him. To answer the second question, we use him to relay messages between me, and our ships." I finished, grabbing the scroll wrapped around his leg. "Quick, toss me some bacon." I ordered, receiving it from Oberyn. "Thank you." I returned, handing the bacon to feed my companion. Setting Vermax down on a nearby table, as I sat back down, preparing to read the message.</p><p>"If they needed to send you a message, couldn't they have just used a raven from Dragonstone?" Elia questioned, to a snort from Oberyn.</p><p>"I do not necessarily trust anyone with information that may be coming from the ships, and I definitely do not trust what I can remember, and have been told about Pycelle. You'll find that even though I was not present, I know at least some of how the great game is played." I snarked, as I turned back to the scroll. Reading through the letter, the further I got, the more joy it brought me, bringing a grin to my face, that Arthur clearly picked up on.</p><p>"What's it say Jae?" he questioned.</p><p>"Elaena is pregnant. She's two moons in. I'm to be a father." I breathed out, to outcry from the rest of the room.</p><p>"Who's Elaena?" </p><p>"A Father?"</p><p>"What?" came different voices, before they calmed back down enough for me to answer their questions.</p><p>"Elaena, to answer your question, is my wife. and yes, I am to be a father." I repeated.</p><p>"You're married?" Aegon spluttered.</p><p>"Yes Brother. I thought Arthur explained this already?" I asked, flustered, receiving a squawk from Vermax.</p><p>Looking at the bird, Arthur replied sheepishly, "I thought that would be best coming from you."</p><p>Sighing, "This is going to take a while." I started, before launching into once again, another story.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Dragonstone, 298AC, Day before Letter Arrived in King's Landing</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Elaena</strong> </span>
</p><p>Watching Vermax fly toward the capital, I couldn't help but worry what Jaehaerys would think. From what he confided in me, his was not an entirely happy childhood, and he feared an inadequacy in regards to being a father himself. Hopefully he would be happy to receive the news, since I knew deep in my heart, that he would be a wonderful father, I thought, as I rubbed my belly. Turning away from the balcony, I returned to the solar where I had been having tea with Jae's Grandmother Rhaella, and Aunt Daenerys, I took my seat once again. "So now that I have that taken care of, I have a question for you Daenerys." I started.</p><p>"Oh? What would you like to know? and please call me Dany." she said smiling.</p><p>"Okay then, Dany, Any of the men at court catch your eye? I am surprised you are not betrothed by now." I stated, gaining a slight flinch from the girl in question.</p><p>"No, none at court. There was one, long ago, but he is forever out of my reach." she demurely sighed, to a sympathetic look from her mother.</p><p>"Oh? Who was this boy? Some hedge knight?" I quizzed, not knowing the depth of hurt I was likely to inflict.</p><p>Wincing, she replied, "It was Jaehaerys." she whispered.</p><p>"Oh." I replied. 'Well that explains the look she gave me earlier.</p><p>"When we were children growing up we were always close. I always saw how Rhaegar and Elia were with each other, and I guess in my mind as a child I thought that if there was anyone I had to spend as much time with as my brother did with Elia, then I wanted it to be with the one I felt closest to. When he was lost to us, I cried for days. As the years past, I always dreamed about what the black haired boy that was Jae, and I could have been. When we got the letter that he was alive the hope within my heart soared once more, only to find out that he already has you." she sighed.</p><p>"You know, the culture we come from, multiple marriages, while uncommon, are not unheard of. From what Jae tells me, even your first King had two wives?" I mused, considering the girl that was in front of me. I liked her mannerisms, and she seemed a nice enough girl. "Provided we all get acquainted, and if we all feel comfortable, I don't see why the possibility isn't there?" I finished.</p><p>Gaping, both Rhaella, and Dany, gave me looks like I had grown two heads. Seeing them get over their shock, Rhaella interjected, "The High Septon and the Faith of the Seven would never allow it. And even if they did, why would you offer such? From what I have seen you have a wonderful relationship with my grandson, so I fail to see where this is coming from."</p><p>"T'was just a suggestion, and as far as the faith, What are a few priests going to do? Do they have an army?" I asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>"Well no..." Dany started.</p><p>"Than I do not see a problem. However, I can see that this is not a topic to be discussed as things sit." I finished.</p><p>"What do you mean as things sit?" Rhaella questioned.</p><p>"That is something that Jaehaerys will have to reveal, and only when he decides is right, I am afraid. Now it was lovely having tea with you two, but I feel like taking a stroll along the beach, may I be dismissed?" I asked of Rhaella.</p><p>Smiling, "Of course, my dear. We shall see you at dinner perhaps?" she replied.</p><p>Nodding, I left the room to find where Aegar had gotten himself off to. Making my way to the outer walls, I found him staring off at sea, like he was expecting something. "Miss the sea already brother?" I teased.</p><p>"No, sister, I just feel like there is something in the air, tidings that may spell misfortune." he gravely stated.</p><p>"Always superstitious Brother, lighten up a bit. Take a walk down to the beach with me, I need to clear my head after all the happenings of the past few days." I replied, before descending the stairs that led to the beach.</p><p>"I must give you and the Archon my congratulations sister, for you two are truly blessed with a child already. I am sure father will be joyous to hear the news." He congratulated, as we finally reached the sands of the coast.</p><p>As we continued down the coast, I replied, "Thank you brother, I am sure we will find a way for the news to reach home, but it may be a while yet," I started before hearing a loud thunk behind me. "Aegar? What was that?" I questioned, as I turned back around to find my brother face down in the sand, with what appeared to be a crossbow bolt in his back. "Aegar!" I cried out rushing over to him. As I ran to his side I noticed a man in rough leathers with an eyepatch standing there tossing a crossbow to another one wearing similar clothing. </p><p>“Well, look what we have here boys, a girl out here all alone! Whatever shall we do with her!” He shouted, spreading his arms revealing a symbol of a squid on his tunic.</p><p>Before I could garner any more details, he turned back on me, and punched me in the stomach, and face in rapid succession, causing my world to go black.</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong><br/>
Docks of King's Landing 298 AC, One Week Later</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p>As I stood on the dock waiting for the ship carrying to the Starks to finish tying off, I couldn't help but remember what had happened when I presented myself to the court the day after with all the pomp and ceremony hides, it is still the den of backstabbers, and power graspers that it always was.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Standing outside the doors to the throne room, I mentally prepared myself for the uproar that I was about to cause. I knew no one in that room was counting on the return of the boy that most of them had referred to as a bastard, or the black prince, thinking they were clever, or with clear disregard to proper protocol. But I knew that if I walked into that room with anything less than complete control over myself, they would eat me alive. Hearing the herald call out my name, I straightened my cloak, and made sure my Valyrian steel armor gleamed one last time. As the door opened, I strode forward to gasps from everyone, the sounds of my boots hitting the tiles of the floor echoing among the chamber. People whispered as I passed them, and I could almost hear the murmurs of Blackfyre, but I knew it was just my memory, as these people seemed too surprised by my mere presence. Presenting myself before the throne, I did not take a knee, but instead bowed to my father, causing more whispers to start.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Welcome home Jaehaerys, a son of the Iron Throne." My father intoned, knowing already not to comment on the lack of a kneel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is good to be home, Father." I replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nodding my Father turned back to the crowd, "To celebrate my son's safe return to us, we shall hold a tourney in his honor one moon from today. I look forward to seeing you all then! For now court is adjourned, and I bid you all good day!" he finished, dismissing the court, as he got up and left through the side door with Ser Gerold in tow. With Arthur at my back, I decided to stay in the room for a bit, looking up at the throne that so many people have coveted over the years. Hearing a cleared throat, surprised, I turned around, expecting the room to have emptied by now, I saw an old crone, with two giant men guarding her back. Figuring out exactly who this was, was no difficult feat, considering the resemblance to the man I tore into the day before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know, typically, a second son does not presume to try to overrule their fathers in a meeting with his lords, your grace." she started, with no pretense whatsoever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Typically when a lady is in the presence of a member of the royal family, they bow first, my lady." I shot back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, so this dragon has fangs I see. Good you'll need it if you are to survive here." she retorted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lady Olenna, I presume?" I started, to a nod, "Good. Shall we dispense with the falsities? I have a feeling I know why you are here." I finished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeing her straighten up, I thought, 'Already dispelling the guise of a frail old matron I see.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Quite. I would like to know why you presumed to speak over your father, and paid my son such an insult. Walk with me." she started, presuming to order me around, causing Arthur to stiffen, and start to speak out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raising my hand to stop him, "My Lady, you assume much. Do not presume to order me around like I am your dolt of a son. You will find that, as a member of the royal family, I do not bend to the whims of a old flower." I spat, losing my temper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Forgive me, your grace, but I did not presume-" she started.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Silence." I interrupted, "You will soon come to learn, that your family will not get what it wants out of me. While your house words may be 'Growing Strong', you may soon come to find that you have tried to grow too fast, too quickly. Whether your son attempted what he did on your advice or not, you will find that his actions have consequences. And should you attempt anything, you will find out exactly how my house words of Fire and Blood fares in a garden of overgrown rose bushes." I barked, causing her face to go slightly pale at the threat. "The fact that you approached me in the manner you did, is already grounds enough to reexamine exactly what your family has been given. Do not attempt to push your luck further, Olenna, or you will find that a perceived insult to your son's attempt at a second betrothal, being the very least of your worries." I finished, feeling what Arthur has always referred to my eyes blazing. "Now, you are dismissed, my lady." I finished, to a indignant squawk from the old bat as I turned, and strode out of the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are starting to make a name of yourself by being the Prince that yells at all of the nobles, you know." Aegon stated, stepping out of the shadows, just outside the door to the throne room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let them speak. It is time for people to understand that, while they may have been valued for what they did in the past, there is only so much that they can attempt to ride on the curtails of their success. And that there comes a time, that one action, causes it all to come tumbling down around them." I started, "Have you come to any decision on  whether you actually want to marry Margaery Tyrell, or not?" I questioned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes," he sighed, "I never wanted to marry her you know. Their family, as you have noticed, act like they own the place, and I fear that making her Queen, would only embolden them. All I want is to marry someone I could love, not someone that wants to try to control me." he finished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rhae, you mean?" I chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"W-what? No! What are you talking about?" he asked, getting flustered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Relax Brother, from what I've seen, the way you look at each other, it's quite obvious." I chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How did you know?" he meekly questioned, getting quiet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The way you kept giving Rhae side glances at breakfast this morning when you were agreeing to my proposition this morning at breakfast. And the way she looked at you as well. You two aren't subtle you know." I replied, still chuckling. "How long have you two been going on?" I questioned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Two years." he whispered. "Do you think father and mother know?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Father, I am fairly sure, is oblivious. Mother Elia, however. I feel she suspects. Especially after your stumbling to agree this morning." I intoned, causing him to groan. "Now come on, let's go find something to do." I finished, causing him to perk up a bit.</em>
</p><p>Arthur nudged me, dragging me out of my thoughts, caused me to turn and look at him. With a smirk, he just pointed to the ship, where I turned back and saw the entire family descending the gangplank down onto the docks.</p><p>Stepping away slightly from Arthur, to his confusion, I stated, "Why are you smirking Arthur? You're about to be more than likely jumped by your sister." I finished with a grin, causing him to go white. Turning back to the Starks, I could see the minute Ashara noticed who was at my shoulder. Handing Rickon to Uncle Ned, she started to run towards us with tears in her eyes. Looking at Arthur, I saw him spread his arms for a hug, causing me to smirk. Instead of giving him a hug, Ashara ran up, and punched him square in the jaw, causing me to laugh at him. Turning back to the rest of the Starks, as Ashara started crying, and talking to Arthur, I met the eyes of Uncle Ned, "Uncle. Welcome to King's Landing! You look like you feel a tad too warm." I chuckled, "How was the trip?"</p><p>"It was good, nothing of note, only saw a ship in the distance once, heading this way as well, but oddly it turned away almost the minute we spotted it. No matter. It is good to see you again Jae." Eddard responded.</p><p>"You as well, Uncle. Where are all the wolves?" I asked, before seeing them all run off the ship after the Stark children. "Ah. Nevermind." I chuckled.</p><p>"I don't suppose you know what happened to a pup that was an albino do you?" He asked, "Went missing about the time you left, no one has seen him since."</p><p>"Ah yes. My little stowaway. He hid away in my bags, didn't discover him there until I reached Dragonstone. Didn't make a sound the whole time. Ate all my jerky though. Named him Ghost." I replied, "He's up in the Red Keep. Or not..." I stated, before a white blur slammed into the other direwolves.</p><p>Chuckling, Uncle Benjen stated, "Yeah you'll find that our companions have a manner of surprising you when you least expect it."</p><p>"Ain't that the truth. Now, let me introduce you to my children who you missed last time. This is my heir, Robb." Eddard said, sticking his hands on the oldest looking boys shoulders. Violet eyes meeting violet eyes.</p><p>"Your Grace. It is wonderful to meet you, at last." he said with a bow.</p><p>"Call me Jae." I replied with a smile.</p><p>"This is Sansa, my eldest daughter." He said moving on.</p><p>"It is wonderful to meet you, my lady." I said, kissing her hand.</p><p>"It is wonderful to meet you as well, your grace." she said with a blush and a curtsey. </p><p>"My daughter Arya." Uncle Ned continued.</p><p>"My Lady, I said with a nod, and a quiet snicker from the boy next to her.</p><p>"Just Arya. I'm not a lady." she replied, with slight hostility.</p><p>"Arya!" Sansa squeaked.</p><p>Chuckling, I nodded, "Very well, Just Arya then. Pleasure to meet you." I said with a grin from both of us.</p><p>"And this is Rickon. My Youngest." Eddard finished, as Ashara and Arthur rejoined us.</p><p>"Hello there," I smiled to the boy, who just ducked his head into his father's shoulder, with a chuckle from both of us.</p><p>"Now, let's be on our way to the keep." I finished, as we mounted up on horses, and the girls got in a carriage.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Red Keep, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Aegon</strong> </span>
</p><p>As everyone settled in on a balcony overlooking the bay for lunch, I could see Jaehaerys mingling with the Starks like he had known them all their lives, and only wished that we could have had the actual chance to grow up together. With the Starks taking the seats facing the bay, Father, Mother, Rhae, Jae and I took the seats facing the castle, allowing the Starks the view of the bay. Starting the conversation, I asked,turning to Lord Eddard, "So Lord Stark, how was the trip down here?"</p><p>"It was fine, my prince. A little rough at first for my children, but after they got used to the rocking, it was better for them from there on out." he replied, with a small smile.</p><p>Nodding, I turned to his children, "First time south of the Neck of you all, I presume?" I asked, getting a chuckle from Benjen Stark.</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace. All of this is so wonderful to see, but.." His daughter, Sansa, started, before wringing her hands.</p><p>"The Smell get to you? I'm afraid I agree." I said with a conspiratory chuckle, gaining a laugh from the younger girl.</p><p>"And you must be Lady Arya." I stated, turning to the girl that laughed, who donned an indignant face.</p><p>"I'm not a lady! You can keep the needleworks away from me." she pouted, to an indignant squeal from her sister.</p><p>"Just Arya it is then." I replied, smiling, to a chuckle from Eddard.</p><p>"Exactly what Jae said, my prince." Benjen chuckled out.</p><p>Laughing, we all dug into the lunch that had been prepared for us in relative silence. I contemplated the condition of my brother, who looking down the table at him, looked to be in slight discomfort, and looking almost sightlessly off into the distance. Worried for him, I put my hand on his shoulder, and asked, "Are you alright brother? Something looks like it's wrong. Is it the food?" I asked, thinking it was the food discomforting him so.</p><p>"Something's not right..." he muttered, slightly shaking my hand off. But before I could question him further, Robb stood up interrupting.</p><p>"What is that? I've never seen a ship like that before." he breathed out, causing us to turn around, seeing a large ship with three masts, bearing a white three headed dragon banner in the distance. Larger than anything I had ever seen.</p><p>"I don't know, not even the Summer Isles ships compares to that." I murmured, causing Jaehaerys to leap out of his chair to see for himself.</p><p>"Damn it all, I told them not to enter the city waters under any circumstances. They were to remain out of sight. Something must be wrong." he stated aloud to himself, before turning to Arthur, who was seated next to Ashara, "Arthur! Take two of the royal guard to the docks with you, and bring Varon to me right now. Do not, under any circumstances, allow any disruptions, and the sailors are not to talk to ANYONE, am I understood?" he shouted at Arthur, with looks of confusion from all of us, and a nod from Arthur, who had leapt up, "Good. Go now, and return post haste." he dismissed, and started pacing furiously.</p><p>"Son, what's wrong? What's significant about that ship?" Father interjected, causing Jae to look up.</p><p>"When a ship the likes this world has not seen appears in a city of a few million, people tend to notice. Not only is that one of my ships, it has enough people on that ship to be seen as a credible threat." he practically roared.</p><p>"How many people are on that ship? A hundred?" Mother asked, almost worried.</p><p>"If only." Jae replied, "There are around four hundred people on that ship at any given time, all trained warriors." he continued to gasps from all of us, "For them to have disobeyed my orders like this, there must be something seriously wrong." he finished, returning to his pacing.</p><p>"This can surely be a very bad situation if he is this worried father." I whispered in my father's ear, only to receive a nod. As we sat there in almost complete silence, with only the Stark children talking quietly to each other, Jae continued his pacing.</p><p>"If you need us to leave you, we can return to our rooms, your grace." Eddard started, only to be interrupted by Jaehaerys.</p><p>"I am sorry Uncle, but until I know what is going on I must ask that you remain here." he ordered, before resuming his pacing. As the time passed, Jae got more and more agitated, before Arthur returned this time with a tall, tanned skin, blond haired, blue eyed man wearing scaled armor following behind.</p><p>"Varon, What in the name of the flames are you doing bringing the Fury to the city without my express permission? Do you have any idea the problems your arrival here will cause? I had a plan for our reveal in mind!" he barked.</p><p>"I am sorry Archon, but something has happened." the now named Varon said, standing at attention.</p><p>"What could possibly happen that would warrant this violation of my orders?" he seethed.</p><p>"Elaena has been kidnapped, Archon. Some men arrived on the beach of the island, while she went off on a walk." he said wincing.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Jaehaerys roared. "Where is Aegar? I would hear this story from him."</p><p>"Aegar is dead, Archon. By the time we realized what had happened, we found his body with a crossbow bolt in the back on the beach, and Elaena already gone. It was only after we interrogated one of the locals, did we find out what had happened." he replied.</p><p>"You mean to tell me, that my goodbrother is dead, my pregnant wife taken, and I am just now finding out about this?" he sobbed out, having started to lose his composure, as he fell to the ground.</p><p>"Yes Archon. I am sorry for my failure." Varon finished, rushing to my brother's side. He attempted to help him up into a chair, only for Jae to wave him off, having regained his faculties.</p><p>"Did the local you questioned see the men that did this?" he growled out, in a tone that we were now beginning to recognize as fury.</p><p>"Yes. He described three men in rough boiled leathers, with their apparently leader having an eyepatch. After taking Elaena, he observed them rowing back out to a ship bearing the sails portraying a golden kraken." He reported.</p><p>"That sounds like it is Euron Greyjoy. News recently reached us, that Balon reached out to him, inviting him back after his exile." I spoke up.</p><p>"Greyjoy? From what I have learned in my short time back, they rose up in rebellion not too long after I disappeared, correct?" Jaehaerys snapped.</p><p>"Yes Jae." Benjen replied, obviously wary of his reactions, like he knew something we didn't. "We took Lord Balon Greyjoy's remaining son as a ward to ensure his compliance with the crown."</p><p>At this, Father started writing on a nearby sheet of paper, "Well I would say this counts as noncompliance. He attacked someone on Dragonstone soil. Send a raven to Lord Greyjoy instructing him to release , and turn Euron over to the crown, or we will take it as a sign of war. Have him seal it, but do not let Pycelle read it. It never leaves your hand until it is on the bird." Father ordered Ser Oswell, who nodded, took the sheet, and ran to the rookery.</p><p>"No." Jae spat.</p><p>"What was that Jaehaerys?" Father questioned.</p><p>"No. You claim that it will be a sign of war if they don't return my wife to me, but it already is one. Balon called his brother home. And for us to have news of it already shows that it was done before this event. By taking my wife, and killing my goodbrother, this Greyjoy pirate has already declared war. If you will not do it, it shall fall to me to right the wrongs committed by these men that do nothing but reave and rape their way across the land." he sneered. "Varon, we sail for Dragonstone. The rest of you, I strongly suggest you accompany me to Dragonstone, for there is something that I need to show you." he all but ordered, "I will be returning to my quarters to don my armor, be ready by then." he finished, twirling around, and practically marching himself back into the castle.</p><p>"What just happened?! What about the opening of the tourney tomorrow?" Rhaenys shouted.</p><p>"I believe your brother just declared war on the Ironborn, Your Grace. And frankly, I fear for them. As for the tourney, I believe it will have to be held without us." Benjen stated, with a wince.</p><p>"No matter. He suggests we go to Dragonstone with him, what say you all? Shall we take a leave of absence of the Capitol for a bit?" Father questioned.</p><p>"Surely we do not have enough time to prepare to leave? Preparation alone takes weeks!" Elia questioned.</p><p>"I fear that if we do not go, events will occur that we will have no answer to." I breathed.</p><p>"So be it. Everyone to the docks. Gerold, assemble an escort. Barristan, send a messenger to my Hand, that the entirety of the family is taken an unscheduled trip, and that he is to hold King's Landing.Tell him to cancel the tourney." Father ordered, as we all scrambled to the doors. As we all but ran to the front gates, we were rejoined by Ser Oswell.</p><p>"Where are you all running off to? What's going on?" He asked me in a hurried hushed tone. </p><p>"The Docks. Jaehaerys all but declared war on Pyke. We're on our way to Dragonstone. Keep up." I whispered back, as we hurried further to the gates, being rejoined by Barristan, Gerold, and some guards, to find Jae, and Arthur, fully armed and armored, already seated on horses.</p><p>"I hope you all do not mind riding horses to the docks, we have no time for a carriage." he shouted out, as we all mounted up. Before we could respond, he kicked his horse into gear, followed closely by Arthur, and then the rest of us, including the Starks, immediately after. We were riding too fast to make conversation, but we could see people gaping at seeing us gallop past them. Reaching the dock, everyone dismounted, but no one was able to catch Jaehaerys as he ran up to the wheel of the ship, and started shouting out orders to cast off, and unfurl all the sails and make way with all haste to Dragonstone, after which he cloistered himself in a cabin, and locked the door behind him.</p><p>"Well this is certainly not good" I mused aloud as the ship turned, and let loose it's sails. I stood at the railing watching as the city quickly got smaller and smaller on the horizon. 'Surely one of the fastest ships I've ever seen. Wonder what it's like with a stronger wind' I mused to myself.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Pyke, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Victarion Greyjoy</strong> </span>
</p><p>Watching my brother rave atop the seastone chair once more about the glory of the ironborn, I sighed fearing that his rants would lead to yet another rebellion. The man had no care for his remaining son, calling him a greenlander in all but name, instead raising his daughter Asha to be his heir to the seastone throne as he always called it. It was clear that he still felt that he had the right to declare himself King of the Iron Islands, despite being thoroughly whipped by the Crown all those years ago, but before I could continue my thoughts, I heard him say something that brought my blood to a boil.</p><p>"Euron is on his way here at my command, and once he arrives, we will be ready to show those greenlanders the true might of the Iron Islands!" He cackled.</p><p>"You did what? You exiled him to prevent me from murdering him for what he did to me! You think that I will stand for this outrage?" I roared.</p><p>"Quiet Victarion. I am the Lord Reaper of Pyke, and I say he may return home. And remember, no one is more cursed than a Kinslayer. I will have no further quarrel between you two. Besides I hear he brings you a new salt-wife." Balon snapped.</p><p>"After what he did to the last one, I'm not sure I want anything from that cur. But I shall withhold judgement until I see for my own eyes, this supposed atonement of his." I huffed.</p><p>Before we could converse further, the doors to the great hall slammed open, admitting entrance to Euron, who was the head of a small procession, mostly a few of his mute crewmembers of the Silence. However, bound by rope was a woman who looked beaten bloody, cradling her stomach heavily.</p><p>"Hello brothers! I have returned at your behest, Balon! I have travelled the world, seen things you would not imagine. But we can save all that for later! For you, Victarion I bring you a woman to call your salt-wife." he said, gesturing to the silver haired woman. </p><p>"She looks half beaten to death Euron, what did you do to her?" I questioned.</p><p>"Paid the Iron Price for her of course! Killed her companion when I took her, so I had to subdue her. She was quite feisty, so I had to rough her up a bit. Think the bitch might have been pregnant, with the way she wailed after a few punches to the gut, but no matter, that just leaves her even more ready for you!" Euron cackled. "No greenlander bastard to take care of!" </p><p>"You have no idea what you have done, you fools." we heard her whisper in pain.</p><p>"Silence, cunt! We do not care for your pitiful excuses!" Euron said, while punching her in the stomach again.</p><p>"Enough Euron. You claim the bitch is a salt wife for Victarion, so cease your strikes." Balon ordered.</p><p>"Where did you find her? Volantis? She looks like she might be a dragonseed." I questioned, liking the looks of the girl already.</p><p>"Dragonstone. Took her from right underneath their noses. Don't worry, it isn't the Princess Daenerys." He chuckled.</p><p>"Do you have any idea how risky that was? You're lucky that it wasn't a member of the royal household. Not to mention the fact that they could have seen you." I spat, silently cursing his stupidity. If the Targaryens caught wind of this, they'd take it as an act of war. "Need I remind you all that we are already on thin ice with the crown due to the rebellion?"</p><p>"Bah! Who cares about those bloody greenlanders! I still see no reason why we should allow them to rule over us and ours, from a metal chair miles away from here. When have they ever cared truly about us? The fact that I was on their island without their knowledge shows how little they notice us!" Euron roared, clearly trying to stoke Balon's desire for a crown higher and higher. Looking at Balon, I could see a look in his eye I had seen once before. That ambitious gleam behind his whole facade that I dreaded would bring ruin to us all. </p><p>"I agree, but we need to bide our time. For I am the Greyjoy, Lord Reaper of Pyke, King of Salt and Rock, Son of the Sea Wind, and no man gives me a crown. I pay the iron price. I will take my crown, as Urron Redhand did five thousand years ago. But only when the time is right." he declared, to my dismay, knowing that this is not something we are likely to survive in the future. I can only hope Asha remains on Harlaw with her mother and Uncle, so she can avoid any repercussions of the stupidity happening here.</p><p>Before any of this could continue, the Greenlander Maester interrupted by opening the door, calling out, "Lord Greyjoy! A letter from King's Landing." he finished, handing a letter sealed with the scarlet three headed dragon of the Royal House. Watching Balon tear the letter open, I saw his face get white, before getting the look of determination back.</p><p>"It appears that the woman you have taken and abused Euron, is a member of the royal family." Balon sneered. "And if she was indeed pregnant, and you caused it to be aborted, you have murdered a child in the womb of a Princess." he finished, handing me the letter.</p><p>Reading it, I scanned it.</p><p>
  <em>To Lord Balon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Your brother Euron was spotted on the island of Dragonstone, killing one of the subjects of the Prince of Dragonstone, and kidnapping a member of the Royal Family. You are hereby ordered, by my authority as the King of the Seven Kingdoms, to return Princess Elaena to us, and surrender your brother, Euron Greyjoy, to the crown for punishment. You are expected to make an appearance with him within a moon in King's Landing, or this act of unprovoked aggression by stated brother, will be seen as an act of war, and we will respond accordingly. Need I remind you that your son is currently a ward of Lord Eddard Stark, as insurance that you comply with the terms given to you at the end of your rebellion years ago. I expect a raven announcing your departure from the Iron Islands sent to both the Red Keep, and Dragonstone. Failure to comply will result in both you, and yours being charged with treason against the Kingdoms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Signed, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      Rhaegar of the House Targaryen, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm.</em>
</p><p>"Shit." I uttered, before tossing the letter at Euron. "Maester, see after the girl here. See if there was indeed a pregnancy that Euron caused harm to." I ordered, causing him to rush to the girl who was now shaking with silent sobs, and possible laughter, helping her off the ground where she had fallen after Euron hit her. "Do you have any idea what you have done, Euron?" I spat.</p><p>"No matter. Looks like we'll be fighting some greenlanders once again, brother." Euron grinned.</p><p>"Surely you see the folly in not complying Balon?" I pleaded, knowing the shame it would bring me.</p><p>"Pah! Like we said, what care we of the whims of the greenlanders. We will return the girl to them, but that does not mean we will give ourselves up in the process. If they want her, they have to come here to get her." Balon waved off.</p><p>Sneering, I left the hall, praying to the Drowned God that the King was as soft as we remembered, but I couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that things would not play out how we wanted.</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Dragonstone, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Daenerys</strong> </span>
</p><p>As everyone scrambled around the castle after the murder of what I found out was Elaena's brother, and her kidnapping by the Iron Born, I couldn't help but feel for Jaehaerys. Returning to Westeros just to have the girl he loved taken from him. Thinking of her however, led my feelings back to the profound jealousy I felt at finding out that Jae had married this Valyrian beauty. Shaking it off, I couldn't help but remember all the times we played in the godswood of the Red Keep as children, and the promise I had made myself in the solitude of my rooms, that I would find no better companion than Jaehaerys. While I was too young to understand the concept of any love past familial, I could see the signs of it perhaps growing past that into something more. When Elaena suggested the possibility of a polygamous marriage between the three of us, I couldn't help but wonder if it could ever come to be. But first we had to get her back safe and sound. I could only fathom the things that could possibly be happening to her, hearing from a few guards as to how cruel Iron Born reavers can be. This concept of paying the Iron Price and Salt-wives appalled me. Arranged marriages, which I had been lucky to avoid myself, were the norm for the highborn of Westeros, but the concept of being taken from your home forcibly, and then raped for the rest of your life, was enough to send shivers down my spine. As I sat in Aegon's Garden I couldn't help but send a prayer for the safe return of Elaena, so there might be a chance at my dream of marrying a dark haired Prince of my choosing, however far fetched it might be. I had been told by my mother that the time was quick approaching that I needed to make a decision on how I was to spend the rest of my life. While I may have taken a small liking to Aurane Waters, the bastard of Driftmark, he was not an option as he was a natural born son. Other than that I led a pretty insular life, and feared that the decision for my future would be taken in hand by my brother.</p><p>Before I could muse any more, I spied the sails of the ship I had come to learn was Jaehaerys' flagship. Rushing out of the Garden, I found Ser Jaime with my mother near the main hall, talking about something I couldn't hear. "Muna! Jae's ship is back!" I shouted running up to them.</p><p>"Already? That was fast." Jaime said, incredulous.</p><p>"Quickly now, we need to meet them at the docks, in case Jae is aboard." Mother stated, moving us to the gates, Jaime falling in step behind us.</p><p>As we descended the steps, we saw the ship tying off faster than I had thought possible, the deck afrenzy with activity. Spears being passed out of crates to people laying them along the sides, so they would at the ready. It was all the appearances of a people preparing for war. As we arrived at the Docks, I noticed two of the people that had come with jae, and seemed to be his closest friends, who I had come to find was Daemond, Captain of the Wyrms Respite, and Maelon, who turned out was the Captain of the Balerion's Sorrow, the other two ships that had arrived with Jae. Approaching we heard the final commands Jae was giving the two.</p><p>"You two are to load up the Sorrow, and the Respite, two hundred people each, excluding the women and children. They are to arm themselves, and await my instructions further. Am I understood?" He barked out.</p><p>"Yes Archon." They sounded off, saluting.</p><p>"And Bring the drums above deck. We'll need all the help from Caraxes, and Meraxes that we can get. Go now. For we march to war." he ordered, getting a stiff nod from the two.</p><p>Before Mother could ask, we saw Rhaegar, and the rest of the family, along with some dark haired people dressed in the northern fashion descend from the gangplank of the ship, with Rhaegar asking, "Drums? Caraxes? What does drums have to do with anything, and what does it have to do with the name of a long dead dragon?" he asked, clearly confused, after waving off people that were bowing to him.</p><p>"Two things. One. I want them to hear us coming. Two. Magic. Magic is what makes those drums important. I'll explain the rest of it later, all I can say now is that we believe those drums to be blessed in the days of old, by Caraxes, the God of the Sea in the fourteen flames, and Meraxes, Goddess of the Sky. When we put those drums on a ship, and beat them to a certain beat, the seas seem to calm, and the winds pick up in our sails. After a little blood is sacrificed that is, as most magic of valyria was. We suspect they had more uses, but they are lost to time." he finished, "Now follow me to the cliffs, there is much we must discuss." he ordered, as well all followed him up the cliffs. I must admit, his attitude of taking charge excited me like nothing else, but I clamped down on any desire, knowing now was not the time.</p><p>As we reached the cliffs, before anything could be said, I launched myself at Jae, engulfing the man in a hug. As I held him, I couldn't help but murmur out, "I am so sorry Jae, We should have paid more attention to where she had gone." I sniffed, starting to tear up. Before I could say anything else, he pulled back a bit, wiping the single tear from my eye with his gloved hand.</p><p>"Don't worry Dany, I'll get her back." he said with a quick wink, before getting serious again. Giving a sheepish smile, and a slight blush, I untangled myself from his arms, and returned to my mother, who was giving me a knowing smirk. Ignoring her, we all turned out back to the castle, facing Jaehaerys who's back was to the sea.</p><p>"Now, you all know what I caused us to assemble here." He started, before mother started to interrupt, before he raised his hand."Please do not interrupt me. The Greyjoys for years have reaved and raped these lands. Why the King's of old allowed them to live, despite their actions, is beyond me. They rebelled against you yourself Father. And yet once again they were allowed to keep their rocks, and their lives. While your solution can be commended, it has clearly not worked. So therefore I must act. However what I am to do, will be seen by many as mad. So I am afraid, I will be leaving you with a bit of a mess. However, I take this as a personal attack on my people, however unknowing the cuttlefish fools are in their actions." He intoned gravely, causing a bead of sweat to go down my spine in worry.</p><p>"Brother, what are you going to do?" Aegon questioned, to a distant clap of thunder, to the confusion of all of us, since the sky was clear.</p><p>"Like our forefather, and your namesake, before us, Aegon the First. I will make an example of the Iron Born. The house of Greyjoy, with Balon, Euron, and Victarion, along with the castle of Pyke, shall take it's place among the names such as Harren Hoare, and Harrenhall. They shall see what it is like to provoke the Dragon. Some may call me mad, some may call me cruel. But there comes a time when words, treaties, and threats do no more good than a pebble thrown against the strongest walls." he barked, to another clap of thunder, seemingly closer.</p><p>"Brother, surely you do not mean to storm the castle of Pyke with a few hundred men, and burn it down with a few torches?" Rhaenys breathed, to yet another clap of thunder.</p><p>"No, Mandia, I do not plan to do it with men and torches." he said with an almost devilish smile, to yet another clap of thunder. "I plan to do it with a dragon." He stated, to a roar that came from behind us causing us to twirl around, only to see a massive white dragon coming in for a landing on the cliffs directly behind us, causing us, especially the Starks, to scramble away from it. "May I present you to Vhagar. Known to my people as the Whitefyre. The epitome of a flying war machine, named after the Old Valyrian God of War, and the dragon that assisted Aegon all those years ago in his conquest." He shouted back to us, as he approached the dragon, who had lowered his head, and seemed to be purring, as Jae stroked his snout.</p><p>"Son, surely you can not mean to do what you are suggesting." Rhaegar started.</p><p>"All those years ago, a war was wrongly started over my mother being supposedly kidnapped." He snapped, causing Rhaegar, Eddard, and Benjen to flinch, "Only this time, my wife has actually been kidnapped. You will find that at the end of this, either I get my wife and unborn child back, and you get Balon and Euron in chains, or we will see the near extinction of a great house. Not so great if you ask me. They will find that this world will not tolerate their words of We Do Not Sow. They love their way of life so much? They can die for it. My people are practically bred for war. The men of some rocks will find us a tough nut to crack. Now, Arthur has instructions to allow only the Royal Family back onto the Fury, another ship will have to organize the rest of you back to King's Landing. But know this. If you board the fury, it is not to King's Landing you go, it is to the Iron Islands." he informed, climbing up into the saddle that we now saw to contain Valyrian steel. "Make your decision, and make it fast." He ordered, before Vhagar took flight with a mighty flap of his wings, casting us all in the darkness of his shadow, before he flew out to sea after two of the ships.</p><p>"So are we going?" Aegon asked. "For I fear if we don't Jaehaerys actions can be seen as rogue." he mused.</p><p>"We go, for we need to see Balon and Euron punished ourselves." my brother stated. "Mother, You Daenerys, and Rhaenys, need to stay here."</p><p>"What? No I want to go! I want to be there for my brother." Rhaenys shouted.</p><p>"Yes Brother. I am afraid you are taking us with you." I inputted, causing him to give an exasperated look to both of us.</p><p>"Fine. Let's go before Arthur leaves us behind. Lord's Stark, Make yourselves welcome among the castle, instruct Maester Pylos to have servants to allocate rooms for you and your family, and to send a raven to King's Landing explaining what is going on. Absolutely no mention of the dragon is to be made though." Rhaegar ordered out, as we all scrambled to return to the docks. As we boarded the ship, they immediately cast off, obviously waiting for us before casting off. Arthur strode up to us with the grim face of a man that knew bad things were to come.</p><p>"I truly pity the Iron Born. For no one knows the rage of a dragon." He muttered, before stating, "Come, you will want to be above the main deck before the drums start, they are quite loud."</p><p>"Do the drums truly work like Jaehaerys said?" Rhaegar questioned.</p><p>"Without a doubt, your grace." Arthur intoned, as we watched a man cut his hand and drip a little blood on the drums, causing them to glow, to gasps from the rest of us, before he moved his hand and let a few drops drip onto the deck, where the wood seemed to soak up the spilled blood. The man nodded to the drummers, who proceeded to beat the drums to the most haunting rhythm I had ever heard. While there was obvious undertones of a cadence to it, it seemed almost sinister in the way it sounded, clearly meant to strike fear in those that heard it. "Don't worry, you'll get used to the sound of it soon enough." Arthur informed with a hand on my shoulder, having clearly seen my discomfort.</p><p>"Does it truly work though? We don't seem to be moving any faster." Rhaenys stated, to a chuckle from Arthur has the wind seemed to unnaturally pick up, causing the sails to snap taut, and the ship to accelerate to an almost unbelievable speed.</p><p>"Does that answer your question, Princess?" he retorted, with a chuckle.</p><p>As we left Dragonstone, I wondered that if these Valyrians could practically control the weather, what else the could do outside the preconceived notion of what is possible. Which caused me to worry even more about the change that was coming to the Seven Kingdoms due to this enigmatic man I pined after, and called a nephew, if this was the type of thing he had control over.</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my 9,500 words, this took a while lol, Euron kidnaps the wrong woman! Remember read and review please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. [EIGHT] The Fate of Squids, a Fool's Demands, and a Sea of Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Squids meet a dragon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Pyke, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Victarion</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>As I left the Great hall, cursing my fools of brothers, I couldn't help but think of the consequences of their actions. The crown already held my nephew as a hostage, and were likely to take his head for this transgression, not to mention what they would try to do to us. While we may be able to take on one kingdom, we were not likely to survive more. We barely did the last time. While they may call me a dullard and a brute, I am not stupid enough to think that we would get away scot free with this. Scowling to myself, I approached the door to the Maester's chambers, and knocked before being bid to enter. Opening the door, I found the maester handing the girl a vial likely filled with milk of the poppy. Gesturing him over to me, I decided to get straight to the point. "So, Is the girl pregnant as Euron seemed to have thought?" I whispered.</p><p>Grimacing, he started to answer, before the door burst open, and Balon strode through the door, sneering, "What are you doing here Victarion? Who cares about the greenlander bitch, Princess or not! Trying to claim her as your salt wife before they try to come get her are you? Maybe I'll just let you do that!" Balon chortled.</p><p>"Enough, Brother. She has suffered enough. If you continue, I doubt the crown will take to kindly to any further mistreatment." I assuaged, trying to get him to leave the room.</p><p>"The Crown? I am the crown in all but name Victarion. As far as I am concerned the Iron Islands are already a sovereign Kingdom on our own. That will be the price for giving this dragonbitch back to them. If they refuse? Well, we'll see how the feel after we feed her to the crabs. Now, are you finished with your examination, Wendamyr? Will she live?" Balon questioned.</p><p>"Yes, my lord, she-" he started before being cut off.</p><p>"I care not, as long as she lives. Leave us." he ordered, causing the maester to bow, and silently leave the room. "Now brother, I know you are against this, but we shall show the greenlanders that we shall not bow to them any longer." he intoned, in a frightful echo of the exact words he uttered all of those years ago. "Now, It is time for me to declare myself King of Salt and Rock. The raven's shall fly for my declaration soon. Have fun with your new toy. I shall require you come morning." Balon ordered, turning, and leaving the room.</p><p>"You know your people are fools if they think you are getting away with this." I heard a voice hiss from my left. Turning, I saw the piercing, but bloodshot, violet eyes. "You have no idea the consequences of the one eye's actions." she spat.</p><p>"Quiet girl. Save your strength." I ordered, before I too left the room.</p>
<hr/><p>Over the next few days the different lords of the Iron Islands started arriving, answering my brother's summons. As everyone gathered on the beach in the eyes of the Drowned God I could see Balon start preening,taking in all the glances he was receiving, while casting glances at our brother Aeron, who held yet another Driftwood Crown.</p><p>"Lord's of the Isle! I am the Greyjoy, Lord Reaper of Pyke! The greenlanders call for my brother, and I's head!" He declared to murmurs from the crowd, "All for following our way of life! Euron has paid the Iron Price, and the dragon in the south has the nerve to summon us to King's Landing to be executed!" He shouted, twisting the words of the King, to my everlasting shame. "You know what I have to say to that! Bah!" he practically screeched, spitting on the stone. "I will not abide by a crown that presumes to rule over, us and ours, and then repay our loyalty with demanding our heads! It is time for the Iron Born to cast off the shackles the greenlanders have put on us, and return to the old way!" he said, practically foaming at the mouth.</p><p>"But My lord, What about your son Theon who is still held by the Starks? Don't they have instructions to execute him if you attempt to declare independence again?" Dunstan Drumm of Old Wyk questioned.</p><p>"We have a bargaining piece in the form of a Targaryen Princess being held in our castle. We shall use her to bargain for my son's return, and the right to rule ourselves as we deserve!" he declared, to more murmurs.</p><p>"What's to stop the Targaryens from attacking us after they get her back?" Donnor Saltcliffe questioned.</p><p>"Whomever said we were giving her back?" Balon grinned sickly, "Once they come here to get her, I plan to kill her in front of them, showing them not to mess with the Iron Islands!" He shouted, to a few cheers, but to my utter horror.</p><p>The rest of the gathering passed me by as I contemplated what Balon had said. After the crowning we had returned to the castle, and I couldn't help but think that if Balon killed this girl, the consequences will be irrevocable. Making a decision I rushed back to the Maester's chambers, before slowing, and creeping into the room. Relieved at seeing just Elaena in the room, I handed her a nearby cloak to hide her features. "Here girl, put this on." I whispered.</p><p>"What? Why? What are you doing?" she questioned with no small amount of hostility.</p><p>"My brother plans to have you killed, instead of giving you back to your family. " I hissed. "I am not so stupid as to think that this course of action results in all out war. Now come, I must get you to my ship, I will take you back to Dragonstone. Or King's Landing, where ever it is best to take you. Now hurry." I rushed. As she climbed out of the bed, and put the cloak on, she uttered a single sentence that brought sweat to my brow.</p><p>"It wouldn't be war, Lord Greyjoy. It would be your people's all out annihilation. Something you might receive anyway." she murmured.</p>
<hr/><p>Having reached the docks to the Iron Victory, I silently thanked myself that the crew of the Iron Victory had all been present aboard already, except for one or two people. Ushering the girl, Elaena I learned her name was, into my cabin, I ordered the crew to cast off. It wasn't long until I could see Pyke getting smaller in the distance, and I could only hope it wasn't the last time I had seen it. Using the fog that had appeared to my advantage, I directed us sail into it to mask our departure from the island. The longer we sailed, the more dread I felt, before I started to hear drums in my mind. Trying to shake it off, I couldn't help but see more and more of my crew shaking their heads. Paying closer attention, I could almost feel the thumping in my chest in beat with the drums, and listening closer, I could hear it getting louder and louder the longer I thought about it. Before I could contemplate any further action, I saw a shape of a large ship emerging nearby through the fog. Larger than any ship I had ever seen. Looking at the sails caused my heart to practically stop beating, as I lurched into motion telling my crew to raise the sails, and raise a white flag of surrender. For the ships bore the banner of the House Targaryen, having arrived in the area far quicker than any had thought possible. As both ships came to a halt, I turned to look upon the deck of the massive ship drawing up to my side, and only when I met the eyes of a dark haired individual with violet eyes that were blazing with fury, did I know that our reckoning had arrived sooner than anticipated.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Vhagar's Fury, 298 AC, Three Days Earlier</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>After the ships had set sail, I had followed them on Vhagar for a distance, before deciding that I had been aloft for long enough. Ordering Vhagar to lower altitude, we proceeded to the Fury which had resumed it's customary position at the head of the three vessels. Gliding in, we performed the maneuver that had become second nature at this point, I snagged the rope as I leapt off his back, using the momentum to drop to the deck only to find my family gaping in surprise at me, likely due to the fact that the motions of the action would likely appear crazy to someone that had not witnessed it before.</p><p>"Are you insane brother? Leaping off a dragon onto the deck of a moving ship?!" Aegon exclaimed, having been the first of the family to reach me.</p><p>"Relax, it's something I've done many times before, I assure you, I am completely safe doing so." I intoned, shrugging off his concern. "Arthur, how fares the crew? Are the ready for a fight, if it comes to it?" I questioned.</p><p>"Yes. Should it come to it, spears have been passed out, archers are at the ready, and as always, they have their swords. Once they were informed what had happened, they were practically ready to storm Pyke themselves." Arthur reported.</p><p>"Good, that'll be all Arthur." I said, waving him off, receiving a nod in return before he stepped back. Making my way away from my family, I decided to go stand at the front of the ship, practically right at the bowsprit, and contemplate what had led to this course of events. As I walked, I could hear Arthur say "Not now Princess. Now is not the best time to be in his company.", presumably to my Aunt Daenerys. Clasping my hands behind my back, I couldn't help but think that I had brought all of this upon myself. We could have lived on the island for the rest of our lives, and yet, I dreamed of home, and brought some of my people here thinking all would be well. Instead my goodbrother gets murdered, and my wife kidnapped by pirates, and my family is too timid to do anything definitive in retaliation. Before I could muse any further, I was interrupted by the sounds of fabric brushing against itself, meaning it could only be someone in a dress. "I believe Arthur said now would not be the best time Daenerys." I stated without turning around.</p><p>"Well than, it is a good thing I am not Daenerys." I heard an accented Dornish voice. I sighed, knowing I would not get back to my thoughts any time soon. Turning around, I saw Elia standing there, giving me a look that shared sympathy, but also reproach. "I know you are angry Jae, but you can't just burn the Iron Islands, you know you can't." she soothed.</p><p>"He took her, Elia. He took her right off Dragonstone. The Ironborn think themselves so untouchable, that they still reave and rape among the kingdoms, but when they get caught, they claim they are rogue. They have for years. You know this, everyone knows this. Father was too soft on them when the rebelled the last time. Even I can see that he has gained a reputation as a soft King. The fact that the Tyrells feel they can sink their thorns into whatever they want is proof enough of that. All because Father has shown them too much favor over the years." I ranted. Calming myself, as I was getting too agitated, feeling Vhagar doing the same over our bond, I continued, "Did you know that Olenna Tyrell attempted to order me around like a servant? But alas, you already know my feelings on that front, so I shall not rehash old arguments. The fact that the Ironborn feel that they can just take whomever they want is sign enough that the state of the realm needs to change. They don't learn from two of their line losing their lives, and another becoming a glorified hostage? Fine. They will learn by watching their Lord Paramount's castle burn." I stated.</p><p>Frowning, Elia responded, "You know that doing so will cause the rest of the realm to fear you?"</p><p>"Good. A little fear can go a long way. It's what the Lord's of Westeros need some of again. Before all the dragons died out, before the dance, the rule of our house was practically absolute. Now though, we have had two rebellions in 15 years, with another one possibly on the way, if I do not stop it. All because the lords no longer hold any fear of the retribution of the Iron Throne." I retorted. "I will not demand Theon lose his head, but Balon and Euron, at the very least will lose their heads. The actions of the Ironborn can no longer be abided, and if it is in a sea of flame, so be it."</p><p>"The boy I raised-" Elia started before I interrupted her.</p><p>"THE BOY YOU RAISED IS DEAD! Died when his ship went down in a storm when he was five! Died when he was taken by slavers who beat him and his Uncle!" I roared, causing Elia to flinch like she had been struck, and the rest of the family to look our way, overhearing what was being said, "Died when he thought he was going to die with the last thing his father thought of him was the fact that he was a disappointment! Like the fact that I survived, and my mother died was the worst thing that could have ever happened to him! Only to be shipwrecked on an island in one of the <strong>most</strong> dangerous places in any of the known world. All I had was my Uncle Arthur. And then all I had growing up was the people of an island that took in a lost five name day old boy. I have had to do many things over the years, Elia, things no child should ever have to do! I have seen the center of the smoking ruins of the city of Valyria! You think Harrenhall's melted spires looks gruesome? You should try seeing an entire city look like a melted ghost town!" I shouted, causing the others to flinch, "Bones of Dragons, and People littering what was the streets! Adults and Children alike! Mother's cradling their babes, massive dragon bones huddled around children trying to protect them from the wrath of the Doom of Valyria. Do you know why no one returns from Valyria? Or if they do, they are said to possibly be mad? It is because of the horrors contained within its walls. The place is so seeped in magic, you can practically see what happened as it unfolded. Hear the screams! You think you know horror? You know nothing of horror. When I close my eyes, I can hear more screams than I could ever care to count. Do you know what you do with all of that? I sure didn't. The only thing that kept me from going mad, was Vhagar, Arthur, and the woman I now call my wife. All the things I have done, I have done for her.  You want to call me mad? Fine. The lords want to call me mad? Fine. But I shall not let these men on rocks, take the one person that means more to me than my own life." I finished, losing the will to continue the argument.</p><p>"Jae...." Elia started, before I started to break down in tears, causing her to rush forward to catch me before I fell.</p><p>"I just don't want to lose her, mama. She means the world to me." I sobbed, breaking down completely in her arms.</p><p>"I know, Jae, I know. We'll get her back." she cooed, rubbing the back of my neck.</p><p>Leaning out of her arms, and recollecting myself, I dried my tears, "Okay Mama. I'll give him a chance to end this peaceably. If he gives me back Elaena, and hands over Euron, I will consider the score settled." I declared to a small smile from her.</p><p>"That's all I can ask Jae. Now let's get back to everyone else." she said, sticking her hand out as we returned to the rest of the group.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Three Days Later</strong>
</p><p>Over the following days I spent most of my time in my cabin away from the others, not wanting to deal with the possible outcomes of the outburst I had with Elia. My father had already given me looks of sorrow and regret as I returned to my cabin, but there is only so much that can possibly heal without time, and it was clear my mind was still not healed from the abuses of childhood. Steeling my resolve, I finished putting my armor on, for we were nearing the Iron Islands, and reached out in the bond I had with Vhagar. Sensing he was nearby, and ready to go at my command, I sent the desire for him to remain hidden until called for, but to remain nearby as he was now. Once that was taken care of, I stepped out onto the deck, seeing we had entered a fog bank. Walking up to the wheel, I noticed Arthur and Father standing there. Approaching, I asked, "How far out are we from the Iron Islands?"</p><p>"About four hours. If this fog wasn't here you could probably just start seeing the start of the islands on the horizon." Arthur reported.</p><p>"Good, instruct the crew to resume the drums. Just the beat mind you, no magic, don't want them to see exactly how fast we can go." I ordered, causing Arthur to nod, leaving me and my father on the deck, with the sounds of the drums, rising up not long after.</p><p>"You know Jaehaerys, we never did get to talk after your... discussion with Elia the other day." Rhaegar started.</p><p>"Save it. Now is not the time. We can discuss how you were a neglectful father at a later date." I cooly replied. "Right now we need to worry about getting my wife back, and dealing with the Greyjoys."</p><p>"Your dragon, Vhagar, are you actually going to use him to burn the Iron Islands?" He questioned.</p><p>Sighing, "If he concedes to my demands, I will allow their home to stand, and it will pass to the boy being held by my Uncle. If he doesn't, than I do not know what it will take to subdue them. It may come to it." I responded.</p><p>"He sure is a magnificent creature. Looks to be on size with what is recorded of Balerion at the start of the conquest. Must have grown fast in the ten years you were over there. When did you hatch him?" He mused, changing the subject. </p><p>Snorting, "I didn't hatch him. He was nesting in the center of the city of Valyria. Where or when he came from, I have no idea, maybe one of the survivors after the dance, Silverwing, Sheepstealer, or the Cannibal, came to Valyria and laid an egg that resulted in him, we have no idea. But that is a story for another time." I said waving off the questions that were sure to follow.</p><p>"What are you going to say to Balon?" he questioned, returning to the topic of the Ironborn.</p><p>"It's simple. I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse." I gravely stated. Before any reply could be made, Arthur came rushing back.</p><p>"Jaehaerys, ship emerging from the fog. Ram on the front, flying Greyjoy banners." He reported.</p><p>"Ready the crew, tell them no one attacks without my command, but make it clear that we will cut them down where they stand." I ordered, moving to the railing on the port side of the ship. Sure enough, emerging from the mire was a large longship bearing the banners of the very house that had wronged me so. As it drew closer, I could see crew members scrambling on deck, before they raised the sails, and cut the Greyjoy banners to replace it with a white flag of surrender, signaling for a parlay. Locking eyes with what appeared to be the Captain of the Vessel, I saw what appeared to be remorse in his eyes, as I sent back a look of total fury. Commanding my crew to raise sails, and drop anchor, I readied myself for what was likely the first attempt at a negotiation. Perhaps this was the ship preparing to surrender as directed by the raven that had been sent. As the two ships drew closer together, I shouted out, "Who is the Captain of your vessel?"</p><p>The man I made eye contact with stepped forward, "I am, greenlander." he shouted back.</p><p>"Who are you, and where are you headed?" I interrogated, narrowing my eyes at the insult.</p><p>"Victarion Greyjoy, Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet, Master of the Iron Victory here. Headed to King's Landing, boy." he spat, causing Arthur to step forward with a hand on Dawn. </p><p>Waving him off, I shouted back, "May we lower a gangplank to board your ship, so we no longer have to shout?" I asked, silently seething at the appearance of the man before me.</p><p>Receiving a nod, I directed a few crewmembers to lower the gangplank, and toss some ropes to the now identified Iron Victory. Once everything was tied off, I directed my family and the Kingsguard to remain here, Barristan, Jaime, Gerold, and Oswell having joined the voyage as well, as I bade Arthur to follow me down the plank. </p><p>"Now who are you boy, and why are you sailing under Targaryen colors? Not to mention that White Dragon banner. You some Targaryen bastard or something?" Victarion questioned hostilely, causing Arthur to step forward once more. Only to be stopped by another hand raise by me.</p><p>"I am Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone. Archon of Old Valyria. The White Dragon of Dragonstone. Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, Husband to the woman taken by your brother Euron, right off my land's shores. So unless you are here to surrender on behalf of your brothers, I would choose your next words carefully, lest I have Ser Arthur Dayne here," I said gesturing to Arthur behind me, who had drawn Dawn, "Take your head based only off the fact that you are family to the men that took my Wife from me."</p><p>His face going white, he responded with, "Forgive me, Your Grace. I was under the impression that you had perished long ago."</p><p>"The rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated. Now, Why are you sailing to King's Landing?" I spat.</p><p>"When the raven arrived, telling of who exactly my fool of a brother had taken, I advised that Balon immediately return the girl, the Princess rather, to you, but the fool refused to listen to me. He planned to use her as a bargaining chip to retain the independence of the Iron Islands." he started, only for me to interrupt.</p><p>"Retain? Do you mean to say he has declared himself in open rebellion towards the crown, once again?" I barked, demanding an answer.</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace." he replied.</p><p>"Continue." I ordered, making note of the foolish nature of Balon I was already beginning to take note of.</p><p>"However I don't think Balon ever planned to let her go. He wanted you, or rather your father, to have to come to the islands himself, and planned to kill her, or further imprison her, to get compliance from the King." he reported, setting off my ire once again.</p><p>"Where is she now? Still bound in Pyke I presume?" I seethed. </p><p>"No, Your Grace, I have her here on the Iron Victory." he reported, before turning to one of his crew members, "Tom, go to my cabin, and inform the Princess Elaena, that her husband is here for her. Do not touch her, do not converse with her in anyway beyond relaying this message." he ordered, with the crewmember rushing off.</p><p>"I thank you, Lord Greyjoy for being the one sensible man in your family that is currently a resident of Pyke." I replied, before I saw Elaena step out of the cabin, onto the deck. Her face was bruised, arms cradling her stomach heavily, and she walked with a slight limp, as she rushed into my arms, sobbing. "Who is the man responsible for this Victarion?! You?!" I shouted, to a whimper from my wife.</p><p>Wincing, "No, Your Grace. My brother Euron. He... was not gentle with her. I had a Maester look after her injuries, but I never found out the extent of her injuries." he replied.</p><p>Cradling Elaena's head in my hands, I soothed her as best I could, "Hush now love, I got you, your safe." I whispered, rubbing her back. Her reply caused my blood to boil and freeze at the same time.</p><p>"T-h-h-e b-a-a-b-be." she stuttered, crying.</p><p>"What? What's wrong with the babe?" I asked, panicked.</p><p>"It's gone." she wailed.</p><p>"Did you know about this Squid?" I raged at Victarion.</p><p>"No your grace, I swear." he spluttered.</p><p>"Arthur, get her into my cabin, and have the girls join her." I tonelessly ordered, straightening myself. "Victarion Greyjoy. Your brothers have sealed the fate of Pyke. They have sealed their own fates, and that of your house." I seethed. "What you do now, determines your fate, and that of Theon and Asha. The Greyjoy line dies out today. Bend the knee here and now, and you will serve under me for the rest of your life. Theon will join the Night's Watch, and Asha will be married off, and will stay in a keep for the rest of her days, never to see the sea again. Refuse, and I'll have you and them executed for the actions of your house." I ordered.</p><p>"You can't be serious? You expect to storm Pyke, and end our house with a single ship?" he laughed.</p><p>"No Victarion. I don't." I intoned, watching as the Sorrow, and Respite emerged from the fog, "I plan to do it with three. I will have your answer, my lord, and I suggest you do it now." I barked.</p><p>"You're as mad as your grandfather if you think you can do this. I returned your woman, now leave the Iron Islands in peace." he spat.</p><p>"Shall I take that as a no, my lord?" I questioned.</p><p>"You can take that offer and shove it up your arse! What is dead may never die!" he said to laughter from his crew.</p><p>"Very well, I will honor the flag of truce Lord Greyjoy, and I will be on my way. I thank you for returning my wife to me." I said, nodding to the man, "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, for it is a war of your own making." I finished turning around, walking back up to the gangplank before it was hauled back onto the deck. As we watched the Greyjoy ready his ship, and began sailing back to Pyke I turned to random member of my crew, "Bring me a bow, and three of the vialed arrows." I ordered, gaining a look of surprise from Arthur, and a grim nod from the crew.</p><p>"Vialed arrows? What are you talking about?" Rhaegar questioned, walking up, with a pale face, obviously having heard what had happened.</p><p>"They are exactly as it sounds. Arrows that have vials attached to them. In them a substance that is similar to what the alchemists guild called wildfire. Something I believe you all are familiar with. Only the people of island make it a bit different," I started, taking the bow and arrows from the crewman who had returned with them, handing me the arrows that had vials a short distance from the oil coated tips. "Ours is more stable, you could drop it, and nothing would happen, and don't need to use as much. Doesn't deteriorate, doesn't get more volatile with age." I said to a look of horror, as I drew the string back with the three arrows at the ready. Lighting the tips of the arrow, and taking aim, I loosed the first arrow, quickly followed up by the second and third, watching them as they sailed through the air. "They're designed for the vial to break upon impact, and the flame ignites it. Another difference is, it burns blue." I finished as the arrows hit the Iron Victory's deck, causing the entire ship to glow blue, before exploding in a conflagration, tearing the entire ship apart, bow to stern. Handing the bow back to the crewman to take back to the armory, I continued, "I gave the man a fair deal, and he refused it. They murdered my child in it's mother's womb, beat her repeatedly and they expect me to play fair? No more." I finished.</p><p> The door to my cabin slammed open as Elia, Rhaella, Rhaenys and Aegon came running out. As I stood there with my arms behind my back watching the ship burn, I could hear them whispering, and could see by the looks on their faces, that they were horrified at the fact that I just caused an entire ship to perish in the azure flames. "You don't approve? I suppose not. You're likely already comparing me to Aerys in your minds no doubt." I darkly chuckled. "Well I am not my grandfather, nor is this a stroke of madness. That man could not be allowed to alert his brothers of what is to come, and I doubt very much that the Islands are going to surrender easily. So if I had to take out one ship to ensure the better survival of my people, so be it. That was simply the quickest, and most bloodless way to do so. Now we sail for the Iron Islands, Arthur instruct the crew to make ready for war." I ordered, causing most everyone to disperse. "Don't worry, Father, I have no more wildfire to use, at least on this ship, so you don't have to think I will be using that on more people." I mused.</p><p>"But you do have a dragon, Jaehaerys." Rhaella admonished.</p><p>"Quite." I responded. "This will be a long day. After which the Iron Islands will be looking at a major change. It is time for Westeros to know what happens when you anger the dragon. It is time for the Ironborn to pay the dragon's price." I said, turning around with a swish of my cloak, returning to my customary spot at the bow, in solitude.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Pyke, Four hours later</strong> <span class="u"></span></p><p><span class="u"></span>As we got closer to Pyke, the fog started lifting, revealing the ugliest islands that I had ever laid eyes upon. Really just a cluster of rocks that men had settled upon. The only thing significant was the Castle of Pyke, and the amount of ships clustered around, bearing banners of many different houses of the Iron Islands surrounding it. 'Good. The rest of the Iron Islands are already here to bear witness.' I mused, before turning around to organize the rest of the landing party. I only planned to take twenty five spearmen, and Arthur with me as a guard. Each spearman carried two spears, and a  valyrian steel short sword. One longspear with a tip of valyrian steel, and a short spear with a regular steel head used for throwing, so we weren't throwing valuable material around that could be lost. While their steel wasn't as good quality as the swords that I and my family carried, they were still better than standard castle forged steel. Dropping anchor a short distance off from the docks, I could already see people scrambling on the docks, clearly surprised by the appearance of our ships. "Ready the longboat, and one of the cutters, we're going ashore." I shouted.</p><p>"You know they'll try to kill you." Aegon stated from my side.</p><p>"Aye. But they won't succeed." I shot back.</p><p>"I wish I could go with you, but I don't have any armor. And father would never let me go." He replied.</p><p>"All's the better for it Aegon. This is not something you want your name attached to." I advised.</p><p>"And you do?" he retorted.</p><p>Sighing, "No. But with what they did, they can not go unpunished. And we can't just execute them. That's not a strong enough message to send. So if I must become a monster to solidify your future rule, so be it, but it shall be a monster of their own making. Aegon the First once said, no King should ever sit easy, but at least let me attempt to allow that just a little. But today, we start the songs of war once more, and shall finish it in a single verse." I finished. Striding away from him, I joined Arthur in the longboat, with the rest of the men that had elected to join me. Before we could be lowered into the water, Elia and Rhaegar approached, and stuck their hands on my shoulders.</p><p>"Please don't let the loss of your babe consume you Jaehaerys." Elia pleaded, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.</p><p>"I won't Elia, but this is something that must be done. No one will take Father seriously if they get let off a second time. With what they did to me, they should at least be happy that it will be a quick end. No one else shall feel this pain brought upon them due to the actions of an Ironborn again. Not on my watch. Father made a mistake by allowing the Balon to keep his head after his last rebellion, it is time for me to correct that mistake." I responded, donning my helmet, effectively cutting off the conversation. With a final turn to my father, "Take care of them Father. I will return, and when I do, we will have much work to do." I intoned, as the boat was lowered into the water. Rowing to the docks, I could already see a great assembly of armored men still preparing for our arrival, with two men that bore resemblance to Victarion, one of which had an eyepatch, which could only be Euron, the man who kidnapped Elaena, causing me to almost snarl in rage. Tieing off on the biggest dock, we all unloaded off the boat, and assembled into a formation, with the shields bearing the three headed dragon being in great prominence at the front. Marching forward until we were about 20 yards from the Ironborn assembly, I raised my hand calling for a halt from the men I had brought. I stepped forward, shouting out, "May I have a parlay with the Lord's of the Iron Islands?" Watching them start whisper to each other, Arthur stepped up beside me. "I'm glad you've come with me Arthur." I told the man on my right.</p><p>"Of course, Archon. No place I'd rather be. Might I offer a word of advise?" he questioned.</p><p>"Of Course, Arthur." I replied, still watching the Ironborn confer with each other.</p><p>"Prepare for treachery from Balon. Nothing is more slippery than a man who thinks himself better than he is." he intoned, gaining a nod from myself.</p><p>Hearing a commotion from the gathering in front of us, I watched as six men step forward, included in which was Balon, who was wearing a crown made of driftwood, and Euron. With them was a man wearing a sigil that was vairy green and black, a man that bore green trees on a yellow field, one with a skeleton hand on red, and the last was a man that bore a nine headed serpent. Bidding Arthur, and Varon to follow me, we met them halfway between our two groups, a little bit too close to the buildings for my liking, getting a wary feeling. Giving a small signal with my eyes to Varon, telling him silently to keep an eye on the roofs, I turned back to the men stood in front of me. "Before we begin, may I know who I have the <em>honor</em> of speaking with?" I questioned.</p><p>"Lord Baelor Blacktyde." The man with the vairy green and black sigil said.</p><p>"Lord Donnor Saltcliffe." The man with the nine headed serpent replied.</p><p>"Lord Dunstan Drumm." Skeleton hand said.</p><p>"Lord Alyn Orkwood." Pine tree said.</p><p>"Prince Euron Greyjoy." the correctly identified Euron grinned.</p><p>"King Balon Greyjoy, <em>boy." </em> Balon spat. "Who in the hells are you?"</p><p>"Me? My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone, Archon of Old Valyria," that got an eye narrow from Euron," the White Dragon, Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. <em>Husband of Elaena Targaryen</em>. The woman your brother kidnapped <em>Lord Greyjoy."</em> I ordered almost meekly. "I have come for my wife, Balon, and I would have you return her to me, here and now." I ordered, knowing full well he would never be able to comply.</p><p>"I have some terms, boy, before I give you your wife. My son and heir, Theon will be returned to me alive and unharmed. The Iron Throne will not attempt to stop our secession of the Iron Islands, and we may even allow you to leave our islands alive." He informed.</p><p>"So we let you do all of these things, give you these concessions, and you'll give me my wife back?" I questioned timidly, playing the part of a green boy.</p><p>"Yes, greenlander, agree to my terms, and your wife, and your lives are yours." he affirmed.</p><p>"Tell me something Greyjoy," I responded, allowing the steel back into my voice and posture, clearly surprising the Iron Islanders, no longer the meek boy playing at war I appeared to be, "How do you plan to give me something you don't even have?" I questioned, causing the two brothers to stiffen. "I retrieved my wife off of the Iron Victory, and Victarion Greyjoy, not even four hours ago!"</p><p>"Now!" Balon ordered, before Varon threw his short spear at a crossbowman that was hiding on the roof I told him to watch.</p><p>"That is once you attempted to break the sacred rules of a parlay, Greyjoy, but I'll let it slide." I spat, as the body tumbled off the roof onto the ground with a splat. "Now you will hear my terms. For all of you." I intoned addressing the Lord's as well. "To the Lords of the Iron Islands, you will bend the knee to the Iron Throne once again, get on your ships, and return to your castles, and you shall face no further repercussions from me personally. You will be expected to present yourself to the King personally, and you will cease <em><strong>all </strong></em> raiding your people are known for. The old way will be no more." I ordered.</p><p>"And if we don't?" Lord Drumm questioned, clearly unsettled by how fast Varon responded with his spear.</p><p>"Glad you asked, my lord." I said to the clap of thunder that were Vhagar's wings, signalling his approach, but unknown to the Ironborn. "I will travel from Blacktyde to Saltcliffe, Great Wyk to Harlaw. Not a single island untouched, not a single stone unturned. Stopping at all your keeps along the way, and root you out from stem to stern out of your keeps, and your ships, and hang you for oathbreakers. Your families will be booted out from their homes, forced to beg on the streets from the smallest of the small folk. They will learn what it is like to be the thralls, and salt wives you seem to so covet. Your castles will be torn down brick by brick until that remain is a single pillar to remind the remaining people, that the Iron Throne is not to be trifled with. Your fleets will be burned until they are nothing more than a plank of wood, amidst a burning sea." I stated, raising my head at them.</p><p>"And you plan to do this with three ships worth of men?" Lord Saltcliffe questioned, starting to get unsettled as well, to another clap of thunder.</p><p>"No, My Lord. I plan to do it with Vhagar." I informed.</p><p>"Vhagar? Who is Vhagar?" Lord Orkwood breathed.</p><p>With a loud crash, Vhagar slammed into the ground behind the group of Ironborn, taking out a few buildings with his sheer mass and size, before roaring right the group in between us. "That, my lords is Vhagar. Named after the Valyrian god of war, and the dragon of Queen Visenya Targaryen. Now I would have your answers my lords, for I shall not be a patient man today. Will you kneel, or shall I set out for your keeps?" I questioned. As I watched the smallfolk, likely thralls, rush into their homes, I watched as nearby raiders started dropping their weapons into the street. "Well?" I continued, getting impatient. The first to respond was Lord Dunstan Drumm, who drew a valyrian steel sword, and dropped it at my feet, kneeling before me. One by one, the others followed, Blacktyde, Saltcliffe and Orkwood, each dropping their swords at me feet. "Good, now step aside gentlemen, your arms will be returned to you later," I informed, signalling for a few of my men to come collect the arms for safekeeping, taking note of the Valyrian steel sword, which had to be Red Rain."Lord Drumm, send five of your men, and have the castle of Pyke completely cleared, I want no one left in there, not even a single scullery maid, am I clear?" I ordered, getting a nod from the man, as he sent five men scrambling up the path. "As for you two, Euron, and Balon," I started, watching Euron keep making eyes at his ship on another dock, before they both dropped to their knees, with Balon taking his crown off, and dropping it at my feet. "Oh, I never said you two would be allowed to bend the knee, but I appreciate the gesture, truly." I informed getting looks of surprise from the other Lord's. "Euron Greyjoy, you took my wife from me, and beat her so much, she miscarried my child. Do you seriously think you will be allowed to keep your head?" I questioned with a dark chuckle. Walking up to him, I made note of the Valyrian steel armor and axe he bore. "Spoils from your journeys I take it?" I questioned.</p><p>"Yes, I have been to Ibben to Asshai, this armor and axe I got from Valyria itself! I am the Crow's Eye boy!" He spat.</p><p>"Valyria? Euron, I have seen more in Valyria than you ever did. I rule over those islands. You think trespassing where you are not wanted, and taking what is not yours, is something to boast about? There are things there that no man should ever touch, and you presume to just waltz right into my lands, uninvited?" I barked, reaching out to Vhagar in our bond, causing him to draw closer, "Varon, strip the man of his armor, and weapon." I ordered, as he moved and did as he was bid, after he was done, I continued, "But since you seem so proud of that fact, I shall introduce you closely with a creature of Mother Valyria, so you can round off your achievements. <em>Vhagar, Kisagon." </em> I ordered, gesturing Arthur to grab Balon, and drag him out of the way. After Balon was moved, Vhagar reached down with his mighty head, and grabbed Euron, tossing him up into the air, blowing a jet of  whitish fire at him to cook him, and then snapping his jaws shut around him, swallowing him whole. "A much less gruesome end than the man deserved." I mused, before turning to a now horrified Balon Greyjoy. "As for you my lord. Do you have any questions for me before we continue?" </p><p>"You're a monster!" he shouted, practically foaming at the mouth.</p><p>Stepping closer to him, I responded with, "Perhaps, but I am a monster you have created. And if the gods are good, a monster I will never have to be again. If you had not had delusions of your own grandeur beyond your station, none of this would be happening. Now I will repeat myself, any questions?"</p><p>"Wha- What of my family?" The man asked, starting to cry.</p><p>"You speak of Victarion, Asha, Theon, and Alannys I presume?" I interrogated, receiving a nod. "Theon will be sent to take the black. Alannys can stay where she is on Harlaw with her brother. Asha will be married off to a lord, far from the sea, never to set eyes on it again. Your name will die, along with you. You shall be known as the Greyjoy the brought your entire house to ruin." I informed.</p><p>"And Victarion?" the man warbled.</p><p>"Victarion is dead. Went down with the Iron Victory, not far from here." I finished, to another choked sob from the man. "Now as far as your punishment-" I started, before I interrupted me.</p><p>"I choose the Black! I'll take the black!" he cried out.</p><p>"It is your right to choose the black, my lord, but unfortunately for you this is high treason we are considering here, and I am all out of mercy. Your request is denied. Before I execute you however, I want you to watch something. Make sure you watch." I replied, walking over to Lord Drumm. "Has the castle been cleared?" I demanded, as the man received a report from a nearby reaver.</p><p>"Yes, your grace." Drumm reported.</p><p>Nodding, I walked over to Vhagar, and prepared to mount him. "Today Lord Balon Greyjoy you will watch as your castle takes its place among Harrenhall, only I will not stop at the towers." I barked, before climbing onto Vhagar's saddle. "Today, I am fire, and I am death. The instrument of destruction." I shouted, before whispering to Vhagar, "<em>Sōvegon, Vhagar.</em>" I ordered, causing Vhagar to spread his wings casting the entire village in shadow, before he took off. Setting off, I had Vhagar circle the keep a few times, looking for any sort of life, but seeing none. Directing Vhagar through the bond, "<em>Dracarys"</em> I ordered, causing Vhagar to spew the white colored flames that he had become known for, and having earned the moniker of Whitefyre. Over and Over Vhagar circled, melting the stones of the castle, and it's various different keeps on its scattered islets, for two hours we went back and forth, until all that was left was a single pillar of melting stone, and a single bridge leading to it, atop the islet the great keep once stood. Directing Vhagar back to Lordsport, we went in for a landing right where he landed before, trying to avoid damaging any other buildings. Dismounting to gapes from the Lords of the Islands, I directed Vhagar to return to the skies once more. Addressing the Lord's once more, "This is how I will tear castles down, my lords, if you incur the Dragon's Wrath again. Keep that in mind. Remember, you will be summoned to King's Landing, where a new Lord Paramount will be chosen. And if I find you have started raiding the shores of westeros once more, I will return, and you will pay the rest of the debt taken on here today. Return to your keeps, watch for the ravens summoning you. Dismissed." I ordered, as they scrambled to their ships, before setting sail away from Pyke themselves. Turning to Balon, who was staring at a now desolate remains of a castle, I informed, "Now Balon Greyjoy. Your name shall join Harren the Black in extinction. All because you felt that you could push the crown in yet another of your infantile rebellions. Arthur, fetch a block." I ordered, gaining a nod. As we waited for Arthur to return, I watched the now dismayed shell of a man at me feet. Once Arthur set the block down, and grabbed Balon, forcing him over it, I drew Blackfyre, and set the point into the wood at my feet. "Any last words, My Lord?" I questioned.</p><p>"Merc-y-y. Please your grace, I beg of you." he wailed.</p><p>"Where was the mercy you showed my wife and child, Squid? Where was your mercy when you planned on murdering them regardless of any concessions made to you? Where was the mercy when you tried to break parley with that crossbowman? You are a man of no honor, an oathbreaker. Why should I offer you the opportunity to break more of them?" I spat to a now silent broken man. "Very well. I, Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone, and Archon of Mother Valyria, do hereby sentence you to die." I intoned, before raising my sword, and swinging it down across his outstretched neck, taking it off in a clean cut. Wiping the blade on the body's now ruined cloak, and sheathing it, I turned to Varon, "Take his body and toss it to the crabs. Take his head, and put it on a pike at the start of the bridge to what was the main keep." I ordered. Not long after, everyone returned from carrying out my orders, and we returned to the ships, covered in the soot that had began to fall from the sky. As we stepped onto the deck and got the boats stowed, I turned to Varon, "Ready the ships to sail back to Dragonstone, and signal the Sorrow, and Respite to do the same. Have the drummers kick us into high gear, I am in no mood for a long voyage." I ordered, before turning to find Elia engulf me in a hug.</p><p>"I saw what the Ironborn on the roof tried to do." she said.</p><p>"Balon tried to break the parlay, luckily Varon was quick with the spear." I spoke, voice muffled into her shoulder, the helmet having been cast aside, picked up by Aegon. Drawing back, I looked into the eyes of my father, fully expecting to see disappointment once more in his eyes. What I saw however, was nothing but sympathy.</p><p>"You did what you had to. Now come, your wife has been calling for you." He stated, giving a slight smile.</p><p>Nodding, I returned to my cabin, to find Daenerys, and Elaena sitting on the bed together. Hearing the door shut behind me, likely shut by my father to give us some privacy, I rushed over to Elaena. Taking her hands in mine, I looked into her eyes, hoping to express the love I held for her. "Love, I'm here. I'm here. I am so sorry for everything. If I had not left you on Dragonstone..." I trailed off, gaining an annoyed look from the weary woman.</p><p>"Shush, Jaehaerys, It's not your fault, and you know it." Elaena cooed, before a banging at the door caused us to break apart.</p><p>Rushing to the door, I yanked it open, yelling, "What?!" only to see that a very worried Arthur was standing there.</p><p>"It appears some of the Iron Islanders are not happy with what was done. There are some ships chasing us bearing the banner of House Wynch of Iron Holt. With them are the remains of the ships loyal to House Greyjoy. They have already begun to fire arrows at us, the fools that they are." he reported.</p><p>"How many?" I seethed, stepping out of the cabin, already reaching out in the bond for Vhagar.</p><p>"About 15, Archon. Likely remains of the Iron Fleet that didn't sail for home. Ships loyal to the Seastone Chair, which you just burned." he responded.</p><p>"Clearly my warnings were not heeded completely." I replied, as Vhagar appeared. "Have the ships continue to Dragonstone, I will deal with this." I ordered. As he landed in the water next to the ship, I jumped directly onto his now partially submerged saddle, strapping myself back in, before he leapt out of the water, taking to the skies once more. As we turned towards the ships chasing us, I could already see them trying to turn and flee. Directing Vhagar to target only the ships bearing the Greyjoy banner, I ordered, "Dracarys" for the second time that day, setting thirteen of the fifteen ships chasing us aflame, with the sea itself appearing to have been burning, before turning back to the two ships bearing the bleeding crescent moon. Making eye contact with what was clearly the captain, I gestured back to the island of Pyke, getting a nod from the now white faced man. Landing back on the docks, I stayed on the back of Vhagar, as I watched the ships tie off, and the Captain step onto the dock. Having Vhagar stride forward to where he was practically on the dock, causing it to creak under his weight, and causing the man to stop, and clearly piss himself, if the stain on his trousers were to go by. "Who are you?" I shouted.</p><p>"Lord Waldon Wynch of Iron Holt." he sighed.</p><p>"Were my terms not made clear to you? Did you seriously think that it was a good idea to try to attack us, after you just watched Pyke be razed to the ground?" I spat, causing the man to flinch.</p><p>"We thought with the beast gone, we could get our revenge, your grace." he said, shoulders slumping.</p><p>"Well you thought wrong, my lord. You will now be travelling to King's Landing with us, my lord." I ordered.</p><p>"I'll direct my ships to follow you there, your grace." he glumly replied.</p><p>"Who said anything about you following us there?" I retorted, directing Vhagar through our bond, "Dracarys." I ordered, causing Vhagar to breathe fire onto the two remaining ships who were now without their Lord.</p><p>"But those were my ships, my crew!" he shouted.</p><p>"Be happy I don't burn your keep to the ground, like I <em><strong>THREATENED </strong></em>to my lord. The only thing saving your family at this point, is your compliance. Do you understand me?" I snarled.</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace. How am I getting to your ships, are they coming back? Or do I climb onto your dragon behind you?" He questioned.</p><p>"Who said you were getting up behind me? So you can stab me in the back? Drop your weapons into the sea." I ordered, the man following the instructions, "Now stand still. <em>Vhagar, Sōvegon." </em>I directed, causing Vhagar to leap up to take flight, while grabbing the man in between his talons, rather delicately, surprisingly. Flying back to the Fury, I had Vhagar drop the man, hard, onto the deck, as I leapt to grab the rope to drop to the deck. "Treat any wounds this man has, and then throw him into the brig." I ordered, getting a nod from the crew.</p><p>"Who was that?" Aegon questioned. </p><p>"Lord Waldon Wynch of Iron Holt. One of Balon's Bannermen. Assumed with Vhagar not being in sight, he could get revenge for Pyke. So I burned his ships, and took him captive, and brought him here to take to King's Landing for a trial." I mused. "Now if you excuse me, I must really be getting back to my wife." I finished, already striding to my cabin, entering it once more. Closing the door, I turned back to the two women laying on my bed. "Sorry about that, some upstarts thought they could take revenge." I japed. "Now, has a Maester seen you, love?" I questioned, fearful of the response.</p><p>"Yes, Jae." Elaena sighed. "He confirmed what I had already feared, as I had started bleeding not long after that man had started hitting me." she shuddered.</p><p>"It's okay, Love, that man has paid for his transgressions." I soothed, before she continued.</p><p>"After taking the hits, combined with the bleeding, he informed me that I had indeed miscarried, that the babe no longer-" she choked out, "Was no longer in my womb."</p><p>"I am so sorry Elaena, I know how much you wanted this child. We can always try again after you have healed." I said, cradling her bruised cheek lightly with my palm.</p><p>However doing so caused a look of intense sorrow to break out on her face, drawing her away from my touch. Getting worried I glanced at the sympathetic look Dany was giving me, before turning back to Elaena, "What's wrong, Elaena?" before her response brought a chill to my spine.</p><p>"We can't try again, ñuha jorrāelagon." she sobbed.</p><p>"What? Why not?" I questioned, panicked.</p><p>"After taking so many blows to the stomach, the Maester thinks that my womb is no longer suited to carry children. I am barren." she cried, causing me to stumble back, into a nearby chair.</p><p>"What?" I breathed, before starting to sob. I sat there and cried to silence from the two, before I felt a set of arms encircle me. As I sat there and cried for a few minutes, I drew back, being surprised by who had been cradling me in their arms. Getting a sheepish smile from Daenerys as she stepped back from me and back to the bed, I looked at Elaena, only to receive a wistful half smile from her, before she seemed to collect her thoughts.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I will never be able to have a child of mine own, but that doesn't mean that I will force you to the same, so I see a only a few options left to us, Jae. You find yourself someone to carry your child, and I shall treat them as my own." She started, only for me to cut her off.</p><p>"I will never father a bastard! I will never do that to you or my family." I broke down.</p><p>"I never said you would, love. Option number two, You set me aside, send me back to Valyria, and find yourself a new wife here, among the ladies of westeros," she continued, raising her hand stopping any further protest, "Or option three. You follow the fashion of your fore father, Aegon the First, or your father himself, and take a second wife." she finished.</p><p>"You.. You want me to take a second wife?" I asked, already casting aside the setting her aside option, something she clearly noticed, nodding to me, clearly approving that option the most.</p><p>"Yes, Jae, I know it'll be hard finding someone that would be content with that," she started in a conspiratorial tone that caused my eyes to narrow slightly, "But if I may, Daenerys here, we have already discussed this a little before..." she paused, gathering herself, "Before I was taken, and then some more here, with her, Elia, and Rhaella, she would be willing to be that person, provided of course, that you have no objections." she said with a small smirk.</p><p>"What?" I questioned turning to Dany, who had stood up from the bed once again, "You'd be okay binding yourself to someone that already has one wife? Why would you do that?"</p><p>"As children, Jae, I always loved being around you. I told myself that one day, it would be you and I standing together in some way, shape, or form. You were always the kindest to me, and I remember thinking, that if I had to spend all my time with someone, I would rather it be you, than anyone else. I believed I fell in love with what you were. Even after you disappeared, I knew that one day, I would be forced to marry a man, so in my mind, I always compared what I wanted, to what I remembered of you. When we heard that you were alive, my heart sung with joy, believing that the gods have given me another chance." she smiled, "But then  I found out you were already married, causing me to get a little jealous I will admit. But then your wonderful wife made a passing remark that she would be willing to share, in a marriage that our valyrian ancestors had participated in before. And while this is definitely <em>not </em>the manner in which I would like this subject to be broached, I will have to deal with the cards dealt to us." She said sighing, having stepped right up to me.</p><p>"What are you saying Dany?" I said, voice shaking.</p><p>"What I am saying Jaehaerys, is that I would be honored to one day, maybe soon, marry you, and bear your children." she said with a smile, "And that I could see myself very easily falling in love once again, with the man that you have become. If you'll have me, that is." she said sheepishly, lowering her eyes.</p><p>Sticking my finger under her chin, raising her eyes to mine once more, I replied, "That would bring me great joy Dany, you have nothing to fear from me, but first we would have to get Rhaegar to agree, much less the faith." I finished, getting a blazing smile from the woman in front of me, causing her to surge forward, laying a quick kiss on my lips, before she jerked back, with slightly pink cheeks.</p><p>"As far as your father is concerned, I believe we can persuade him, for I feel like he already suspects how Dany feels about you." Elaena chuckled, getting a grin from Dany, "As for the faith, What care should we have for a group of robbed men, that can't even follow their own teachings properly, when we have a dragon?" Elaena finished with a grin.</p><p>"I can not simply use Vhagar on everyone that gets in my way." I admonished. </p><p>"We could always just bribe the high septon. I hear that happens quite a lot." Dany supplied, causing us all to chuckle.</p><p>"I believe Rhaella already knows about how Dany feels about you as well." Elaena said, now teasing Dany.</p><p>"What?!" she screeched. "What do you mean my mother knows?"</p><p>"You haven't exactly been subtle with your glances, or from what I hear, your touching him." she said with a grin, gaining a groan from the other woman.</p><p>Deciding now was as good a time as any, I started shedding the armor, Dany stepping forward halfway through helping with the straps, before piling it in a corner. "I really need to get a squire." I mused aloud, getting a giggle from Dany. Stepping behind a privacy screen, I disrobed out of the chainmail, and leathers I wore underneath the armor, leaving me in nothing but my small clothes. Grabbing a tunic, and some pants, I slipped them on, stepping back out afterwards wearing a simple outfit of all black, before climbing into bed next to my wife.</p><p>"Well I guess I best leave you two alone." Dany said, smiling.</p><p>"You're always welcome to join us." Elaena invited.</p><p>"Wha- What?!" she half shrieked.  </p><p>"Relax, we won't be doing any of- that." Elaena chuckled, "Right now, all we want to do is sleep. Now come on." she finished, gesturing to the empty space on the other side of me.</p><p>Daenerys appeared to think about it for a moment, before shrugging, and then climbing in bed on the other side of my and snuggling into my side. As we lay there, I couldn't help but think that a few moons ago, I would never have imagined this to be what my life had turned to, as we slowly started to drift off to sleep, all three of us with small smiles on our faces, taking comfort in each other. What we failed to notice, was Rhaenys ducking her head in, before smiling at the three of us, before closing the door as we drifted off.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ñuha jorrāelagon= my love<br/>10.6k words, this was a pain to write, but please Read and Review! until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. [NINE] Further Gifts Given, Days of Past Retold, and Truth's Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dragonstone, 298 AC, Week After Burning of Pyke</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p>As the ship was pulling back into port at Dragonstone, I thought back to how the past few days had gone. After Daenerys had spent that one night with Elaena and I, she seemed to want to spend the entire trip with us, but I told her to stay away for the time being, as I did not want grandmother getting suspicious about any actions that may have been partaken, however unfounded they may be. I had not talked to anyone other than Elaena, Dany, or my father since we threw Lord Wynch into a locked room. As I stepped out onto the deck, I watched as the crew scrambled to prepare for tying off for the brief stop on Dragonstone. Looking at my father, I could see that things were going to be different beyond mere son returning home, that the full truth of my journey was now to be told in its entirety. Walking over to my father, with Arthur in tow, I steeled myself for what was bound to occur soon, provided the Starks were still on the island. "Father. Once we tie off, providing that our family are still on the island, Viserys, Eddard, and Benjen, I believe it is time for you all to know the truth, for I am sure you have questions." I intoned.</p><p>"You would be correct, my son. For you, yourself told that Vhagar is older than all of us, and yet, no mention was made of the behemoth that is soaring above us even now." He retorted, as Vhagar made his presence known by dipping below the clouds, no longer hiding. "Not to mention the fact, that while House Targaryen has a dragonlord among us once again, that the other houses of Westeros will not take too kindly to hearing that a Great House is all but wiped out. Gods only know how we are going to deal with Theon Greyjoy now that he is the sole remaining male heir to a castle that does not exist." he finished.</p><p>"Well the way I see it when it comes to the remainder of House Greyjoy, you have two choices. Execute him like you threatened Balon all those years ago, or send him to the wall, and hope he doesn't pull a Robert Baratheon, and escape to plot his revenge later." I replied, making sure to point out my father's mistake by allowing the Baratheon rebel to live. "As for Asha, marry her off to a no name lordling somewhere far from the sea, or send her to the faith. Our family did not get to the height of our power by allowing remnants of enemies to live. For I can almost guarantee you, at least one of them will attempt retribution if we are not firm and decisive about heading off any further discontent." </p><p>"You speak of making an entire house go extinct Jaehaerys. Surely you can see the wrong in such an action!" Rhaegar exclaimed.</p><p>"Must we have this conversation again? On and on you go about how causing the extinction of a house is a bad thing! How it'll make our house seem! YOUR WARDEN OF THE WEST HAS DONE THE VERY SAME THING FOR A SIMILAR OFFENSE!" I roared, causing Vhagar to screech above us, "What do you think the song the Rains of Castamere mean? He wiped out two entire houses to the very last babe. Those castles sit empty to this day as a sign to not disobey the rock again. Do they call Tywin Lannister mad? No. If I must go around you to restore the strength of our house, than so be it. But I shall not stand idly by, while you play the part of the weak monarch paralyzed into inaction by fear what some lords have to say. War is coming father, whether you like it or not. The Greyjoy's are likely only the beginning. So while I may be out of place saying so, you make the decision regarding the remainder of the Greyjoy's, or by the gods I will make it for you." I spat, marching away from my father as the ship tied off. Turning to Arthur, I whispered, "Take two men, gather the armored chests from the hold, and have them taken to my solar."</p><p>"Yes, Archon." Arthur replied, rushing off to fulfil my order.</p><p>"You know he's only trying to look out for you." Came a voice from my left, causing me to turn, seeing my grandmother approaching.</p><p>"The time for him to look after me has long since past. Now I have to look out for the throne that he seems to forget everyone covets. Do you think his inaction is going to pay off for when Aegon ascends to the throne?" I scoffed.</p><p>"While you may have seen inactivity, he has been a good King over the past years." she mused.</p><p>"But has he been a great one?" I rhetorically asked, to silence. "Now I believe it is time for us to see if the Starks are still here. I have a story to tell, and gifts to be given."</p><p>"More gifts?" She asked incredulously.</p><p>"Yes. But vastly more important than some steel." I cryptically replied.</p><p>Disembarking the ship, we all proceeded to my solar, embarking on the beginning of a journey many years in the making.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Jaehaerys' Solar, Dragonstone, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Aegon</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>As we all settled into Jae's solar, Viserys, who had remained on Dragonstone, and the Starks included, we all took note of two strange chests with three locks each sitting at the foot of the desk. As everyone took their seats, Viserys looked confused as to the somewhat rattled state of all three of us.</p><p>"I know I wasn't present when you all left, but what has you all rattled so? I know you all have rescued Elaena, and I am glad to see you returned, but you look as though you have seen a ghost." Viserys demanded.</p><p>"If you wouldn't have been... preoccupied Viserys," I started, receiving a dirty look from my Uncle, and a cough from my grandmother, "You would have been present when we left, and seen that our long lost relative, Jae here, has a dragon. Massive beast at that." I mused.</p><p>"A dragon? Don't be preposterous, the last dragon died over a hundred years ago..." he started, only to be cut off as Jae closed his eyes, accompanied by an ear splitting screech from outside, followed by the thunderclaps that were the beats of his wings.</p><p>"You were saying Uncle?" Jae quipped, causing Viserys' face to go paler than he usually was.</p><p>"And would I be correct to assume that this dragon is quite large?" he almost meekly asked.</p><p>"Quite. We believe he is on par with the Black Dread at the start of Aegon's Conquest." Jaehaerys supplied.</p><p>"And I assume what has you all so shaken, is that said dragon was used to some effect on the Greyjoy's?" He questioned.</p><p>"Yes, Euron Greyjoy was eaten by Vhagar, and the castle of Pyke, along with some Greyjoy ships were burned. The Castle no longer stands." Rhaenys replied, looking slightly queasy at the prospect herself.</p><p>"Hmph. Good riddance if you ask me." Viserys dismissively chuffed, to a look of utter askance from the Starks.</p><p>"Enough. That is not what I called you here for. We have already been away from the capitol for long enough, I'd like to get this out of the way before we have to head back." Jae said, cutting off any further protests.</p><p>Before anyone could pose any questions, Jae stood up and picked up the larger of the two chests, setting it on the desktop, before speaking, "Now, what I am about to give you, you must cherish above even the valyrian steel I gave you. Do you all understand?" he questioned.</p><p>"Yes." We all replied, confused, as what could be more valuable than Valyrian Steel? I had a feeling I knew what was coming, as I could feel a pull to the chest that was on the table.</p><p>"Now I am afraid these are only for my Targaryen family," he started, shooting an apologetic look at the Starks, who nodded in understanding, likely having guessed what it was themselves, "And I am afraid I do not have enough for you all as is." he continued looking at us, "So what I shall do, is pull them out of the chest one at a time, and if you feel a pull to it, speak up lest your chance be lost. Do you understand?" he finished, as he unlocked the chest with a key he had pulled off his neck.</p><p>"Yes." We all intoned once again.</p><p>"What is it Jae?" Daenerys asked.</p><p>Receiving only a small smirk in response he opened the chest with the lid still blocking what was inside, before turning to us once again. "Now for the first one, Like I said, you feel <em>anything</em> when I move this, you say something." he started, reaching into the chest before pulling out something that caused everyone in the room to gasp. In his hand was a large amethyst egg with specks of gray splattered across its surface. As he moved it, I heard a quick intake of breath, as he started to walk in a slow circle around the room. "Anyone?" He asked knowingly, having heard the intake of breath as well. Hearing a rustle of clothing to my right, I turned to see our grandmother, Rhaella, raising her hand shakily.</p><p>"I do. It feels like I am being pulled along with it. And a wave of heat." she breathed.</p><p>Nodding, Jae walked over to her, "Aye, Than that means that this one is yours. Keep it warm, and perhaps you'll be a dragonrider yet." He said smiling, as he set the egg into her lap.</p><p>"Surely you don't mean to repeat the Tragedy at Summerhall?" Rhaegar incredulously asked.</p><p>"Of course not. Jaehaerys the Second's eggs were either ossified to stone, or the process was sabotaged from the get go, or they were already dead, we'll never know. These eggs however, are alive. One day they may hatch, you never know, it could be soon." he replied, before moving back to the chest.</p><p>"Where did these eggs come from?" the youngest Stark girl asked, reminding us of their presence in the room.</p><p>"Vhagar was nesting when I found him, this was the clutch that he was guarding." he answered.</p><p>"Does that mean Vhagar is a girl?" Eddard asked, confused, "I had presumed that it was a he, with how you referenced to it."</p><p>"No. Vhagar comes across predominately male. They do not have genders as we know it. I believe it was Septon Barth that got the closest with how their genders are rather all over the place at the need for it. Now please no more interruptions." he answered, before reaching into the chest once again. This time pulling out a crimson egg with a few flecks of gold egg. As soon as the egg cleared the rim of the chest, I felt like I had been struck by a wave of sudden heat, followed by a sensation that screamed out to me to follow it as Jae started to move once again. I immediately raised my hand. Receiving a nod as Jae made his way to me, he asked, "What do you feel?"</p><p>"A sudden wave of heat, followed by the urge to follow you or rather it." I answered promptly, as he set the egg into my lap. "Does what we feel matter in regards to the egg?"</p><p>"Hmph. Sometimes. I'll explain after I've finished." he replied cryptically, returning to the chest, before reaching in once more. Before he could even finish pulling it out, I could almost feel Rhae stiffen next to me, having grabbed my arm from between our chairs. As he cleared the chest, revealing an orange egg with golden whorls. Before he had taken even two steps from the desk, Rhaenys shot up, startling me, and pulling a chuckle out of Jaehaerys. "Of course. The two Martell Targaryens get the eggs that resemble the colors of their mother's house." He chortled, handing off the egg to Rhae. "What did you feel?" he continued.</p><p>"Determination and a wave of heat." she breathed, still staring at her egg, receiving a knowing glance from Jae at both of us.</p><p>"Of course." he stated simply, waving it off, returning to the chests. </p><p>Glancing at the grandmother, and my sister, I could see them still staring at their eggs, before we were all interrupted by the slamming of the metal chest lid. Startled I looked back at the desk, seeing Jaehaerys put the  chest back on the floor, to the back of the room, clearly forgotten.</p><p>"Is that it?" A dejected sounding Daenerys asked, sad that she hadn't received an egg. </p><p>"No. Still got another chest to go." Jae responded, transferring the other chest to the desktop in the same manner as the other. Hearing the tell-tale clicks of locks, as he dropped them to the desk, he flipped the lid up, before continuing, "Now unfortunately I only have two left. Whereas there are three of you." He finished, before reaching into the second chest, pulling out a bronze colored egg, with a green stripe down the middle. Making another circuit of the room, before Viserys raised his hand. Wordlessly, Jae nodded, setting the egg in Viserys' lap. With a sigh, he returned to the chest, "The last one. I just want you both to know," he started looking at both father, and Dany, lingering on our Aunt a little longer than necessary,"That just because I don't have another egg, doesn't mean I  care for you any less." he finished. Reaching into the chest for one last time, he brought out a jet black egg, with hints of blood red, and repeated his circuit of the room. As he approached the side Daenerys was sitting on, she clutched her head, before raising her hand, signalling that she felt the egg calling out to her. Nodding with a small smile, he set the egg carefully onto her lap, before resting his hand on her shoulder. "Now what did you feel Viserys?" he questioned.</p><p>"A wave of heat, and a sudden desire to protect." He replied.</p><p>"And you Dany?" Jae asked.</p><p>"An extreme wave of heat, and a desire to be free." She breathed. "What does the feelings mean Jae?"</p><p>"Long lost records of the Valyrian Freehold, when a member of a Dragonlord family came of an age to receive an egg, provided they hadn't bonded to a dragon previously ridden by a passed family member, they were taken to a specific building in the city they were in. In this building, which we'll call the Fortress, resided the principal caretakers of the dragons the Forty controlled. Typically once grown, the Dragons never returned to this building as they could take care of themselves, however, this groups main purpose was the rearing of hatchlings. Once a dragon laid eggs, they were presented to this group, who took the eggs in, and prepared for the coming of age of one of the Forty. When the child reached twelve name days, they, along with their immediate families went to the fortress as part of a ceremony. They would strip the child down to their small clothes, dress them in a flowing robe of red, and then lead them to the Vault of Aegarax, where all the eggs were kept. They would leave this child in the room for three hours, sealed into this vault, with the sole purpose of seeking out an egg, not that they like the appearance of, but one that called out to their blood. This is the desires you all feel, the determination of Rhaenys, the need to Protect of Viserys, the need to follow it of Rhaella and Aegon, or the desire to soar free of Daenerys. It was seen as a strong indication of that dragons demeanor after it hatched. Rhaella, Aegon, that dragon will likely follow you to the ends of the realm, and will likely be amongst your best friends. Rhaenys, that determination you feel from the egg, that dragon will likely be strong headed, and stubborn, but determined to do what it, or you sets out to do." he stated with a smile.</p><p>"Hah! Just like the girl herself!" Viserys chortled, gaining a death glare from Rhae.</p><p>"Viserys. The desire you feel from yours show, that yours will be fiercely protective, likely to threaten to burn the realm should any harm befall you or your loved ones, so you will have to be careful. While the desire to protect is good in moderation, a dragon is a prideful creature, and will take it to an extreme level compared to that of man." He warned, getting an audible gulp from a now cowed Viserys. "Daenerys. That desire to be free likely means yours will be a willful creature, prone to the desire to be alone, and soaring far from others, likely quick to anger, but your fiercest companion. The problem with the feelings from the eggs, while it may seem harmless as an egg, or when they are small, the older they get those feelings seem to grow and grow, until they warp into something else. A desire to be free, can turn into hostility if faced with a chain, or a protectiveness turned into a wrath unlike any have seen before, if it's bonded is threatened, the determination turned into a lust for blood that can't be quenched, or the loyalty of the friend, turned into a greed for attention. A dragon is a prideful creature, but you must be firm, lest they turn into something you do not want to see. Why this was something that wasn't recorded after our families landing here is beyond me, as this was very important information to have, especially during the Dance of Dragons." he finished.</p><p>"You think this had something to do with the Targaryen civil war?" Rhae asked, aghast.</p><p>"I believe so, but we shall never know." Jae replied.</p><p>"What about Vhagar, Jae? What do you feel with him?" I asked, gaining a dark look from my brother.</p><p>"I did not hatch him, as he was born long before I arrived, but what I feel from him now, is love, combined with cunning. He is a very cunning and possessive dragon. Likely bred for War, hence his name. What can go wrong with that of course, is he would likely burn the realm to get to me if he had to." He replied. "However the feelings we feel from the eggs aren't always important, dragons can be raised just like any other creature, and with the right attention and care, can be completely different than we perceive. That is one of the main reasons why dragons need to be raised from birth, as a wild dragon can be unpredictable."</p><p>"What about the wave of heat that you all felt?" Sansa questioned.</p><p>"That means it is close to its day to hatch. Once the Vault of Aegerax opened, if the child had chosen their egg, they would be provided with instructions. Once a week, they would coat the egg with their blood, and that they were to return when they felt the waves of heat from across a room. Once they returned, they would set the egg onto a pedestal, where they would douse it in blood for a final time, with the preferable outcome of a baby dragon. From there the child would spend the next year or two with the caretakers, where they would teach them how to take care of the Dragon, and what to expect." he finished.</p><p>"Can we hatch them now?" Dany asked, clearly excited.</p><p>"No. I have a plan to hatch them at the upcoming tourney that we had to put off, but once we return, we'll do it in the Dragonpit in front of all the lords." he answered, much to our aunt's chagrin.</p><p>"How did you learn all this brother?" I asked, already fearful of the answer.</p><p>"Because I practically lived it." He gravely stated.</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Jaehaerys</span> </strong>
</p><p>"What do you mean you practically lived it?" Elia questioned, having been quiet the entire time I handed out the eggs.</p><p>Sighing, I knew that this was mainly the moment I had been dreading. "Do you remember when I told you that I had walked the ruins of Old Valyria?" I asked, receiving a nod from Elia, and looks of concern from everyone else. "When I ventured into the lands our ancestors once walked, I did so with nothing but the clothes on my back. Luckily I found Blackfyre relatively quickly, but that's not important. As I picked through the ruins, it was exactly as I described earlier. Signs of death and destruction everywhere..."</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Stepping over a fallen pillar, I came across fallen stones in every alleyway, signs of the great destruction that had befallen the mainland long ago. Feeling like I was being watched, I decided to continue past all the rubble, figuring that as long as I didn't linger I would be relatively safe. Finding myself in what appeared to be residences for some of the lower class, I wonder if I will find anything of note in any of these houses. Stepping up to the door of the first abode on my left, I tried the door, only to find it practically fused shut, before hearing a scream come from behind me. Whirling around, before seeing that there was nothing there, I sighed in relief, only to hear what sounded like a laugh from the house across the road. PIcking my way across the rubble, I reached the door, and tried to wrench the door open, only to find the door soundlessly swing open. As I opened the door it was like I had stepped backward in time, with the wall to my front looking like it was almost brand new. As I stepped inside, I couldn't help but admire the architecture of the place, as it was utterly fascinating. Hearing a child like giggle come from another room, I soundlessly walked into one of the adjacent rooms, only to find a family sitting at a table, eating dinner. "Hello? Can you all hear me?" I questioned. Only to receive silence. "HEY! Can you hear me?!" I shouted louder, trying to draw some form of attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Darling, can you pass the roast duck?" the wife asked in High Valyrian, clearly oblivious to my calls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I stood there and watched them eat, deciding not to attempt to call them again, as it was clear they would not hear me, I began to wander around the room a little, before I heard a great rumble. As I rushed to the window, I noticed the family doing the same in a panic. Before I could reach the window however, they burst inwards, sending glass scattering amongst the dining room. Flames began licking at the walls, causing the family to huddle together in a corner of the room whispering what I assume were comforts to each other, with the little girl seeming to make pleading eye contact with me, before I watched the whole room become engulfed in flames and shadow, before reverting back to the ruined room I had expected to find when I entered the building. Looking into the same corner they had cowered in, I saw the three skeletons of the exact family, in the same position they were in only moments before from my perspective. Only half of their bodies were dust due to time, whereas the other half seemed preserved by the buzz of magic permeating the place. Rushing to a corner, feeling a sudden wave of dizziness, I expelled what little lunch I had before leaving the island. Wiping my mouth after I had finished, I rushed out of the house as fast as my legs would carry me, before feeling a pull to the center of the city. Following the path down towards the center of the city, I could hear various sounds of a city bustling with people, despite the city being dead, and destroyed. Sounds of children laughing, followed by screams, loud conversations followed by shouts of panic, all could be heard in almost whispers as I passed various ruined buildings. Coming upon a ruined fountain, I beheld a sight that I wished I never found. At the base of the fountain was clearly a dragon skeleton, with its tail and wings wrapped around skeletons of children. Before I could step away, however the scene changed once again, with the ruins around me looking as the once were before the Doom. Around the fountain was a group of children accompanied by what I assumed was their parents, playing with each other as the adults looked on with soft smiles. Before I could ponder the scene further, I heard a loud boom, accompanied by the rumble I heard earlier. Hearing a screech, I darted my eyes to the sky, to watch a large sky blue dragon swoop in for a rough landing, before looping its tail and wings around the group of children, before my vision was once again overcome with flame and shadow, reverting everything once again to the ruined landscape of today. With my hands now shaking, I reached out and laid my hand on the wing bones of the dragon. "Sagon rūsīr balerion, lēkia" I murmured. Feeling a pull to one of the largest buildings in the area, I started on my journey once more following this pull once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I walked on the path, I could hear skittering above all the whispers, drawing my attention to one of the alleys to my fore. Drawing Blackfyre, I approached the alley, only to see a slimy looking wyrm as big as my arm crawl along the stones, before it stopped, and turned its head to me. Remembering tales told of this place, and the dangers it held, I immediately moved to skewer the wyrm, only for it to dodge, and lunge for my leg. Bringing my sword back around, I quickly swung, bisecting the foul creature, but not before it bit with tremendous force into the leather surrounding my leg. Kicking it off, I continued down the path, only to hear more skittering, causing me to start to run towards to looming building that the pull drew me to. Reaching the doors, I slipped in through a crack that had formed between them, only to find myself in a non-ruined room once again. A large atrium with dragon skulls adorning the walls, and tapestries depicting dragons all over the place, it was easy to see why the Freehold dominated Essos if this was any indication of the state of their power. In the center of the atrium was a large gathering of people, Dragonlords if their clothing was anything to go by, surrounding a girl that couldn't be any older than twelve namedays, along with what appeared to be priests, clothed all in black. As I looked on, the priests began chanting in high valyrian, as they moved to the little girl in the center, before starting to tear off all of her clothes. Looking on in horror, thinking I was about to witness the rape of a child, I started forward, thinking I could do something to stop it, only to halt in my tracks as all the black clothed men stepped back, allowing a woman to step forward with a red robe, which the girl put on. Following them as the began ascending steps up the tower, we eventually came across a large door made entirely of Valyrian steel. As everyone came to a halt, the woman from earlier stepped forward, and started chanting in High Valyrian, before pulling out a dagger, cutting her hand, and smearing her blood on the door. The door started to glow, followed by a loud clunking noise, as the door soundlessly opened, revealing a vault filled with Dragon Eggs. Reading the inscription on the wall next to the door, it identified the room as the Vault of Aegarax. As I went to follow the girl into the vault, I was halted by a voice echoing out behind me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do not enter that vault, Boy. Nothing waits for you there, but more death and destruction." Came the raspy voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Twirling around I saw a man standing there in all black, wearing a crown of red gold, with dragon heads. He held the typical valyrian features of purple eyes, and silver hair, but I felt like I should know this man. His eyes held a certain glint to them that made me slightly uncomfortable, but he still seemed as almost, kind. "You can see me?" I called out, slowly approaching the man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I can see you, I'm talking to you aren't I?" he snarkily responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"W-h-h-o-o are you? Anyone I've seen in this cursed place has not been able to see me, so why can you?" I questioned, getting uneasy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Quit your stuttering, that is no way for a son of the Iron Throne to behave. To answer your second question, I can hear you while no one else can, because I have come here specifically for you, I am not a resident of this place, but the magic seeping this place allowed me to reach out to you. For your first question, I am Aerys the Second. King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men." He answered, before adding, "Your Grandfather."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Mad King?!" I exclaimed, stumbling back from the man, now identified as Aerys.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, the one and the same. However after that lion stuck his sword in my back, and killed me, I became what I was before Duskendale. Here in the afterlife, such as it is, I am able to be as I once was. You have nothing to fear from me, grandson. Now come, this ritual of dragon picking has nothing to do with us, let us be away from this place. There is somewhere you need to be. You have felt like you were being watched the entire time you've been here, correct?" he questioned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That is correct." I answered warily, slowly following the man, as we stepped out of the building, "What was this place?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Fortress of Aegarax. It's where the Forty would go to claim a dragon egg on their twelfth namedays provided they didn't bond with one of their families, current dragons." he started, continuing to explain the process as we walked the streets. "Now come, we must go to the Spire." he finished, quickening his pace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Spire? What is that?"  I questioned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The center of the Valyrian government. It doubles as their ruling keep, and their center of magic. It's that building directly to our front." he said, pointing to the tall building directly ahead of us. As we got closer and closer, I could hear him start to mutter to himself, but it was too quiet for me to hear. Reaching the doors to the massive spire, he stopped us. "Now I am afraid this is as far as I go. A parting bit of advice before I go. Do not make the mistakes that I did, for you will be put back into a position of dealing with those snakes of King's Landing once again. You will bring either greatness, or folly back to our family, and I ask that you aspire to be the best of us, for you have the potential to do so. Be the Dragon you are meant to be Jaehaerys, and the world shall never bring you down. And tell my Wife and children, that I am sorry for all the pain that I caused them. Remember, Jaehaerys, Be the Dragon!" he shouted, starting to fade away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait! Grandfather! What am I supposed to do?" I shouted, as I was engulfed in flame and shadow once again, revealing the toppled building that was the spire, was no more than a crater in the ground. Picking my way through rubble once again, I saw that there was a significant lump in the center. Making my way to this lump, I was startled to find that there was a clutch of dragon eggs sitting neatly, in a well made nest. Bending down, I took the black one in hand admiring the egg, feeling it's warmth. However the egg felt wrong, like it wasn't meant for me. Drawing a frown, I set the egg back down, only for the sensation of being watched to increase tenfold. Hearing rubble shift to my left, I whirled around only to see rocks tumbling down the hill of the crater. Before I could look any further, a shadow engulfed me, followed by almost scalding hot breath hitting me in the back. Slowly turning around I came face to face with a massive white dragon, staring into his eyes, I felt a connection unlike any I had felt before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a last echo of Be The Dragon, the white behemoth in front of me let loose a roar that likely could be heard across the peninsula.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback End</strong>
</p><p>"After that, I returned to the island where I was directed to the weapons vault I spoke of earlier, and the events following." I finished the tale, in an emotionless tone.</p><p>"You met Aerys?" Benjen incredulously asked.</p><p>"Yes, or at least a spectre of who he once was." I replied. "The things I saw and heard in those ruins, are not something anyone should ever have to hear. If he had not intervened, whatever he was, whether it actually be Aerys, or the gods working through him, I don't believe we shall ever know, I fear the outcome of what was to come. As it sits, I received a dragon and eggs to provide to you, so it matters not." I finished, but before I could continue, a gasp of pain came from Daenerys.</p><p>"Ouch!" she exclaimed, sticking her thumb into her mouth to stop what I assume was a slight flow of blood.</p><p>Rushing over to here, I kneeled at her side asking, "What's wrong Dany?"</p><p>"I was just rubbing the egg, when I cut my thumb on the top of it." she whispered, causing the blood in my face to drain slightly, something she took note of, "What's wrong Jae?"</p><p>Ignoring her, I turned to the egg, seeing the slight drops of blood on the egg already disappearing in between the scales of the egg. Cursing slightly, I stood up, grabbing the egg from her. "All it takes is a single drop at the right moment.:" I muttered, taking the egg to the lit hearth, kicking off the grate blocking it.</p><p>"What's wrong brother?" Rhaenys exclaimed.</p><p>"So it begins." I gravely stated, to hushed whispers. "Come here Daenerys." I ordered, causing her to stand up.</p><p>"What's happening, What did she do?" Rhaegar exclaimed, standing up himself.</p><p>"You must all stand back, leave Daenerys to do this herself." I ordered, before turning to Dany, "When I stick it in the fire, I am going to step back, and when I do, you will feel something, followed by a crack, once you hear that crack, you are to reach into the fire, and withdraw what is inside. Do you understand?" I whispered to her, gaining a nod. Nodding back, I laid the egg into the fire, and then stepped back to stand beside Aegon, with the rest of the family, including the Starks watched on in complete wonder. "No matter what is to come, you are not to stop her, and you are not to repeat this process until I direct so, do you all understand?" I barked out, causing everyone to flinch.</p><p>"Yes Jaehaerys." everyone responded as one.</p><p>"Is what I believe about to happen, going to happen, Arthur?" I heard Oswell ask Arthur from the rear of the room, followed by a crack from the fireplace.</p><p>"I believe it already has Oswell." came Jaime's response from the other side of him, as we all watched Daenerys reach into the fire, to a slight scream of surprise from my grandmother.</p><p>"Behold, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Dragonlord in her own right." I announced, as Daenerys stepped back from the fire, a Black and Red Hatchling clinging to her harm, causing the others in the room to gasp at the sight.</p><p>As the baby dragon crawled up her arm, to rest on her shoulders, it screeched, accompanied by an ear splitting roar from Vhagar, who had moved closer to this tower of the keep.</p><p>Announcing to the world, that Dragons had returned to the world.</p>
<hr/><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dany accidentally hatches a dragon early, uh oh!, Please R&amp;R and until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. [TEN] Return to King's Landing, Fates Revealed, and a Bloody Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>King's Landing, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>After spending a single day on Dragonstone after the dragon Daenerys had hatched, and subsequently named Balerion, after the Black Dread, we had set sail for King's Landing once again, leaving the two dragons on Dragonstone for the time being to avoid detection. As we pulled into port on the Fury, I strode over to Daenerys, who looked worried, constantly casting glances back toward the way we came from.</p><p>"Relax, Dany. Balerion will be fine." I soothed.</p><p>"I know, I just can't help but feel bad for leaving him behind." she choked out.</p><p>"Vhagar is taking care of him, chances are he will be bigger in a few days, when we reveal the rest to the Lords." I started, before coming to a sudden realization, "Shit!" I exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention.</p><p>"What is wrong, Jae?" Robb questioned, puzzled.</p><p>"I forgot about Ghost. I accidentally left him behind when we left King's Landing." I cursed.</p><p>At this Uncle Eddard started laughing, before responding with a knowing tone, "I am quite sure he is alright, your grace."</p><p>"What makes you say that, Uncle?" I questioned.</p><p>"That right there, Jae." Benjen chuckled, pointing to the docks as the crew finished tying off, revealing a slightly grown Ghost sitting there with a cocked head, next to Jon Connington, who looked uncomfortable at his presence. </p><p>"That reminds me, Where are your Direwolves?" I asked, chuckling.</p><p>"We let them out into the Kingswood before we left." Robb replied, before chuckling, “There they are now, as a matter of fact.” Sure enough, the rest of the direwolves came running out of a side street, rapidly approaching, with a couple of shaken Gold Cloaks chasing them. With a gesture of the hand from Connington they left, allowing the direwolves to swarm Ghost once again.</p><p>Chuckling, I moved to where my crew was lowering the gangplank, where my father was standing. "You know Connington is going to try to posture to you, and act like us leaving is the greatest inconvenience, correct?" I mused, as we stood on the railing.</p><p>Sighing, he replied, "That's because in a way it was Jaehaerys. We called a tourney, and were not even in the city when the lords would be arriving for it. Can you imagine the insult that they will feel knowing that they were called, and were not greeted by the people summoning them?"</p><p>"I can." I conceded, "But they serve at your pleasure, not their own. You are their King. A good king can not serve the people, if the people are not willing to serve the King. As I have said before, it is time for you to set your foot down, and to stop cowing to the demands of your Hand. He may have been your friend while you were still the crown prince, but as a ruler, the realm comes before friendship. He serves you, not the other way around." I intoned, before taking off down the gangplank with the rest of the family, who had assembled behind us. As I stepped off the plank, everyone on the docks stiffened before taking a knee as the entire royal family stood before them.</p><p>"Please rise." Rhaegar stated, gesturing for everyone to stand.</p><p>Of course the first person to act was Jon Connington, rushing up to my father, before exclaiming, "Your Grace! Do you have any idea of the repercussions of your sudden departure? We had lords of the realm come to the city, Lord Paramounts even! Without their monarch here to receive them. It was a complete and utter disaster!"</p><p>"Silence Connington." Father snapped, surprising us all, causing Jon to rear back in surprise. "Do you think it is acceptable to treat your king this way? We are in public Jon. Now is not the time. Now make sure our horses and a carriage are ready."</p><p>WIth a bow, the hand ran off to make sure father's orders were followed, as I stepped up to his side, garnering whispers from the smallfolk around, who had yet to see much of me. "Well done, your grace." I murmured, garnering a sharp chuckle from the man.</p><p>"Well for him to think challenging me here in view of everyone was a little far." he practically whispered back. "Notice all the people staring at you here?"</p><p>"More like whispering about the crown I wear on my head, and the armor I wear." I shot back. "S'not every day they see an unknown individual wearing a crown and valyrian steel armor standing on a level footing with their King, now is it?" I finished, garnering a giggle from Daenerys behind us, clearly listening in to our conversation. "Now let us proceed to the keep. I have a feeling we'll need to hold a small council meeting, get an idea of what we missed." I finished, mounting the horse that a squire had brought up to me as we spoke.</p><p>"We? Fancy yourself a place on the Small Council? Perhaps angling to be Hand yourself?" Father japed.</p><p>"As if!" I scoffed, "Once this is all over, I just want to return to Dragonstone, and govern my people." I finished, kicking my horse into motion, as we set off to the Red Keep.</p><p>What we both failed to notice was Jon Connington staring at us with narrowed eyes from his own horse.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Small Council Chambers</strong>
</p><p>As everyone filed into the room, I sat watching how everyone was behaving, while most appeared to be genuinely confused about our absence, Mace Tyrell, and Jon Connington looked to be the most insulted parties, Connington I could understand, Mace Tyrell however, I couldn't, unless the man was going to attempt to try at a betrothal again, like the fool he was. As everyone settled in, Rhaegar raised his hand, calling for silence.</p><p>"Now, my lords, I understand our sudden departure caused some headache, and for that you have my apologies, but we must move on, the tourney will start within the next few days without any further delays." Father ordered, gaining nods from everyone in the room. "Now who arrived in our absence?" he questioned.</p><p>"Lord Stannis Baratheon arrived two days after you left, along with his son, Orys, and his daughter Shireen, along with some of his bannermen, among which was the Houses Tarth, Dondarrion, and Estermont." Connington replied.</p><p>"Did he seem slighted that we weren't here?" I spoke up.</p><p>"It was hard to tell your grace," Lord Arryn replied, "Lord Stannis has always been a hard man to read." Nodding to this, Father and I both gestured for Jon to continue.</p><p>"From the Reach, Houses Tarly represented by Randall, Samwell and Dickon Tarly, Rowan represented by Mathis and his daughters, Redwyne represented by Paxter and his sons Horas, and Hobber, and Hightower represented by Ser Baelor and Ser Garth. They seemed disappointed that you were not here, but did not show any signs of being upset." Connington continued. "From the North, barring the Starks already being here, comes the Houses Stark of Moat Cailin, Manderly, Umber, and Mormont. Represented by Wyman and Wylis Manderly, Dacey and Cregan Stark,  Jon Umber and Jon Umber, and Maege and Alysane Mormont."</p><p>"They seem upset?" I interrupted once again.</p><p>"No..." Lord Arryn said, "But we figured that was their normal isolationism combined with the fact that the Starks went with you."</p><p>"It was when the Riverlands, and the Westerlands arrived that the problems started. The Riverlords were represented by Edmure Tully, along with his wife Cersei, and their children Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen, along with Houses Darry, Blackwood, Mooton, and Mallister, among some others. Hoster Tully remained in Riverrun, Edmure claiming the man is ill. However, Edmure, and Cersei both, were outraged at the absence of the royal family. Varys reported that Cersei was heard screaming in her quarters that this was a slight against the entire Lannister house." Connington finished.</p><p>"Looks like we'll have to keep an eye on them." I mused. "Has there been any issues with them since their arrival, other than their obvious disdain for not being greeted?" I questioned.</p><p>"Other than a few slightly disturbing rumors, nothing certain, my prince." Varys reported, speaking up for the first time.</p><p>"Disturbing rumors? What kind?" I interrogated.</p><p>"Well, I don't want to say for sure, however..." He said trailing off, clearly stalling.</p><p>"Speak Varys." Father ordered.</p><p>"Apparently a servant stumbled upon their eldest Joffrey abusing a cat that had crossed his path, by pulling on its tail, and yanking tufts of fur out. The girl that found him reported, that he had pulled a knife on the cat, only to stop as he noticed he was being observed. Unfortunately, it appears that he did not take to kindly to being observed, and struck the girl, before storming off." Varys solemnly finished.</p><p>"And you did not think to bring this sort of behavior to the attention of anyone else Lord Varys?" I seethed, seeing red that a lords son presumed to act this way in a keep that wasn't theirs.</p><p>"I did not know if these rumors had any credibility to them, my prince. I only heard of them from one of my birds who overheard this girl reporting to the housekeeper." he said, bowing his head.</p><p>"Varys, you will find this girl, and bring her to me immediately." I ordered. "I want to get to the bottom of this."</p><p>"I am afraid that might not be possible, your grace. Shortly after reporting to the housekeeper, the girl was seen leaving the Red Keep, presumably returning to Flea Bottom, and hasn't been seen since." Varys tittered.</p><p>"You will try nonetheless, my lord. I will not have this behavior around my family." Father ordered, "You will find her, and present her to Jaehaerys immediately."</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace." He replied bowing his head, before leaving the room.</p><p>"What of the Westerlands?" I asked.</p><p>"House Lannister, represented by Tywin himself, along with his son Tyrion, and brother Kevan, followed by Houses Crakehall, Payne, Marbrand, and Westerling. He seemed to be similarly offended as his daughter, just kept a better hold on his emotions, We believe it was to him Cersei was screaming." Connington finished.</p><p>"And Dorne?" Father questioned, dismissing the topic of Tywin Lannister.</p><p>"House Dayne seems to be among the only the made the journey, along with Oberyn's daughters. House Dayne is represented by Lady Allyria, and Lord Edric Dayne." Lord Velaryon reported.</p><p>"Lord Edric Dayne?" I questioned. "I was under the impression that the Lord of Starfall was Vorian, Arthur's brother." I finished, gaining a frown from Arthur.</p><p>"My brother passed on while we were away Jaehaerys." Arthur whispered in my ear. "Edric is his son."</p><p>"My condolences Arthur." I whispered back, patting his elbow.</p><p>"From what I hear, Lord Dayne is excited to meet you Arthur. Constantly asking if you were really alive." Gerold chuckled.</p><p>"Looks like you have another admirer Arthur." I mused, to a slight groan from Arthur.</p><p>"So it would seem." he replied with a smirk.</p><p>"We have yet to hear anything from the Iron Islands however. House Greyjoy has sent no ravens on if they are going to attend." Connington started, before I cut him off.</p><p>"That is because you will not see any ravens coming out of Pyke, my lord. Nor will you ever again." I sneered.</p><p>"What? What do you mean my prince?" Pycelle spluttered, seemingly startled awake.</p><p>"That is why we were gone my lords. Euron Greyjoy, brother of Balon and Victarion, kidnapped my wife, and murdered my unborn child." I sneered to the surprise of the members of the council.</p><p>"You are married?" Lord Tyrell practically squawked.</p><p>"Yes. Now be silent." I spat, causing the lord to get indignant. However I continued before he could respond, "Euron kidnapped my wife, killed my goodbrother, right on the shores of Dragonstone, and took her to the island of Pyke, where along with Balon, and Victarion conspired to rebel once again, using my wife as their bargaining chip. What they did not count on was the ships I arrived on, or the people I had with me. We came across Victarion Greyjoy where he returned my wife to me, but refused my terms of surrender, forfeiting his life in the process. Afterwards we stormed Pyke, where Euron and Balon lost their lives. The rest of the Iron Islands lords will be arriving at a future date to reaffirm their loyalty to the Iron Throne." I finished.</p><p>"You all but wiped out a Great House?" Connington screamed, "What in the seven hells is wrong with you?"</p><p>"You will hold your tongue Connington, or I will rip it out of your skull." I roared. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that? Need we have a repeat of our earlier conversation?" I interrogated referencing my earlier threats made to the man. Sufficiently cowed the man bowed his head and returned to his seat. "House Greyjoy committed treason by taking my wife, and declaring themselves in open rebellion once again. So I followed through with the threats made to Lord Greyjoy in the past after his previous rebellion. Speaking of which, Where is Theon Greyjoy? I hear the Starks brought him to the capitol, but I never met him when they descended off their ship." I questioned.</p><p>"They left him here in the Red Keep, your grace." Lord Arryn responded warily, clearly a little afraid of me.</p><p>"Ser Gerold!" I barked, gaining the mans attention, "Send for Theon Greyjoy and bring him here now."</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace." the Lord Commander nodded, taking off to fulfill my demand.</p><p>"Surely you don't mean to have him killed as well? You've all but wiped out the house of a Lord Paramount, surely you don't mean to end the name altogether, " Connington questioned, horrified.</p><p>"Of Course not." I retorted. </p><p>"Good, we will need someone to sit back on the seastone chair of Pyke." He sighed.</p><p>"You mistake me, my lord. Theon will not be returning to Pyke, as there is no longer a seat for him to return to. I will do what I threatened Balon, and his son will take the black, whereas his daughter Asha, will be married off to small keep in the mainland, where she shall never see the land ever again." I intoned, staring the man down.</p><p>"What do you mean there isn't a seat for Theon to return to? Pyke would be his by right, and only your father can attain him." He sneered.</p><p>"There is no seat for Greyjoy to return to, as in I tore down his castle. Pyke no longer stands, my lord." I replied.</p><p>Before Connington could reply, I raised my hand for his silence. As we sat there waiting for Gerold to return, I looked around at the various expressions on their faces. All had a general look of horror, followed by grudging respect, seeing how I was not going to be someone to take lightly. Before anyone could say anything there was a knock on the door, followed by Gerold walking in, followed by a teenager that walked with a swagger to his steps that were likely to be wiped off his countenance by what was about to occur. He was a lean boy, with hair as black as his father's. He wore a smirk that I could see was a farce, as he stood before the room of some of the most powerful men in Westeros. Giving a bow towards my father, and giving me a look that clearly stated, 'who the hell are you?' he rose as my father bid him to rise. Before my father could say anything I interrupted, "Theon Greyjoy, Son of Balon Greyjoy, and Alannys Harlaw. Brother to Asha Greyjoy, Nephew to Euron and Victarion. Do you know why you are here?"</p><p>"No, my lord. Who are you by the way?" he questioned, confused. Before anyone could correct him on the usage of my titles, I raised my hand waving them off.</p><p>"I am Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone. Son of Rhaegar, and Lyanna. You were taken as a ward of Lord Stark after your father's failed rebellion of 289 AC. You have lived with the Starks since, as a glorified hostage of the crown to ensure your father's compliance. Would you say everything I have said so far to be correct?" I questioned.</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace. My father-" he started before I raised my hand for his silence.</p><p>"I will give you a chance to speak shortly, however you will answer only the questions I ask, am I understood?" I questioned, gaining a nod from the man. "Would you say your father would allow any harm to befall you? Would you say that you're being a hostage would keep him from rebelling again?" I finished, gesturing for him to answer.</p><p>"Yes, your grace. I am my father's heir, he would never do anything to jeopardize my safety. I would imagine he hopes for the day I return to him." He replied, beaming, seemingly proud of what he perceives to be the man he thinks his father is.</p><p>Humming, I nodded absently, to looks of confusion from him, and my father. "Well Theon, I hate to inform you that you are wrong." I replied, causing complete silence to befall the room. "Your father declared himself in open rebellion, once again, and kidnapped a member of my family, causing significant harm in the process. As such, he has been punished. The only problem to take care of is you. Do you understand?" I barked.</p><p>"What do you mean he has been punished?" Theon breathed, dropping all hints of the false bravado he entered the room with.</p><p>"Your father is dead, Greyjoy. Along with your Uncles Victarion and Euron." I answered, leaning back into my chair, causing his face to go white, and him to drop to his knees.</p><p>"I am yours to command your grace. I shall return to Pyke, and swear my fealty to you, now and always. I will bring the Iron Islands to heel, and back into the fold. I swear this by the gods, old and new." he swore.</p><p>"I am afraid the time for that has long since passed, Theon." I solemnly replied, "I promised your father, before I took his head, that his line would die out. The name Greyjoy will fade into nothing, joining Hoare, and Gardener as Houses wiped from history. However. I will not take your head Theon." I said, gaining a sigh of relief, "You will take the black. You shall father no children, take no wives, and will serve as a watcher on the wall, until the day comes that you pass into the realm of the dead." I intoned.</p><p>"Please your grace. I swear I'll be loyal." He cried, "Let me return to Pyke, I will be better than he was."</p><p>"Pyke no longer stands Theon. Now as I said, you will take the black." I ordered, before turning to the guards, "Take Theon back to his quarters and he is to go nowhere until a wandering brother comes to the city to take him to the wall." I waved them off, as the dragged the now screaming Theon out of the chambers. "Now if that will be all, I believe we all have places to be." I finished, causing my father to dismiss them, as all of them but Mace Tyrell left the room, Connington glaring at me as they left.</p><p>Sighing, "Yes Lord Tyrell?" I questioned.</p><p>"I would like to speak to your father alone, my prince." He floundered.</p><p>Before I could respond, my father interjected, "Would this be in regards to the betrothal I refused last time we spoke Lord Tyrell?" he questioned with a hard stare at the man, surprising both of us.</p><p>"We-l-l yes, your grace. If you would just consider it-" he started only for my father to raise his hand silencing the upstart.</p><p>"Lord Tyrell. I believe my son made the stance on it quite clear last time. However, you insist on trying again. You have the gall, to request another betrothal with the crown, after all you have been given." he started, making eye contact with me, to which I responded with a severe nod, "Do you realize that your family has been given concession after concession, time and time again?" he questioned.</p><p>"Well we are a loyal family, your grace, it is only right-" he stuttered before being silenced once again.</p><p>"It is only right? Excuse me, Lord Tyrell, there are many other families that were loyal, and you don't see them attempting this. You have given me reasonable cause to reconsider many of the things you have been given. In light of recent events, and your inability to take no for an answer, from this day the forth, the betrothal contract between House Targaryen, and House Tyrell, in regards to Aegon Targaryen, the Crown Prince, and your daughter Lady Margaery Tyrell is hereby dissolved. You are hereby free to look for betrothals for your daughter elsewhere, for you will not find it with us." he stated, to a now red faced Mace Tyrell, "Any further requests my lord?" Father asked with a raised eyebrow, getting an almost furious and ashamed shake of the head from the fat flower, "Than you are dismissed, my lord." he dismissed, causing the man to hurriedly get up to leave the room.</p><p>"Oh and my lord." I interrupted, stopping him before he left the room, causing him to turn around, "Do not presume to ask us for anything ever again, lest your own position comes under scrutiny." I ordered, while waving him out. With the man now storming out of the room, I turned back to my father who had lowered himself back into the chair, rubbing his temples. "Are you alright father?" I questioned with a knowing smirk.</p><p>"No I am not alright son. I just angered our Lord Paramount of the Reach, and now I have to find another suitable lady for Aegon to marry." he scoffed.</p><p>"By the fourteen you are dense, aren't you?" I mused, insulting him, gaining a glare from the man. "Isn't it obvious Father? With the return of dragons, don't you think it would be a good idea to keep the bloodline pure so we maintain control of them?" I said, trying to nudge him towards the subject of Aegon and Rhaenys.</p><p>"I suppose Aegon and Daenerys would make a good match." He mused, scratching his chin, causing me to sigh.</p><p>"Are you serio-" I started before he interrupted me.</p><p>"It was a jape, Jaehaerys. Aegon and Rhaenys is what you are getting at I assume? I am not blind. I know how Daenerys feels about you, and your... newfound difficulty with Elaena. And I am aware of how Rhae and Egg feel about each other. I have ignored it over the last few years due to betrothal with the Tyrells." He said with a rueful smile, "But now that that is out of the question." He sighed before turning to Gerold, "Send for my children, Ser." he ordered.</p><p>"You know Rhae and Aegon are the best suited for each other, don't you?" I asked with a slight smile myself.</p><p>"Aye, I only hope the realm doesn't take this as an excuse for war." he said sighing.</p><p>"There's a war coming, father. I don't know when, I don't know who we'll be fighting, but it's coming. Best prepare for it anyway." I said sighing. "There was a text I read in Valyria once. It said a wise ruler never seeks out war, but must always be prepared for it." Before he could respond, Gerold returned with Aegon and Rhaenys in tow. Bowing his head, Gerold stepped back out to leave us some privacy. "Brother, Sister." I greeted, nodding my head as I sat back down.</p><p>"Brother, Father." The greeted at the same time, before Aegon continued, "You summoned us father?"</p><p>Sighing, "Yes. Your betrothal with Margaery Tyrell." He started, Aegon starting to look panicked, "It has been broken."</p><p>"What? Why?" Rhaenys asked, looking hopeful.</p><p>"He tried to ask for your hand for his heir Willas again." I quipped.</p><p>"Due to that, and recent... developments, I have decided that in order to keep the bloodline pure, Aegon, you will marry Rhaenys. As for you Jaehaerys, in regards to your situation, have you and Elaena made a decision?" He questioned, as Aegon and Rhae embraced each other, gaining smiles from both me and my father.</p><p>Sighing, I brushed my hand through my hair, before responding, "Should you allow it, I will take Daenerys as my second wife. For I will not set Elaena aside." I replied, steadfast in my answer.</p><p>Nodding, Father gave a grim smile, before continuing, "Than that just leaves Viserys. Do we find him a match with an outside house in an attempt to soothe things over, or do we search for a bride of valyrian descent?" he mused.</p><p>"How about we let him have some say in it? There's always time, Father." I urged him to dismiss the topic. "We have a tourney to prepare for tomorrow." I japed, getting up, to leave the room, leaving chuckling behind me, as Arthur and I left the room.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Training Yard, The Next Morning</strong>
</p><p>As I stood in the yard watching Aegon spar with Ser Jaime, I took to observing all that had come to see the Crown Prince spar. Daenerys and Elaena were sitting on a bench overlooking the courtyard, Rhae was standing with Oberyn's daughters, who I had learned called themselves the Sand Snakes, and Viserys was sitting with Varon, likely talking about past events. I stood off to the side, closer to Rhae, and Oberyn's daughters with Arthur cloaked behind me, hiding his features, trying to hide from his nephew. Brushing off some dirt off of my rather simple jerkin, my attention was drawn back to Aegon, as he was sent into the dirt by Jaime, causing me to chuckle, garnering Aegon's attention. </p><p>"Think you can do better?" he jokingly spat, "Let's see how you fare."</p><p>Humming my consent, I redonned the leather armor I had taken to wearing during spars, seeing as how the Valyrian steel stood out. As I finished putting it on, I noticed a golden haired boy entering the yard, followed by a large man with a face covered by burn scars. Turning to Arthur, I questioned, "Is that Joffrey Tully over there?" gesturing with my head slightly.</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace." He whispered back.</p><p>"Let's keep an eye on him, if he says anything disparaging towards me, let it go, I want to see what he does. I shall remain unknown for now. Spread the word." I ordered, before he nodded moving to the other guards to repeat the orders, as I strolled over to the arms rack, picking out a blunt bastard sword, testing the balance of it. Grunting, I chose it before striding over to Jaime to whisper in his ear, "Do not call me by my name or title, your nephew has just entered the yard, and I would like to see how he treats those he thinks are below him. Call me Jon Snow in the meantime." Getting a look of confusion from Jaime, and Aegon who must have overheard, followed by a hesitant nod from the knight of the Kingsguard. As we started to face off, I taunted, "Ready to eat dirt, Lannister?"</p><p>"You'll have to tell me how it tastes, Snow, for I will not be the one tasting it this day." he shot back to murmurs of surprise from the small crowd, before they quietened.</p><p>Taking up my stance, I vaguely heard an angry "Why is my uncle lowering himself to sparring with a bastard?" before I shook it off, and prepared for what was to come. As we circled each other waiting for an opening, I took the chance, and started to probe his defenses on the right side with light thrusts repeatedly, only for him to smirk, and effortlessly parry them off. I repeated the process a few times, only on the last one to feint a thrust, and as he went to deflect, with greater speed I changed directions to his left and a swing, the metal of the sword clanging against the metal of his pauldron as I struck his shoulder. With a look of surprise from Ser Jaime, I smirked at him, before launching at him in a flurry of moves, a swing at his right, followed by a thrust at his legs. As we devolved into what could only be called a dance of steel, we parried blow upon blow, made swing upon swing, before I noticed a mistake Jaime made with his footing. As he reached back for another swing, I lurched forward hooking my blade behind his foot, causing him to trip and fall into the dirt. Sticking my blade at his throat, I queried, "Yield?" only to feel a slight prick on my side, causing me to look down and see he had pulled a dirk out, and was pressing it against my side. Looking back at the man who was now wearing the biggest grin, I sighed, standing up, "Well played Ser Jaime. I see you trapped me." I chuckled, helping him up. </p><p>"it's not my fault you fell for it." he chuckled, as I set the sword back onto the rack.</p><p>"Likely has never faced an opponent as good as you Uncle." I heard the nasally voice sneer from behind me. Turning around I saw Joffrey standing there with his guard standing behind him. Raising my eyebrow at Arthur who had moved to be behind the scarred man, I turned back to the snotty heir to the heir of Riverrun.</p><p>"Oh? And who might you be?" I questioned.</p><p>"I am Joffrey Tully, son of Edmure Tully, Heir to Riverrun, and you will address me as befits my station, bastard! I will not be addressed so casually by a commoner playing at knight among his betters." he sneered, causing everyone to stiffen in the yard. Aegon started to step forward, before I used my hands to surreptitiously wave him off.</p><p>"Innumerable pardons, my lord. Would you like to spar?" I questioned, gesturing to the rack of blunt tourney swords.</p><p>"I don't use blunt swords. Live steel only." he sneered.</p><p>"Of course not. Wouldn't want to demean yourself, now would we?" I shot back, causing his face to turn red. As I turned to return to where I was standing, Joffrey said something that made my blood run cold.</p><p>"Dog, punish him for his insolence!" he screamed, causing me to turn around, seeing the large man, the sigil of House Clegane now clear to see on his tabard. As he started to step forward with his hand on his sword, with Joffrey starting to draw his own, the sounds of various swords across the yard being drawn as one, with a resounding sound of steel whispering past leather echoing across the now quiet yard. Jaime himself having drawn Brightroar, and pointing it at the boy he called his nephew, as all of the Kingsguard in the yard moved towards the confrontation, and the household guards doing the same. Seeing Arthur standing, with Dawn drawn, behind the Clegane, I decided to speak up, raising my hand to stop anyone from moving forward, as both Joffrey and the scarred man stopped moving.</p><p>"Before I start, I would have your name, what was it he called you, Dog?" I questioned.</p><p>"Sandor Clegane, <em>boy. </em>They call me the Hound. Who in the seven hells are you?" he sneered.</p><p>"One thing first, <em>Hound</em>. If you take another step forward, Ser Arthur Dayne, my sworn shield, who is standing behind you, will cut you down where you stand. Do you understand?" I barked, as Arthur set the tip of Dawn on the man's shoulder, where he could clearly feel the cold metal of the star forged blade. Garnering a nod, I continued, "Good, now step back and take your hands off of your weapon, before I have Arthur relieve you of it." I ordered, as he followed my directions. Turning to the now shaking Joffrey, I continued, "Now as for you. To answer Sandor's previous question, I am Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone, Son of Rhaegar Targaryen, <em>YOUR KING.</em> Your arrogant behavior has drawn you into a situation that is well of your control. This is not Riverrun where you can do as you please. Do you understand?" I sneered, causing the boy to nod his head vigorously. "Good. Now you are aware of the punishment for bearing steel against a member of the Royal Family, correct?" I questioned, before continuing without letting him finish, "No? Well allow me to educate you, Little Fish. The punishment is death." I stated, causing gasps to come from the crowd. "However, Perhaps we shall use this as a learning moment, and let it be settled with a little spar, shall we?" I mused.</p><p>"O-k-ay, your grace. I apologize." Joffrey said, almost meekly.</p><p>Nodding, I moved back to the sword rack, grabbing the bastard sword I used earlier, along with a longsword that I handed to the shaking boy. As we took our stances, his clearly very poor, proving to me that he was all bluster, I raised my hand, "Wait a second, I completely forgot something." I chuckled, causing everyone to look confused. "You said you used live steel only, my mistake. Go ahead and put that blunt one back, <em>my lord" </em>I ordered, condescendly. "Oswell! Fetch my sword" I ordered, turning to the Kingsguard who looked ready to cut Joffrey down himself, before he nodded, rushing off to the edge of the yard where I had left Blackfyre with Rhaenys.</p><p>"But, your grace, surely not-" Joffrey started.</p><p>"You will be silent, Joffrey." I snapped, dropping the friendly act. "You got yourself into this mess with your bluster, now we will see if you can back it up." I sneered, as Oswell returned with the wrapped sword, before handing it to me. Taking the cloak and unwrapping it, revealing the dragonheads and ruby, I drew the sword, garnering gasps from the crowd, and murmurs of 'Blackfyre' and 'Valyrian Steel!', before swing it once as a fear tactic.</p><p>"Is that?" He squeaked.</p><p>"Blackfyre? Yes it is, Lord Tully, now draw your sword. We don't have all day." I barked, causing the bow to draw the sword he had attempted to draw earlier, arms shaking as he raised it. Taking it in, I nodded, before musing aloud, "A fine blade, It got a name?"</p><p>"Li- Lion's Tooth, your grace." He stuttered, as I heard a shrill sounding gasp come from behind us. Turning slightly I saw a woman who could only be the boys mother and Jaime's twin, Cersei Lannister, looking appalled at the sight before her, trying to break through the guards that were holding everyone back. Next to her was an older man that was clearly her father Tywin Lannister, looking just like how people described him, a ruthless, calculating man, who currently looked furious at the scene playing out, making me wonder how long they were standing there.</p><p>Turning back to Joffrey, I said, "Give me your best, my lord, for nothing less will get you out of this." As soon as I finished speaking, I launched myself at the clearly unprepared boy, causing him to almost leap out of the way, sloppily raising his sword in an attempt to fend me off. Knocking his sword off the the side, I began toying with him, constantly slipping through his guard, and hitting him in the ribs with the flat of the blade. Before long, he started almost squealing like a stuck pig, trying to get away from me. Going for an overhead strike in an attempt to startle him into falling, he seemingly gathered some steel to his posture, and raised his sword in an almost perfect block, his only problem being that Blackfyre was Valyrian steel, and as such struck the sword in such a way, that the sword shattered, causing my sword to pass through, gashing him from just under his eye to his jaw, leaving a wound that would surely leave a visible scar. As the boy dropped to the ground clutching his face, I sighed, and shouted out, "Get a Maester out here immediately!" Striding over to Joffrey, I whispered to him, "The wound should heal just fine with the proper care, a Maester is on the way, just try not to move too much." Standing up I went to return to where I had left the scabbard, before I was interrupted by an angry scream. Whirling around, I saw Joffrey holding the remains of his sword in an overhand grip charging me, attempting to use it as a dagger. Stepping to my right, causing Joffrey to miss, and stumble, as he tried to spin the broken blade at me, I swung Blackfyre up, and hit his wrist perfectly, causing the sword turned dagger to go flying across the yard. With his hand still attached to it. Striding forward, yanking his belt out of his trousers, I used it to tie off just above his now severed wrist to staunch the flow of blood.</p><p>"You complete and utter fool. All you had to do was walk away." I spat at the now screaming child, as Pycelle's assistants scrambled into the yard to take care of the now dismemberment. Wiping the blood off on a nearby cloak, I returned Blackfyre to its scabbard, and reattached it to my waist. Before I could leave the yard however, I was stopped by a shrill shout, and the sound of stomping feet crossing the yard. Turning I saw the earlier identified Cersei, followed closely by Lord Tywin, stomping over to me with a clear look of fury on her face. Arthur stepped forward to block their path, Tywin taking a double take at seeing the presumed dead Kingsguard standing there, before I waved him off.</p><p>"Who do you think you are?!" she screamed, raising her hand in an attempt to slap me, only for me to catch her wrist, and for Arthur to reach for his sword.</p><p>"I am Jaehaerys Targaryen, if you did not hear me say so earlier. Attempt to strike me again, and it may be your hand on the ground next, my lady. Now I understand you are in distress, so I shall excuse it this time." I spoke, causing her to flinch.</p><p>"Why would you maim my son so? He did not deserve that!" she screeched.</p><p>"Your son, all but attempted to kill a Prince of the Realm. Be thankful all I took was his hand. I would be well within my rights to have killed him for what he did. Now I believe you should be at your sons side, my lady." I said, dismissing her, as she grudgingly curtsied, before storming off. Tywin made to follow, before I stopped him. "Not you Lord Tywin." I ordered, causing the man to stand fast, with a raised eyebrow in question.</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace?" came the gruff voice of the feared lord of the Westerlands.</p><p>"May I speak frankly, my lord?" I questioned, receiving a nod from the man, but narrowed eyes. "I strongly suggest you take a closer hand with your family, my lord, so an incident like this does not happen again. This was a completely avoidable incident, had your grandson not stepped over bounds he should have known not to cross. I fear your daughter might bring about the downfall of your house." I cryptically said, knowing I was threatening a very powerful, and proud Lord Paramount. Nodding my head to the man, I took my leave of the yard with Arthur in tow, whistling a very recognizable tune.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Tywin Lannister</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span> As I listened to the Prince's warning in regards to my daughter, I narrowed my eyes at hearing him whistle what I recognized as the Rains of Castamere. 'A new player to great game indeed. And so it begins' I mused silently to myself, as I turned to return to the keep to check on my foolish grandson, trying to think of what to do about the threat that was clearly worked into the warning, and subsequent seemingly harmless whistling. So it begins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If only Tywin, and Cersei knew about the man they were trying to stand up to! Please read and review</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. [ELEVEN] Start of a Tourney, Lion's Screams, and a New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lion gets its tail stepped on, a tourney begins, and Jae has an announcement to make</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Red Keep, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p>"You know threatening Tywin Lannister like that does you no favors, don't you?" Arthur admonished from behind me, as we were walking back to my quarters.</p><p>"It's not a favor I am after Arthur. It is their compliance." I retorted, "The fact that his grandson thought it was a good idea to try to kill me should be sign enough of all that I have been saying." I said dismissively, only for to be interrupted by Varys appearing almost out of nowhere, with a girl around my age, if not a little older, hiding behind him. "Can I help you Lord Varys?" I questioned.</p><p>Bowing, Varys started, "Yes, my prince. You instructed me to find the servant, that witnessed what we spoke of, and so I found her, and have brought her to you." Stepping aside in a deep bow, hands hidden in his cuffs, stepping away from the girl, who was using her dark brown hair to hide her face. The girl dropped into a deep curtsey once she heard Varys reveal who he had brought her to see.</p><p>"Please rise," I said, gesturing for her to stand. "Now Lord Varys here tells me you tried to report something you witnessed a few days ago. Please walk with me." I finished, gesturing Arthur and Varys to follow at a slight distance so I could hear what she had to say relatively alone. "Now what don't you tell me what happened." I said, trying to soothe the girl who had started shaking slightly.</p><p>"Y-o-ur Grace, I am just a lowly laundry maid, surely you could have gotten the report from the housekeeper." she stuttered.</p><p>"Yes. But I want to hear it from you. Relax, and tell your story at your leisure, my lady, I understand if it is hard." I said, giving the girl a gentle smile, trying to set her at ease.</p><p>"I was just going room to room, changing the sheets of the visiting lords, I turned the corner, and there a golden headed lad was hurting one of the keeps rat catchers, like it was not a living creature, m'prince. He were yanking on it's hair, and tail, causing it to squall. I figure he got tired of it squealing, cause he drew a knife, like he were going to kill it, when I must have made a noise, drawing his attention to me." she said starting to cry, and look away, "He... He came up to me, and started yelling at me, when he... he..." she choked, starting to sob.</p><p>"Hey it's okay, ssshhh, take it slow, continue when you can." I soothed, handing her a cloth, which she used to dry her tears.</p><p>"He ripped my dress, and... hit me twice in the face, fore he left me alone in the hall." she sniffled.</p><p>"You told the housekeeper of all of this?" I questioned, starting to get angry on how a member of the household was treated.</p><p>"Yes... She told me horrible things... That I should have either just opened my legs for him so he would leave me alone, or that I should never have come back to work if I was going to report misconduct of a noble in the keep." she sobbed.</p><p>"Let me see your face, my lady." I lightly demanded, causing the girl to flinch, before reaching up and brushing her hair out of her face, seemingly gaining some nerve standing straight and proud. She was a pretty little thing, if a little unkempt, with a little upturned nose, and bright blue eyes, and an almost dainty mouth drawn in a determined frown. Marring her features however was a blackened eye, and a split lip. Seeing red, I whirled around, yelling, "Guard!" causing her to flinch, and shrink away from me. One of the household guards ran up hand on his sword, before I waved his stature off, ordering, "Gather three other men, and find the head housekeeper. Instruct her to gather her things, and leave the keep at once, never to return. Her services are no longer required. If she asks why, tell her it was on my order, and that she should not have dismissed a credible report so callously. Afterwards find the steward, and tell him to find a new head housekeeper." I barked, turning back to the servant, who was now looking at me with undisguised awe on her face. "Now, I never got your name." I said, turning back to the girl.</p><p>"It's Mia, your grace." she whispered.</p><p>"Mia. Is it just you in King's Landing? Parents?" I questioned.</p><p>"Just me and my brother. Our parents died a few years ago." she replied.</p><p>"Would you like to leave King's Landing? I could take you to Dragonstone to be part of the household there, if you are not happy here." I said, gaining a look of hope from the girl, and a look of surprise from Varys.</p><p>"Really?" she breathed out, to a nod from me, causing her to rush forward, yanking me into a hug, which I had to wave Arthur off from. Stepping back from me with a blush on her cheeks, she said, "Pardon me. But yes, your grace, I would like that."</p><p>"Very well. Gather your brother, bring him to the keep, and find a man named Varon." I instructed, reaching down and pulling off my scabbard containing my dagger, "Tell him you will be joining us to join our household when we leave for Dragonstone, then present him with this dagger so he knows that I sent you." I finished, handing her the weapon. "Now I have somewhere to be, I will be seeing you, Mia. Take care of yourself." I said, gaining a curtsey from her, and a bow from Varys. Marching back down the hall with Arthur in step to my right, he couldn't help but make a remark.</p><p>"You know you just gave someone who lives in poverty, a priceless Valyrian Steel dagger, correct?" he japed.</p><p>"Yes Arthur I know. Not like I don't have more." I shot back, as we arrived to my chambers. Nodding at Arthur, I entered the room to find Elaena curled up in a ball on the bed crying, in what was rapidly becoming a familiar scene.</p>
<hr/><p><strong> <span class="u">Olenna</span> </strong> <span class="u"> <strong>Tyrell</strong></span> <span class="u"></span></p><p><span class="u"></span>"What do you mean the King broke off the betrothal?" I seethed at the fool I had birthed all those years ago.</p><p>"I tried to ask to speak to the King alone, but yet again the bastard wouldn't leave the room." Mace whined.</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you, you fool, that Prince Jaehaerys is not a bastard, but trueborn. Get it through your skull! Now, how does him being in the room have to do with it? Did he yell at you again?" I sighed, figuring this prince was just an upstart trying to make waves upon his return.</p><p>"Well no... But his presence obviously influenced the king's response to my request!" he blustered, causing my face to drain of his blood, wondering what kind of request my fool of son made.</p><p>"What? What did you attempt to request, you fool?" I spat, reaching for the pitcher of wine between us, refilling my glass, and taking a sip.</p><p>"Well... I was trying to arrange a betrothal between the Princess Rhaenys and Willas." he replied, causing me to spit out my wine.</p><p>Brushing myself off, I turned incredulously to my fop of a son, "You asked.. For a betrothal... When we had already securing the betrothal for Margaery to be queen?"</p><p>"Yes." He said almost proudly, seemingly forgetting that it had failed, terribly, on us.</p><p>"You lost us the chance at the Iron Throne... Because you thought that would be a good idea?" I further pressed, trying to get the fool to understand what he had done.</p><p>"Oh." He said, deflating.</p><p>"Yes, Oh. Now get out you fool, I have to figure out how to fix your mistakes." I said dismissing him. As he left, leaving me to my thoughts, I thought of how well things were going over the past few years, with the easily swayed King Rhaegar being quite easy to manipulate, but all of that changed when the long lost second son returned to court after having been presumed dead, only to show up with a tale of a distant land, if rumors were anything to go by. Deciding that first I had to have a conversation with my granddaughter about how she had to be careful as she was no longer protected by the betrothal, I stood up gesturing to Left and Right to follow me, as I left the room to move down the hall to where Margaery's rooms were located. Making my way down the hall, I could hear the sounds coming from her chambers getting louder and louder. Gesturing to Left and Right to hang back as I hobbled to the door, I sighed, throwing open the door to a sight I had not expected to see, but should have seen coming. Staring at me in the face was the naked back, and posterior of my granddaughter, bouncing up and down on a man whose face was buried in her chest. It did not take long however for them to notice me, Margaery jumping off of the lad I now recognized as Lord Tarly's second son with a shriek of "Grandmother!" whereas he just scrambled to put his clothes on, clearly embarrassed by getting caught with his trousers around his ankles, literally.</p><p>"Is this what you are spending your time doing, Granddaughter?" I questioned, not even waiting for a response before turning to the Tarly, "You! Dicker is it?" I started.</p><p>"It's Dickon. Dickon Tarly." he hastily replied.</p><p>"Right. Don't care. Get out, before I have you thrown out." I shot back, as the boy rushed out of the room. "I know we taught you better than that, darling. Do you think it is a good idea for a dalliance in the Red Keep? Where it is said the walls have ears." I admonished.</p><p>"Relax, Grandmother, it's just a bit of fun. Nothing will ever come of it. He will return to Horn Hill, and I will be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." she replied, seemingly confident in her own station.</p><p>"Not if your father has anything to do about it." I barbed.</p><p>"What? What did he do now?" she questioned, confused.</p><p>"My son saw fit to attempt to secure a second betrothal with the crown, between Willas and the Princess Rhaenys. Where he got this idea in his head, is beyond me, but definitely reeks of his addled mind." I snarked. "The King did not take too kindly to this, neither did Aegon's brother, Jaehaerys. Due to your father's actions, the betrothal contract between, yourself and the crown prince, has been dissolved." I sighed.</p><p>"What? They dissolved the contract, based on father asking for a second betrothal? That is a little extreme for a simple request. Not to mention the insult that has been paid to our House." she screeched.</p><p>"Normally I would agree with you, my dear. The problem being that your Father attempted it once, was told no, and then attempted it again, in the very same manner." I informed.</p><p>"Oh." She simply replied.</p><p>"Now, in the coming tourney, you need to attempt to get close to the Crown Prince. See if you can charm him. Wouldn't hurt to try to get Jaehaerys to notice you either." I instructed, laying out my plan.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Aegon</strong> </span>
</p><p>"Do you think father called us about what happened in the yard?" Rhae questioned, as we headed to the King's Solar.</p><p>"Can almost guarantee it, Rhae. It's not every day that a lord's son gets dismembered in the Red Keep, however justified it was." I replied, before the sound of the whisper of steel brushing against itself reached our ears, causing us to whirl around, only to see Jaehaerys marching up with his black and bronze colored valyrian steel armor, crown on his brow, with the ruby of Blackfyre prominently standing out. "You were summoned as well?" I asked him.</p><p>"Yes." He replied stiffly.</p><p>"Any reason you're dressed like you're ready for a fight?" I japed, trying to ease the tension he clearly was holding if his shoulders were anything to go by.</p><p>"If my suspicions are correct, it won't just be the family in there." He said cryptically, as we reached the door to our father's solar, only to hear a shrill shout come from it. </p><p>Opening the door to enter the room first, I was presented with the sight of Cersei Tully, Edmure Tully, and Tywin Lannister sitting across from our father. As we entered the room, the three gave us chilling looks, before looks of jealousy, and hate overcame Cersei and Edmure at the sight of Jae standing there in his armor. As the three of us strode over to father's side of the desk, with Jae taking his now customary stance, of his hands clasped behind his back, I cleared my throat, before asking, "You summoned us Father?"</p><p>"Yes. To discuss what happened this morning in the training yard." Father informed, only for Lady Tully to start screeching.</p><p>"What happened? Your savage of a son disfigured my innocent child! He shall never be the same again! He cut off his hand! I demand that you punish him!" she screeched.</p><p>'These are serious accusations, my lady, you yourself were present in that yard, are you sure this is the story you want to tell to the King?" I questioned, knowing she was lying.</p><p>"What he did-" She started, only for Jaehaerys to interrupt.</p><p>"Since you have no intention of telling the truth here, Lady Tully, allow me to be straightforward with the tale." He gravely stated, causing Tywin to rub his temples, "I admit, I did disguise who I was, hiding in plain sight as a bastard named Jon Snow, as I didn't want to be stared at like prized cattle. When confronted with someone <em>your son </em>perceived as lower class, proceeded to berate me, like he was the prince present, in the presence of both the crown prince, and my sister, Rhaenys, mind you, when I tried to ask him if he would like to spar, but claimed to only use live steel. When I refused that, he demanded I address him due the respect befitting his station,  and when I would not cow to his behavior, ordered his sworn shield, Sandor Clegane, to 'Punish me for my insolence.'" he spoke, all three gaining a look of horror, as the lies were revealed for what they were, "The Kingsguard halted that attempt, of course. I revealed who I was to him, and informed him the standard punishment for drawing steel on a member of the royal family, which of course as you know is death. However we decided to settle it with a spar, conceding to his request of live steel only, of course. When the boy lost, after I accidentally cut him, due to his weapon shattering under Blackfyre's blade, <em>your son attempted to kill me</em>, by trying to drive the remains of his sword through my back. Did I miss anything, Aegon?" he mused, as he finished.</p><p>"No, Jaehaerys, you did not." I replied gravely.</p><p>"So forgive me if I misunderstand this, Lady Tully. How is this is any way my fault? When it was your son who attacked me, not the other way around." Jae finished, to a silent stare from the woman. At this point Edmure looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, clearly embarrassed by the actions of his firstborn, and Tywin had the outward appearance of a man that had things under control, but looking at his eyes, you can see the fury he held for both us, and his daughter. "No? You can't explain it can you? So let me lay out the options here, and please father, tell me if I am wrong. Option one. We let all of this go,  your family is to return to Riverrun, and we are all free to return to our lives." Jae continued, only for Cersei to attempt to interrupt.</p><p>"How dare-" she started.</p><p>"No. You will let my son finish, Lady Cersei, or I will have you removed from this keep." Father ordered, giving an almost hateful glare to the woman, causing both Cersei and Tywin to rear back in surprise. "Continue son." Father ordered, staring Lord Tywin in the eyes.</p><p>"Thank you father. Option number two. We hold a trial." Jae started, Cersei starting to look like this option appealed to her, only for it to be dashed a second later, "For your son, on the charges of the attempted murder of a Prince of the Realm. If found guilty, which with all the witness to his behavior, I guarantee that he will be found guilty mind you, the punishment is the loss of his head. Or Option Three. He departs for the wall to take the black immediately upon recovery enough to travel." he intoned.</p><p>"I demand a trial to get justice for my son." Cersei sneered. </p><p>"You mistake him, my lady. It would be justice for the crimes your son committed. Does your wife speak for you, Lord Tully? Need I remind you, that a trial will more than likely end with the execution of your son." Father interjected.</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace." The man replied, clearly uneasy with the way things were proceeding.</p><p>"Very well. The trial will be held when Joffrey Tully is able to attend himself, as I will not hold a trial with the accused is absent. Are these terms acceptable? Be aware, once we set this, you may not withdraw, the trial will proceed as planned, regardless of circumstances." Father questioned, staring at Edmure now.</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace." All three ground out.</p><p>"Very well. I will have a page notify you when the trial will be held. In the meantime, enjoy the tourney." Father slipped, clearly dismissing them with a wave at the door. With a bow, all three stood, making to leave the room, as I reached for a glass of water.</p><p>"By the way Lord Tywin." My brother called out as the other two had already left, causing him to turn around with a raised eyebrow, "Remember what I told you, as it seems it is coming true."</p><p>This caused the proud lord, to shoot us a glare that could melt the wall, before he bowed once again, and leave the room, clearly trying to not show his rage. "That sounded like a threat, Jaehaerys." Father intoned from beside us.</p><p>"That was because it is. I warned him to keep a closer hand on his family, before his daughter brought ruin upon their house. Clearly my warning was left unheeded if this meeting was anything to go by, " Jae mused, "No matter. It is only a matter of time before <em>they </em>are revealed to the realm. Have either of you felt any different, regarding which we spoke of? Any headaches?" he questioned, changing the subject, turning to Rhae and I.</p><p>"I woke up with a headache, but it's gone now." I replied.</p><p>"I did as well, and I hear Vis, and Grandmother were the same." Rhaenys replied.</p><p>"Good. That means it is almost time. Tomorrow, seems as good as any." he mused.</p><p>"But tomorrow is the start of the tourney!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"Precisely. I figure we have the joust first, get that out of the way. Then we have the archery contest, then we have the great reveal." He replied.</p><p>"Well, we normally have the melee first, but I suppose that it would be best for the horses to be done with, so as to not, <em>overtax </em>them." Father replied, "Very well. Now you all are dismissed, I have a great many things to attend to before tomorrow."</p><p>With a bow, the three of us left the room, leaving father to do paperwork on his own. Walking down the hallway we made to go our separate ways, when we were interrupted by a shout of "Your Grace!", causing us to turn around, seeing Ser Oswell making his way to us. "Yes, Ser Oswell what is it?" I questioned, slightly irritated at the interruption. "Shouldn't you be guarding Viserys right now?" </p><p>"Normally, yes, but your grandmother sent me to warn Jaehaerys, your grace." the knight replied, turning to Jae. "She told me to warn you that the Hand of the King called a Small Council meeting without informing the King, and she believes it pertains to your... large friend, as Varys made a passing remark about the Iron Islands" He answered.</p><p>"Damn it all Connington, can't leave well enough alone." Jaehaerys ground out under his breath, before continuing, "Thank you Ser Oswell." he said, before spinning on his heel, obviously heading for the Small Council chamber. Rhaenys and I made to follow him, ony for Jae to shout over his shoulder, "I do this alone, brother."</p><p>Making eye contact with Rhae, I made to concede to his request, but he had already disappeared.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Jon Connington</span> </strong>
</p><p>As I sat in my chair waiting for Mace Tyrell to reach the chambers, I took note of who was already seated at the table. Lords Arryn, and Velaryon were here, along with Pycelle, and Varys. Gerold Hightower was noticeably absent, as was Oberyn Martell, but that was by design. I had grown tired of the bastard steering things how he wanted, as he followed the King to every meeting we have held thus far. Why Rhaegar ran off with that wolf whore is inconceivable. While Elia wasn't worthy of my King, at least they were already married, and remain as such. If only the boy could have been sent to the North earlier, maybe he could have been taken care of permanently that way. Why couldn't the bastard just remained dead to the outside world? As I was finishing my thoughts, the fat flower finally entered the room. "Ah, Lord Tyrell, thank you for joining us." I said to the Lord, who bowed his head in return. Turning to the table at whole, I announced to them all, "Thank you all for joining us my lords, I believe we have much to discuss."</p><p>"Will His Grace not be joining us?" Lord Velaryon questioned.</p><p>"His grace is indisposed at the moment, I figured this is something that we can handle on our own, my lord, best not to trouble him with it." I cooly answered, gaining a nod from the man. "Now first things first, has anyone-" I started, only to be cut off by a resounding crash, as a plate covered with food was toppled off the table behind me. I whirled around only to see that white dog, who had grown to be the size of a full grown hunting dog in the span of a moon, that had been seen trailing Jaehaerys, and wandering the keep. "How in the hell did that mutt get in here?" I shouted, startled.</p><p>"That mutt, I believe is a direwolf." Pycelle breathed, saying something intelligent, and unflowered for once, as the wolf stared at us, before lowering his head to eat the meats that were now on the floor.</p><p>"Well then. Perhaps if we pay it no mind, it will just go away." I mused, before continuing. "It appears we may have to keep an eye out of Tywin Lannister, as Prince Jaehaerys maimed his grandson earlier this morning."</p><p>"From what I hear, it was completely justified." Monford replied, "The boy tried to murder a Prince."</p><p>"I am afraid that Tywin Lannister won't see it that way. Nonetheless, something to be prepared for. Now, for the main reason of this meeting. Varys has heard some curious things from the Iron Islands. Lord Varys?" I stated, before turning to the Essosi spymaster.</p><p>"I have heard concerning reports from Pyke. Rumors of the Great Siege of Pyke, as some on the islands of taken to calling it." he tittered.</p><p>"Great Siege of Pyke? How many people could Prince Jaehaerys have taken to the Iron Islands?" Mace blustered.</p><p>"My sources say he only took fifty men ashore, but that isn't what makes it a supposedly great siege, rumors have it that Jaehaerys returned to the Seven Kingdoms, with a dragon. A silver beast. And that he used this dragon to burn Pyke to the ground." Varys reported.</p><p>"A dragon? Pah. Dragons have been extinct for over a hundred years Varys. Are you sure your little bird was not just traumatized from the battle?" I said dismissively. "If there was a great silver dragon flying around, I am sure we would know. Now is there anything tangible to report?" I demanded, receiving a bowed head from Varys signalling that he had nothing further to say, but before I could continue, I was interrupted by the sound of steel armor from the stairs, and a voice that I had quickly come to despise, with the strong Valyrian accent ringing out for all to hear.</p><p>"A silver dragon you say? I had heard it was white." Prince Jaehaerys said, entering the room, causing us all to stand and bow, somewhat grudgingly in my, and surprisingly in Mace Tyrell's case. "Please rise, all of you." he ordered, moving to take the seat at the head of the table. </p><p>"That is the King's Seat, my prince." I tried to chastise.</p><p>"Well the King is not here, Lord Hand. Where is he by the way? I was under the impression that he attends all Small Council meetings." he questioned.</p><p>"Well I sent a page to inform him, but he sent the page away, as he was attending to urgent business. The King does have a whole realm to worry about, my prince." I said with as best a smile as I could muster.</p><p>"Ah I see." he said, nodding his head. "Everyone out. Connington stay." he barked out, causing the direwolf to look up from where he still lay, and trot over to Jaehaerys, who put is hand in it's fur. Seething with rage, I watched as everyone stood and left the room with bows to a boy that shouldn't have even been born, much less stay in the Red Keep. Grinding my teeth in an odd similarity to what I had observed of Lord Baratheon, I made contact with the boy who had quickly become the bane of my existence. I halted at the look of pure contempt the man's face had contorted into, the easy going smile gone, the minute Pycelle shuffled out, as the last one to leave the room. "I had been with my father for quite some time today, Lord Connington, and not once did a page come to inform him of anything, <em>my lord.</em> So would you like to try to explain again?" he sneered.</p><p>Narrowing my eyes at the boy, "I deemed that I would collect Varys' report myself among the rest of the Small Council and present it to-" I started, only to be interrupted as the Prince drew a knife and plunged it into the table top in between of us. Startling back, I glanced, only to see the same pattern on the dagger, and the armor he was wearing, revealing it to be more Valyrian Steel. 'Just how much Valyrian Steel does this boy have?' I thought to myself.</p><p>"Enough of the lies, Lord Connington." he ordered. </p><p>"Fine! I didn't want another meeting to be hijacked by the likes of you!" I roared, instantly knowing that I had fucked up.</p><p>"The likes of me?" the Prince of Dragonstone seethed, showing the cold calculating gaze associated with the Starks, along with the rage of a dragon. "What is that supposed to mean? And be <em>very </em> careful of your response, my lord, or I will follow through on the promise I made to you when I first arrived."</p><p>Not knowing what to say to the threat, I started to stutter only to be interrupted once again. "You can't even respond to that, Griffin, so let me be clear, my lord. If I find <em>anything </em>of suspect when it comes to your behavior, I will make sure that everyone at court knows of your <em>preferences, </em>before I take your tongue. Am I understood?" he barked.</p><p>"Yes. <em>Your Grace</em>." I ground out.</p><p>"Good. Now be sure to enjoy the tourney tomorrow, we have a bit of a surprise for everyone, my lord. I am sure you will enjoy it." he said returning to the slight smile, as he got up and left the room, the wolf following in his footsteps. As he left, I picked up the goblet resting in front of me, glancing at the barely drunk wine. With a roar, I threw it across the room with a crash, before storming out of the chambers myself.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p>On my way to the family wing of the keep, I was about to cross what I had learned was the rooms that the ward Renly Baratheon occupied, only for the door to swing open, revealing a rather disheveled Loras Tyrell practically limping out of the room. Ducking into a nearby alcove, I watched as the member of the Kingsguard clearly rushed back to the White Sword Tower, only for Renly, clearly in a state of half dress, to stick out the door, holding Loras' sword, beckoning him back. As I watched, Loras ran back, giving the other man a rather passionate looking kiss, before taking the sword, and dashing off again. Renly sagged against the door, giving an audible sigh, as I stepped silently out of the alcove, and made like I had just turned the corner, continued walking past his door, filing what I had seen away for future reference. "You know, Ser Renly, typically we don't stand out in the halls in our small clothes." I snarked in passing, as the knight practically scrambled back into the room with a shout, clearly not recognizing me. Snorting, I continued on my way, finally making it to the doors of my room, only to find my grandmother talking to Ser Jaime outside. "You know, some strange people wander these halls sometimes, you sure you should be out here, grandmother?" I japed.</p><p>"Tis alright Jaehaerys, I have Ser Jaime here to protect me." she shot back, with Jaime giving her a look behind her back that showed his clear adoration for her. I averted my eyes, not wanting him to know I caught him staring at her.</p><p>"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, grandmother?" I questioned.</p><p>"We all wanted to gather once, before tomorrow to discuss the eggs." she whispered, before gesturing me over to Aegon's room across the hall. Entering the room, I found Aegon, Rhaenys, Father, Dany, and Viserys already seated. Taking a seat across from Dany, I nodded to everyone present.</p><p>"So I gather you all want to know what we are going to do tomorrow with the eggs?" I questioned, to nods from them all. "Before we begin, Father, did you happen to find any eggs hidden away anywhere? One for yourself perhaps?" I questioned, getting a shake of the head, signalling a no. "Very well, come tomorrow this is what'll happen, Once everyone is present for the joust, immediately after the crowning of the Queen of Love and Beauty, we have a pyre assembled, where we will then lay the eggs on, and proceed with the process, after which we'll ignite the pyre, and so forth, introducing dragons back to the world. Questions?" I finished, gaining hand raises from everyone. "This'll be a long night." I sighed, before moving to answer questions.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The Next Day, Road to the Tourney Grounds</strong>
</p><p>As we rode to the tourney grounds from the castle, I observed all the small folk we passed as we rode past the street of steel, as we traveled toward the King's Gate. Already, all the vendors were trying to peddle their wares as the royal procession, likely to profit immensely from this event. Drawn out of my thoughts by the sound of a horse drawing up next to me, I turned to find Aegon siding up next to me. "Makes you wonder where these people get all this to peddle, doesn't it brother?" I shot out, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Quite, Brother. Although, in all honesty, the best armorer in King's Landing is on the other end of the Street of Steel. The man's name is Tobho Mott. Qohorik blacksmith here in King's Landing. Man's work is like no other. It is even said that the man knows how to rework Valyrian Steel." Aegon mused, while waving at a few common children.</p><p>Hearing this caused me to practically drag the reins of the horse, causing it to slow, before I decided to try to clarify, "Knows how to rework Valyrian Steel? You are certain?" I hissed out.</p><p>"From what I've heard, Why? You aren't planning on resmithing something are you?" Egg asked puzzled.</p><p>"No. I have my own smiths for that. However I may have to pay this man a visit later. A matter for a different time." I said dismissively as we passed under the King's Gate, approaching the tourney grounds proper. Many lords had already set up their tents, the banners of the Kingdoms aptly represented, from black iron studs of the Royces of Runestone in the Vale, to the Giants of the Umbers of Last Hearth, from the Grapes of the Redywnes of the Arbor, to the lightning bolts of Dondarrion of Blackhaven. In typical fashion the West however had the most gaudy tents of bright red, with the Lannister banner featured prominently. Dwarfing all those, however was the scarlet three headed dragon, roaring down upon them all. As we approached our tents at the center of them all, various Lords and Ladies emerged from their tents bowing their heads as we passed. Dismounting from my horse, handing the reins to the stable hand that had approached, I smoothed over my long cloak, making sure to cover up the valyrian steel armor once more. While rumor had already likely spread about my possession of such a masterpiece, I did not want to advertise it until we were hatching the eggs. Once all the horses were taken away, and the ladies had emerged from the carriages, we all stood and waved to the crowd. Turning to Aegon, I jostled his shoulder, japing, "Plan on winning the joust brother, so we can see Rhae draped in roses?" causing Rhaenys to turn red, before she walked away.</p><p>"But of course brother, who else? Do you still plan on refraining from participating? This is a tourney held in your honor after all." He shot back with a chuckle.</p><p>"No. I have no intention of participating in a tourney before the reveal, as we don't know if there are daggers in the dark." I replied scathingly. As we walked towards the stands for the opening ceremony, we were interrupted by a Lady standing in our path, as seemingly well placed between us, and our father who had already passed her by. As we approached, the lady turned, revealing a pretty girl, who held a striking resemblance to Ser Loras. Assuming this to be Lady Margaery Tyrell, I bowed my head in acknowledgement as she curtsied to us both, Rhaenys shooting her a glare, as she passed her by. Shrugging off Rhaenys' glare with what was clearly a well practiced, but false, smile, she turned to Aegon.</p><p>"Do you plan on entering the joust, your grace?" she asked sweetly of my brother.</p><p>"Yes, My lady." he replied courteously, "While there are a great many participants, I hope to try my luck and win."</p><p>"Well, I hope you do well, your grace. I hope to see you prevail on the field, so you can crown a worthy lady as the queen of love and beauty." she replied, almost sickenly sweet. "What about you, my prince?" she asked, obviously eying my crown, eyes widening as she caught sight of the valyrian steel.</p><p>"No, my lady. I don't." I replied, as politely as I could, already seeing what she was attempting to do.</p><p>"Surely a man of your talents would do well." she said.</p><p>"Than why should I have to prove it?" I shot back. "Now forgive us, my lady, we are needed with our father." I said, receiving a curtsey from the girl, her eyes barely containing her annoyance. As we strode away, I leaned in towards Aegon, "You know the worthy lady she referred to is herself, correct?" I questioned.</p><p>"Of course brother. Not that she will ever see a crown from me. There is only one Queen of Love and Beauty for me." he said with an almost day dreaming smile. Chuckling I swatted him over the head. We continued on our way to the stands, quickly finding our seats next to father, as the stands rapidly filled. A few minutes passed as we waited for everyone to take their seats. It didn't take long, however, as Father raised his hand gesturing to the bugler. The man nodded, blew a series of notes into his bugler, causing the crowd to go silent as the herald stepped forward.</p><p>"Lords and Ladies of Westeros! His Grace, Rhaegar Targaryen, First of his name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm welcomes you, to the tourney in celebration of the return of his son, Jaehaerys, Prince of Dragonstone, to Westeros. On this day, of the year 298 After Aegon's Conquest, By the will of His Grace, this tourney is hereby announced to order." the Herald announced, bowing to Father as he stood up from his throne.</p><p>"Welcome, my lords and ladies! Many years ago, my son left us a boy, and was presumed lost, and we wept for his loss. However, after ten long years, my son returns from lands far off, a man! So please! Enjoy the festivities, and join us in welcoming a son of the Iron Throne, a Prince of the Realm back! To my son, Prince Jaehaerys!" Father shouted, gaining cheers from the masses. Careful to keep my cloak around me, I stood, raising my hand slightly, calling for silence.</p><p>"It is my utmost pleasure to be able to stand before you all today my lords, and ladies. May we look forward to many more years together!" I announced simply, sitting back down.</p><p>"First up, the joust! Take it away, Herald!" Father announced, sitting back down. The herald bowed, and stepped forward, calling the names of Ser Gregor Clegane, and a Ser Hugh of the Vale.</p><p>"I've heard of the Mountain, but who is Ser Hugh?" I questioned turning to Rhaenys, as Aegon had left to get ready for his joust.</p><p>"Hugh was Jon Arryn's squire. Lord Arryn recently knighted him. Bit too soon for the man, if you ask me." Viserys interjected. I took that to note, as we turned back to see the two men lining up for their match. Clegane's size alone made me think that Ser Hugh was in for a tough time. As I watched them take off towards each other, I could see what Viserys was referring to, as Hugh's lance was all over the place, where in comparison, Cleganes was steadier, catching the man on the shoulder. He could clearly barely stay in the saddle, but quickly righted himself, lining up for another run.</p><p>"Bloody fool. He clearly is no match for the Mountain. The smart thing to do would be to yield." I mused, as I looked over to Jon Arryn in the box containing the Lord's of the Vale. The man was clearly worried about his former squire, standing up in his seat as the two knights took off down towards each other again. As they drew closer, I tensed up in alarm. "That lance is heading right for his neck." I breathed, clenching the arm rests of the chair, as they drew closer together. As I had predicted, the lance caught on his breastplate right below the gap in between his helmet and chest plate, shattering, while sending the newly minted knight to the ground. Hearing a scream come from the box containing the North, I whirled around to see Sansa Stark, and her friend Jeyne, covering their faces with their hands, shaking with silent sobs. Turning back to the fallen knight I saw what caused them to cry out in fear. Lying on the ground was Ser Hugh with a shard of the Mountains lance impaled in his throat, choking on his own blood. Squires quickly took to the field, and drug the man's body off the field as Clegane continued riding, clearly not caring that he had just killed a man. "Now we see what kind of a man, Gregor Clegane is." I mused aloud, brow furrowing.</p><p>"Story has it that as a child, Gregor shoved his brother's head into a fire, for playing with a toy that he wanted. The man is as nasty as he comes." Viserys responded.</p><p>"So it would seem." I sighed, knowing this tourney was going to be a long one.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The Next Day</strong>
</p><p>After the incident with Ser Hugh the previous day, there really wasn't all that much to be concerned about, the tourney seeming rather tame in comparison to it's bloody opening. Aegon had unhorsed all his opponents, among which was Ser Brynden Tully, garnering him the acclaim that came with unhorsing a knight of the Kingsguard. He was up next, facing Ser Jaime Lannister. As I sat there watching, Aegon came riding out in his black plate, with the red roaring dragon of our house, waving to the crowd, as Jaime did the same, in his enameled white Kingsguard armor. Ladies swooned as they both passed, drawing a snort out of me. "Do you figure Egg has a chance of unhorsing Jaime, Rhae?" I asked turning to my sister, who started to look a little worried.</p><p>"I imagine so, he always has been a good rider." she hastily replied, turning he attention back to the yard, as they started lining up for their first passes. As they charged each other, I could see their forms were almost perfect, with Aegon having the slight disadvantage that came with facing someone more experienced. Both lances struck true, shattering on each others shields, with both of them retaining their seats, as they past each other. With both taking another lance, they made for another pass, this time Ser Jaime gaining a glancing blow off of Aegon's pauldron, while Aegon missed, due to being hit first. The crowd cheered as the went, tilt for tilt, Aegon gaining a hit, only for Jaime to gain the next one. Soon we were on the sixth tilt, with Aegon clearly starting to droop in the saddle, the shield barely hanging on his arm. He looked up into the stands, looking for Rhaenys, before we saw his eyes gain a determined look. "That fool is going to go for it." Rhaenys muttered.</p><p>Chuckling, I replied, "Of course he is. Now watch." As I finished, the two took off for their sixth tilt, Jaime's lance striking the shield causing Aegon to drop it, and end up draped over the rear of his horse. Hearing Rhaenys gasp beside me, I grasped her shoulder in reassurance, as Aegon quickly righted himself in his seat. As they made to the starting positions, a squire offered Aegon a replacement shield, only for him to refuse it, lightly clutching his shoulder. "That's it, he's done." I breathed, only to be surprised as he grabbed another lance, charging down at Ser Jaime, who responded in kind. As they drew together, Egg leaned forward and with a thrust, caught Ser Jaime square in the chest, sending the White Lion flying off of his horse into the dirt. Cheers erupted in the crowd, as I mused aloud, to a chuckle from the family, "Well would you look at that, the crazy fucker actually did it." As Jaime left the field, Aegon was announced as the first of the two finalists, with only one joust to go. This was a joust that was left, was between Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Loras Tyrell. As we sat there, the Mountain entered the yard, before coming to a stop at the royal box, bowing stiffly to our family. From the other side of the yard, came Ser Loras, wearing fine flowered armor that clearly represented his family, but still representing with the white cloak of the Kingsguard. As he approached, he dug out a single red rose, as he had done on all of his jousts thus far, and approached the Starks, handing the rose to a now almost squealing Sansa Stark. Approaching the box, Loras gave a bow to us, before nodding to the Mountain, who seemed to growl in response. As they parted, Gregor's horse began getting more and more agitated. as they reached the starting lines, the horse clearly got more and more agitated, only for him to slap its side getting it to calm a little. Loras retrieved his helm from his squire, taking up position, taking his lance, as Clegane did the same, only for Clegane to start charging slightly early. As they drew closer, Viserys made a remark that only served to make my blood chill.</p><p>"Dear gods, Ser Loras' mare is obviously in heat, look at how Ser Gregor's horse is acting!" he exclaimed, only to be proven right as they drew together, Loras hitting Gregor in the chest, causing him to fall as the horse clearly wanted to follow the mare, looking rather agitated. As we watched the Mountain get up to a clearly oblivious Loras, who was too busy waving at the crowds, he reached his hand out, causing his squire to run across the field with a sword that was as big as the boy himself. Gregor drew the sword, pushing the boy away with his foot as he did so, raised the sword, and cleaved the head off the stallion with a single blow, as the horse screamed in pain, and the entire crowd gasped in alarm. Loras whirled around now aware of the enraged knight as he drew closer to him. Before he could react, the Mountain raised his sword, causing me to surge forward, leaping over the railing, shedding the cloak as  I went, the Valyrian steel of my armor, now clear to see. Dashing closer, I drew Blackfyre, gaining gasps once again from the crowd, as I reached them, Gregor and knocked Loras off of his horse and was swinging down to try to cleave the foolish knight in twain. Surging forward, I swung Blackfyre, meeting the greatsword, before it could strike Ser Loras. Driving Clegane back with a heave of Blackfyre. Making eye contact with the angered giant, I ordered, "Cease this at once Clegane, lest you lose your head." With a roar, Clegane surged forward, trying to make another swing, only for me to parry with Blackfyre, before whirling the blade around, catching his gauntleted hand. The man dropped his sword, only to try to punch me, before Father stood up.</p><p>"Cease this at once, Clegane! IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING!" Father roared, clearly furious.</p><p>The man huffed, and started storming off the field, only for guards to attempt to stop him, before father dismissed them with a simple, "Let him go." Striding over to Loras, I reached my hand out hauling the knight to his feet.</p><p>As he righted himself, he started with the platitudes, "I owe you my life, your grace, If you hadn't-" only for me to interrupt.</p><p>Whispering to the knight with a fake smile plastered for the crowd, "If you would not have been a fool, knowingly riding a mare with heat into a joust, so you could win, this would not have happened."</p><p>"I acknowledge the mistake I made your grace." the knight ground out.</p><p>"Good. Now, are you fit to continue to face my brother, or shall you forfeit?" I questioned, giving him a glance with my eyes telling him the smarter course of action, gaining a nod from the knight, before he strode over to Aegon.</p><p>"I concede the joust!" he shouted, raising Aegon's hand to show Egg's Victory. I was overcome with a sudden burning feeling in my head, as Vhagar made his presence known to me. Striding over to Father as Aegon remounted his horse, and collected the rose crown. As I ascended the steps, I arrived just as Aegon did. </p><p>"Rhaenys, I hereby name you the Queen of Love and Beauty." he announced to cheers from the crowd.</p><p>"Father. It is time." I said gravely, as I watched, Aegon, Rhaenys, Grandmother, and Viserys clutch their heads lightly, before straightening themselves.</p><p>"Now?" He exclaimed, before he was interrupted by a very faint, barely discernible clap of thunder.</p><p>"Yes." I said, turning to Arthur, and Oswell. "Arthur, grab the eggs, Oswell, Organize a group to build the pyre that the wood pile was set aside for, and do it NOW!" I shouted, gaining confused glances from the various lords and ladies around us, before I stormed down into the yard once again, waving the Master of Ceremonies off. As I stood there I reached out to Vhagar in our bond, 'Please, not right now. Allow me to soothe things over here first. Soon, I promise, I will call for you. The time is nigh.' I sent, receiving an impatient confirmation from my mount.</p><p>"My Lords and Ladies! May I have your attention please!" I shouted, as everyone quieted down staring at me, more and more noticing the armor I wore, gaining more whispers, "As many of you well know I went missing for ten years!" I shouted, "What was not told was where I was! As many of you have noticed, my armor is made of a metal rarer than anything you likely have seen before! Can anyone tell me what it is made of?!" I demanded.</p><p>Hearing a shuffling coming from the Westerlands box, I turned seeing a large man stand. "And who might you be, my lord?"</p><p>"Lord Roland Crakehall, your Grace." The man shouted, "And that armor, I have seen its material before! That armor is Valyrian Steel!" he announced, to gasps from the crowd.</p><p>"Correct! Ser Arthur Dayne and I were stranded in the lands of my forefathers. I have seen Old Valyria and brought back the likes this world has not seen in centuries!" I announced as the men finished building the hastily built pyre. Arthur approached with the chest containing the eggs, and set them down at my feet. "Among the things I found were these!" I shouted, reaching down and opening the chest, revealing the contents to the stadium. "Dragon eggs! Laid amongst the ruin of smoke left behind by the Doom of Valyria!" I shouted, as my family approached.</p><p>"Surely you don't mean to repeat the Tragedy of Summerhall, Your Grace? That's... suicide!" came the shout of Monford Velaryon.</p><p>"No, My Lord, I don't. Wait and see." I said, gesturing the family forward, as I set the eggs on the Pyre. "Cut your hands and smear your blood on your respective eggs." I whispered to them, as I stood back, reaching out in my bond once more. "A century ago, my lords, the last dragon in Westeros died. Today we bring them back, as a clap of thunder rang out above us. As they finished smearing the blood on the eggs, which had already absorbed through the scales, I motioned for them to step back from the Pyre.</p><p>Another clap of thunder rang out from above, getting louder and louder, causing the lords to look to the skies. "Lord's and Ladies of Westeros, I have an introduction to make. I am the Archon of Old Valyria! The White Dragon! Today, I return dragons to the land of Westeros!” I  announced making eye contact with Tywin Lannister, whose face had turned white. Turning around, I strode back to the Pyre, drawing my dagger. Cutting my hand on my now ungauntleted hand, and dripping some of my own blood onto the wood, I whispered the simple word, “<em>Perzys” </em>causing the entire Pyre to roar to life in an inferno, flames standing higher than a man. As everyone stood there waiting with bated breath, a shrill shriek came from behind us, causing us to turn as see Cersei Tully pointing to the sky, revealing a small shape coming towards us. As I looked closer, I saw that it was Dany’s hatchling, Balerion. To gasps of awe, the hatchling came to a rest off of Daenerys’ shoulder, clearly having grown. Before anything could be said however, we were interrupted by cracks coming from the Pyre, followed by shrieks. </p><p>As I looked on, the hatchlings came crawling out of the pyre, making their way to their future riders, and climbing up to their shoulders. Walking up to Aegon and his blood red, and gold hatchling, I questioned, “Have you decided on a name?”</p><p>”Caraxes.” Aegon answered confidently.</p><p>Nodding, I announced, “Prince Aegon Targaryen, and Caraxes!” as the hatchling attempted a roar, that came out as a shriek instead.</p><p>Repeating the process, I went down the line.</p><p>“Tyraxes.” Came Rhaenys with her Orange and Red.</p><p>”Balerion.” Daenerys Replied with the black and red. </p><p>“Meleys” Rhaella answered, with the amethyst and gray.</p><p>”Syrax.” Viserys announced, with the Bronze and green.</p><p>Finishing, I turned back to the crowd, “My lords! I present to you, House Targaryen and their Dragons!”</p><p>”I notice you don’t have one Prince Jaehaerys!” Olenna Tyrell shot out from th Reach’s box.</p><p>Smirking, as people in the city started to scream in fright, causing the lords present to get visibly anxious, followed by an immediate thunderclap, I shouted out, “AND MAY I INTRODUCE YOU TO VHAGAR! My mount!” I finished with a grin at Lady Olenna, whose face had drained of all color, and started shaking, as the entire tourney grounds had been draped in Vhagar’s massive shadow. Only for her to flinch in fear as Vhagar released a roar that caused the ground to vibrate as he passed overhead.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>9k words, whew, please R&amp;R!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. [TWELVE] Lord's in Fear, A Dragon Roars, and a Journey is Undertaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tourney Field</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Tywin Lannister</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Watching the upstart Prince beat back Clegane was surprising, his skills with a sword clearly showing his training, likely by the sword of the morning himself. We had planned on having Joffrey call for a trial by combat to have the mountain face the prince, hopefully taking care of the many problems the boy caused, possibly permanently, but as I watched the fight come to a close, with Gregor dropping his sword, the less I fancied the chances the Mountain may have had. While the man was a fantastic butcher, and enforcer, he relied too heavily on pure strength, and would clearly get beaten by a superior opponent, as evidenced by Jaehaerys disarming him in as few moves as he did. Watching the Prince as Gregor stormed off, I could see the boy seemed uncomfortable, having seemingly stumbled slightly. 'Had he suffered some unknown injury?' I mused to myself, before he righted himself, and charged back into the royal box. As everyone else watched the Crown Prince crowning his sister, I watched as the second son talked urgently to his father. Furrowing my brow at how urgently he seemed to be moving, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on as I observed both Oswell Whent, and the man I had learned was Arthur Dayne, rushing out of the box in two different directions after a shout from the Prince.. Before I could discern anything more, the boy run back out into the yard, clamoring for our attention. Drawing my attention back to him, I noticed for the first time what he was wearing, how it slipped my notice when he was fighting Clegane, I couldn't say. "The Prince is wearing Valyrian Steel armor." I practically sneered to my brother Kevan, who was sitting next to me. Before he could respond, the prince started speaking.</p><p>"My Lords and Ladies! May I have your attention please!" he shouted, as people started to whisper. "As many of you well know I went missing for ten years! What was not told was where I was! As many of you have noticed, my armor is made of a metal rarer than anything you likely have seen before! Can anyone tell me what it is made of?!" he exclaimed, almost daring someone to answer him. It almost seemed as if no one would answer, before my bannerman, Roland Crakehall stood from his seat, just behind me. "And who might you be, my lord?" Jaehaerys questioned.</p><p>"Lord Roland Crakehall, your Grace." The man boomed, "And that armor, I have seen its material before! That armor is Valyrian Steel!" he announced, to gasps from the crowd.</p><p>"Correct! Ser Arthur Dayne and I were stranded in the lands of my forefathers. I have seen Old Valyria and brought back the likes this world has not seen in centuries!" the Prince announced, as some men finished building what appeared to be a large bonfire behind him. I watched on as Arthur Dayne approached with a gilded chest, setting it down at the feet of his charge. "Among the things I found were these!" he announced, reaching down throwing open the chest, revealing four dragon egg, one purple and gray, one bronze and emerald, one red and gold, and one orange and red. "Dragon eggs! Laid amongst the ruin of smoke left behind by the Doom of Valyria!" he barked out, as the royal family approached him. The more and more he spoke,  I could feel the blood in my face draining, as if he was successful is this fool's errand, there was no way I would manage to see my family seat the Iron Throne in my lifetime.</p><p>"Surely you don't mean to repeat the Tragedy of Summerhall, Your Grace? That's... suicide!" came the voice of Monford Velaryon, the aging crownlands lord flabbergasted at what was occuring.</p><p>Giving a smirk that brought chills to my blood, the Prince continued, "No, My Lord, I don't. Wait and see.", before turning to his family and whispering to them. I started to tune out everything occurring around me, as they all moved as one, cutting their hands and dousing the eggs in their blood.  "A century ago, my lords, the last dragon in Westeros died. Today we bring them back," the Prince announced, causing me ears to ring as a clap of thunder rung out, causing me to look towards the sky in confusion, with the day being clear as could be. Turning back to the Prince, as he continued, with another announcement.  "Lord's and Ladies of Westeros, I have an introduction to make. I am the Archon of Old Valyria! The White Dragon! Today, I return dragons to the land of Westeros!” he barked out, clearly meaning to make eye contact with me, in another of his unspoken threats. As he turned back around, the pyre suddenly burst into flame, a roaring inferno, larger than it had any right to be, lighting that quickly. Before I could stand, and make my attempted objections to this foolish course of action be known, my daughter from the Riverland's box screamed, and pointed, drawing everyone's attention to her, followed by the skies, as we saw what appeared to be a bird approaching, that quickly got larger, revealing a creature long thought dead to the world, and proving what the Prince had been saying. The size of a small dog, the black and scarlet creature, now revealed to be a dragon, came to rest on the shoulder of Rhaella's youngest child, the Princess Daenerys. Before we could gape any longer, the sounds of cracks and shrieks came from the pyre, revealing dragon hatchlings that made their way to the individual members of the royal family. The blood in my ears started to rush, seemingly deafening me in my shock, I vaguely heard the names of the now hatchlings, as I tried to contemplate how to take care of these creatures, so they didn't pose a threat to any future plans I had.</p><p>Each name seeming like a nail into the coffin, accompanied by a proverbial hammer strike,</p><p>Caraxes</p><p>Tyraxes</p><p>Balerion</p><p>Meleys</p><p>Syrax</p><p>Drawn out of my stupor, the prince started shouting once again, "My lords! I present to you, House Targaryen and their Dragons!” As I stared at the man that was quickly becoming a problem, I noticed there wasn't a dragon for him, or the King, something that Olenna Tyrell made aware to everyone, clearly upset that her house had been as snubbed as mine upon the arrival of this upstart.</p><p>”I notice you don’t have one Prince Jaehaerys!” the crone observed, almost arrogantly, only serving to bring that smirk I had begun to dread back to his face. As he made to reply, I began to hear sounds of complete terror coming from the city behind us. The sound of screaming of the smallfolk reaching us easily, causing me to tense up, as what could make an entire city of a million people scream out as one? I looked around, seeing that the other lord's, with the exception of the Starks, were getting as anxious and fearful as I myself had started to feel, before the entire field got plunged into shadow, accompanied by a thunderclap, and a gust of wind.</p><p>"AND MAY I INTRODUCE YOU TO VHAGAR! MY MOUNT!" The Prince shouted out, giving Olenna a wolfish grin that made the smirk seem tame. Looking up, I saw a massive white dragon that could put some castles to shame, flying overhead, having a massive intricate saddle, clearly having steel, which I assumed was Valyrian steel, in its construction. As everyone looked up, the massive beast let out a roar, that felt like it could shake the entire foundations of even Casterly Rock, causing many of the nobles to start shaking in fear, as the dragon was clearly coming in for a landing, likely to knock over much of the surrounding foliage.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>As Vhagar knocked over trees, as he landed, I observed the many stares of fright I was receiving. Turning to my father, I said, "I believe now would be a good time to wrap up festivities for today. It's time to return to the Red Keep. Call the Lord Paramounts, along with their heirs together and the Small Council to the council chambers, I will meet you there." Turning to mount Vhagar I hesitated, before turning back. "And father. It is time for you to be a dragon, you can not afford to be anything else now. Do not worry, we will find you an egg one of these days. Be firm, decisive, and allow no argument, and you shall see us through this." I intoned, receiving a nod. Whirling around to Vhagar, I climbed up his lowered wing up into the saddle, now looking down on all those in the stands below us. As I chained myself in properly, Vhagar surged forward towards the Reach's box, his head blocking my view of what he was doing. Hearing his deep breaths signified that he was taking in the smell of someone, the scent of rose water and sour breath making it's way through our bond, before he let loose a deep rumbling growl that scent vibrations through my core, and nearby nobles to recoil in fear. Deciding enough was enough, I reached through the bond, instructing Vhagar to pull back, so we could prepare for take off, I looked over as he withdrew his head, revealing a very obviously shaking Olenna Tyrell. Fixing her with my stare, I shouted out, "My apologies, my lady, Vhagar simply was curious about the Rose that thought herself the Queen of Thorns." WIth a final glance I turned back to Vhagar, "<em>Sōvegon, Vhagar.</em>" With a rumbling purr, Vhagar obeyed, launching himself into the air, buffeting the stands with the air moved by his wings, and proceeded to fly towards the Red Keep as directed. As I flew over the city, I looked down, and saw the many people scrambling into their homes in terror. A short flight later, Vhagar circled the keep, before I directed him to perch on the walls around the godswood. With a grace that would seem more fitting for a smaller creature, Vhagar landed, and lowered his shoulder, allowing me to dismount in the small acre of trees. Rubbing his proffered head as he presented it to me with a purr, I reached out with the bond, telling him to go hunt, and I'd call for him later. With a chirp, he took to the air once more, leaving slight claw marks in the stone of the wall where he had been clutching it. Walking through the trees, I made my way back to the castle proper, only to be met by Varys along the way. "Yes, Lord Varys, what can I do for you?" I sighed.</p><p>"Not a gray one it would seem?" he tittered, with a slight smile on his face.</p><p>"Indeed, my lord. Now what is it you need?" I replied.</p><p>"My little birds bring me news, I was going to bring it up with the King, but as he is still presumably at the tourney grounds, I bring it to you. News from the wall. Tales of dead men rising, and attempting to kill the Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, your grace. I figured them for yet another tall tale, but with the dragon being true, I decided what better man to know, than the one that can get there within a few days." he replied, bowing his head.</p><p>"Very well Lord Varys, I will bring this up with my father. For now, our presence will be needed in the small council chambers, the King is on his way back." I ordered, spinning on my heel, and marching into the keep, after receiving a bow of acknowledgement from the Spider. Marching through the keep, I could see the various servants looking at me with fear in their eyes, the word of me being a dragonrider clearly having spread already. As I walked down the hall, I looked up to see Varon walking down the hall, the man wearing his own, simplistic Valyrian steel mail, making his way to me. As he sided up next to me, I turned my head to acknowledge him. "Greetings Varon, How fares the rest of the crew?" I questioned.</p><p>"They are well, Archon." Varon cooly replied.</p><p>"And Mia, and her brother?" I further inquired.</p><p>"Settling in well..." He answered hesitantly, "Archon, surely you don't mean to take her as a mistress.."</p><p>"Of course not! She was being abused here in the Red Keep, so I arranged for us to take her to Dragonstone. Was I wrong for doing so?" I asked, with a raised brow.</p><p>"No, Archon! She is more than welcome." he said, with a slight look of embarrassment on his face.</p><p>"Have you taken a liking to the girl, Varon? You two are of similar age you know." I lightly ribbed my right hand man.</p><p>"This is not something I am going to discuss right now, Jaehaerys." he stonily responded. </p><p>Chuckling, I pat his back, but decided to let it go. If they decided they were right for each other, so be it, but I'll let it be on their terms. "The Lord Paramounts and Small Council will be meeting shortly, due to the reveal of Vhagar, and the hatching of the eggs. I want you there, Lord Syndarys." I ordered him, causing him to startle.</p><p>"Lord? I am no Lord, Jaehaerys." he shot back.</p><p>"You are now Varon. I trust no man more than you, my friend, and these people won't listen to anyone less. You are to stand beside me, as the man, and friend you have been, but here, in Westeros, you shall be known as Lord Syndarys. We might even find you a Keep somewhere. Find you a wife, and you'll have started a brand new house." I chuckled, ribbing him at the end once again about his apparent liking to the girl I had pulled out of the Keep. "Give the stone singers something to do." I mused.</p><p>"You honor me, Archon." he breathed out.</p><p>"You will have to decide on a sigil and your house words, preferably sooner rather than later." I instructed, as we were drawing up on the small council chambers.</p><p>"We are still here." he announced.</p><p>"That was quick." I observed, "But fitting. Very well, my lord. We are still here, it is. For your colors, I would recommend green and black, if it would please you. Always thought they were your colors. Perhaps a green and black halved field, with two dragon heads, black on teal, and teal on black, what do you think?"</p><p>"As you say Archon." He dutifully replied.</p><p>Nodding to him, leaving the subject for later, we entered the chambers, obviously the first there. Pouring us a cup of wine, I handed Varon his, before starting to speak, "The amount of deceit in this place is just as I remembered. The Tyrells themselves, act like they want to be your friend to your face, but if you look into their eyes, you can blatantly tell that they have a higher agenda, and wouldn't hesitate to stab you in the back given the chance at raising their station." I sighed, moving to look out the window.</p><p>"Not everyone can be like our people Archon." Varon replied.</p><p>"Not everyone lives in the conditions ours do. While our numbers are large, we are still bound together by the need to survive." I shot back. "Perhaps they will learn from our people, when we bring more over here." I answered cryptically.</p><p>"Of course Archon." Varon answered, joining me at the window, but before we could continue our talk, the door opened, admitting the elusive Master of Whispers, who looked at Varon with surprise.</p><p>"Hello, Lord Varys. Have you met my friend here?" I questioned, the man likely already knowing who he was.</p><p>"I haven't had the pleasure, your grace." Varys tittered.</p><p>"Ah. Well may I introduce you to Lord Syndarys. Lord Syndarys, meet Varys." I introduced, turning back to the window.</p><p>"A pleasure to meet you, my lord. I assume you come from the land of Valyria?" Varys questioned curiously.</p><p>"Correct." Varon replied sharply, not paying much attention to the spider, other than to give the customary bow of the head in acknowledgement to the question. If Varys was insulted, he hid it well, as he does everything else. After a short wait, we began to hear the sound of people approaching the chamber's door. The door opened admitting first Arthur Dayne, who made an immediate dash to my side, taking up his customary position at my right shoulder, nodding to us both as he went. Shortly after, the rest of my family walked in with their dragons draped around their shoulders, followed closely by the Kingsguard, before taking seats, with my father seated at his seat at the head of the table. As we waited, the rest of the small council bar Mace Tyrell walked in, each giving Varon a strange look, accompanied by surprise at the fact there were now three known sets of Valyrian Steel armor, all present in the same room at once. Now came the stage I wasn't necessarily looking forward to, as the rest of the Lord Paramounts entered the room. Tywin Lannister walked in first, followed by a dwarf that I assumed was Tyrion Lannister, Tywin clearly not pleased at the prospect of Tyrion being in the room. He was followed by Stannis Baratheon, and his heir, a black haired blue eyed lad baring the traditional Baratheon features, Orys I believe his name was, both of them bowing to father as they went to take a seat. Next came my Uncle Eddard Stark, closely followed by Robb, each following Stannis' example by bowing upon their entrance to the room, with some almost looking surprised at seeing Starks in King's Landing, as they were still considered a rather reclusive family. Soon followed was Edmure Tully entering the room alone, as his heir was currently confined to bed. As Dorne was already represented by Oberyn already being in the room all we were waiting for was Mace Tyrell. Sighing, I called out, "Has anyone seen Lord Tyrell?"</p><p>"I'm right here, your grace." the man pompously called out, as he walked into the room, with Lady Olenna following close behind.</p><p>"I wasn't aware your mother was your heir, Lord Tyrell. I don't recall her being summoned to this meeting." I japed, gaining another glare from the old woman.</p><p>"Well, your grace... My heir is still in Highgarden as Willas has a hard time getting around." he spluttered.</p><p>"Enough." Came the steely response from my father, "That doesn't change the fact that you were not summoned to these chambers, Lady Olenna. However, since you are already here, you may take a seat, but I don't want to hear a word from you unless a member of the royal family calls on you personally. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace." she replied with a stiff curtsey, before taking a seat at the side.</p><p>"Now, Jaehaerys, I leave the floor to you, to discuss what we spoke of." Father ordered, giving his permission for me to speak.</p><p>"Thank you father, Now, My lords-" I started, before I was interrupted by Tywin Lannister.</p><p>"Pardon me, your grace. But we all know who each of us in this room are, except for that man at your shoulder. Might I ask who he is to intrude on this meeting of the High Lords of the Realm?" the Old Lion questioned in his slightly gravelly voice.</p><p>"Him?" I questioned, gesturing to Varon, "That is Lord Varon Syndaris. one of my principal advisors."</p><p>"Syndaris? I have never heard of a family with that name." Tyrion spoke up, "And I read a lot of books, and know a great many houses. That is not one of them."</p><p>"That is because I hail from Mother Valyria, my lord." Varon spoke up, startling the crowd with his baritone voice, gaining a bow of concession from the Lions of the Rock.</p><p>"As I was saying, ten years ago, I came to be shipwrecked, twice. The first time was off the coast of the Fingers as we were heading to the North to be fostered with my Uncle, Eddard Stark. Ser Arthur and I were picked up by slavers from one of the cities of Slaver's Bay. Afterwards we were stranded in Valyria after we shipwrecked once again. We were found by people still living amongst the ruins left behind by the doom, and I have lived there since. One day, as a right of passage, I was sent into the City of Valyria with only the leather armor on my back, and Blackfyre. Among the ruins I came across a ruined building that had clearly been made into a nest. In said nest was the eggs that lead to the dragons in this room today. However I was soon found by the very creature that laid these eggs, Vhagar, who took me as his own rider. On-" I said, getting interrupted, this time by Pycelle.</p><p>"But your grace, if this Vhagar laid these eggs, would that make it female?" he questioned, causing Vhagar to audibly roar from outside the city walls, making everyone in the room flinch.</p><p>"No, Grandmaester. Septon Barth was the closest in his description of dragons being neither male or female. Their genders change at the will of the necessity when it comes to reproduction, however their personalities don't change. If they come across as male, they typically remain so. Leading to the misconception of a female or male dragon. There is no such thing in regards to their day to day lives. Only when it is time for them to lay a clutch of eggs. Some never do in their lives, and that is perfectly normal. Now do not interrupt me again, Pycelle." I seethed, gaining a shaky nod from the old man. "As I was saying, after Vhagar taking me as his rider, we returned to the island, where I was declared their Archon, as having proven myself as a descendant of the blood of the Forty. As such I was able to order the construction of ships, and return to Westeros." I finished the abridged tale.</p><p>"Pardon me, your grace, but no one has seen Valyria and lived to tell the tale of it, and the dragons could have come from anywhere. How do you expect us to believe that you were there, when no one ever returns from there alive?" Tywin questioned.</p><p>Narrowing my eyes at the Lord, I stood up, bracing my hands of the table, "Lord Tywin, your House had a Valyrian Steel Sword, correct?" I questioned.</p><p>"Yes. Brightroar, a greatsword." He answered, inclining his head at me.</p><p>"Now correct me if I am wrong, my lord, but King Tommen II Lannister sailed from Casterly Rock with the intention to plunder Valyria of the treasures surely to remain there, did he not?" I questioned.</p><p>"Correct." The Old Lion replied, clearly getting frustrated.</p><p>"He took Brightroar with him, and went into Valyria, never to be seen again. Do you contest this fact, Lord Tywin? Does anyone?" I inquired.</p><p>"No, your grace." Everyone replied.</p><p>"Ser Jaime, your sword please." I announced, sticking my hand out, causing Ser Jaime to step out from the side lines, drawing Brightroar from its scabbard, before placing the hilt in my hands.  Lightly spinning it around, I displayed it for all to see, before turning to Tywin himself. "This sword, I found in the ruins of the City of Valyria, clutched in the hands of a skeleton wearing red armor.  This is the greatsword Brightroar, as I am sure you recognize it, my lord." I announced, as I looked at the almost greedy look that he had gained, as he stuck his hand out of the sword. I ignored the outstretched hand, and handed the sword back to Jaime, who sheathed it, and stepped back to where he was standing. "I have returned it to a Lannister knight I believe worthy of wielding it." I said, with a slight smirk.</p><p>"Enough Jaehaerys." Father ordered, causing my head to bow in concession, as I stepped back, allowing him to take the lead, "Now my lords, I have gathered you all here to make certain things aware to you. I will not have you hear the stories second hand. No doubt you have noticed the absence of any representation from the Iron Islands here today." He cooly announced.</p><p>"Surely they are just being as reclusive as they always are. No loss there." Edmure snorted dismissively.</p><p>"No, Lord Tully. Balon Greyjoy was executed for treason against the crown." Father announced to gasps from the assembled lords, "Along with his brothers Euron, and Victarion. Theon Greyjoy is on his way to the wall to take the black, and Asha Greyjoy will be married off to a mainland house." he cooly replied.</p><p>"But your grace, that will lead to the extinction of an entire House! Surely Theon can take his rightful Lordship of Pyke and be a loyal lord to you." Tyrion tried to reason, gaining a glare from Tywin.</p><p>"I am afraid that is not possible, Lord Tyrion, as Pyke no longer exists." I interjected, to another round of gasps.</p><p>"What do you mean it doesn't exist?" Tywin questioned.</p><p>"When I arrived on Pyke, I demanded the immediate surrender of Balon Greyjoy, the man refused, so to make an example, I had his castle emptied, before I proceeded to burn it to the ground. All that remains of the castle of Pyke is a single stone pillar, a bridge, and Balon Greyjoy's severed head." I answered, gaining a look of horror from the man known as the Imp.</p><p>"That... That's horrible. Actions leading to the soon extinction of an entire House! That's monstrous!" Tyrion exclaimed, to an almost silent groan from Lord Tywin.</p><p>"Do you forget who your father is, my lord?" I said to an slight startled expression from the dwarf, "Your Lord Father, exterminated two entire houses, down to their last woman and child, one of which he drowned in their mines, and lets those castles stand today, as a message to his bannermen. The difference between your father and I, is that I let the castle staff live, before I burned his keep to the ground. Do not presume to call me a monster, when your Lord Father is applauded for something ten times worse. Am I understood?" I sneered to the small man.</p><p>Gulping, he responded, "Yes, Your Grace."</p><p>"Moving on, with the reintroduction of dragons into the word, House Targaryen will be resuming the doctrine of exceptionalism, so I am afraid Lord Tyrell, that the betrothal contract between the Crown Prince, and your daughter Margaery must be cancelled, as to ensure the future safety of the realm, as Aegon will marry Rhaenys, to ensure our families ability to control the dragons in the future. You have the crowns sincerest apologies, and will be compensated accordingly." He announced, giving Lord Tyrell a stare.</p><p>"But your grace," the man started, trying to save the betrothal one last time, before he was silenced. by both Caraxes and Tyraxes screeching from their perches on Egg and Rhae's shoulders.</p><p>"Furthermore, Jaehaerys will be marrying the Princess Daenerys when she reaches the age of her majority. Finally, I have decided that the estate of Summerhall, which is in a state of ruin, shall be restored, with construction to begin post haste. I hereby declare from this day forth, that my brother Prince Viserys shall from this day forth be the Prince of Summerhall." Father continued. "Now, unless there are anymore questions, we shall adjourn, as there is nothing further to be discussed." he finished, dismissing everyone, causing them all to stand and bow, before leaving the room, leaving only the royal family, the Starks, Varon, and Varys. "Yes, Lord Varys?" Father questioned.</p><p>"As I informed Prince Jaehaerys earlier, my little birds spoke of events at the wall, tales of dead men rising, and attempting to kill the Lord Commander Mormont." he spoke candidly for once, causing Uncle Ned to shoot up.</p><p>"Jeor Mormont? He is not a man that would take to flights of fancy about tales told to children. Do we have any collaboration to these tales? A raven perhaps?" Eddard asked.</p><p>"Yes, my lord. A raven just arrived from the Maester of Castle Black. Maester Aemon corroborates this tale by informing that strange things have been occuring north of the wall, and that the Night's Watch requests help from the realm." Varys informed.</p><p>"Maester Aemon? That is a Targaryen name." I inquired.</p><p>"Yes. Maester Aemon is Aemon Targaryen, son of Maekar. I used to write letters frequently to our Great Uncle, but alas in the years following the rebellion, I have not been able to keep up communication." Father informed sadly.</p><p>  Shooting up, I shouted out to Varon, "Lord Syndaris, go to the stables, and have them make ready my horse." causing the man to salute, before rushing from the room.</p><p>"What are you doing Jaehaerys?" Uncle Benjen questioned.</p><p>"I'm travelling to the wall to see this for myself." I informed, before turning to father, "Do not hold up the tourney for me, just give my sincerest apologies. Now I can take two passengers, one of which should be the Warden of the North." I instructed, getting a nod from both Father, and Uncle Eddard, the latter standing himself, before turning to Robb to issue his own instructions. "One of you is free to join me, unfortunately it can not be you father, or you Egg." I said to each in turn, "The realm needs to in King's Landing." I informed, before shuffling behind me caused me to turn around, seeing my Grandmother standing there proudly.</p><p>"I will go, Jaehaerys. And don't think you can stop me." She announced.</p><p>"Very well. Get yourself into some appropriate clothing. You can not wear a dress on the back of a dragon. Speak to Elaena if need be. And dress warm, it'll be quite cold where we are going." I instructed, as she nodded, leaving the room with Ser Jaime. "Come Arthur, and Uncle Ned, we depart for the Dragon pit." I announced whirling on my toes, and marching out of the room, Ned and Arthur in tow. As I left the room, I heard vaguely from my father, "I hope you know what you are doing Jae." As we reached the stables, I saw Rhaella standing there, in a simple riding outfit, with a fur cloak draped around her shoulders, the Stark direwolf on it, clearly having borrowed it from one of the Starks, likely Ashara. Nodding to her and Ser Jaime, we mounted our horses, departing for the Dragon Pit. "Are you sure you want to do this grandmother? The wall is no place for the queen mother." I shouted, as we rode.</p><p>"You called for someone to go with you Jaehaerys, and I don't see Rhaenys making the trip to the wall. And I wouldn't see Viserys up there either. I would like to see our Uncle Aemon, as the man is approaching what I would assume is his hundredth nameday. Who knows how much more time we have to see the man." she replied, as we reached the ruined dragon pit. Nodding, I conceded her point, as I reached out in the bond to Vhagar, expecting him to have gone back to hunting, only to be surprised to find him directly above us. </p><p>Reaching out in the bond, I instructed him to come to the pit, before I turned back to my accompanying family. "Now Grandmother, Uncle Ned, I must warn you this is not like riding a horse. It will be hot, and it will be fast. We are like to not make many rest stops along the way. You are likely to be uncomfortable, and tired by the end of the flight, so if you want to turn back, now is the time." I instructed, gaining no reply from the two. Nodding, I looked to the sky, only to watch Vhagar breach the clouds, coming in fast for a landing. However I was interrupted by a chirp coming from my grandmother. "Grandmother, I am afraid Meleys will have to stay here. The flight is too long for her to make it on her own." I chastised, silently cursing as I knew the dragon had to be taken back to the keep. "Unfortunately that means you will have to return to the keep, as it is not safe for her to remain here." I instructed, before my breath was taken away. As I watched, she whispered something to the dragon, before it purred back, and leaped out of her arms, to drape itself on Ser Jaime's shoulders. Narrowing my eyes, I marched back over to Jaime, yanking him by the arm, and dragging him away from the group, Meleys giving a sharp squawk at the sudden movement. "Ser Jaime." I barked, "Do you understand the trust that Rhaella is placing in you at this moment by letting that dragon drape itself around your shoulders?" I questioned.</p><p>"Yes. Your Grace." He replied, clearly confused.</p><p>"No. You do not. One of these days I will explain it to you both, but for now I have but two instructions for you. Firstly, you get Meleys back to the keep safely." I started, gaining a nod from the Kingsguard. "Secondly. If you ever hurt her, I will kill you myself." I snapped.</p><p>"I will protect Meleys with my life, your grace." He said nodding his head.</p><p>Grunting, I turned back around, the subject I was speaking of clearly having gone over his head. As I approached Vhagar, I turned to the others, "I will mount first, and after I chain myself in, you are to follow up in this order. Grandmother, you will get behind me, Arthur, you will be behind her, and Lord Stark will be behind you." I ordered, as I ascended into the saddle, to chain myself in, not waiting for a response. As everyone settled in, I shouted out, "<em>Sōvegon, Vhagar!</em>" causing Vhagar to spread his wings and leap into the sky, beginning the long journey to Castle Black. Meanwhile my thoughts were preoccupied by Meleys willing going to Jaime, when told to. What Grandmother had not known about, was when a dragon is that young, they will stay only with their bonded, or someone that their bonded loves.</p><p>What both Ser Jaime and Rhaella had failed to realize, that by sending Meleys with the knight, to a dragonlord, they might as well have said they loved each other, as the dragon would not have stayed on Jaime's shoulders otherwise. Hence my threat to the knight about not hurting my grandmother, as they were both to tied up in not telling the other of the feelings.</p><p>Vhagar, having sensed my troubled thoughts, let loose a roar, serving as an outlet to my thoughts.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Castle Black, Three Days Later</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jeor Mormont</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"Corn! Corn!" came the call of my raven perched on my arm.</p><p>"Enough! Here's your blasted corn!" I shouted irritably, sticking my corn filled hand in front of his beak, allowing it to eat. Sighing, my eyes, wondering why the gods chose to curse us so. First, a group of rangers are lost beyond the wall. Then the first ranger, Jarman Buckwell was lost on his ranging, along with two others, Othor, and Jafer Flowers, only for us to find their bodies in a weirwood grove, who then rose and tried to kill me. If it wasn't for the rather dour lad I had taken as a steward, Eddison Tollett, I would have been slain. Rubbing my eyes, I returned to the papers scattered around my desk, only to be interrupted by a banging on my door. "Enter!" I shouted, causing the door to open revealing the man I had decided as the replacement for Jarman, Qhorin Halfhand, a ranger from the Shadow Tower. "Yes, Qhorin. What can I do for you?" I sighed, "Has Penrose been abusing the new recruits again?"</p><p>"No more than usual, Lord Commander. Was rather harsh on that fat one though." He said.</p><p>"Yes, Samwell Tarly. No idea why he came here. Would have been better suited to the Citadel, than here, but alas, we can't afford to be choosy about who we recruit, now can we? Now, if it isn't about him, what do you need?" I inquired.</p><p>"A small group of four have arrived at the gates, demanding to speak to you. When asked their business here, they refused to answer. Although one of them seemed to want to answer, only for their leader to silence him." Qhorin replied, clearly confused himself.</p><p>Sighing in exasperation, I stood up and gathered my cloak tightly across myself, grabbed Longclaw on my way out of my solar, and stepped out into the cold night air. Making my way to the ramparts, I stumbled across Maester Aemon, being guided by his steward Chett. "Where are you going Maester?" I questioned.</p><p>"To see about our new visitors, Lord Commander." Aemon replied, reaching out with his hand toward me. Taking his hand, and bidding Chett to stay close, I resumed my walk to the ramparts, Maester Aemon in tow.</p><p>"I don't see why you need to waste your time with this Maester. It's late, and it's cold. Why do you feel the need to come? We are as like to turn them away." I said.</p><p>"A feeling, Lord Commander, A feeling." The old maester replied cryptically.</p><p>Grunting at the mans cryptic answer, we continued to the ramparts, to find the situation exactly as Qhorin had described. Four cloaked individuals standing at the gates. "I'm Lord Commander Jeor Mormont! What do you want?" I shouted.</p><p>"We require a private meeting with yourself, and your Maester." the man standing at the front announced.</p><p>"And who would I be letting into the our walls?" I questioned.</p><p>"Representatives of the Iron Throne." came the reply from the same man. "Here at the request of a raven sent by your Maester."</p><p>"We sent that raven only a few days ago, how could you have gotten here this quickly?" I asked, suspicious.</p><p>"All will be told, Lord Commander." The second man replied, the Northern accented voice one I had heard before.</p><p>"Open the gates!" I ordered, before guiding Aemon back into the yard. As I turned, I saw a flash of white in the distant trees, but quickly dismissed it as a trick of the eyes. Descending into the courtyard, I noticed that a large congregation of sworn brothers had been roused by the shouting. At their head was the Master at Arms, Ser Cortnay Penrose, the mans sour face clearly showing his displeasure at being awoken, and not being told what was happening. Approaching the quartet, I stopped with Maester Aemon in front of them. "Now, who seeks the hospitality of Castle Black?" I demanded.</p><p>Reaching up the man in the rear, cast off his hood, revealing the steel gray eyes long associated with the Starks, before announcing to whispers in the yard, "Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, and Lord of Winterfell." causing me to reel back in shock, as it wasn't everyday a Lord Paramount came this far to the wall. Before I could make a comment in welcome, the other man in  the rear was reaching up for his own hood.</p><p>"Ser Arthur Dayne. First Sword of the Archon of Valyria, and sworn shield of the Prince of Dragonstone." He announced, causing Aemon beside me to stiffen, as I remember he was heartbroken ten years ago at the news of the demise of Prince Jaehaerys.</p><p>"Ser Arthur Dayne? Arthur Dayne was lost along with my great nephew, Jaehaerys. Who are you really?" the maester all but sobbed, such tremor in his voice.</p><p>The next figure, smaller than the others, stepped forward, before speaking in a soft voice, now revealed to be a woman. "Peace Uncle, All shall be explained shortly."</p><p>"Uncle? But that would mean..." The elderly maester trailed off, as the woman threw back her head revealing the silver hair of the Targaryens, along with the violet eyes, causing almost everyone in the yard to fall to their knees, recognizing when a member of the royal family stood in our presence.</p><p>"Queen Mother Rhaella Targaryen, Mother of Rhaegar the First of his Name." She stated proudly, causing Aemon to reach out to her. </p><p>"Niece..." Aemon cried, as he reached for her face.</p><p>"But there is one introduction to go, Maester," the last man stated, drawing all attention to himself, before he threw back his cloak, revealing dark hair, along with the violet eyes, almost identical to the woman now hanging onto Maester Aemon.</p><p>"Are you?" I started, before I was interrupted, by the man walking towards Maester Aemon, who started to look more hopeful than I had seen him in years.</p><p>"Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone, Archon of Valyria, Son of Rhaegar and Lyanna." The man announced, causing Aemon to cry out in joy.</p><p>As I looked around, I could see many looking at the three Targaryens in wonder, however there were those who were Baratheon loyalists, such as Ser Cortnay Penrose, looking on in complete hate to the family now standing in our courtyard. Before anything could be said, Eddard walked up to me, before saying, "Let's take this to the Lord Commander's solar shall we?" to nods from us all, as we departed to the stairs leading to the King's Tower, where I had taken up residence after the burning of my quarters.</p><p>"Everyone back to your posts!" came the shout of Penrose, as we ascended the tower. Knowing this was going to be a long day, I sighed as we entered my quarters, before shutting the door to the outside world.  As we settled into the chairs in the solar, the pesky raven uttered two words, that seemed like a premonition of what was to come.</p><p>"Fire! Fire!" It said seeming to stop, only to utter, "Blood! Blood!"</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. [THIRTEEN] A Wall of Ice, a Cat's Defiance, and a Monarch's Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Red Keep, Guest Wing, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Tyrion Lannister</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"We can not allow my son to be executed! This whole trial they have planned is going to be nothing but a sham!" my dearest sister Cersei screeched to our Lord Father.</p><p>"Need I remind you, my dear sister, that you are the one that insisted on a trial be held? That only reason you are trying to recant on that now, is that it has been revealed to the people of King's Landing that the crown, or rather the Prince that your <em>beloved</em> son attempted to stab in the back, has a dragon." I quipped, interrupted her mid rant. "They offered the black, they offered a trial by combat, and yet in your arrogance, you insisted on a trial."</p><p>"Be quiet, you ungrateful little monster! What are you even doing here?! This has nothing to do with you Tyrion!" She screeched once more.</p><p>"But alas, dear sister, it does involve me. However, I shall defer to our Lord Father's judgement on this." I stated, in a grudging show of a concession to the father who made it clear that my very existence shamed him. For a brief second, as Cersei sat there flabbergasted that I had actually deferred without complaint to our father, I watched as for almost a split second, the great Lord Tywin showed a look of approval, before it was quickly covered up, as the man clearly felt showing approval to the Imp was far below him.</p><p>"Tyrion is right." came his gravelly voice, almost sounding pained at admitting such, "Unfortunately, your son has landed himself in a situation that is far beyond any semblance of control. Had it been against a house lower in station than ours, we could have easily made this go away." He intoned, giving me a stark reminder of the Reynes and Tarbecks as prime examples, "However, it was against a member of the royal family. A family that now has dragons. Your son's actions have left us no choice but to obey, Cersei." he finished.</p><p>"Dragons? They are no larger than a hound at this point in time! We could easily arrange for an accident at this stage." She spat, causing both my father and I to tense up.</p><p>"You will watch your wagging tongue, girl, as it is treason you speak, and the walls have ears." Father sneered, clearly upset with her for once, "And in case you failed to notice, the Prince that your son so offended, has a dragon near as large as most castles. So unless you fancy yourself a lucky dornishman, that is not a fight we will ever win."</p><p>"Well if you won't do something, I will! I am a Lannister of Casterly Rock, and a Lioness will not listen to a sheep!" She said, trying to seem stoic.</p><p>"You seem to fail to realize these are not sheep, dear sister." I quipped, before being silenced with a glare from our father.</p><p>"You listen to me Cersei." Father spat, "You will do nothing, because you can do nothing. Nothing you do can change the fate of Joffrey now. I will have to do all in my power just to make sure our family name is not tarnished by this whole fiasco." He sighed.</p><p>With an almost pained sounding screech, Cersei stormed out of the room, clearly surprising the Lannister guards at the door, as one of them made to follow her as she marched down the hall. Sighing, I reached for my wine glass, downing the dornish red, before turning to father, who still had an exasperated look on his face. "You know she is going to do something stupid, don't you?" I inquired.</p><p>"Not if I have anything to do with it, she won't." He replied, standing up with a disappointed look. Before I could reply, he stormed from the room himself, leaving me alone in the chamber, pondering our next steps myself. Sighing, I downed the rest of the wine, before deciding perhaps my head would be clearer after a visit to one of my favorite establishments.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The Next Morning</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Gerold Hightower</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>As the King and family broke their fast, I stood at the door watching over them as befit my station as the Lord Commander. After our discussion before the reappearance of Jaehaerys, and after his return, we watched on as Rhaegar seemed to come more into the monarch he should have been all along. It was as if, hearing the blunt opinions of Oswell, and the actions undertaken by his second born son, had opened his eyes, and slowly he was no longer the sovereign that the realm thought they could roll over to get their way. Connington no longer presumed to call Small Council meetings without informing the King, the Tyrells no longer strutted about as if they owned the place, and surprisingly the Lannisters seemed to have a grudging respect for the throne once more, barring the incident with Tywin's grandon. I cast my eyes over the occupants in the room, Aegon and Rhaenys making eyes at each other, their affection now clear on display for everyone to see, bringing an amused smirk to my face. Viserys trying to talk with his sister, who was ignoring him, trying to comfort the clearly distressed Elaena, who only stared off out the window. While the King and Queen, Rhaegar and Elia, just looked over them all, casting sorrowful looks at Elaena every once and a while. Droning out their small talk, I began to think about what would happen once the trial for the Tully heir's boy commenced, as it wasn't everyday that the grandson of a lord paramount was set to be on trial for treason. Hearing a knock on the door, I turned to it, and cracked it open to see who was disturbing the family. Seeing one of Pycelle's assistants holding out a letter bearing the trout of house Tully that had to have arrived on a recent raven, I took it from the boy, nodding my head to him, causing him to run back off toward the rookery. Striding over to Rhaegar, I announced, "A raven appears to have arrived needing your attention, your grace. It appears that Hoster Tully sent you a raven." I informed, handing him the letter.</p><p>"What does he want? Think he has heard about Joffrey's imprisonment?" Aegon questioned, tearing his eyes away from his sister.</p><p>"No doubt. But I wonder if he has heard about anything else yet." Viserys responded.</p><p>Hearing a fist slam on the table, we all turned to see Rhaegar sitting there, fist clenched, and his entire face turning red, as he scanned the contents of the raven. "The audacity of that arrogant man." he seethed, surprising all of us at the sheer venom in his tone. "Oswell!" he snapped, causing the usually relaxed knight to step forward stiffly, "Bring me Edmure, and Cersei Tully, right this instant." He sneered, before handing the letter to Elia, who began to read it aloud, as the Black Bat ran from the room.</p><p>"<em>To the King Rhaegar First of His Name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, I have been informed by my son, and gooddaughter, that you have wrongfully imprisoned my heir's son, Joffrey Tully. This is an insult to my house that I can not allow to stand. I demand that you release my grandson post haste, or provide me proof of your trumped up charges of treason, personally. I await your response, but should you ignore my demands, the Riverlands shall not stand for this insult. Signed Hoster Tully, Lord Paramount of the Trident, Lord of Riverrun." </em>Elia announced, getting angry herself.</p><p>"What? Is he crazy? He's all but declaring himself in open rebellion! And we all know what happened to the last lord who did that!" Viserys exclaimed, giving a stark reminder about what had happened to the Greyjoys.</p><p>Nobody responded to that, all of us sitting stock still as we waited for Oswell to return. The question was, why did Hoster feel he could get away with this? Everyone knew he was an elderly man, getting sicker as time went on, why did he think he could afford to get into a war at his age? Before my thoughts could continue, we heard shouting coming from the hall. "I demand to know why you are treating me this way! I am the son of a Lord Paramount!" came the voice, presumably Edmure Tully. Opening the door, only for Edmure to stumble in after being shoved by Oswell. Edmure stood straighter, and went to shout at Oswell, before taking notice of the occupants in the room, particularly the dragons that were curled in the corner, who were eying the man like he was their next snack. "Your Grace! What is the meaning of this?" he blustered, only for Rhaegar to raise his hand for silence.</p><p>"Where is your wife Edmure? I recall telling you to bring them both, Oswell." Rhaegar intoned, with an inclined head.</p><p>"She has left the city, your grace." Oswell informed.</p><p>"Oh? And why is that Lord Edmure? I recall her being quite adamant about seeing justice for your son, however misguided." the King cooly questioned.</p><p>"My father is not doing well, your grace. She felt the need to depart in the night to return to Riverrun to look after his health, your grace." Edmure replied.</p><p>"So that would have nothing to do with the fact that your father has all but declared war on the Iron Throne, due to receiving a raven from you, telling him the charges against your son were false, and that we had wrongfully imprisoned him?" Rhaegar questioned.</p><p>"I know nothing of such a raven, your grace." Edmure shouted out, sweating.</p><p>A tense silence followed, the royal family staring down the heir to Riverrun, before the King broke the silence, "Here is what you are going to do, my lord. You will depart for Riverrun immediately. You will explain the situation to your lord father, and make it clear that any further discontent from him, such as letters like the one I hold here in my hand, will be treated as treason against the crown. Then you are to bring your wife back here, so she can answer for the spreading of falsehoods. Do you understand?" Rhaegar demanded.</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace." Edmure stated, in a bow, before being dismissed from the room.</p><p>"Gerold, Do you think Brynden is going to be a problem?" Rhaegar asked, after Edmure had left the room.</p><p>"I do not believe so, your grace. He has never shown signs of being disloyal to the crown before." I replied.</p><p>"Very well. Keep an eye on him all the same, wouldn't want his family words to turn around and cause us issues further on down the line." He sighed, "This is going to be a long day, and with Jaehaerys at the wall, I fear that the absence of him and the only fully grown dragon will do nothing but cause us issues." he finished, not knowing how prophetic his words would play out as.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>That Night</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Rhaegar</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Rubbing my temples after the long day that just occured, I sighed, knowing that events were quickly spinning out of my control, as it seems the minute Jaehaerys left the capitol, the worst seemed to occur. Before I could return to the paperwork on my desk, there cam a banging to my door, causing Gerold to reach for his sword, before he cracked open the door. Only for him to open the door, allowing admittance to Ser Loras Tyrell, and Ser Alliser Thorne, the Master At Arms for the City Watch. Sighing, I turned to them both, before asking, "Yes? What is so important that you disturb me this late at night? Couldn't it wait until the morning?"</p><p>"No, Your Grace. There has been an incident in the Black Cells." Alliser reported, warily.</p><p>"Incident, What kind of incident?" I questioned, standing up.</p><p>"A few of the gaolers and guards have been murdered, your grace. My Commander happened to be checking in on the state of the prisoners at the time, was among those that had been killed. We don't know who it was, but there is only one prisoner missing, so we believe it was all in the process of the escape." he answered.</p><p>"Who escaped?" I seethed, already fearing the answer.</p><p>"Joffrey Tully, your grace." Ser Loras answered.</p><p>Seeing red, I picked up a wine goblet, and threw it across the room. "Find me Tywin Lannister!" I shouted out.</p><p>"I am afraid that will not be possible, your grace. He was seen leaving the city with his men this afternoon, leaving out of the Lion Gate. Presumably returning to Casterly Rock." Alliser interjected.</p><p>Falling back into my chair, I gritted out, "Ser Alliser, In light of your service, and your loyalty, following the death of Commander Stokeworth, I name you the Commander of the Gold Cloaks. Make sure to notify the families of those whose lives were lost. You are dismissed Ser." Turning back to my desk, I quickly wrote a letter for Jaehaerys, before turning and sealing it myself. "Ser Loras, you are to take this to the rookery and have it sent straight to Castle Black. Make sure Pycelle does not read it." I ordered, handing the letter to the Knight of Flowers, who left the room with a bow. "Ser Gerold, What do you think I should do? Should I call for the banners, or should I wait? No one has quite declared war yet. I find myself in need of your council." I sighed.</p><p>"I would say, in light of what has happened, a martial response might be needed. I would instruct the Northmen to return to their lands to prepare to march south, as they are the farthest away. The rest are nearer, so they are more readily at hand." Gerold advised.</p><p>"Very well. Let us go find the Starks, Gerold." I announced, standing up and leaving my solar. As we entered the hallway, Ser Barristan fell into step beside us. Making our way to the guest wing, we quickly came across the quarters the Starks had taken residence in, only to hear the sound of laughing to be coming from the shared dining area. Throwing open the door, we entered to find Robb Stark sitting there drinking with Greatjon Umber, Smalljon Umber, Benjen Stark, and Dacey Stark, only for them to fumble with their drinks as they realized who had barged into the room. "My Lords, am I interrupting?" I lightly japed with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"No, your grace! Would you care to join us?" Greatjon bellowed out, clearly feeling his cups.</p><p>"Alas, my lord, I am here for more dire subjects, I'm afraid. Lord Stark," I announced, turning to Robb, and Benjen, "I require you and the rest of the Northern lords to return to your keeps, and prepare to call your banners." I informed, causing the others to immediately stiffen.</p><p>"Do you plan on going to war, your grace?" SmallJon Umber asked incredulous.</p><p>"If I can avoid it, no. However it is appearing that may be the way things will be going. And as my Warden of the North is not present, I must turn to his son, to return to Winterfell and prepare to raise the banners in his name. Can I count on you to support him in this, Lord's Umber?" I inquired, gaining a nod from SmallJon.</p><p>"Tell me one thing first, your grace." GreatJon intoned, "We have heard tell a story, of how Balon Greyjoy and his brood are dead or indisposed. What happened?" the giant of a man inquired in a grave tone, affixing me with a stare that could freeze a room.</p><p>"My son sailed for the Iron Islands, along with the royal family, where Balon had declared himself in open rebellion once again. To make a long story short, Euron Greyjoy was eaten by my son's dragon, Balon's head was cut off by Jaehaerys himself," I started, only to be interrupted.</p><p>"Our way is the old way," All five northerners said at once.</p><p>"After which the entire castle of Pyke was emptied and then burned to the ground, to all that remains in a single melted pillar and a stone bridge." I finished, making eye contact with the large lord.</p><p>It seems minutes had passed, the man staring directly into my eyes, before he let out a booming laugh, "That's is what I thought! Now, our swords are yours your grace, we will fight for a son of the North. While Jaehaerys may be a Targaryen, his mother was a Stark, and the North Remembers. Joffrey Tully will not get away from justice, if I have to rip off his head myself." He boomed, standing up along with his heir. "Come son! We have bags to pack!"</p><p>"Gather all the Northern Lords, and report to the Vhagar's Fury, Jae's ship. I will inform Lord Syndaris that you will be coming, I gather he would be more than willing to ferry you quickly North." I ordered, gaining a nod from the Lords as the downed the rest of their drinks before rushing from the room.</p><p>Sinking into one of the chairs, I breathed out, "May the gods have mercy on our souls." as I stared out of a nearby window, as Vermax, Jaehaerys eagle, landed on the ledge, staring into my eyes, before taking off once more.</p><p>"I believe it would better suit the Tully's for the gods to have mercy on their souls, not ours, your grace." Gerold intoned from his post at the door.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Castle Black</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Jaehaerys</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Sitting at the desk of the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch was not somewhere I ever imagined myself to be, but here I was, as we listened to the raven finish it's odd words. "Interesting." I mused aloud. "Now, Lord Commander, I believe you called for the assistance of the Iron Throne?" I inquired.</p><p>"Well yes, but I only sent that letter a few days ago, how could you have arrived here this quickly?" Mormont replied.</p><p>"A dragon, my lord." I succinctly answered.</p><p>"But dragons have been extinct for years, nephew." Aemon replied from his spot next to the Lord Commander.</p><p>"They were, Uncle, but not anymore." I shot back to a gasp from the elderly Maester.</p><p>"You mean?" he said, sounding awed.</p><p>"Yes, Uncle. Now my lord, I believe you mentioned tales of a dead man rising to kill you?" I inquired.</p><p>"Yes. Three of our rangers went out, and never returned. Only for us to find them dead in a nearby weirwood grove. All of them showing no signs of rot or decay. We brought them back here, for Maester Aemon to study, only for them to rise that night, attempting to kill me. If it would not have been for my steward, I'd be dead. Normally I would dismiss even the mere rumor of dead men rising again, but it would explain the rumors we are hearing of wildlings banding together under one man." Jeor replied.</p><p>"A new King Beyond the Wall? There hasn't been one of those in near fifty years!" Uncle Ned exclaimed.</p><p>"Nonetheless, A former brother, Mance Rayder has been uniting clans of wildings, and we have heard that he plans to march on the wall." Mormont continued.</p><p>"Wouldn't it stand to reason that they are binding together to due to the threat of these dead men rising?" Grandmother inquired, as I thought on the topic.</p><p>"I don't believe it matters. The wall stands, and the Night's Watch duty is to protect the realm against the wildling threat." Mormont adamantly retorted.</p><p>Seeing Maester Aemon was going to interject, I interrupted, "I don't believe that was always the case, Lord Commander. Brandon the Builder built this massive wall to keep out a few tribes of people that live in the snow? I doubt it. I remember being told the story of the Long Night, where the White Walkers, and their army of wights, or <em>Army of the Dead</em> brought about an endless winter with them. It is perhaps worth investigating if the threat we should be worrying is something other than people born on the wrong side of the wall."</p><p>"The Long Night? White Walkers? Those are stories told to children to scare them." Mormont spluttered.</p><p>"All legends typically have at least a grain of truth to them, my lord. Even the libraries of Old Valyria have record of the Long Night, and the entity they call the Great Other. It would be unwise to dismiss their existence, based solely on the fact that you want to focus single mindedly on the wildlings." I said dismissively.</p><p>"Libraries of Old Valyria? How would you know of that, Jaehaerys?" Aemon spoke.</p><p>"Because I have set foot in them Uncle. I have set foot in them all." I answered to an intake of breath from the man, "No matter, I will set out and find these Wildlings myself, and determine what the threat truly is. I will make a decision from there." I informed.</p><p>"Surely, your grace, you don't mean to set out beyond the wall yourself, do you?" Mormont breathlessly said.</p><p>"No, I won't be alone. I will take Arthur with me." I answered, waving my hand dismissively. "Now, we are tired, and would like to be shown to quarters, until morning, and Uncle, I would like to have a private word with you, in your tower."</p><p>"Of course, your grace." Mormont stated, standing up to direct the others to their quarters, as I stood to leave with Uncle Aemon. Making our way in silence to his quarters, I guided him up the stairs. As we arrived into his rooms, I helped him down into a chair.</p><p>"Now Uncle, I believe you have many questions for me." I inquired.</p><p>"Yes, Jaehaerys, but one thing above all first. Do you truly have a dragon?" he asked, clearly nervous of the answer.</p><p>"I do. His name is Vhagar. Near as big as Balerion was during the conquest, white with hints of red. Near as blots out the sun as he passes over. The rest of the family has dragons as well." I answered.</p><p>"The rest of them have dragons as well? How big are they?" Aemon inquired, now looking like an excited child.</p><p>"About the size of small dogs I would say. They only hatched a few days ago." I replied.</p><p>"Recently hatched dragons? What do they look like?:" He further pressed.</p><p>"Well, Aegon's has a blood red body, with gold accents, that he named Caraxes, Rhaenys has a Orange and Red she named Tyraxes, Daenerys has a black and red that she named Balerion, truly the black dread's appearance come again. Viserys has a bronze and green he named Syrax, and Rhaella, with an amethyst and gray, she named Meleys." I informed, as the man started to tear up, "Uncle are you okay?" I said worried.</p><p>"Yes, Jaehaerys it is. Did your father not receive an egg?" he inquired, almost knowingly.</p><p>"Sadly not. All I had was the five eggs." I answered, to a nod from the man.</p><p>"Quickly now, go over to my bed. Underneath you will find a chest, bring it here." he ordered, causing me to move over to his bed, and reach under it. Dragging out a chest that bore the sigil of House Targaryen, I lifted it into my arms, and carried it back over to the man, setting it on the table next to us. Hearing the thunk, he continued, "Now open it, and take what is inside the chest, nephew, it is yours now, do with it what you will." handing me a key in the process.</p><p>Taking the key, I unlocked the chest, before throwing the lid open, revealing a glittering red egg with golden specks, and black whorls, and a wrapped item underneath it. "A dragon egg? Where did you get this?" I questioned, lifting it up, slightly surprised to feel its warmth.</p><p>"Years ago, a relative of ours, Brynden Rivers, also known as Bloodraven was exiled to the wall. Before he left King's Landing, he took that egg with him. That is the famous Butterwell egg, the very same egg he took from Lord Ambrose Butterwell at Whitewalls during the attempt of a Second Blackfyre rebellion. When he arrived here, he entrusted that egg to me, along with the other item in that box." he informed, gesturing back in the chest's general direction. Handing him the egg, I reached back in, settling my hand on the long, cloth wrapped object, drawing it out of the box. Taking it in hand, I slowly drew the cloth away, only to reveal the hilt of a sword, with a flame pattern, and a ruby embedded in the crossguard. Drawing it slightly out of the sheath, before slamming it back in, after the patterns of valyrian steel was revealed, I turned back to Aemon.</p><p>"This is Dark Sister." I whispered, to a chuckle from the Maester.</p><p>"Yes. That was also entrusted to me. Before Brynden disappeared, he told me that one day a relative long thought lost would arrive here, bearing news long thought impossible, and that when such an event was to occur, I would bestow the blade and egg to them. I always thought he would be him returning after he disappeared, but I now know that it was you that he spoke of. So take them. Give your father the egg so that he may have a dragon of his own, and you wield Dark Sister in protection of our house." he ordered.</p><p>"But I already have a sword-" I started, only for him to interrupt.</p><p>"No sword will compare to the Valyrian Steel of Dark Sister, Jaehaerys, save Blackfyre, which has been lost longer than this sword. So wield it, you can give your current sword to someone else." he beseeched, causing me to chuckle.</p><p>"Uncle, my current sword. I found Blackfyre. I am the current wielder of the Sword of the Conqueror." I chuckled, as a gasp left the elderly man.</p><p>"Truly?" he breathed out.</p><p>"Yes. So now both swords have been returned to House Targaryen. I thank you, Uncle. Perhaps Aegon would take to the sword. I will ensure that the sword will not be lost again." I decreed, "Now I am afraid it is time for us to sleep, Uncle, so I will leave you to it." I finished, as I wrapped everything back up, returning to the chest.</p><p>"Good Night, Jaehaerys, it is good to have you home." Aemon replied, as he shuffled over to his bed. Leaving the room with the chest, I made my way to the quarters that had been assigned to us, before crawling into the bed myself. Knowing it would be a long day ahead of me, I prepared for bed, with my last thought being about Elaena.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The Next Morning</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Rhaella</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>As we all stood there watching Jaehaerys prepare to leave the wall, I turned to Aemon, "Ready to hear a dragon, Uncle?" I japed.</p><p>"Ready as I'll ever be, Niece." He shot back, surprisingly quick for a man his age.</p><p>Standing there, I looked on as he directed others in the crowd to not panic, and to stay still, I couldn't help but worry that he was going to get himself into trouble beyond the wall. Before anything else could be said however, I began to hear the telltale cracks of the wings of the mighty dragon as it approached the castle, causing Aemon to reach out and grasp my arm, with a sharp intake of breath. Quickly arriving, the entire courtyard was plunged into shadow as the massive dragon lowered himself carefully into the yard, taking up the majority of it with his massive form. Vhagar's neck quickly snaked around to come right in front of the elderly Maester, who realized what was right in front of him, stuck his hand out. Vhagar sniffed at his hand, his breath quickly melting the snow at our feet with the immense heat, before darting his nose forward, allowing Aemon to stroke his scales, as he purred, the sound causing the whole courtyard to shake at the sound. Before long however, Vhagar withdrew his head, as Jaehaerys made to mount him, Arthur Dayne in tow. </p><p>"I will return as soon as I can!" He shouted out, before Vhagar took to the skies once more, quickly traversing past the wall, and into the lands beyond it. As he departed, the rest of the Watch went back to their business, clearly shaken at the massive creature. Before I could guide Aemon back to the rookery, and his quarters, the fat recruit that had taken to the care of the elderly Maester came waddling over.</p><p>"A raven from King's Landing!" he heaved out clearly out of breath. "For Prince... For Prince Jaehaerys!"</p><p>"My grandson has clearly just departed, young man...?" I inquired, clearly trailing off to inquire his name.</p><p>"Samwell, Samwell Tarly, your grace." he exclaimed.</p><p>"Well Samwell, I shall take that letter in his stead." I informed, sticking my hand out, which he promptly stuck into my hand. "Thank you, Lord Tarly, that'll be all." I said dismissively as I scanned the letter. "To the seven hells with them all!" I exclaimed, causing Aemon to turn to me.</p><p>"Dark wings, dark words indeed, Niece. What has you riled up so?" he inquired.</p><p>"Rhaegar has summoned us back to King's Landing. It appears that Joffrey Tully, the boy who attempted to kill Jae, has escaped King's Landing, along with the apparent culprits of the crime." I sighed.</p><p>"Well it will have to wait until the Dragonlord returns to the Wall." Aemon sagely replied, "And then off to war it seems for the boy."</p><p>"War it is, it seems." I sighed back, as we turned to re enter the castle, to try to return to the semblance of normalcy that we had come to expect.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Beyond the Wall, Mance Rayder's Camp</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Tormund Giantsbane</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"Knock it off with the story Tormund! We have all heard how you have slept with a bear, or been suckled by a giant. Enouigh with it!" Ygritte cried out from the other side of the fire.</p><p>"Har! Jealous much, Ygritte? I'm sure we can find you someone one of these days!" I chuckled out, reaching for another horn of ale, and downing it quick as could be accomplished. As I settled in preparing for another story, I was halted by a clap of thunder coming from the south. Seeing everyone at the fire, and nearby fires stiffen and reach for their weapons, I turned to Ygritte, "Have we noticed any sounds of thunder before the cold ones attack?" I seethed out.</p><p>"No. Never." Toregg responded from my left, as people from surrounding fires began to stand. Before any reply could be given, we watched as two men draped in black emerged from the nearby woods.</p><p>"Crows. The crows have found us!" I shouted out, as I leaped to my feet, only to watch as a giant Eagle soared on down, and landed on the lead mans shoulder, bring confusion to the large group of raiders.</p><p>Over the sound of the wind, I heard a voice shout out, "I seek a parlay with the leader of your group of wildlings!" causing others around me to start to snarl, at the term the people of the south referred to us as.</p><p>Stepping forward, I shouted back, "We are Free Folk! We will not be called wildling because we refuse to kneel to you kneelers south of the wall!"</p><p>"Do you speak for this group of Free Folk, than?" the man stated, as a he neared closer, revealing a face of a lad barely of age. </p><p>"Aye. What does a baby crow that's prettier than most women want with us?" I shot back, causing the men behind me to start chuckling.</p><p>"I seek the King Beyond the Wall, Mance Rayder. I need to discuss with him a matter of much importance. Who are you?" he shot back.</p><p>"Who's asking, crow?" I sneered, causing the second man to stiffen.</p><p>"I am not a crow. If you will not answer first, I guess it falls to me to introduce myself first. I am Jaehaerys Targaryen. The man behind me is Arthur Dayne.</p><p>"Tormund Giantsbane. Now why should I take you to Mance, when I should just cut you down where you stand." I seethed.</p><p>"I have come to discuss the reappearance of the dead. I would like to inquire if that is why you all gather behind another King Beyond the Wall." he announced to the astonishment of the rest of my band.</p><p>"No need to bring him to me Tormund, I am already here." came the voice of Mance, who stepped out from behind others. "Who did you say you were boy?" </p><p>"I am Jaehaerys Targaryen." The lad said again.</p><p>"Jaehaerys Targaryen was presumed dead long ago, how do we know you are who you say you are?" Mance asked suspiciously.</p><p>The lad gave no response, other than to close his eyes. As we all looked on confused, the boy kept his eyes closed, before snapping them open as we heard yet another clap of thunder.</p><p>"I hope this is proof enough for you, Mance." He intoned, as this entire second of camp was engulfed in darkness as a shadow descended on us from above. Shooting my eyes skyward, I laid eyes on the beast, right as it let loose an ear splitting roar, shaking me all the way down to my boots. As the winged monster made a circle of the camp, to shouts of terror from the others raising in the late day, the lad started to speak again. "I am Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone, Archon of Valyria, and I suggest you and I speak in the best interests of both of our peoples, Mance Rayder." He announced, only to receive a terrified look from Mance, who began to nod, gesturing back to the tents he had come from.</p><p>"Right this way, Prince Jaehaerys." Mance intoned, as they began to walk that way, the sea of Free Folk parting as they passed. All around people were looking at this lad I had insulted, like he was some form of god, when all I could think was perhaps this boy would be the one to save us from the cold demons that had come from the Land of Always Winter.</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. [FOURTEEN] Felines on the Road, Skinchangers and a Crying man, and the machinations of Opponents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Gold Road, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>  </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Tywin</strong> </span>
</p><p>"Now why is it that we had to leave the city in such a rush? I had thought we were going to stay and try to mitigate the disaster that had arisen." Tyrion asked from beside me. As we rode down the gold road, he had taken the place riding at my right, somewhere I was loath to let him ride, but allowed nonetheless.</p><p>"I received a raven from Kevan that a large group of ships bearing the sigils of the Iron Islands were seen passing Fair Isle, approaching Lannisport. We are returning to Casterly Rock, in the event that it is yet another uprising." I shot back, irritated in having to explain myself to the stunted man that I was left with as an heir.</p><p>"But the royal family told us what happened at the Iron Islands. This is likely just the remaining lords travelling to King's Landing to renew their fealty." Tyrion blustered.</p><p>"Do you truly believe that a fifteen name day old <em>child</em> put an entire house to the sword? It is more likely that they went to the islands, and threw threats at Balon, until he conceded to the crown's demands." I retorted dismissively.</p><p>"That <em>child</em> has a dragon as big as Balerion the Black Dread. He wouldn't have to do much to do what they claim he did." he shot back.</p><p>"The boy is likely too green to be willing to use it to any effectiveness. And if there was one thing that the Dornish proved during the conquest, is they are not invincible. The boy has not seen the harsh realities of war, and if it comes to such, he is likely to freeze up, allowing us to take advantage of such a weakness. Now I will hear no more of this Tyrion. We may not be the lealest of their Wardens, but the words we speak still border on treason. Now leave me. I wish to ride alone the rest of the way to the Rock. And if I find you in the company of a whore between here and there, I will make sure you find her head on a spike come the next morning." I spat at the lecherous little creature that I was stuck with. Before I could ponder further events as Tyrion slowed to fall behind, Lord Crakehall shouted from in front of my current position.</p><p>"Rider, my lord!" Lord Crakehall shouted.</p><p>Sure enough, galloping towards us from the direction of Tumbleton, was a single horseman riding at a gallop towards our procession. "Do you recognize any sigil on him, Lord Crakehall?" I shouted out, as everyone started reaching for their swords.</p><p>"Appears to be a man at arms from Tumbleton, he bears the sigil of House Footly." Roland replied, clearly relaxing slightly.</p><p>"What would a man of arms of a Reacher lord be doing riding to us?" Lyle Crakehall, Roland's middle child, interjected, having rode up to meet with his father.</p><p>"We shall see." I cooly replied, cutting off all conjecture. The entire column halted as we awaited the rider, who quickly drew up to us.</p><p>"Are you Lord Tywin Lannister?" the man questioned.</p><p>"I am." I replied, shooting the man a glare for his clear lack of deference.</p><p>The man paled, recognizing his error, quickly bowed in the saddle, before continuing, holding out a scroll, "By order of His Grace, Rhaegar Targaryen, First of his Name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, You, Lord Tywin Lannister, are to return to King's Landing immediately." Before I could reply, the man at arms bowed his head, and immediately kicked off, departing back into the direction he had come from, clearly ill at ease among the Westerlands lords that accompanied me. Tearing open the missive handed to me, I quickly read it, not quite believing what was written, and getting angrier the more I looked at it.</p><p>
  <em>Lord Tywin Lannister, Warden of the West</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are hereby commanded to return to King's Landing immediately, to be questioned in regards to the escape of your grandson, Joffrey Tully, and the loss of life during the occurrence of the aforementioned crime. Failure to abide by this decree, will be considered admission to the crime, and will be treated as treason against the Iron Throne, and will be dealt with accordingly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lord Jon Connington, Hand of the King </em>
</p><p>Crumpling the paper, I threw it aside, before turning to Lord Crakehall. "Return to your keep, and inform the rest they are to do the same. Send a raven to the Rock, that Kevan is to call the banners, lest I am to become the next Rickard Stark." I ordered the Lord of Crakehall, who nodded and spurred his horse off to issue orders, before I turned to Tyrion, "It appears we are returning to the Red Keep, Tyrion. We may have need of your... less than favourable contacts on how to get out of the city if things do not go according to plan." I grit out, knowing that Tyrion would take great joy in my discomfort, as we kicked our horses back towards the capitol. "We have a dragon that we must reason with."</p><p>"Which dragon, the sovereign, or the creature?" Tyrion quipped, before asking, "You don't think Cersei was actually stupid enough to break him out do you? She had to know all that would invite was war."</p><p>"Time will tell." I ground out, before falling silent once more, any conversation being drowned out by the sound of our horses.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Road Near Seagard</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Theon Greyjoy</strong> </span>
</p><p>"Sit down boy. No sense in standing there cold, while we have a fire going." came the gruff voice of Gueren, the wandering crow as they called him, the brother of the Night's Watch that had taken me away from King's Landing. In the time since being taken from the dungeons of the Red Keep, our small group had proceeded slowly north stopping at various keeps to recruit, only to come away empty handed.</p><p>"And why would I do that? I'm off to join a penal colony with murderers and rapists!" I snapped at the man. "I am the heir to a Great House! I am the rightful Lord of Pyke! They tell me my father is dead, and instead of sending me to take my rightful seat, they send me with <em>you</em> to rot at a castle where I will be forgotten about!" I shouted at the fool.</p><p>"Heir of a great house? Did no one tell you, boy?" hissed the voice of one of the other recruits, a man that had barely spoken a word, and kept looking at the sky.</p><p>"Told me what? And who are you?" I snapped back.</p><p>"Came from the sea he did, on three ships he came to Pyke. Once there, nothing but death and ruin followed in his wake. A prince stood before a King, but false did the words of the kraken ring. Soon all that was left was naught but ash, smoke, fire and blood." the man shouted, almost hysterical. "I attempted to get revenge, only to lose my ships in the process. You would be wise to heed the words of the White Dragon, Theon Greyjoy, for you do not want to face the fury of the Whitefyre, for nothing but death follows." The man finished, to hysterical screeches, that sounded between a sob and a laugh, as he flipped back over in his bedroll.</p><p>Turning back to Gueren, I questioned, "What is his problem? Who is he?"</p><p>"That is Waldon Wynch. As for what is wrong with him, I couldn't tell you, the only thing he talks about is this Whitefyre. It would seem the man's mind is broken. Best put it out of your mind. No sense in worrying about it, when you will have nothing to do with any of it soon enough." Gueren said dismissively, "Time to turn in boy, we depart early in the morning. Don't make me regret allowing you a bit of freedom from a cage."</p><p>Sneering at the man, I walked over to my bedroll, and climbed in to sleep myself. My last thoughts before drifting off, were the thoughts of freedom that I longed to have.</p><p>
  <strong>That Night, Hour of the Bat</strong>
</p><p>"Wake up!" a voice hissed, startling me awake.</p><p>Shaking my head to clear my vision, I opened my eyes to see a rough looking man wearing a horned helmet standing above me. "Who the hell are you?" I hissed out, starting up, ready to raise the alarm.</p><p>"Quiet! I'm busting you out on the orders of your sister! They call me Hagen the Horn. Now get up! And be quiet, lest we have to slaughter everyone here." he hissed back, before stepping back from me. I stood up to follow him, following him to the treeline, only to look back as Hagen hissed out to what was another of his crew, "Lorren!" he hissed, "Come on! We have what we came for! Don't wake up the greenlanders!"</p><p>"But this is Lord Waldon Wynch. He's an Ironborn like us! We can take him with us!" the now identified Lorren hissed back, standing over the roll of the man who seemed half mad from earlier.</p><p>"No, don't! The man is half mad!" I hissed out in warning, but was too late, as the reaver had already shaken his shoulder.</p><p>The man startled awake, clearly out of it, and made eye contact with Lorren. Recognizing the man as an Ironborn, he gave an inquisitive look around, to see us at the forest's edge, recognizing that we were attempting to escape. "NO! You do not want to gain <em>HIS </em>ire boy! You mustn't do this boy! Nothing but death follows!" the man screamed, throwing a punch at Lorren, catching him across the chin. The man's screaming woke the rest of the group, Gueren shooting to his feet, sword already drawn. He ran over, catching Lorren by surprise, and shoved his sword through the back of the flabbergasted raider, only to turn and see us at the edge of the clearing. </p><p>"You best not attempt to escape, lad! It would only bring you bad fortune, <em>milord</em>." the brother of the Night's Watch shouted, marching over to where we were standing. Hagen just spat at the man, and swung his axe at the man, knocking the shorter sword out his hands, before swinging again, cutting across the man's head, nearly cleaving it in two.</p><p>"Great, now we have to take care of the rest. Guess I shall start with Old Wynch himself." Hagen muttered, before tossing me Gueren's sword. "Here make yourself useful." He said, chuckling as he strode over, and swung his axe across Wynch's throat. "Well? Get to cutting Greyjoy!" he ordered.</p><p>Flinching, I turned to the only other recruits that had come along, a young boy from Flea Bottom who got caught stealing bread, and an older man who left his home after his wife was killed by a bandit. I hesitantly walked over to the two who started to cower and raise their hands above their heads. </p><p>"Please, milord, we won't tell no one, honest." the young boy cried.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I breathed out, raising the sword, only to freeze up at their fear struck expressions. Before I could move, the older man stood up, trying to shield the boy, only for an axe to split his skull in front of me. Turning my head, I saw Hagen had come back to my side, scowling at me as he did so.</p><p>"I see that the Starks have made you soft boy. Maybe rescuing you was a waste of our time." he spat at my feet, causing me to see red. Turning back around, I swung my sword with a yell, catching the boy across the chest, knocking him to the ground to bleed out. "Or maybe not." Hagen amended, "Now come on, your sister awaits." he finished, turning back to the woods, as we stepped over the bodies of the few men that the Night's Watch won't miss. Picking through the undergrowth, we came across three horses hitched to a tree. "Lorren won't be needing this anymore." the reaver mused, as he slapped the flat of his axe on one of the horse's rump, sending it galloping away further into the forest. "Now come on, we don't have much to go until we make it to the Black Wind." he stated, as we mounted, and galloped off into the forest.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Black Wind, Two Days later</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>  </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Asha Greyjoy</strong> </span>
</p><p>"Come off it Qarl!" I shouted out, as I turned back to the greenlander that was my brother. "Sorry we haven't had a chance to speak, brother. So how much have the Starks turned you into a greenlander, Theon?" I questioned.</p><p>"I'm no greenlander, Asha! Ned Stark was my gaoler, but my blood is still salt and iron. I am a Greyjoy of Pyke!" Theon snapped back, "How did you know how to find me Asha? Finding a single man amongst some Night's Watch recruits in the middle of the woods, isn't exactly something that just happens." he asked further.</p><p>Snorting, I replied, "I was docked in Seagard shortly after you left it. Heard some of the smallfolk talking of an 'arrogant snob' of a lordling bragging about being a Greyjoy, and that he was the rightful heir to Pyke. Wasn't too hard to track you from there. Figured I'd break you out, take you back to father. Last I heard he was rustling up again, so we'll see what happens. At the very least we might have to hide you, but it is what it is. You'll be returned home, where you belong." I finished dismissively.</p><p>"Father? Did no one tell you Asha?" he said, face turning white.</p><p>"Tell me what?" I snapped, impatient.</p><p>"I was told father is dead, and that Pyke no longer stands. Euron and Victarion are dead as well." he breathed out, to my amusement.</p><p>"Likely greenlander stories told to scare you Theon. While I hold no love for our father, or uncles, there is no way they tore Pyke down to the ground. At the most, when we get there I shall take the Seastone chair for myself, and will place you in the household to hide you from the crown." I said waving him off, inwardly reeling at the news of the possible deaths of our family members. Staring off to the islands we were approaching, I turned back to him, "Look brother, there's the island of Pyke! We'll be home soon, we'll pull into Lordsport, and then we shall go see to the whereabouts of our wayward sire." I japed, only for the entire ship to jostle, as it scraped against something. </p><p>Shooting my head back to look at Earl Harlaw, "What the hell did we hit Harlaw?!" I demanded, as he was the one looking over the side of the ship.</p><p>"It appears to be chunks of wood, from a mast, likely a wreck, as we are approaching shallow seas as we approach Lordsport, Captain!" he shouted out.</p><p>"Keep an eye out for more! You got that?!" I bellowed out getting ayes from the rest of the crew. Turning back to Theon once more, I cast my eyes off to the island we were approaching, the feeling of dread appearing in my stomach, "I have a bad feeling about this Theon, we should be able to see the castle from here, and yet there is no sign of it." I breathed out</p><p>"Do you smell that Asha? Smells like-" Theon started.</p><p>"Ash and smoke." I interrupted, the dread increasing tenfold. "Bring us in!" I shouted to the crew, as we pulled up to the dock of Lordsport, the conversation wrapping us up, distracting us from the progress we were making to the island. As they were tying us off, I watched on as two men wearing the sigil of House Botley, and a priest of the Drowned God, were running to the docks, likely to meet us.</p><p>"Lady Asha. Welcome back." the now obvious Lord Sawane Botley said, his son Tristifer by his side.</p><p>"Botley. Uncle." I replied, casting my eyes to the priest, now visible as my uncle Aeron.</p><p>"Niece, It would have been best for you not to return here, with your brother no less." Aeron uttered.</p><p>"What? What do you mean? This is our home!" Theon shouted from my side.</p><p>"It was, but I am afraid it is not any longer. Weren't you supposed to join the Night's Watch? Need I remind you what they do to deserters?" Sawane said.</p><p>"What do you mean, not any longer?" I hissed, only for Aeron to beckon us to follow him.</p><p>We followed him into a nearby house, only for the stench of burnt flesh to hit us the minute we crossed the threshold, causing us to almost gag. We followed Aeron to one of the rear rooms, only for him to hesitate at the door. Getting impatient, I snapped out, "Uncle what in the seven hells happened?"</p><p>"The Targaryen's and your Uncles happened." he replied, throwing open the door, the stench of burnt flesh increasing, causing my eyes to water. Aeron entered the room, with us following, only for us to stop casting our eyes on the man that rested on the bed. Half of his face appeared melted, the marred flesh descending under covers at his chest, implying the burns went further down his body. He was missing an eye, and his ear on his left side, the dark hair burned off completely on the side as well.</p><p>"Who is that?" Theon breathed out from behind me.</p><p>"That is your other uncle, Victarion. We fished him out from the Drowned God's embrace weeks ago. Best as we have been able to get from him, is he handed off a girl Euron took, to the woman's husband, Prince Jaehaerys, and then next he knew, he was blown off his ship by blue flames, with half his body on fire. We found him barely clinging onto some driftwood." Aeron finished grimly.</p><p>"So you mean everything we've heard was true? That the prince came, and brought his house words with him?" I spluttered out.</p><p>"Aye. Jaehaerys Targaryen came to Pyke with fire and blood, and left Ash and Smoke, in its wake." Aeron gravely stated.</p><p>"Blue flames? I had heard something from Waldon Wynch, mad as he seemed, something about fire that was white?" Theon asked, confused.</p><p>"The white. Yes. Best we can tell was the explosion on the Iron Victory was caused by a substance similar to Wildfyre." Aeron started, receiving hisses from both my brother and I's intakes of breath, "But the white was caused by an altogether different source. A beast that brokered no peace, no agreements, only death and destruction." He finished grimly, clearly shaken himself.</p><p>"Waldon Wynch said the same thing! Said I didn't want to face the fury of the fire that was white." Theon stated.</p><p>"Not fire that was white, nephew. The <em>Whitefyre</em>. A beast that cast this entire town in shadow." Aeron informed.</p><p>"That sounds like a dragon, you're speaking of Uncle, and those have been extinct for over a hundred years!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"Go to Pyke and see for yourself, girl. After which you must take Victarion, and flee to Essos, for Lord Botley has orders to turn you over to the crown the minute you set foot on this island. I convinced him to allow me to break the news to you, and settle you in our new reality, but I fear with the presence of your brother here, things shall be tighter than hoped for. I shall sequester Victarion onto the Black Wind, you two go to the castle and see for yourself, and meet us back at your shipso you can run with him." Aeron ordered, already gathering supplies.</p><p>Nodding to him, I grabbed Theon's arm, dragging him to a nearby stable, where we could grab a horse to share to run up to what I could see now was the appearances of a ruin. Mounting up, I kicked the horse into a gallop, shooting off up the hill. As we got closer, I began to see signs of what had happened here. A fallen pillar, some scorched grass, but nothing prepared me for the sight that awaited me at the castle's main bridge. Resting at the side of the bridge was a pike with a rotting head on it, the black hair on it enough to identify it as our father.</p><p>Tearing our eyes away from it, we looked over what was once mighty castle worthy of the Lord Reapers of Pyke, only to see a single scorched pillar, the rest of the castle, nothing but piles of melted stone.</p><p>"Asha..." Theon breathed, "There is only one other place I have seen that reminds me of this. The sheer feeling of it all, along with the appearance of the stone. Our group passed it as we moved north." He finished, visibly trembling.</p><p>"Where?" I asked, already fearing the answer.</p><p>"Asha, we have to run. We must. The only place for us now is maybe finding a sellsword company in Essos. I see now why Old Wynch was mad. We have to run Asha!" Theon begged.</p><p>Slapping him to bring him back to reality, I shouted out at him, "WHERE THEON?"</p><p>His response brought a chill to my veins, "<em>Harrenhal and it's Kingspyre Tower."</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Beyond the Wall, Frostfangs</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p>Sitting at a fire in Mance's tent after accepting their bread and salt for guest rights, I looked at the various chieftains and other significant members of the vast Free Folk camp. The red haired man that originally accosted us, Tormund, was there, along with a man wearing bones as armor, a tall man that was missing his ears clad in bronze scaled armor, another raider, and two women.</p><p>"Before we begin, I believe introductions are in order." I said, starting the meeting, gaining a nod from Mance Rayder.</p><p>"Very well. I am Mance Rayder, the man you came to see." Mance replied, giving me a critical look.</p><p>Nodding my head, I replied, "Your Grace."</p><p>"Hah! You hear that boys! He called Mance Your Grace!" Tormund barked out, laughing.</p><p>"We Free Folk don't usually use such titles, <em>your grace</em>. The man wearing the bones, we call the Lord of Bones." Mance continued, as the man gave me a distrustful stare. "Sometimes Rattleshirt. The man next to him wearing the bronze armor, is Styr, Magnar of Thenn. <em>Magnar</em> means Lord in the old Tongue." The earless man gave me a cold stare that could freeze a river, as Mance turned to Tormund, "You've met Tormund already." He continued before turning away only to be interrupted.</p><p>"Hold now! You gave Styr his style, give me mine!" the red haired man chortled, spilling something out of a horn.</p><p>Mance laughed, before continuing, "As you wish. Before you stands Tormund Giantsbane, Tall-talker, Horn-blower, and Breaker of Ice. And here also Tormund Thunderfist, Husband to Bears, the Mead-king of Ruddy Hall, Speaker to Gods and Father of Hosts."</p><p>"That sounds more like me!" Tormund bellowed, taking another gulp of his drink, "I see you eyeing my horn, mayhaps I'll tell you what it is someday."</p><p>"The two women are Dalla, my wife, treat her like you would any queen, for she is carrying my child," he said, the aforementioned woman smiling shyly, "and her sister Val." he finished, nodding to the woman wearing all white, with blond hair. She gave me a slightly unimpressed look before turning back to the man at her side. "Now shall you introduce yourself to those that did not hear it outside?" he prodded.</p><p>Nodding, I said, "The man at my back, is Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. I am Jaehaerys Targaryen. I come to treat with you all, to ascertain why it is you all gather behind a King Beyond the Wall, when there hasn't been one since Raymun Redbeard."</p><p>"They sent a Prince of the Seven Kingdoms all the way up here to treat with little old me? To treat with the savages they call Wildlings?" Mance asked incredulously, only for the others to give me a strange look.</p><p>"This greenboy is a Prince?" Val questioned.</p><p>"I am Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone, yes. We have heard reports of disturbing occurrences from beyond the wall. I came up here by my own volition to ascertain the truth of things myself. No one sent me, but I do carry the authority of the crown in this matter. As far as your host her goes, if you were to attack the wall, it becomes a matter of security for the realm starting with the North." I answered.</p><p>"The North? This is the North." Tormund practically spat, "Anything on the other side of the wall is the south."</p><p>"As it sits, you are at the head of a host large enough to pose a threat to the Seven Kingdoms, of which it is my duty to protect. You would not have gathered this many people together if you did not have a reason. I imagine all of these people, these hard men of the North, would have gathered behind a former <em>crow</em> was there not reason to. What was your plan? To storm the wall, and break your host on it in the hopes of someone opening a gate?" I questioned</p><p>"Now why would we tell you our plan, kneeler?" came the condescending tone of the Lord of Bones.</p><p>"So that we can avoid the bloodshed that it will bring." I snapped back. "Those south of the wall will be lead to believe that you march on the wall in search of plunder and murder. To do as those of your people have done before, stealing away with daughters, and wives of farmers and lords alike, while you murder the sons, and fathers."</p><p>"What do you believe?" Mance probed, a thoughtful look on his face.</p><p>"When I look at those of you in this tent, and those of your camp, I see men and women that are running from something. I believe something up here has you scared, so you are moving to protect yourselves." I responded, causing the Magnar of Thenn to stiffen.</p><p>"Are you calling us craven, <em>boy</em>." he raged.</p><p>"No. But something up here has your people worried, and even possibly afraid. And I imagine it has something to do with the dead rising again." I responded, causing the whole tent to go silent.</p><p>"You've seen them too?" Dalla asked from behind Mance.</p><p>"Personally? No. However, the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch apparently has. They lost a group of rangers, but later found them dead around a weirwood tree just north of the wall. They assumed that they had been killed by the free folk. Only, the Maester at Castle Black reported strange findings, despite the bodies showing signs of being killed, there was no smell. No signs of decay. They later rose in the night, and attempted to kill the Lord Commander, who had to burn them to kill them." I reported.</p><p>"Wights. Servants of the White shadows. The others." Mance replied, spitting onto the ground, all the others following suit.</p><p>"The Others? You speak of White Walkers. The legend of the Long Night." I pressed further.</p><p>"Aye, The cold ones stir from the Lands of Always Winter once more. We have been on the move for moons trying to get away from them. If you have seen evidence of such at the wall, then I am afraid that the Long Night may be coming once again." Mance answered gravely.</p><p>"You expect us to believe that White Walkers are terrorizing your people? While we have no way of explaining the dead rising again, and those are a threat in itself, you speak of the second coming of an event that is said to have plunged the entire continent into a freezing wasteland. Surely you can understand the preposterousness of what you say." Arthur spoke up from behind me.</p><p>"Enough Arthur." I ordered, before anything further could be said, "I will require proof of course, but that is something that can be handled at a later date. For now. I would like to reach an accord with your people. You do not attack the wall, and instead, we work to broker a deal between you, and my father, the King of the Seven Kingdoms." I proposed.</p><p>"You mean you can't make this deal for him?" Tormund questioned, "I thought you spoke with his authority."</p><p>"That does not mean I am allowed to just allow you through the wall on mine own authority, that is still something only he, and the Warden of the North can do." I replied, getting a slight chill. The rest of the leaders in the tent appeared thoughtful at my proposal. I looked over to the brazier to notice that the flames appeared less than they were when I had entered, something that brought pause to my thoughts, but before I could think further on it, Mance stood up.</p><p>"Very well. We shall consider your words, for now you may set up a tent for yourselves while we deliberate your... offer." Mance replied, gesturing to the open flap of the tent, as the brazier flickered.</p><p>"Very well. Come on Arthur." I ordered, leaving the tent with Arthur in tow. We made our way in silence to a clear area a short distance away, but we were stopped by a wildling stepping into our path. Looking up at the man, I saw he was holding a large scythe, a blond haired man, with watery eyes blocking our path. Raising my eyebrow, I looked around, only to notice a large portion of the camp watching on, what I was sure was going to become a nasty situation.</p><p>"Nobody wants you here, <em>crow</em>. Wait in the south for our coming, like the rest of your people." He spat, raising his scythe into the air, causing Arthur to stiffen, and reach for his sword, "Go ahead, <em>kneeler, </em>reach for your blade. I'll cut you down before you can." he sneered. </p><p>"Peace, Arthur. We are not here to cause problems" I ordered, dragging Arthur to step around the enraged wildling. As we walked away from the crying man, he shouted at something that caused my blood to boil.</p><p>"Go back to your whore of a mother, <em>crow. </em>Whoever the wench was." the weeping man spat out.</p><p>Stopping in my tracks, I observed even Arthur getting angry, only for me to hear an eagles cry from above, causing me to lurch forward, before hearing the sound of cut leather, the back of my cloak falling away, as the scythe passed through it, barely scraping the armor beneath. Whirling around, I saw the man laughing, only for Arthur to draw his sword, causing him to stop and look at Dawn, the pale metal from a meteor catching his eye.</p><p>"Think your fancy sword scares me? I just peel it out of your dead hands 'fore we burn you." he chortled, only to fall silent as I cast aside my cloak, and drew Blackfyre, revealing the Valyrian steel. I cast a quick eye to the crowd, noticing the leaders from the tent had joined the crowd, likely having heard the commotion. Mance stared at the armor, and sword, in almost awe, clearly recognizing the material.</p><p>"We are here under guest rights, guest rights you have just violated. May the gods have mercy on you, for I will not." I sneered, letting the rage take over. The man clearly took offense to my words, before charging both Arthur and I, swinging his scythe in a large arc. Dodging out of the way, I used Blackfyre to redirect the blade into the ground next to me, allowing Arthur to shoot ahead, swinging Dawn, catching the raider on the arm, leaving a moderately sized cut. The raider, clearly enraged by the cut, darted forward, and lowered his shoulder, driving into Arthur's gut before he could recover. The scythe was wrenched out of the ground only for me to swing Blackfyre once again, catching it on the haft of the weapon, cleaving it in two. The weeper dived for the head of the weapon with a shout, and grabbed it like you would a short sword, before swinging it at my head. I ducked out of the way, but not quick enough to avoid it, as he caught me just outside my eye, leaving a stinging cut that was likely to scar. With a shout, I knocked his hand away with the flat of Blackfyre, before swinging back around catching the man by surprise, cleaving his head clean off his body. Breathing heavily, I looked around to see that the rest of the free folk almost had a look of respect on their faces, before they all dispersed going back to what they were doing.</p><p>"Many a man feared The Weeper for what he would do to his victims. Even I held no care for the man." Came the rough voice of Styr. "Perhaps there is more than meets the eye to you, Prince Targaryen." he finished with a nod of the head, walking away.</p><p>"It appears the Magnar of the meanest sons of bitches around here has taken a small liking to you. Hah! I feel like we'll get along great!" Tormund bellowed, slapping me on the back as he walked away.</p><p>"How does he know that Styr has taken a 'small liking' to me?" I asked Mance, confused.</p><p>"He called you by your title. That means at the very least, he respects you enough to be wary of you. The fact that he said it with no hostility, means that it is not meant in less than favourable terms." Mance replied, "Now, we will reconvene in the morning. Good night, your grace."</p><p>"To you as well, <em>your grace." </em>I replied, with a slight jape at the end, causing the man to chuckle. "Come Arthur, lets get some sleep." I ordered as we went to set up a tent for the night.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sometime Later</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sobs was the first thing that drew my attention. Casting my view across the room, rather low to the ground it was, I saw Elaena sitting on the edge of our bed, her head buried in her hands once more. Trying to call out to her, only for no sound to come out, I watched helpless as I approached closer, only for her to startle as she looked at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ghost..." she cried, burying her head into what I now recognized as Ghost's fur. "Why does my husband have to be across the kingdom?" she sobbed, as she let go and laid back down onto the bed. Noticing I could do nothing, I observed as Ghost went to the door of the chambers, and scratch at the door. It wasn't long before the door was opened, revealing Ser Oswell opening the door to let Ghost out, after he reached down and pat Ghost on the head. I watched on as Ghost ran about the keep, various guards and servants stiffening on the growing wolf's approach, only for him to ignore them. It wasn't long before Ghost found himself crossing the drawbridge, leaving Maegor's Holdfast, various guards opening doors for him, recognizing the direwolf. Passing door after door, for what seemed like hours, it wasn't long before the sounds of shouting reached my ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Be quiet Mace! What do you expect us to do? Did you see that beast?! It looked like it wanted to eat me for it's next meal! We have to be smarter than this now! Now begone!" came the screeching I had come to recognize as Olenna Tyrell. Before I could contemplate anything further, the door swung open revealing Mace Tyrell sulking, leaving the room, only to halt in terror as he beheld the red eyes of the direwolf.</em>
</p><p>The dream faded to black, the terrified visage of Mace Tyrell still burned into my mind's eye, the scene quickly changed to a hill overlooking Wintertown, and Winterfell beyond.</p><p>
  <em>Feeling the snow crunch underfoot, I cast my eyes across the land, seeing the vast white of snows cast across the land of the North, and watched on as various people in Wintertown go about their days in a unhurried pace that would look out of place in the southern most kingdoms. Inhaling deeply, the smell of soldier pines, and sentinel trees tickling my nose, as I took in the sounds of the wind whistling through the trees, the snow shrikes trilling in the branches, when a voice from behind startled me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Beautiful, isn't it?" came the sharp voice of a man, causing me to whirl around, revealing a man in steel armor and golden spurs, with a long stern face, and eyes grey as steel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, my lord." I replied, not knowing what was going on, as these were clearly more than dreams.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Many a year I guarded the North for the Targaryen King of the South. And many a year, not one Targaryen set foot in the North, save the old man at the wall, since Jaehaerys and Alysanne. None of them since the Dance of Dragons ever deigned to care about anything north of the neck. Until you." The man intoned, staring at me with his piercing grey eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That doesn't sound right," I replied, "Torrhen Stark kneeled to the Conqueror, so he had to come North for that. And then there was Jacaerys Velaryon, who flew his dragon Vermax all the way to Winterfell."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Torrhen Stark knelt to Aegon the First on the waters of the Trident. The Conqueror never set foot past Moat Cailin. And while Jacaerys Velaryon may have been a dragonrider, and the spawn of a Targaryen, his name was Velaryon, not Targaryen. Rhaenyra couldn't even send someone with the name North to treat with us, and instead sent someone from their bannermen, son and heir though he was." came a new voice, this man younger, but sharing a resemblance with the other, but seemed more hot blooded with his attitude.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keeping silent, I chose to study the two, who seemed to be waiting patiently for me to recognize them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Figure out who we are yet, boy?" the younger man said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Enough, Brandon. No need to antagonize him, when we are the ones that wanted to speak with him." The older man said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're Rickard and Brandon Stark. My Grandfather, and Uncle." I replied, nodding my head to each, receiving one in return, "Is my mother here somewhere?" I questioned looking around, hopeful of the answer, only for it to be dashed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, lad. It is not yet time for you to meet her." Brandon replied sadly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh." I said, dejected, "How is it that you two are here? The last time I conversed with a passed relative was in the ruins of Valyria, and even that wasn't in a dream." I questioned, confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is the North, magic is everywhere. It is in the air you breathe, and the trees. Our gods deal in dreams, not waking visions. There was a time where greenseers and wargs ran amok, for the Old Gods of the Forest to communicate through, but now they seldom do, using dreams as their medium, when a person's mind is at its' least guarded." Rickard sagely responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Will I be able to speak to you again?" I questioned, feeling my grip on reality slip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not likely, Jaehaerys. It is not easy for us to reach out like this, but we come with a warning. One that must be heeded." he warned, a shadow taking vague shape behind the two, "Soon comes the Mockingbird, Buck, Flames, Lion, Perfumed Seneschal and the Mummer's dragon. Trust none of them. Beware the shadows, and keep family close." they both said, voices overlapping, with the vague hint of a woman's voice, before they continued themselves, "But above all, Winter is coming, and bring it Fire and Blood." They shouted.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Jaehaerys!" someone shouted in my face, startling me away with a shout.</p><p>"I'm up!" I ground out, rubbing my head, a headache forming. Rubbing my eyes, I cast my eyes around the tent, only to find we weren't in the tent we went to sleep in, with Tormund and Mance sitting near the opening flap. "Where am I?" I questioned.</p><p>"Our healer's tent." came the voice of Mance. "Arthur tried to wake you, but you wouldn't wake. He said your eyes were glazed over. I must ask, what did you dream of? Were you in place of an animal perhaps? That eagle that was with you? All signs point to untrained abilities of a skinchanger, but at one stage, your eyes returned to normal, but you still wouldn't wake."</p><p>"I dreamed, first I dreamed I was Ghost." I replied, to a look of confusion from Mance.</p><p>"You dreamed you were dead? A ghost?" he inquired.</p><p>"No, I dreamed I was Ghost. My direwolf." I answered, causing Mance to startle.</p><p>"A direwolf? You are bonded to a direwolf?" he breathed.</p><p>"Yes. An albino, I named him Ghost. Why does that matter?" I questioned.</p><p>"IF it were a bird, or a normal dog, we would have assumed you a skinchanger, however untrained. A wolf however, changes things. That makes you a Warg. Wolves are not easily controlled, not to mention a Direwolf. A bond must be formed beforehand." Tormund replied from beside Mance, "You said First you dreamed you were in your wolf's skin, What else was there?"</p><p>Turning to Arthur with a slightly fearful look, I replied, "I was on a hill overlooking Winterfell, looked to be the start of a winter past. When I was visited by two members of my family that were interred in the crypts, bringing with them warnings I have yet to properly decipher."</p><p>"Two members of your family interred in the crypts? You mean you were visited by...?" Arthur trailed off, an almost hopeful look on his face.</p><p>"No, sadly not my mother, Arthur. I was told it was not yet time to meet her. The two I speak of were my grandfather Rickard, and Uncle Brandon. They brought warnings of things to come, but warned above all, WInter is Coming. LIke the house words of Stark are not a warning of the season, but something far worse." I shakily responded.</p><p>"Do you see now, Little Crow? Even your ancestors are warning you." Tormund gravely intoned, leaning forward.</p><p>"Perhaps." I mused, before turning to Mance, "Have you and the others come to a consensus on what we discussed?" I inquired.</p><p>Nodding, Mance stood up, and started to speak, "We have. You bring our terms to your King, and your Warden of the North, passage of my people past the wall, and lands to settle in the Gift, since the Night's Watch doesn't use them, and in return, my people will not attack the wall, and we will... abide by the laws of the southern kingdoms. But do not expect us to kneel, for we will not. We will work to keep the peace, but the same consideration must be paid to us."</p><p>Raising my eyebrow, "You expect us to just let you through the wall, without any assurances of fealty from your people? Do you realize that there are those that will take offense to your presence and will rise in revolt just at your mere presence? The lords of the Northern province alone have been dealing with your raids for hundreds of years, and will have <em>justifiable cause</em> to be mistrustful of you, much less hostile towards you." I practically sneered, before checking myself, realizing that I was being unnecessarily hostile.</p><p>Only for Mance and Tormund to chuckle, Tormund explaining, "And there's the wolf speaking. The thing about skinchanging is that your personality will rub off on the wolf, but it works the other way as well. The wolf will rub off on you as well. Skinchanging into a deer, or rabbit say, will make a man a craven, and jumpy. A bird, they crave to do nothing but fly, and will be subject to whims dragging them off in random directions. Wolves however, are harder. You can never truly tame them, only befriend them or break them. They'll make you aggressive, and cunning."</p><p>"Have you been listening to Varamyr again, Tormund?" Mance chortled, before he turned back to me not waiting for an answer, "Fine. Take our terms to your people, and bring us a counter offer, but no matter what, we will not kneel. Other than that, all I care about is saving my people. I suggest you go now, before others in my camp get too excitable about your presence here. In the meantime, we'll find you the proof you need." he finished, gesturing to the mouth of the tent.</p><p>Nodding, I hauled myself out of the makeshift bed of ferns and skins I had been laid on, and redonned my armor. Shortly after, Arthur and I left the tent heading to the edge of the encampment, reaching out through the bond to Vhagar as I went. As we went, various free folk stared at us as we progressed through their camp, looks of distrust, but strangely hope laced their eyes.  It did not take long for Vhagar to appear, landing at a decent distance away from the large mass. As we approached however, I began to notice Vhagar appear more and more uncomfortable, looking in the general direction of a man riding a massive snow bear. Narrowing my eyes, I started to rush to Vhagar, reaching out in the bond, only to feel Vhagar's sheer hatred directed at another presence trying to force its way through the bond we shared, but restraining himself from lashing out. A presence that reeked of greed, and hunger, and too many other things to name, causing me to recoil myself. Whirling my head around to the man riding the snow bear, I noticed his eyes were glazed over, causing him to slump slightly in his saddle. With a sneer, I whirled around only to come face to face with a concerned Mance.</p><p>"What is wrong with your beast, Dragonrider?" He inquired.</p><p>"Tell that man riding the snow bear, shake him out of whatever trance he is in, that if he continues in his foolish attempt to presumably control an animal well beyond the grasp of his foolish mind, I will have no choice but to allow Vhagar to burn him and his." I sneered out, jerking my head toward the man on the bear, Vhagar's hatred still seeping into the bond, as the presence kept pushing.</p><p>Mance jerked his head to the side, noticing the state of the man, before running over to the wilding, only for one of the wolves surrounding him to leap in the path, growling at Mance, causing everyone else gathered to stumble away from the King-Beyond-The-Wall, and the animals and skinchanger. Mance took up a new approach, and began shouting, "Varamyr! You fool! Stop your madness! You can not take a dragon away from a Targaryen!"</p><p>At hearing these words, Arthur and I snapped straighter, the enormity of what the wildling, now identified as Varamyr, was attempting to do, steal Vhagar away from me for his own. I observed for a split second, the presence not receding in the least, as Vhagar was still restraining himself, I twirled around to Vhagar, reaching out in the bond once more, practically connecting with Vhagar's mind itself, something that I hardly ever do. Vhagar's mind whirled itself around on what it perceived to be a second intrusion, only to calm slightly at realizing that it was me. I began speaking to him, not realizing that I was also speaking aloud, immersed as I was.</p><p>"Push back, Vhagar. Show him the fury of the dragon. Push his mind away from us, and show him a dragon is beholden to no one but it's chosen." I seethed across the bond, and started whispering in High Valyrian under my breath, before slamming myself away from the bond, already feeling the heat rising to uncomfortable levels.</p><p>"What did you do?" Arthur questioned.</p><p>"I told Vhagar to push back." I cryptically replied, confusing Arthur, and Tormund who had walked up and overheard what I said.</p><p>"What do you mean, Jaeheri? Sorry, Jaehaerys." Tormund corrected himself, only earning a grim smirk from me, as I turned around and clenched my hands behind my back.</p><p>Then the screaming started, causing all the free folk to gasp in terror, as Varamyr had started to rip out his hair. Shortly after the screaming started, the snow bear bucked him off, causing the screaming man to topple into the snow, before the bear, and what appeared to be a shadowcat and three wolves all snarl at the man, before each took off into the forests in different directions, leaving just the man, voice now dimming to just a hoarse croak, writhing in the snow. Straightening, I marched over to the wildling who was now giving heaving breaths, Mance having propped him up. As I got closer, I could hear even Vhagar slowly walking himself over, the ground shaking with each step he took. Reaching his side at the same time a red haired girl, that couldn't be much older than I was, reached Mance, I caught what the man who had tried to steal Vhagar was saying.</p><p>"My skins. Where have they gone?" The man spluttered, practically wailing his sorrows, before he caught sight of my furious visage, "You! What did you do?" the man wailed.</p><p>"What I did?" I spat incredulously, "No, Varamyr. What you did. You attempted to steal my dragon. This is a situation of your own greed, trying to steal a creature away from someone, and messing with powers beyond your comprehension. I would know why." I sneered.</p><p>"A beast such as that... w-o-uld be a second life wo-o-r-rthy of a god." Varamyr stuttered, "They call me Varamyr Five Skins, but I would trade them all for a second life in a beast as mighty as that." he heaved out.</p><p>"Second life?" I questioned Mance, "What is he talking about?" I hissed.</p><p>"A skinchanger can experience many deaths while in another body. It is only when the person's human body dies that the "true death" occurs. It has been known that once a skinchanger dies, it is possible for them to live a second, simpler life in a creature that it is bonded to, whether it be in a bear, a bird, or in what Varamyr here was trying to do, a dragon. In trying to steal your mount, he was trying to secure a second life for himself better than what he would have had with the wolves or bear that he had." Mance informed gravely, giving the skinchanger at our feet a look of disgust.</p><p>"You attempted to steal my dragon, to live in him?!" I roared, furious, as the man nodded, clearly defeated,"In doing so, it appears your familiars have abandoned you. Tell me, Varamyr. Do you feel them?" </p><p>"No! What did you do, kneeler?!" he wailed, trying to grab at me.</p><p>"For years I resided in what was the magic capital of the world at one time. Many things were taught to me, one of which was <em>Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor, </em>or a Dragon is not a slave, something you tried to make it, so he burned your mind away from his, making it susceptible to what I did." I informed, kneeling down to his level. "I used a bit of magic Varamyr. Used it to sever any connection you had to the animals you bonded to, forcibly or not. So now, when you die, there will not be a second life for you. I just did it to drive your animals away from you, as I felt their attachment to you, when you were forcing your way into my bond. The fact that you planned on using one of them to cheat death, just makes it all the better for me. So now, Varamyr <em>No skins, </em>when you die, you will not live on, no one will remember you, other than the fool who tried to enslave a dragon." I said gravely, gesturing for everyone to back up a great distance, as I returned to Vhagar, who's blood red eyes, and massive white head were trained firmly on the sobbing mess that Varamyr had become. The remaining free folk clearly recognized what was about to happen, as they rapidly began to stampede away from the scene, but remained to watch.</p><p>Varamyr himself began to notice, as he too tried to stumble away, for two arrows struck him, one in each leg, effectively pinning him to the ground. I turned my head to see the girl from earlier nod her head to me, before stepping back. Silence fell amongst the camp as everyone watched on, clearly anxious about what I was going to do to the now crippled skinchanger.</p><p>"You going to have your dragon eat him?" came the voice of what sounded like a child in the crowd, the sounds of hushing coming shortly after.</p><p>Instead of responding, I just turned, and began to shout, "Varamyr of the Free Folk, you have broken guest rights by attempting to take my friend away from me," I started, getting hisses from the gathered crowd, as guest right was just as important to them, as the rest of the realm, "And as such, you left me no choice but to defend my dragon. In the Seven Kingdoms, breaking guest right is punishable by death. Guest right is as old a tradition as the First Men themselves, and the Heart Trees so revered." I spat, before turning to Mance. "With your permission, Mance, as he is one of yours." I requested.</p><p>"I will not have it said that I willingly abided by this violation, Jaehaerys. He is yours to do with as you see needing." he replied, looking sick.</p><p>"Varamyr <em>no skins</em>, for the crime of Guest right violation, In the name of Mance Rayder, King-Beyond-The-Wall," I started, to brief chuckles from the Freefolk, Mance included, "And myself, Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone, Archon of Valyria, The White Dragon, I sentence you to die. I would have your last words." I stated, staring at the man, who was trying to dig the arrows out, to no avail.</p><p>"Give me back One-Eye! I beg ya! Let me live a second!" he wailed.</p><p>Ignoring the man's pleas, I breathed out, "<em>Dracarys", </em>causing Vhagar to raise his head, his long neck moving to bring his head just above the now still in fright Varamyr, before opening his maw.</p><p>"See I told you he was going to eat him!" Came the child's voice again, causing some of the Freefolk to chuckle, only for what happened next to silence them all.</p><p>Light emerged from Vhagar's gullet, terrifying Varamyr to the point he started screaming again, only for Vhagar to let loose his flames, instantly silencing it. On and On Vhagar sprayed fire, showing how furious he was with the man, before I reached out into the bond, getting him to stop before the entire clearing became too hot for anyone besides myself to tolerate. As the flames abated, the freefolk looked on with barely disguised horror, as what was a snow covered clearing, was not an ash stained crater, as Vhagar had burned away the snow, and top layer of dirt, the crater likely to smoke for days.</p><p>Turning back to Mance, "Move your people to the haunted forest near the wall, and make sure I can reach you, so I can bring to you the terms of my Father, and Uncle. Work on getting me a wight. <em>Alive</em>. Perhaps this shall turn out to be a successful venture for us both." I clippedly ordered, receiving a nod in return, "Come Arthur, we have places to be." I finished, as we climbed up into the dragon saddle.</p><p>"What do we do now, Jaehaerys?" Arthur questioned.</p><p>"We gather the legions." I gravely stated, feeling Arthur stiffen behind me, "Either way there is a war coming for us Arthur, whether it be the Lords in the South, the wildlings in the North, or grumpkins, snarks, ice spiders, and White Walkers." I said, before turning back to Vhagar before Arthur could respond. "<em>Sōvegon, Vhagar." </em>I ordered, causing Vhagar to leap into the sky, heading back to the wall.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Winterfell</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Bran Stark</strong> </span>
</p><p> "I don't understand, Maester." I questioned.</p><p>"What do you not understand, my lord?" Luwin inquired, looking at me kindly.</p><p>"Why do I have to sit as Lord of Winterfell? My father is lord, and Robb is his heir." I pressed.</p><p>"Yes, my lord, however as they are not here, you are the sitting Lord of Winterfell in your stead. What is it your father always says?" Luwin questioned.</p><p>"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell." I sullenly replied, disappointed that I couldn't run around as much as I used to. "Can I ask you a question, Maester Luwin?"</p><p>"Of course, my lord." Luwin acquiesced.</p><p>"Do you know when my family is coming home?" I asked. </p><p>"Why yes, I do. I was planning on telling you, along with Ser Rodrik, that I received a raven. Your Lady Mother, along with all of your siblings have landed in White Harbor, and are on their way here as we speak." Luwin replied with a smile.</p><p>At hearing this, I immediately perked up, and let out a breathless, "Really?" receiving a nod in return, causing me to get excited and dash out of the room, leaving the Maester alone in the tower, our lesson quickly forgotten.</p><p>"Come back, my lord! Your lady mother would not be pleased if she finds out you are skipping your lessons again!" Luwin shouted from behind me, but I kept running, ignoring the Maester's call. I soon found myself in the yard outside, my as of yet unnamed direwolf trotting up to my side, as I ran across the yard to where I found Ser Rodrik standing. </p><p>"Ser Rodrick! Ser Rodrik!" I excitedly shouted, before almost barreling into his legs in my haste to get to him.</p><p>"Whoa there little lord, what has you so wound up?" Rodrik questioned, chuckling at me.</p><p>"Mother's coming home! So is Robb, Sansa, Arya and Rickon." I breathlessly rushed out. "They have landed in White Harbor, and are on their way here."</p><p>"White Harbor, you say?" he questioned, causing me to nod vigorously at him, "That's good, means they're but a few days ride from here, by this point. But something slips my mind, I don't know the answer to. Perhaps you can help me?"</p><p>Nodding my head at the grizzled knight, he continued, "White Harbor, who's house is it the seat of?"</p><p>"House Manderly!" I answered.</p><p>"Ah yes, the Manderlys. What about their sigil?" he pressed further "The name of their keep? Their words?"</p><p>"A green merman wielding a black trident. Their keep is New Castle. Their words are.... Ever Vigilant." I replied, after thinking of the answers.</p><p>"Close, Got all of them but the words. Ever Vigilant is House Flint of Widow's Watch." he corrected, causing me to deflate slightly, "Don't worry Bran, you'll soon have it all down, and know it like you know the walls you like to climb!" he chuckled, before halting, having seen the excited gleam in my eyes, "That's not an invitation to climb, my lord! You know how your lady mother feels about that!" he chastised, as I ran off again.</p><p>"You sound like Maester Luwin!" I grumpily shouted back, as I ran back into the keep, direwolf at my heel.</p><p>
  <strong>A few days later</strong>
</p><p>The day started like any other day, everyone breaking their fast in the main hall, however few there seemed to be, but there was a buzz amongst the guards, and servants as word had spread of the rest of my family returning home from the south. As I ate the porridge that was a fairly regular meal, I turned to Luwin at my side, "Maester, Do trees dream?" I questioned, with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>"No, my lord..." Luwin answered, trailing off.</p><p>"Oh." I simply retorted, slumping in my chair, only to perk up once again, as Ser Rodrik marched into the hall, coming up to the high table, straight to me.</p><p>"Outriders have been spotted, my lord. Your family is here. I imagine they will be excited to see you, so what say you to gathering to greet them home, hmm?" Rodrik hummed, with an amused twinkle in his eye.</p><p>No sooner had the words left his mouth, was I shooting up from my chair, dashing out of the hall, leaving shouts of surprise mixed with chuckles in my wake. Dashing across the castle grounds, I decided to make my way to the broken tower, as I had climbed it many times before, and it would allow me to see the party as they approached. Swerving across the grounds, shooting between various smallfolk as they went about their day, even causing someone to drop the laundry they were carrying.</p><p>Reaching the tower, I cast my eyes around to see if there was anyone around, only to find no one. Hearing a whine at my side, I looked at my direwolf, who was still rapidly growing, who was cocking his head to the side, and pawing at my leg like he was trying to get me to stop. I ignored it however, and started to quickly scramble up the side of the tower. Up and up I went, traversing stone upon stone, before I finally reached one of the openings I frequented. Hooking my feet, and one of my arms into the stones, I twisted my  body around to see if I could see the party on the horizon. Clearly I had wasted time, as rapidly approaching the gate were the banners of Stark, and strangely, Umber. Looking down into the yard, I could see Robb and mother already dismounting from their horses, frowning at the lack of my presence, Luwin clearly trying to apologize. I watched on as mother rapidly snapped her head to my location on the broken tower, violet eyes locking with violet eyes, her gaze taking the stern visage I had come to associate with her being unhappy, as I started down the tower, only to halt as I felt something sharp hit my hand. Glancing over to where my right hand was still placed on the ledge, I observed a crow perched there, looking at me with eyes that seemed to know too much, before it started squawking a single word.</p><p>"Fly! Fly!" it crowed, before it started pecking my hand again.</p><p>I tightened my grip with my other hand, to wave it off, before two more crows appeared out of nowhere, and started attacking my other hand. Before I could steady myself, I lost my grip, causing me to slip, and begin plummeting to the ground. As I fell, all I could hear was a woman's scream, that I assumed was mother, a wolf howling, and a loud screech coming from a rapidly approaching white blur. But there was only one thing on my mind.</p><p>'Why did that crow have three eyes?'</p><p>Then with a crack, I knew no more.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Myr</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The Disgraced Stag</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"That's it, you fucking whore, take it." I grunted, as I plowed into the cunt of the moaning brown haired Myrish wench below me. On and on we went, before the wench started wailing, sending me over the edge, as I spent with a grunt. With a groan from us both, I rolled off of the woman, slapping her ass, causing her to giggle, as I went to get up from the bed.</p><p>"As wonderful as ever, Faena." I chortled, stumbling over to a tankard of wine that I had left, taking a great gulp of it as the sweet taste of the Lysian wine flowed freely, before setting it back down, with a clang.</p><p>"It's Taela, my lord." the whore sighed, as she started to rub herself, likely trying to entice me for a second round, "Now come back to bed, Robert, we still have all night." she sultrily cooed.</p><p>"I wish I could, Taela. But I must be over at the commander's tent in a few minutes." I responded, probably too loud, if the flinch was anything to go by, "But don't go anywhere! As I will gladly partake again when I get back." I chuckled, grabbing a tit for good measure. </p><p>After quickly, but clumsily getting dressed, I stumbled out of my tent, only to practically smash into a man, causing him to fall to the ground, dropping the material he was carrying. "Oi, Watch it!" I bellowed, only to notice it was the bastard I had taken in years ago, after his mother had died. "What are ye doing there Godrey? I about knocked you to the Stranger!" I chortled, sticking my arm out to help him up, however unsteady I was. After hauling him to his feet, only almost falling myself once, I took a closer look at the lad. More and more, he appeared to be what I once was at his age, a spitting imagine of a Baratheon. </p><p>"It's Gendry, milord." he meekly stated, lowering his head.</p><p>"Milord? Milord?! How many times do I have to tell you to call me father, Gendry?! You're a Baratheon! Act like it!" I practically roared at the boy, growing angry at his meekness. As it stood the lad would not uphold the house words of Ours is the Fury if he didn't shape up. "You know what Gofrey?" I slurred, only for him to interrupt with another mumbled correction of his name, "<em>Gendry</em>. Tonight, it's time we made you a man." I stated, accidentally splattering his face with a bit of spittle. "Tonight, you are to use my tent, or take her back to yours, I care not, you are spending time with Taela." I ordered, clamping my hand on his shoulder, and wrenching him around to push him into my tent.</p><p>"But Taela is the... follower you always take into your company, mi- father." he spluttered.</p><p>"I care not Gendry! I can always find another one!" I bellowed with a laugh, "Now get your arse in there, and if I don't hear the sounds of that woman squealing, I won't let you out of that tent until I do. Now go!" I ordered, shoving him into the tent, before sticking my head through the flap, addressing Taela in the process, "Change of plans, lass, take care of my son, Gendry here, you hear? Follow him from now on!" I boomed, before pulling back from the tent, the sounds of Taela giggling ringing in my ears. It didn't take long for me to hear the sounds of movement, before I got impatient, and shouted out, "Get on with it!"</p><p>Not long after, the sounds of moaning was heard, causing my to nod my head, before marching off to my original destination. Crossing the camp, I quickly came to the large gilded tent, with golden skulls on pikes outside the main flap.</p><p>The headquarters of the Golden Company.</p><p>Entering the tent, already feeling the effects of the wine seem to lessen, I immediately strode towards the tankards, only for someone to step in my way.</p><p>"Now is not the time Baratheon." came the voice of Homeless Harry, or Harry Strickland, the current Captain-General of the Company.</p><p>Shrugging him off, I instead stomped over to my seat, and all but slammed myself into the chair, rubbing the metal appendage I now had to wear on my arm, over the stump left by Barristan the Bold on the Trident. Before I could lose myself in my bitter fury once again, a cleared throat came from Strickland, dragging everyone's attention back to him. </p><p>"Well? What's this about, Harry? Why call a meeting in the middle of the night?" I shouted, getting impatient. "I was in the middle of something."</p><p>"Word from our <em>benefactor</em> came in, news from Westeros." Harry started, gaining my interest, as I was still as of yet been told who this mysterious benefactor was, "It appears things are occurring across the narrow sea, that might be bringing the plan into motion sooner than expected."</p><p>"What plan? and What happened in Westeros?" I questioned, confused.</p><p>"A wayward dragon has returned home, and has stirred up the viper's nest that is King's Landing." Came a new voice from the tent flap, causing my to whirl around, only to see a strange face of a man with violet eyes, blue hair, and wearing a rich red tunic, "The son of <em>Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark</em> has returned to Westeros, after having been presumed dead all this years."The newcomer cooly responded, hand on the pommel of a black sword, with a red stone, that I recognized as the sword Strickland kept under lock and key.</p><p>"Who the fuck are you? And why do you have Harry's fancy sword?" I boomed, getting irritated.</p><p>The man swiveled his head to me, violet eyes now boring into mine, before he spoke, "You must be Robert Baratheon, the one the Westerosi call The <em>Usurper. The Rebel. </em>As for the sword, it has returned to me, as it is mine by <em>right.</em> As to who I am? I might tell you someday, <em>Lord</em> Baratheon, but today is not that day." He snapped, before turning to Strickland, who looked surprised, but not unwelcoming of the man's presence, "Carry on, Harry." And with a flap of a cloak, and the swish of a tent flap, he was already gone into the night, and as quick as he appeared, he all but vanished, as if he was never there in the first place.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As for Theon not knowing about Vhagar all that well, he never saw it, as he was removed from KL shortly before the Tourney.<br/>Also decided to go with show Tywin appearance, since I believe Charles Dance came across as such a good fit for the character<br/>Shit has hit the fan this chapter, in more ways than one.<br/>and Robert being whoremonger that he is. Poor Gendry.<br/>11.7k words, oh boy, does stuff keep getting longer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. [FIFTEEN] Confrontation of a Dragon King and a Lion, A Wolf howls, A fat man plots, and an Archon departs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Northern Party arrives back in winterfell as tragedy hits, Dragon returns to the wall, and back,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>White Harbor, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Robb Stark</strong> </span>
</p><p>    As the strange Valyrian ship, the Balerion's Sorrow as I had come to learn, started to pull into the start of the mouth of the White Knife, I thought back to what sent us home sooner than expected. After the son of Edmure Tully and Cersei Lannister-Tully had attempted to murder my cousin, Father had been wroth, only amplified by the fact that Lady Tully tried to blame Jaehaerys for it all. He had calmed at the prospect of Joffrey getting punished for it, but it was likely to further incense him when they learn that he had escaped right from under the crown's nose. Once news reached the North that the son of the woman they went to war for all those years ago was attacked, and the assailant wasn't in chains, there would be an uproar. The GreatJon himself was quite vocal about how he felt, repeatedly grumbling about wanting to fry some trout. Time and Time again the northern lords have shown that my Aunt Lyanna was loved here in the North, and the fact that some southerner tried to kill her son was anathema to them.</p><p>After leaving King's Landing at the King's behest to prepare for the possibility to call the banners, we had met up with the Captain of the Fury, Varon Syndaris, who ferried us to Dragonstone. Like usual he was a very tight lipped man, who only seemed to lighten up in the company of a plainly dressed girl that I recalled seeing around the Red Keep occasionally. After pulling into Dragonstone, Lord Syndaris directed us to the man I had recognized as Maelon, the captain of the ship we were on now, who proceeded to take us North to where we are now. As I stared out to the rapidly approaching harbor, I felt a presence draw up next to me, one I instantly recognized as mother.</p><p>"It will never seem easy to do this, will it mother?" I sighed.</p><p>"Calling the banners, and preparing for a possible war will never be easy Robb, I only hoped you would not see it this soon, much less your lifetime." Mother soothed, laying her hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"But why does it have to be me? Why not father?" I pressed.</p><p>"Because your father is at the wall with the Prince, and Queen mother. Until he returns to Winterfell, it is on you to prepare in his stead. I only hope that news has not reached Bran, as he is much too young to cope with this, I fear." she answered, "I have faith in you my son. I remember when your Uncle Arthur was training with the dreams of becoming the Sword of the Morning. He was much like you once, but worked on bettering himself, and came to be the renowned knight that he is. Much like him, I believe you will prove yourself, whether it be on the field of battle should a war come, or just as a lord serving as the Warden of the North come your time. While we may not have a title such as Sword of the Morning to bestow upon you, you have the potential to be just as great. After all, you are the descendent of the Kings of Winter." she finished, with a squeeze of my shoulder.</p><p>Before I could reply, the rest of our family joined us at the railing of the ship, as the crew were rapidly tying us off. Glancing down at the docks, I could already see the Manderlys standing there, with Lord Wyman at the forefront. "Looks like we are expected." I mused, before taking off down the gangplank, my family rapidly following. Setting foot directly in front of Lord Wyman, the large man clearly living up to the moniker of Lord Too-Fat-To-Sit-A-Horse, I nodded my head to the man, before starting, "Lord Manderly."</p><p>"Welcome to White Harbor, Lord Stark." Wyman responded with a bow of the head, "We have received a raven from both the King and your Lord Father, informing us to declare you as the acting Lord of Winterfell until Lord Eddard's return to Winterfell. White Harbor is yours, my lord." he intoned.</p><p>After going down the line greeting his family, Wylis, his wife Leona and his two daughters, Wylla and Wynafryd, and Wendel Manderly, I turned back to Wyman, "We have much to discuss, my lord. If we could please speak in your solar, as there is much to do, in little time." I ordered, to a nod from the man, as he climbed back into the carriage that had brought them to the docks, as we all set off towards New Castle.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>One Week Later</strong>
</p><p>After meeting with Lord Manderly, the man himself assuring me he would make his way to Winterfell to discuss with my father the looming war, we made our way to Winterfell. Having sent ravens to various keeps across the North from White Harbor requesting the presence of the Lords of the North at Winterfell. After having left Cerwyn to deliver the news personally, we were on the final stretch to Winterfell itself, the Keep beginning to take shape over the horizon. With mother at my side, I ordered our small procession, to pick up the pace, eager to return home. "Would you like to wager that Bran will not be there to meet us personally, mother?" I japed.</p><p>"He better be, otherwise there will be nothing that will save him from a reprimand from me." she cooly replied, as we were rapidly approaching the gates.</p><p>"He is a boy of eight name days. His attention span isn't that great." I chuckled, as we passed under the arch of the first gate, "I find it more likely that he is off climbing somewhere to try and get a better look of the incoming party." I stated, as we approached the main courtyard, already seeing the welcoming party, Bran noticeably absent. Dismounting from our horses, and handing the reins to stable hands, Mother and I approached Ser Rodrik, and Maester Luwin.</p><p>"Where is my son, Ser?" mother cooly questioned with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"He took off the minute riders were announced, my lady. My apologies, but we thought he would be here." Rodrik started with a bowed head, before I interrupted.</p><p>"It appears he is climbing the broken tower once again." I stated, having already caught sight of him clinging to the side of the tower he climbed so often.</p><p>At my words mother whirled around with a look of fury on her face, quickly replaced by a look of horror. As we looked on, Bran began to descend, we witnessed him lose grip with one hand, as we watched on as what appeared to be crows peck at his hands. We could only watch as he lost grip with the other hand as well, and began to fall, causing the ravens to take flight. With a scream from Mother we began to run towards the tower, knowing in silent horror that we would never make it in time.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Pentos, 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The Cheesemonger</strong> </span>
</p><p>Even standing on the dock as the ship was sliding into the dock, I could hear the wailing coming from the small smugglers vessel. My newfound 'guest' was clearly not enjoying the trip. As the ship finished tying off, I waved my hand to my 'servants' who picked up the litter I sat upon, bringing me closer to the ship, reaching it just as the gangplank was lowered. Stepping off the litter, I gestured to three of my unsullied to follow me, before turning back to the gangplank only to see four sellswords pushing a ragged blonde haired lad down the gangplank, to boy the source of the screaming if his continued shouts of indignation were anything to go by.</p><p>"I am the grandson of a Lord Paramount, and the future Lord of Riverrun! How dare you treat me this way?!" The boy, now positively identified as Joffrey Tully, shrieked, causing me  to wince at the high pitch.</p><p>Stepping forward to staunch any further screeching, "Of course my lord! Of course! My innumerable apologies for any inconveniences caused by my associates here., but we decided it would be best for speed to outweigh comfort, and I beg your pardon, my lord." I stated, with a bow of my head, attempting to placate the volatile child in front of me. My words seemed to calm him somewhat, as he immediately turned to me, now ignoring the sellswords, now gazing upon me with a curious expression, however an angry, and almost crazed look was barely concealed behind.</p><p>"Who are you?" he probed, still rude in his tone.</p><p>"I am Magister Illyrio Mopatis. I bid you welcome to the Free City of Pentos." I introduced, with a deep bow, already feeling the strain, and wanting to return to my litter.</p><p>"Pentos? What in the seven hells am I doing in Pentos?" the boy started to screech again.</p><p>"Working with associates of mine, we decided that someone as.... important as yourself," I started, playing to boy's vanity, " should not have been rotting in the black cells. The Targaryens would have likely chopped off your head without a trial, and caused much uproar with your family, so we took it upon ourselves to break you out. Perhaps find you a comfortable life here, until such a time as you can return home." I finished, hoping the boy wouldn't ask who the associate was.</p><p>"Associate? Who helped you in this? I would see them rewarded for such a great service!" The lad intoned.</p><p>"Begging your pardon, Lord Tully, but my associates wished to remain confidential in this, until such a time arrives that they can begin to arrange your return home, at which a time they will make themselves known to you." I informed, with another bow of my head. "For the time being however, the hospitality of my household will be open to you" I stated, gesturing to the litter with my hands, leading Joffrey Tully away from the docks.</p><p>"Now you wait jus a second, fat man!" One of the sellswords started to shout, "We were promised coin on delivery of the little lord! We was given very clear instructions by that fancy Lord-"</p><p>"Ah yes, You were promised payment," I interrupted, "And you shall receive." I finished, waving to the Unsullied, and turning my back. No reason for me to watch what came next, of course.</p><p>"Now wait a second!" I heard from another of the sellswords, before the sound of steel being freed came to be heard, followed by the sounds of men dying. Shortly after the three unsullied rejoined at my side, blood still dripping from their spear tips.</p><p>"Not that I'm complaining," Joffrey spoke from my side, staring at the corpses behind us with a strange look in his eye, "But was that entirely necessary?"</p><p>"Never trust a sellsword, my lord. Those were Second Sons. Their leader is a mean bastard that no one in the free cities wants to hire anymore. They would likely betray your location for coin, as their current contract was complete on your arrival here." I said dismissively, as we climbed into the litter once more. "Now tell me, I have heard  rumors from Westeros that have grown quite concerning. Does the royal family have dragons?" I inquired, hopeful for the answer.</p><p>"No, of course not! Dragons have been extinct for over a hundred years! Don't be preposterous. Likely rumors meant to instil confusion among the people." the lad scoffed.</p><p>"Good. Good." I mused, drifting back to the plans that I had in place, glad that they wouldn't be compromised by long extinct creatures as we set off towards my manse deeper in the city.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Castle Black</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p>   The flight back to Castle Black was spent much in silence, Arthur likely concerned at current developments. The very concept of stories told to scare children turning out to be true, was enough to cause the part of my mind to dismiss them as mere stories. However even in Valyria there was tell of prophecies and the ilk. Seeing the wall looming ahead of us, I felt Arthur tense up for the inevitable deceleration, the man still not used to flying on the back of a dragon. Passing over the wall, I glanced down already seeing many of the black brothers gawking up at the sky, as Vhagar's massive shadow plunged the entire area into darkness. Seeing a flash of silver, I noticed my grandmother, followed by Uncle Eddard, come out of Aemon's quarters, both staring up at us with looks of concern. Frowning, I directed Vhagar to land where we originally took off from. With a shriek, he descended, and practically slammed into the ground, causing the snow that had accumulated on rooftops to come crashing down, some Watchmen having to tumble out of the way to avoid getting crushed. As I unchained myself, Arthur was already descending from dragonback, as Vhagar had already lowered his shoulder. Descending myself, I was surprised to find my family, and the Lord Commander having rushed to meet me there, rapidly approaching.</p><p>"Lord Commander." I greeted, nodding my head at the man, halting him before he could kneel, "We have much to discuss." I intoned.</p><p>"Aye, we do, your grace." He gruffly replied, "Letter came shortly after you left from the south."</p><p>"Oh? Let's discuss it in your solar, my lord." I ordered, gesturing for him to lead the way. We all fell in step behind him, as grandmother sided up next to me. "How much am I going to enjoy the contents of this letter?" I whispered out to her.</p><p>"You won't." She clippedly responded, as we ascended the stairs into the Lord Commander's solar. </p><p>Once in the solar and everyone took their seats, I turned to my grandmother, "What was the contents of this letter that you say I will not like?" I questioned, only for Eddard to answer.</p><p>"Joffrey Tully has been broken out  of the Black Cells. No one knows where he is, or how he was broken out, but as it sits, he has escaped." He seethed, clearly upset himself, "Your father has demanded Tywin Lannister, and Cersei Tully to return to capitol, and would like your return as well."</p><p>As I stared off at the wall, ears ringing, all I could think about was that it appears war would be coming to the realm sooner than I thought. "Tywin Lannister will likely perceive being summoned back to the capitol as an insult. By father demanding his return, it'll come across as us casting the blame on him for breaking him out, whether he actually did or not." I mused aloud.</p><p>"He likely will." Uncle Eddard responded.</p><p>"Not to mention that Cersei Tully was summoned as well." I continued, "Not even counting the reason for their departure from King's Landing, which is all very convenient if you ask me. However, Hoster Tully is by all accounts a proud man, and will take this as a slight in itself, on top of what he originally was upset about the initial imprisonment. You know what all the signs are pointing to?" I questioned both of my uncles.</p><p>"War." Arthur intoned gravely, gaining a nod from Eddard as well.</p><p>"Just when we needed to get the wildling situation sorted, does a possible war loom in the south." I muttered, gaining Lord Commander Mormont's attention.</p><p>"What did the wildlings say?" He gruffly questioned.</p><p>"They want passage south of the wall." I offhandedly replied, raising my hand to stop any protests, "Something has them scared. All of them. They speak the same of what you did, my lord. The dead rising again, controlled by masters of ice and cold. They speak of the Long Night come again." I gravely stated.</p><p>"The long night? That's a tale we tell children to get them to behave, or to scare them. Nothing but fairy tales!" Eddard exclaimed.</p><p>"Lord Commander. Would you say the thing that attacked you was a living breathing being?" I inquired.</p><p>"No, your grace. But that doesn't mean that the White Walkers or real, or have returned again." Mormont stated, only for everyone to startle at the arrival of Vermax on the window sill.</p><p>"No, but they may be a sign of what is to come." I warned, "So this is what I'll need you to do, Lord Stark. As it sits, you will be needed back in Winterfell, likely to prepare for a coming war in the south. If I was my father, I would have sent Robb and the northern lords home to prepare the banners, so that is what I will have you do. Unfortunately I will not subject the smallfolk of Winterfell to the presence of Vhagar unless absolutely necessary, so you will have to take a horse from the Watch, something I am sure Lord Commander Mormont will be willing to provide," I instructed, pausing to gain Mormont's nod of approval,"Once in Winterfell, and with the northern lords present, which you will need to summon, provided Robb has not already done so, prepare them for either a war to the south, or one to the north. You will also need to prepare them for the possibility of either a wildling invasion, or allowing them through the wall." I ordered.</p><p>"Letting them through the wall? Why in the world would we do that?" Mormont asked.</p><p>"If there are White Walkers running amok in the Lands of Always Winter, any wildling that dies, is just another wight we will have to deal with. Mance Rayder asks for passage through the wall, to settle in the Gift. They have stated that their only conditions are to be left in peace, and that they not be requested to kneel. In return they said they would work on getting us a wight to prove their existence. Provided they can do this, I am inclined to say we can reach a deal with them to allow them past the wall. But as the Warden of the North, and the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch the decision mainly falls to you two." I finished.</p><p>"Providing they prove to us about these walkers are indeed stirring, I could see us working something out, as long as there would not be any raiding and raping while the were on our lands. Details can be discussed with them in person." Eddard cooly replied.</p><p>"I will lead a ranging myself to ascertain the truth of things. I'll find proof myself if I need to. We have a few wildlings we are in contact with semi regularly, we can ask them if they've seen anything like what Mance is reporting, provided they haven't joined with him already." Mormont gruffly responded.</p><p>Nodding, I grabbed a blank piece of paper off of Mormont's desk, and a quill, and began to scribble orders for my people on Dragonstone. "In the meantime, I will have my people prepare on Dragonstone, while I return to Valyria, and assemble my forces." I mused as I finished writing my orders, striding over and attaching the note to Vermax's leg. Using our bond, which I had begun to believe was the skinchanging that the free folk had mentioned, I directed Vermax to return to Varon or Daemond on Dragonstone. Turning back around as Vermax flew off, I noticed the looks of surprise on everyone's face. "What?" I questioned, to Arthur's frustration, if his rubbing his forehead was anything to go by.</p><p>Eddard was the first to speak, "Return to Valyria?" he started, only for grandmother to interrupt.</p><p>"Gather your forces? Are you saying you have some form of army, Jaehaerys?" Rhaella breathed out.</p><p>Glancing at Arthur, and knowing that I could not hide this any longer, from them at least, I sighed, "Yes.I will be returning to Valyria. Did you think I brought everyone to Westeros with me initially? No. There are more on the island, many of which are trained combatants. If war is to break out, I will need them." I replied.</p><p>"How many are we talking here?" Mormont questioned, clearly curious.</p><p>"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" I grinned at the man. "Now I am afraid though, it is time for us to return to the capitol. Uncle Ned, please be careful, and prepare for this as best you can in the time available. I fear the next we see each other may be at the heads of an army." I intoned, now leading Rhaella and Arthur out of the room. Rapidly descending into the courtyard, I could see Vhagar stirring rapidly himself, drawing even more attention to ourselves.</p><p>"Are you sure you are ready for another conflict Jaehaerys?" Rhaella questioned, clearly concerned, as we reached Vhagar.</p><p>"The society I ended up growing up in is vastly different than Westeros, grandmother. One of the central tenants of everything there is war. A saying passed on to me by Elaena's father, is 'A wise man never seeks out war. But must always be prepared for it.' The lords of Westeros think they know war, and that they may. The people of the island have long since bred themselves for it. They train for it almost nonstop. I have become the product of one of the Dragonlord families of old, and an instrument of war, and destruction. They want war? I will give it to them." I snapped, rapidly ascending into Vhagar's saddle, helping grandmother, and Arthur as I went. "If I need to remind them why their ancestors knelt to Aegon the Dragon all those years again, or why an entire continent practically bent to the will of Old Valyria centuries ago, then that is what they shall receive. They will learn to dread the scarlet three headed dragon once again! With Fire and Blood if need be." I shouted, as Vhagar roared, announcing my fury to the world, as he took flight, heading to the south, silencing any protests Rhaella might have had.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Dragonstone, A few days later</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Varon Syndaris</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"Lord Syndaris, huh? He officially named you a lord did he?" Daemond snorted, as we drank from cups filled with the amber colored alcohol from our homeland.</p><p>"Indeed." I mused, taking another sip of the amber liquid.</p><p>"Do we all get to be lords now?" He japed, getting a chuckle out of me.</p><p>"I doubt it, Daemond. The other lords present already made it clear that they weren't too happy about my presence in a room they thought for 'the high lords of the realm'. I doubt they would take too kindly to more unlanded Lords popping up from our people. Much less the people here." I retorted.</p><p>"The people here? I doubt they would care much. That girl you brought over here seems to be pretty taken with you, if her constant following you around has anything to do with it. What was her name? Lisa?" he prodded, gaining a groan from me.</p><p>"Mia. Her name is Mia." I responded, before realizing I stumbled right into his trap, if his smirk was anything to go by. "Enough Daemond, my love life, or lack thereof is of no concern of yours." I sighed.</p><p>"Look, there she is now." He chuckled, nudging my arm, and nodding his head to where, sure enough she was approaching with a timid smile on her face. "I'll leave you to it, <em>my lord.</em>" he chuckled.</p><p>Before I could say anything however, Daemond was already gone, leaving me here relatively alone with the approaching girl. Sighing at being abandoned, I instead elected to don a slight smile, and turned to the woman, knowing she seemed rather attached to me. Not that I would ever tell anyone else any time soon, I had also taken a liking to the woman, but wanted to avoid any teasing that would accompany any admission. "Ah, my lady. What can I do for you today?" I questioned with a slight dip of my head, causing her to blush.</p><p>"I'm not a lady, my lord. Just another servant." she muttered, as she curtsied. </p><p>"Mia. In all uses of the term, I see no reason to not call you a lady, '<em>noble'  </em>born or not. So I will continue to address you as such. Now what can I do for you?" I pressed with a smile.</p><p>"I got some others to help me with some stitching. I remember you discussing with me what you decided your sigil was going to be. I figured since you don't have no lady wife..." she started, blushing heavily, "I made you something." she stammered out, handing me a folded green cloth, about the size of a tunic, as she stared at her feet.</p><p>Taking it in hand, I unfolded it, revealing a light cape bearing the sigil of two dragon heads, one green and one black, almost exactly as I had described to her on our trip to Dragonstone. Brushing my fingers over the sigil, I couldn't help but notice that the cloth was of a decent quality. "Mia..." I started, before noticing the nervous hand wringing she was doing. "It's beautiful." I said, getting a look of happiness from the young woman.</p><p>"Truly? You like it?" she questioned, with a look of hope in her eyes, as I fastened it to my shoulders.</p><p>"Yes. How did you get the materials for it?" I questioned, still a little in awe of the gift, not paying attention to the almost embarrassed look on her face. </p><p>"Well I had saved up some coin while working in the keep, and well, I was so grateful to you and the prince for getting me and my brother out of the keep, it was the least I could do. I'll just have to work harder in the future." she murmured.</p><p>"Mia, did you spend all your coin on this?" I pressed, wary of the answer.</p><p>"Please don't be mad at me, my lord." she sniffled, clearly thinking I was going to get upset with her, "I can always make it up again. You don't need to worry." she finished, shaking.</p><p>"No, Mia, no, I'm not upset with you." I soothed, drawing her into a hug, causing her to tense in my arms, before relaxing into the embrace. "I am flattered, truly, but just because I don't need to worry, doesn't mean I won't worry, Mia." I said, leaning back, and brushing a brown lock behind her ear, and raising her chin with my fingers, "I just want to make sure that you are not putting yourself into a bad situation just to appease some lord that needs nothing from you. Now, how about we go for a walk, hmmm?" I offered, stepping back, and holding out my arm to escort her. As we started to move down the beach, away from the docks, I glanced to our right, only to see Daemond sitting on a barrel with a smirk on his face. Rolling my eyes at the man, I started to turn back to Mia, only to be interrupted by the screech of a bird coming from the castle. Whirling around, letting go of Mia as I went, I noticed the large form of Vermax, Jaehaerys' eagle circling the ships. Bringing my fingers to my mouth, I let out a shrill whistle, causing the bird to rapidly descend, landing on a barrel next to me. Glancing at his leg and noticing the letter attached to it, I reached down and grabbed it, the bird giving its usual playful peck whenever I interacted with it, before I ruffled a few feathers, causing it to take flight. Unravelling the paper, I began to read, </p><p>
  <em>Varon, or Daemond,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Circumstances have arisen that are calling for the assembling of the legions. Prepare the men, and raise the alert status on Dragonstone. The land is on the cusp of war, and I plan on returning to the motherland to retrieve the rest of our forces. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zaldrīzo ānogar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Archon</em>
</p><p>As I finished reading, I spun around and said to Mia, "Mia, I need you to go back to the castle, okay? Things are about to happen, that I don't want you around to get hurt, I'll speak to you later, okay?" I questioned, gripping her hand tightly, getting a shaky nod from her. Before she could turn away though, I raised her hand to my face, laying a light kiss to the top of her hand, "Stay safe, okay?" I pressed, getting a worried smile, and a nod from the girl, before she took off back towards the castle.</p><p>"Lack of a love life, huh?" Daemond japed once she was out of earshot.</p><p>I didn't even spare a remark to him, and instead uttered the phrase that would send almost the entire island into a frenzy, my fellow countryman all but taken over. Staring right into his eyes, conveying the situation to him through gaze alone, causing him to straighten. </p><p>
  <em>"Valar Dohaeris"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The Red Keep</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Elaena</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>After another day at the absence of my husband, I climbed out of bed, patting Ghost on the head as I went, and called for a servant to bring water for a bath. Going about my morning as I would have before the incident, I set out my dress for the day, a flowing, mainly black, with hints of white at the edges. Approaching the tub that had been recently filled, I sunk into the waters, and started scrubbing away at my skin, trying to get rid of the feeling of strange men touching me, even though the men are long dead. </p><p>Soon enough, the water is now tepid, so I rose out of it, toweling off as I made my way to the bed to get dressed, but not before strapping a dagger to my thigh, never going to be left defenseless again. Soon enough, I was fully dressed, and sat at my looking glass, and allowed the handmaiden that had been assigned to me to set my hair up in my usual braids. The girl tried to make smalltalk, but I was largely unresponsive to it, so the girl had stopped after the first couple of days. She stepped lightly around me, as if I was some delicate flower, when I was anything but. After she finished, I rose, and immediately made for the door, one that had not been opened by anyone other than my handmaiden since the day Jaehaerys left the capitol.</p><p>Throwing open the door, startling the member of the Kingsguard, Brynden Tully if I recalled correctly, I stepped out into the corridor, not even paying the man any attention as I went down the corridor. It was clear that people were surprised at my appearance, if the glances people kept throwing me were anything to go by, but I paid them no heed, as I made my way to one of the main courtyards. Before I could make it outside however I heard shouting coming from the King's Solar. Halting in my advance I glanced at the door, only for it to be thrown open, the older blond haired lord of the west, Tywin Lannister as I had been told, marching out. </p><p>Changing direction, I instead went to the solar, Lord Lannister paying me an intrigued glance as I passed him, and knocked on the door, gaining an exasperated order to enter. Pressing open the door, and leaving the guard outside, I stepped inside, the King clearly surprised to see me.</p><p>"Elaena! I did not expect you!" He almost jovially said, as I took a seat. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>"All these years, after hearing about you from Jaehaerys, I wondered what kind of a man could treat his son so. To just ignore him." I started, immediately jumping into the deep end of the feelings, "To ask him if he knew the pain that he was making his son go through by allowing members of his court to belittle him based on a station that he wasn't even a part of. To treat him like he didn't even exist." I continued, barely noticing my goodfather flinching with almost every word, "And in a stroke of some cruelty by the gods, it is only after I have lost mine own child, do I even get the chance to speak with you. And all I can think of to ask you, is what kind of monster makes a child feel what I do now? To know that no matter what can be said, or asked for, at the end of the day, what they want most in the world, is likely out of their grasp forever?" I sobbed, noticing the look of horror on the King's face.</p><p>"Does he truly feel that way?" he breathed out.</p><p>"Once, it took quite a while for him to feel like he was worth anything, but even now, you can sometimes see it. It took my father, and Arthur quite a while to work him out of it. I feel if my father had not taken him under his wing, the man you see today would not have existed. So I ask once again, Why?" I further pressed, gaining a deep sigh from the distraught man in front of me.</p><p>"When I met his mother, I could not help but be entranced by her wild northern beauty. It was at the tourney of Harrenhal, and she was betrothed to my cousin Robert Baratheon. There was a mystery knight that had unseated three knights, and when my father demanded the knight reveal themselves, the knight refused, and took off into the woods. My father sent many people, lords and knights alike, to find this Knight of the Laughing Tree as he saw them as a threat to his reign. Arthur and I ended up being the one to find the knight, just that it was not a knight." He chuckled, "Arthur and I stumbled upon the horse hitched to a tree, and the sounds of metal striking metal, accompanied by quite a few colorful curses. Imagine our surprise when we heard the curses coming in a woman's voice! As we rounded the corner, we found Lyanna Stark attempting to remove armor by herself and toss the pieces into a river to dispose of them. We could tell she was terrified about being caught by the crown prince and a kingsguard, but stood up to us nonetheless. We sat and spoke to her for a while, and before I knew it, I was falling for her. Over the coming few days, I introduced her to Elia, in secret unfortunately, and the rest shall we say is history. Come the end of the tourney, I crowned Lyanna Stark as the Queen of Love and Beauty, which unfortunately was the start of what came to be Robert's Rebellion. Over the coming months, Lyanna wrote to Elia, saying she did not want to marry Robert, so we hatched a plan that led to me and her eloping. Little did I know that such a thing caused a war where thousands died, " he sighed, "Before marching off to war myself, I came to learn that Lyanna was pregnant with Jaehaerys, so I arranged for her to stay somewhere far away from the war, in the Tower of Joy in Dorne. Figured as Lyanna was carrying my child I named it as such, hoping that the fruit of our love would bring great joy to our family, in the desperate times we faced. Upon the conclusion of the war, I ascended to the throne, and sent Eddard Stark to the tower to retrieve Lyanna, and my child, only for him to return with the three Kingsguard and Lyanna's bones. I barely noticed at the time that Eddard was holding Jaehaerys, too focused was I on the coffin containing the woman I loved. Upon setting eyes on Jaehaerys however, I could not help but be reminded of his mother. While he may have my violet eyes, everything else in him seems to be his mother, except maybe his cheekbones, but they weren't noticeable then. I guess it all started that day, when I couldn't bear to glance upon the child that was all but the spitting image of his parent that I had lost. I never managed to drag myself out of that thought, at least not in time for me to be a good father to him." he all but sobbed himself, finishing his monologue.</p><p>"That still doesn't excuse you from ignoring a child." I admonished, only to be interrupted by the sound of thunder, which caused me to perk up. "Jae's back." I exclaimed, already darting out of the solar, Rhaegar hot on my heels, as we ran towards the godswood, where it was likely he would land once again. Rushing about the keep, we were quickly joined by Aegon, Rhaenys, Daenerys, Viserys, Elia and the Dragons,  all of us quickly making it outside, and into the large space that was the Red Keep's godswood, just as Vhagar lightly touched down, allowing us to view Jaehaerys, Rhaella and Arthur descending from his back.</p><p>Before anything could be said, I launched myself at my husband, engulfing him in a hug, as I sobbed once again into his shoulder. Stepping back, however, I cocked my arm back, before slapping him across the face for leaving me alone. At his dumbfounded expression, I slammed back into him, and mumbled into his armor, "I missed you."</p><p>With a strained chuckle, he murmured into my hair, "And I, you."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>King's Solar</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"How are events at the wall, Jaehaerys?" Aegon questioned, as we all settled into the solar, dragons all nestled into the brazier as well. </p><p>"Grave." I intoned, "There is in fact a host of wildlings gathering past the wall, larger than most wardens could dream of mustering. Much of which is children and infirm, but a large host nonetheless."</p><p>"What do they want?" Father interrogated</p><p>"Passage through the wall for the winter, and lands to settle on in the gift, until such a time they can return north." I succinctly replied.</p><p>"Why in the seven hells would they want that, or why would they expect us to let those savages through the wall?" Viserys spluttered.</p><p>Snorting at my uncle's indignation, I answered, "Something in the lands beyond the wall has them scared. Now sure, they'll never admit to being scared, as they don't want to be seen as craven, one of them even going so far as to start to threaten me over it-"</p><p>"Is that how you got that cut over your brow?" Elia interrupted.</p><p>"No, this was from one that just didn't like my presence." I casually dismissed, before continuing, "But nonetheless something up there has even the worst of enemies banding together to survive. They are assembled in the Frostfangs, with a likely plan to attack the wall, in the hopes of getting through."</p><p>"What do they say has them banding together?" Rhaenys interjected.</p><p>"They <em>claim </em> that it's White Walkers returning from the Land of Always Winter, and that they are being chased by wights. Which <em>would</em> fit the description of the creature that attacked Lord Commander Mormont." I mused.</p><p>"White Walkers? Wights? Aren't those tales told to children in the North?" Daenerys questioned.</p><p>"<em>Kessa."</em> I offhandedly replied, unconsciously switching to High Valyrian, "<em>Beings ivestretan naejot maghagon iōrves se morghon naejot se tegor, sōnar māzis lēda zirȳ. Se Bantāzma māzigon arlī" </em>At everyone looks of surprise, and looks of confusion from Elia, and Rhaenys, I blinked. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I wondered aloud.</p><p>Only to receive a chuckle from Father, Daenerys and grandmother, grandmother replying, "You were just speaking in Valyrian, Jaehaerys." </p><p>"Oh." I dumbly responded, "I said, Being said to bring cold and death to the lands, winter coming with them. The Long Night come again. Nonetheless, I have asked them to find proof of their claims in the form of capturing a wight, and bring it to us at the wall, and in return I would bring their proposal to the crown, and the Warden of the North. Time will tell if they are able to get the proof we require. In the meantime, What in the name of the gods happened with <em>Joffrey Fucking Tully." </em>I seethed.</p><p>At once all sound stopped in the solar, everyone looking weary, likely of causing my ire to inflame any further. Father leaned forward in his chair, rubbing his temples, "Shortly after you left the city, parties unknown broke into the cells, and broke Joffrey Tully out, after murdering the Commander of the Gold Cloaks, and a few of the gaolers. No sign has been seen of them since. Varys has his network looking for them now." he sighed.</p><p>"You mean that no sign has been or will be found, unless the spider wills it." I scoffed.</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" Aegon questioned indignantly.</p><p>"It means exactly what I said. The spider is a man, that while claiming to serve the realm, is only out for his own ends. You will likely not know where Tully has gone until such a time as it serves him or his plans best. I may not know the man personally all that well, but I know the type." I said dismissively, waving away any protests that could arise, "Nor will we know who was behind this from him. What did Cersei Tully have to say about this? After all she was the one that was pretty adamant that her son was not at fault, and would stand to benefit the most from his escape from trial." I inquired.</p><p>"She left the capitol shortly before his escape, nephew." Viserys intoned, causing my eyes to narrow. "Quite suspicious if you ask me." </p><p>"And Edmure?" I pressed further.</p><p>"I sent him to bring his wife back to the capitol, and to... educate the folly of his father's stance on the subject of Joffrey's imprisonment." Rhaegar informed, causing me to stiffen.</p><p>"Folly of his father's stance? What <em>exactly </em>did <em>Old Hoster Tully </em>say?" I hissed.</p><p>"Accused us of wrongfully imprisoning Joffrey, and that he wouldn't allow the insult to stand. Demanding us to release him at once, or provide proof of, and I quote, 'Your trumped up charges of treason, personally' and that should we fail to comply, the Riverlands will not allow the slight against them to stand, is the general gist of it." Elia responded.</p><p>"<em>What?!" </em>I shouted, causing everyone to flinch, even startling the dragons, Caraxes stumbling into the hearth at the sudden noise. "The audacity of that man. Does he not realize that he can't simply <em>summon</em> the King to Riverrun? Insult against his house?! The insult that this raven alone pays to ours is enough to reconsider the crown's position on his Lord Paramount status?" I seethed, "Please tell me you aren't seriously considering going?"</p><p>"I had considered it, "Rhaegar started, raising his hand to cut off my objection, "But have decided against it, as I will not fall into the same trap my father did with the Defiance of Duskendale. I do not trust Hoster Tully one bit. The man raised in rebellion for no reason other than angling for a marriage for his daughter to two Lord Paramounts, and was allowed to keep his station. Something I am regretting now. I sent Edmure to Riverrun to bring his wife back to the capitol, and to inform his father of the <em>damage</em> his words could cause to his house." He said, inclining his head.</p><p>"And what of Tywin Lannister? What does he have to say of it?" I fumed.</p><p>"Much the same. Practically all but threatened war should we pursue any retribution past Joffrey. Looks like he will lay down enough for Joffrey getting the punishment he deserves, but made clear without saying any action that seems to threaten his daughters station as the wife of a future Lord Paramount would be taken as an insult to not just the house his daughter married into, but his own and the entirety of the West." Aegon responded.</p><p>"<em>Se nerve hen lī āeksio" </em>I muttered. "You have two Lord Paramounts practically threatening you with war. What does your <em>Hand</em> tell you to do?" I probed, simmering with rage. </p><p>Wincing, Rhaegar answered, "He recommends I let the words of Hoster Tully go, to allow for peace to remain in the realm. And to go lenient on Joffrey to avoid conflict with the Riverlands and the West."</p><p>Shooting up from my chair in an instant, I practically roared, "He recommends you let this go?! Enough is enough! Your hand has allowed nothing but complacency coming out of the Red Keep for the past fifteen years, and it is proving nothing but a detriment to the realm, seeing as how in the time I have been back, you have had one of the kingdoms in open rebellion, now two more all but threatening it. This ends now." As I finished shouting, Barristan charged into the room, perceiving my shouting as a threat, only for Rhaegar to wave him back out of the room.</p><p>Judging by the steely look in my father's face, I believed I had gone too far, only for him to say, "What would you have me do, Jaehaerys?"</p><p>Taking the opportunity that presented itself, I leapt at it, "First. Send a messenger to Riverrun to deliver terms to Hoster Tully personally. Further enforce that Edmure and Cersei Tully are to return to King's Landing immediately, otherwise House Tully will be stripped of their Paramount status, due to Hoster Tully's own actions. Might also be a good time to decide which of the Houses in the Riverlands you can trust the most to possibly elevate to the Paramount ship. House Darry or Blackwood comes to mind. Second, Lord Tywin Lannister is told in no uncertain terms, that any action taken by him will be seen as an act of war. I will handle that myself if need be. Third, We send ravens to the North, the Vale, Dorne, the Stormlands, and The Reach, and prepare to call the banners. All signs are pointing to a war, a stupid war yes, but a war nonetheless." I barked.</p><p>"I have already had the Northern lords to us much." Rhaegar informed, to my surprise, "I may have allowed things to get out of hand Jaehaerys, but that doesn't mean I am stupid." he admonished, "I recognize that we are on the brink of war. The question I have for you, is do you plan on using Vhagar on all the rebels?"</p><p>"No." I simply replied, getting looks of surprise, "Vhagar may be the best weapon we have in our arsenal, but if I go around ending all the battles as they pop up with my dragon, they will see us as the tyrants they believe us to be. As much as it pains me to say, this war must be fought by men. Dragons only used in the utmost dire of circumstances."</p><p>"While we are preparing, what will you be doing, Jae?" Rhaenys inquired.</p><p>"The Fury is already preparing to pull into dock as we speak. I will be returning to Valyria." I succinctly replied, to looks of astonishment.</p><p>"You would leave us to this war alone?" Viserys exclaimed.</p><p>"No. I go to Valyria to gather my forces. I plan on bringing the legions of Valyria to Westeros to combat these foolish lords that play at a game that will be rigged from the start." I intoned, dropping the volume, to looks of shock.</p><p>"Your forces? How many men are we talking here?" Aegon breathed.</p><p>"That is something you will have to see, brother. Father wanted Dragonstone to have a standing presence? So a standing presence it shall have. Might have to harbor them elsewhere, but that can be decided later." I offhandedly whispered, already standing to go find Tywin Lannister, Elaena following me, likely going to our rooms to pack. "At the very least, lets see how the Lords react when the Whitefyre is not present in Westeros to hold them in check, shall we?" I mused, glancing at the same hidden door I had emerged from upon my arrival, as it moved minutely signifying that someone uninvited was listening in. Filing that away for now, I strode out of the room, cloak swishing through the air behind me. Passing through various corridors leading to the exit of Maegor's Holdfast, crossing the drawbridge with haste, completely ignoring Loras who was stationed at the edge. Servants and guards alike practically dived out of my way as I went, such was the stormy expression on my face, as I rapidly approached the rooms that Tywin had taken residence in. Raising my hand to bang on the door, I rapped my knuckles on the oak four times announcing my presence, before I allowed silence to fall once again, only to hear the sound of stone sliding upon stone from inside the room. 'Ah. So that is who was eavesdropping earlier. How they got into Maegor's is something that can be addressed later.' I silently mused to myself, as I raised my hand to knock again, only for the door to swing open, revealing Tyrion Lannister.</p><p>"Ah, your grace! How can we help you today?" Tyrion jovially exclaimed.</p><p>However my eyes were not for him, but the older Lannister who was seated further in the room, who met my gaze with an unflinching gaze of his own. The stare of wills lasted for a short while longer, before with a simple gesture of his hand, Tyrion was stepping aside to allow my entrance to the room.</p><p>"Your Grace. I was not expecting you." Tywin rumbled out.</p><p>"Spare me the pleasantries, Lord Lannister. We all know you were." I ground out, as emerald eyes bore into violet. Tywin jerked his head toward the door at Tyrion, the short man clearly getting the message, bowing out as he went. "I did not dismiss you Lord Tyrion." I gruffly stated, not even turning my gaze to the man, "Sit back down."</p><p>"As you wish." Tywin acquiesced, subtly grinding his teeth.</p><p>"Now, do you know why I am here, Lord Tywin? Well let me tell you. You threatened the King with war, my lord." I spoke, raising my hand to stall the denial, "Dress it up however you like, my Lord, but war was threatened none the less. I won't pretend to dress it up in a frilly bodice, but that is what you did. So I am here to inform you of this. If so much as a Lannister footman steps foot in the Riverlands, it will be seen as an act of war. If so much as a Lannister camp appear in the crownlands, it will be seen as an act of war. If so much as a single strand of a smallfolk or a noble's hair be harmed due to actions caused by an individual answering to you or you bannermen, there will be reparations to pay, Lord Lannister. I will not pretend that you are not a proud man, and insult you by trying to hide this behind honeyed words, or falsities, so know this, the Dragon has its eyes set on peace in the realm, but the Dragon knows peace does not come without a price. The question is, is it a price that you are willing to risk? Because know this, it is a price that will be collected in full, and nothing will halt the debt that will be incurred." I gravely stated, standing to leave the room, halting at the door, as I turned back to notice a shaken Tyrion, and the unflappable Tywin, who was beginning to appear angrier and angrier. "I heard a saying that I believe you like to use a lot, my lord. 'A lion doesn't concern itself with the opinions of a sheep.' Quite poetic if you ask me. What is a lion when faced with a dragon's flames?" I mused, startling Tyrion with my flippant response, before I fixed Tywin with yet another stare, this one causing him to flinch slightly. "I suggest you leave this city Tywin. Leave now, and return to the rock, and be glad that you will not see the end of your house." I asserted, before slamming the door behind me, walking back to Maegor's Holdfast to prepare for the journey.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Docks of King's Landing, The Next Morning</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Aegon</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"What did you do this time, Jae?" I japed with my brother, after we had heard the news from this morning about Tywin Lannister rushing from the city once again.</p><p>"I threatened him." Jae flippantly threw back at me as we approached the Fury.</p><p>"Again with your flippant threats." I sighed.</p><p>"Nothing flippant about this one. I told him that eyes were set on peace in the realm, but knowing that it would not come cheap. Asked him if it was a price he was willing to risk incurring. Simple as that. Hopefully he'll take the hint, and stay in the Westerlands." Jae shot back, as we reached the gangplank.</p><p>Deciding to change the subject, I quipped, "Next time I see you, you'll be at the head of an army."</p><p>"I'm already at the head of an army, they're just not here." he japed back with a grin, matching mine own.</p><p>"You sure none of us can come with you, Jaehaerys?" Elia interjected, the rest of the family joining her at our sides, Elaena having already gone to their cabin after her own farewells.</p><p>"Unfortunately not, Mother." he said with a sad smile, "the smoking sea is not a place I would wish upon any of you. It is not a place to want to visit. The island may be fine, but the rest is not. Do not worry though, I will return, I promise you." he swore, as he turned and ascended the plank, disappearing onto the deck of the ship.</p><p>As Arthur made to follow, Elia shot her hand out to stop him, giving him a pleading look, "Bring our son back to us Arthur, promise me."</p><p>"Of course, my queen." he said with a rueful smile, ascending the plank himself.</p><p>The valyrians on the ship worked with an enviable efficiency, the ship pulling away from the dock quicker than it had any right to, the sight still aweing me, as sails unfurled revealing Jae's white three headed dragon.</p><p>"Go brother, and bring forth the men of war, men of the freehold known to the world again." I whispered to myself, almost without my own volition, Rhaenys squeezing my hand from my side.</p><p> </p><p>What we failed to notice was a man with a pointed beard standing in the shadows with a less than innocent look of glee and curiosity in his gaze. The flash of black and grey not registering in our eyes, as he disappeared into the shadows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can anyone tell me the movie quote? ;)<br/>The drink I imagine Varon and Daemond drinking is akin to scotch, or bourbon, as I have not seen any mention of those type of things before, so i figured id bring it into the world of ice and fire<br/>I know Elaena's pov lacks detail as she gets ready for her day, and moves about the keep but I had hoped to convey the sense that she isn't really paying attention to much after her ordeal<br/>Se nerve hen lī āeksio=The nerve of those lords.<br/>9.1k words ,This is that chapter that takes me over 100k words total! Wow, how fast it seemed to go, heres to another 100k, updates are slowing due to high work load, but I promise I will continue this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. [SIXTEEN]Plot's Thicken, A Wolf is shaken, A Fish is flopped, and a Dragon has withdrawn.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully this won't be POV overload for you guys, but a look at different people around the realm.<br/>Sorry for the long delay, its been pretty hectic for me lately<br/>7.6k words</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>King's Landing</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Rhaenys</strong> </span>
</p><p>   Life in the keep after Jaehaerys departure quickly returned to what had become normal, various nobles running amok the keep trying to make sense of recent events, the small council meeting for useless matters, only for possible war to enter the mix, and the dragons making their presence known. Just this morning Caraxes had gotten away from Aegon and nestled himself into a bundle of sheets that needed to be taken for laundry, giving one of the servants a fright when he shrieked at being picked up by the poor girl. Tyraxes spent most of her time perched on my shoulder, even though she only seemed to get in the way. Meleys was content spending most of her time with grandmother, although strangely seemed to enjoy the company of Jaime Lannister occasionally, the knight seemingly unphased by the dragon's behavior, however uncomfortable he was at first. Balerion and Syrax spent most of their day with Daenerys and Viserys, only disappearing to spend time in the rafters giving different guards and servants stares as they went about their day. Fortunately only a few tapestries suffered fiery fates as the different dragons attempted to breathe fire, only sparks and smoke emerging. I felt it wouldn't be long however until it possibly became a problem, provided we didn't find a way, or instructions from Jaehaerys, to better control them.</p><p>Making my way to mother's lounge, Ser Gerold at my back, strange as it was he was not guarding the king, I was passing my father's solar, when we heard shouting coming from the room. Gerold immediately stepped in front me, already alert for any sense of danger, only to relax somewhat as we noticed it was just father shouting at someone during a conversation.</p><p>"What do you mean Greyjoy escaped?!" came the muffled shout sparking my interest. Waving Gerold aside, I approached the door, only for it to swing open in front of me, revealing Connington leaving the room, practically ignoring my presence as he stormed away. Turning back to the door, I entered, finding mother and father both present in the solar.</p><p>"What happened? I heard you shouting from the hall." I questioned, curious.</p><p>At my question, father sighed, and began to rub his face in exhaustion, before answering, "We just got word from Lord Jason Mallister from Seagard. Bodies were found in the woods near his keep. It was a recruiting party for the Night's Watch."</p><p>"The Night's Watch? Does that it was Theon Greyjoy that escaped?" I pressed.</p><p>"Yes. All members of the party were accounted for in the dead, except for Theon Greyjoy. We imagine it might have been his sister breaking him out, as I doubt the rest of the Iron Born are  stupid enough to do this, especially after what Jaehaerys did to Pyke." Mother answered.</p><p>"Jae's going to be furious." I pointed out.</p><p>"At this point, Jae is always furious, Rhaenys." Father sighed, exasperated, "At this point his fury will be known throughout all the kingdoms."</p><p>"And is that necessarily a bad thing father?" I retorted.</p><p>"Yes!" Father roared, leaping up causing mother and I to flinch, "Do you all not understand what his actions will cause to the Kingdoms at large?! If word about the Iron Islands hasn't already spread beyond the Lord Paramounts, it will not be long, and do you know what they will do? We'll be lucky if the upcoming conflict is contained with the Riverlands! Tywin Lannister has already sought me out to... dissuade me from pursuing action against House Tully. Not for any care about Lord Hoster, or Edmure mind you, but for his legacy in Cersei, Tommen and Myrcella. We are lucky he hasn't demanded anything regarding Joffrey, not that we can do anything with him, as he isn't even in our cells anymore, if he is even in Westeros anymore at all." he continued ranting, "My hand has repeatedly reported discontent, whether his own or other members of the small council. The Reach has been snubbed more times in the past few moons, than they have for fifty years, one Lord Paramount is dead, and his line extinguished, or unaccounted for, and many Iron Island lords, that have yet to arrive, coming to what they likely believe is their deaths. We are looking at a war with the Riverlands, and possibly one with the Westerlands and the Reach! All caused by Jaehaerys' actions!" He finished with a shout.</p><p>"Jaehaerys' actions?!" Came the furious shout of Aegon, who had slipped unnoticed into the room sometime during Father's rant, "Jaehaerys' actions you say?! Was it Jaehaerys who kidnapped his own wife, and then beat her into having a miscarriage?! Who refused to return his wife to him when ordered by the crown? Who refused repeated requests of surrender?" He asked to a silent room, "WELL?!" He snapped, causing Father to flinch.</p><p>"No." Father whispered, to a look of disappointment from mother, who stood up to stand by Aegon.</p><p>"Perhaps it was Jaehaerys who attempted to stab someone in the back during a spar he provoked?" I added in, catching on.</p><p>"No." Father meekly replied.</p><p>"Perhaps it is Jaehaerys that is threatening war on the crown? Leading his own little rebellion against the crown?" Aegon pressed.</p><p>"No." Father once again sighed.</p><p>"Then I fail to see how any of this is Jae's fault." Aegon spat, "For years you claimed that Jaehaerys was loved, and valued, and that you would do anything to have him back. Now that he is here, alive and well, you cannot seem to do anything but revert to the man you were when we were children, treating the motherless child like all the events of the rebellion, or the death of Lyanna Stark was his fault. That he was anything other than your son. Here he is, going back to Valyria to raise <em>his </em>army, and you are treating it like he is fleeing the upcoming fight by trying to cast all blame on him." Aegon barked, turning to leave the room. Turning back at the door, he uttered one final phrase that brought father to tears, "I do not know what is worse, the indifference he faced from you as a child, or the blame you unjustly cast on him today."</p><p>With that final phrase, we all stood to follow Egg in leaving the room, as father burst into tears to a empty solar, the door clicking shut behind us, Ser Oswell visibly flinching as he pulled the door shut after us. Making our way down the hallway, we rapidly began to notice various guards begin to scramble about the keep. Gerold at my back rapidly stiffened, and began to direct us towards our rooms, only to be interrupted as Ser Brynden came stomping down the hall towards the King's Solar.</p><p>"What's happening Ser Brynden?" Mother questioned the knight before he could pass us.</p><p>"Jon Arryn just died, your grace." Bynden replied with a bow, not faltering in his pace toward the King.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Camp outside Deep Den</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Tyrion Lannister</strong> </span>
</p><p>   Making my way out of my tent, I cast my eyes over the rapidly growing camp. Already tents of red and gold bearing the Lion of Lannister seemed to dominate the countryside, but still accompanied by the banners of a few of the Lords that had accompanied us originally to King's Landing. The Boar of House Crakehall, the Burning Tree of House Marbrand, and the Badger of House Lydden. Speckled here and there I also saw a few men at arms of Clegane's three dogs, and the manticore of Amory Lorch. Grimacing, I knew that if those two were here, some acts of violence were soon to follow, as Clegane wasn't known as my father's dog for nothing, the seedy Lorch usually following close behind in search of approval. With all of these men present, and assembling as they were, it was clear to me that my father intended to call the banners to defend the legacy that he saw in Cersei and her children. Like usual he held no concern for me, and only sought to tear Jaime from the Kingsguard, so that he could take what had become mine, to be the perfect heir for our father. I knew that since father was unlikely to gain the freedom of Jaime, he would likely seek to supplant me with one of Cersei's children, likely Tommen, but that would require me to step aside. Our father was not one for believing the watch was a place that a Lannister would deign to go, so he was likely going to search for a way for me to be indisposed during upcoming events.</p><p>Arriving at my father's tent, I heard the tail end of his barking orders, "You will depart for the countryside surround the Antlers immediately. Now go." </p><p>Ducking to the side immediately, I became glad I did, as not long after, Ser Gregor, the Mountain that Rides, came stomping out of my father's tent, not even paying me a second glance. Shaking my head, I threw aside the flap and entered the tent, only for my father to cast his signature glare of disapproval. Ignoring it, I jovially called out, as I made my way over to the table he had a pitcher of wine sitting on, "Ah, Father! What a wonderful day we having is it not?"</p><p>"What do you want, Tyrion?" he gruffly snapped back, completely ignoring my jab.</p><p>"What makes you say I want anything, Father?" I sniped back, "The only thing I really <em>want</em> from you, you will never acknowledge, so let's settle for what <em>I </em>can do to help with this current debacle my dear sister has landed us in now. What was Clegane here for?"</p><p>"Plans that do not concern you for the moment. For now, what <em>I </em>will concern myself with, is returning to the Rock to call the banners." Tywin cooly replied.</p><p>"Calling the banners? Are you not concerned about the massive dragon, and the prince that rides it? Or that he has already proven that he is willing to burn a keep to the ground?" I asked incredulously.</p><p>"That Prince, as you well know, has returned to Valyria, with no telling when he'll return. As far as him burning keeps down, unless he wants to be painted as another Aerys, I believe he will refrain from repeating any mistakes he made with the Greyjoy's, not that I believe the stories." he cooly replied, "For now, you will proceed to Riverrun to instruct Cersei of my... desire for her to keep herself out of further trouble."</p><p>"Riverrun? You don't want me with you, perhaps I could be of further use with the host you will be assembling." I spluttered, only for father to cut me off.</p><p>"Enough! You will do as I command! As much as it pains me to say, you are a Lannister, and I will not have a Lannister disobeying my word!" He roared, like our sigil.</p><p>Sighing, I nodded my head, before continuing, "What is the plan then? I assume we won't just waste away in Riverrun?" I questioned, before tacking on, "In case she asks that is, should events spiral out of control."</p><p>Father only stared at me, before starting to speak, "Should events in the Riverlands and Crownlands spiral out of our control, you are to take Cersei, and her children, and flee down the Riverroad towards the Golden Tooth." </p><p>"Just Cersei and her children?" I clarified, already knowing the answer, as father was unlikely to care about her fop of a husband.</p><p>My interjection got a glare, only for him to completely gloss over my interruption,"You will make your way to the seat of the Leffords, where I will be sending Kevan with a host to prepare for action in the Riverlands. You will meet with your uncle, and send Cersei and her children back to the Rock, where they will be safe." He cooly instructed, "Go now." With that my father turned his back, making it clear to me I was dismissed, and no longer welcome in his presence.</p><p>Hours later, I set off with the rapidly breaking camp at my back, the Westerland lords heading deep back into the West and their armies, as I prepared to head north to Riverrun, and my <em>beloved</em> sister, and her sneers.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Village on Driftmark</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Melisandre</strong> </span>
</p><p>Stepping off the plank of the trading vessel from Volantis, I cast my eyes across the village, already noticing the distrustful gaze of many of the residents. Soon many would come to recognize the light of R'hllor as the one true god, but I was here for other purposes. Stepping further down the docks, I garnered more and more attention from the small folk of this island, more and more stepping back from me, as they casting increasingly weary eyes towards me, before I noticed a single man at the end of the road, staring me down with a vastly different look, not one of distrust, but one of disapproval. What was strangest about him, that unlike the mostly unremarkable features of the surrounding smallfolk, this man held features that were prominent mostly during the freehold, still featured in those behind the black wall of Volantis, or even the less refined features of those who work in pleasure houses in Lys. This man bore features of silver gold hair, and had a scar across his left cheek. But what rooted me in the spot was the deep blue eyes that told of knowledge beyond a simple peasant of this island, perhaps even beyond what I had seen back at the temple in Volantis. As our eyes met, the distaste on the mans face intensified, before he spun on his heel, and marched into a nearby alley. Hastening my pace to catch up with the mysterious man, I cast my eyes down the alley only to see nothing, as if the man disappeared without a trace, not even the sound of rushing feet signalling any sort of presence that was once present in the dingey pathway. </p><p>Turning back around, I quickly made my way to a nearby inn to attempt to garner information about the man I had come to Westeros to seek. Entering the building I had located at one end of the roadway, I made my way over to the counter to speak to the proprietor of the establishment, a rotund woman, that clearly had seen better days.</p><p>"Hullo, what can I do you for?" the innkeep questioned warily.</p><p>"I only require a small room for the night. One with a brazier if it could be arranged." I requested, already casting my eyes across the main room, attempting to gain another glimpse of the man I had seen earlier.</p><p>"I am afraid the only room I have that would have a brazier, would cost ye extra, miss." the innkeep suspiciously responded, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>"That would be excellent." I answered, already setting a hefty pouch of silver that the temple had...relinquished for my usage. The innkeep hurriedly took the pouch, and directed me up the stairs to the first door on the right. Making my way up to the room, I hurriedly shut the door, and turned to the brazier, completely ignoring the bed, as I knew I would not be getting any rest tonight, all would be provided by the lord of light.</p><p>Sitting in front of the brazier, I started praying, "<em>Āeksiot Ōño, urnēptre nyke aōha ōños, Āeksiot Ōño, urnēptre nyke aōha ōños." </em>Not long after I started, the brazier burst into flames, causing me to feed more wood into it to keep the flame alive. For hours I sat there staring into the flames, trying to comprehend what my lord was attempting to show me. </p><p>
  <em>A mischievous smirk from the scarred man from earlier</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A dour man in a large stone keep the sound of grinding teeth echoing, followed by the sound of a dragon screeching.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A little girl with grey scale scars running after the dour man as he left the castle astride a horse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A warhammer raised above the dour man, only for a pale blade to save the man, the white cloak of a knight helping the downed man out of the dirt</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sea of ash and smoke</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Following only by an overwhelming wall of flame, serving as a sense of dread, instead of the comfort of R'hllor</em>
</p><p>Jolting my eyes away from the hearth, I cast my eyes to the window, startled to realize that it was morning already. Quickly dousing the fire, I stumbled out of the room, back down into the main room. Making my way over to the innkeep once more, I garnered her attention to me, before asking, "One thing before I leave. Have you heard of any lord that has a tendency to grind his teeth perhaps?"</p><p>"What makes you think that I would know something that close about a lord? We don't get many of them in here. Only Lord Velaryon comes in here once in a blue moon." The woman scoffed, going back to wiping the counters.</p><p>Sighing, before adding on, "Mayhaps a girl that has scars of greyscale on her left cheek?"</p><p>"Well... Combine that with a lord, it would sound like you are speaking of the Lady Shireen Baratheon. Her father would be Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End." She said, wary once more.</p><p>Rapidly thanking her, I rushed from the inn, intent to catch the first ship to Storm's End that I could find.</p><p>What I failed to notice was the same scarred man sitting in the corner of the inn, in the dark, with a stormy expression on his face.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Road Outside Winterfell</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Eddard Stark</strong> </span>
</p><p>Having left Castle Black days ago, after making sure Lord Commander Mormont understood the plan in its entirety along with the Watch's leadership, I was making my way through the Wolfswood reflecting upon events unfolding at the wall. While Lord Commander Mormont seemed amenable to the plan, it was the people under him that seemed to chafe the most. Their First Steward, Bowen Marsh, had made his displeasure at the prospect of siding with wildlings quite clear, only seeming to calm when he was informed that they wouldn't be allowed through unless proof was provided. Qhorin Halfhand seemed to be suspicious, but seemed open to the prospect, but the problem seemed to lay most in the Master at Arms. Cortnay Penrose was a man that Robert had been childhood friends with, and often spoke of the man with fondness during our time in the Vale. The man proved to be an able commander during Robert's Rebellion, but was sentenced to the Wall after he refused to bend the knee. His time on the wall had clearly affected the man over the years, as he had turned into a bitter man, who cast nothing but sneers at the Queen mother, Jaehaerys, and I during our short stay at the wall, and made it quite clear that he was vehemently opposed to the proposal, and demanded that Mormont reject it outright. When Mormont refused, he had stormed out of the room muttering about traitors to the watch. With instructions and advice to Mormont to keep an eye on the man, I soon departed after the royals had departed from Castle Black, not even bothering with enjoying their hospitality any further.</p><p>Rapidly approaching Winterfell at this point, I emerged from the Wolfswood, Winterfell in all its glory on the horizon. Kicking my heels into the destrier's flanks, I hastened my pace, longing to be home at last. The closer I got, however, brought more and more confusion to me. The residents of Wintertown typically would go about their day leisurely, and with some semblance of happiness. Now however, the scrambled across the village in a hive of urgent and hurried activity, with an overall sense of dread, and worry. Furrowing my eyebrows, I cast my eyes back at the keep, only to see a sight that brought a chill to my veins. From atop the tower housing Maester Luwin's turret, and the rookery, raven upon raven took flight at once, casting a gloomy shadow across the castle, as they all took off in different directions, likely heading to my bannermen's keeps. A sense of dread dropped itself deep in my gut, wondering what was occurring, I kicked the horse into a further gallop, dashing through the streets. Approaching the gates, I made eye contact with a now surprised guard on the battlements, as I heard him as he turned around to shout for the gate to be opened.</p><p>"Open the gates! Lord Stark has returned!" came the bellowing Northmen's call.</p><p>Trotting through the gates, I immediately made my way over to the stables, and dismounted, handing the reins to a stable hand that had appeared out of nowhere. Casting my eyes around, I noticed Robb, and Ashara hurrying their way to me, Ashara looking like she had gotten no rest of any form. Making my way to them, I embraced my wife, while murmuring, "What are you all doing here? I thought you would still be in King's Landing."</p><p>The only reply I got was a sob from my wife, as I rubbed her back, and a grim look from Robb.</p><p>"What has happened?" I demanded, now concerned for my family's wellbeing.</p><p>"There was an accident upon our return to Winterfell, father." Robb stated, "Bran was climbing the Broken Tower, when some crows startled him, and bit at his hands. He fell. Maester Luwin has him under care, and says he will live." He sighed.</p><p>"What? Does Luwin know if he'll recover?" I inquired, a pit of dread forming in my stomach.</p><p>"He doesn't know if he will wake, and if he does, he won't have the same use of his legs. They will likely be lame, and cause him to walk with a severe limp at best." Ashara sobbed into my chest.</p><p>"It gets worse." Robb cryptically intoned.</p><p>"What do you mean it gets worse? Would this have something to do with all the ravens I saw taking flight?" I all but growled to my firstborn, who flinched at my icy tone.</p><p>"I have called the banners." Robb replied, straightening up.</p><p>"What? Why?" I barked, releasing my wife from my embrace.</p><p>"Tywin Lannister has begun assembling a host in the Westerlands, and marches for the Riverlands and the Crownlands. Rumor has it that Hoster Tully has ordered his heir to assemble his own banners as well. The King has ordered that banners be called, and ready to march, as he believes that the Riverlords plan to march North, while the Lannisters march on King's Landing." Robb answered.</p><p>"I knew Tywin would be upset at the imprisonment of his grandson, but to march to war? Everyone knows that what Joffrey did was well within the King's right to have punished." I said, flabbergasted.</p><p>"Apparently it was implied that his daughter Cersei was behind Joffrey's escape, and the King ordered her return to King's Landing. My personal belief is that Tywin is going to try to paint Rhaegar as his father reborn, as he is demanding that the child of a Lord Paramount come to King's Landing under accusation, ones that I am sure Tywin is going to spin to paint the crown in the worst light." Robb said, flinching at the parallels of the rebellion all those years ago, "And Hoster Tully accused the crown of much of the same." Ashara murmured. </p><p>"And where is Jaehaerys in all of this? Why do the Lords think that rebellion is a good idea, when there is a dragon bigger than some keeps roaming the skies?" I inquired.</p><p>"Returned to Valyria to gather his own forces. Likely won't be back for a while, and probably the reason why lords feel comfortable starting a war now, with his absence." Robb replied, "Unfortunately there is more."</p><p>"More?! We are looking at a war in the south, what else could there be?" I barked.</p><p>"Jon Arryn is dead." Ashara replied, "I'm sorry Ned."</p><p>The reply brought ice to my veins, and I immediately began walking to the keep, my family in tow, "You will tell me everything in my solar, and you will leave nothing out." I hissed out to Robb, practically dragging him to my solar, as I began thinking of the consequences of another war in the south.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Riverrun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Edmure Tully</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>After weeks on the road back home from the capitol, I was rapidly approaching my home, and what was likely to become yet another argument with the woman I had practically been forced to wed. She spoiled Joffrey constantly, especially considering his behavior in the capitol. His attempting to murder a prince of the realm would bring shame to our house for years to come, and my wife, and father's actions in regards to this shameful disaster that was occuring was definitely not helping issues. While I enjoyed the life I enjoyed as the heir to Riverrun, partaking of frivolities more than some said was acceptable, even I knew that events were rapidly spiralling out of control. I had looked forward to an easy life, one that I would be the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, with all the luxury afforded to that position, now all in jeopardy because of my arrogant wife, our spoiled child, and my ailing father.</p><p>Crossing the drawbridge into my family keep, I made my way to the stables, already noticing Maester Vyman waiting for me at an open doorway into the keep. Nodding to the stable hands who grabbed the reins from my hands to lead my horse away, I made my way over to the Maester that had taken to caring over my father in what seemed to be his waning years. "Greetings Maester. How fares my Lord Father?" I inquired, after the man bowed.</p><p>"Greetings, Lord Edmure. Your father fares as well to be expected." Vyman haltingly started, "He has... had a decline over the past few moons, and this business with the crown seems to have sent him over the edge... Your lady wife returned some moons past, and I fear she has done nothing to temper our lord's anger."</p><p>"Our lord's anger is about to land our house in a lot of trouble with the crown. I must speak with him immediately. Send my lady wife to his chambers as well." I ordered, marching past the elderly maester into the keep making my way to my father's quarters. Passing various servants in the halls, several of which gave polite greetings, as I had known most of them for all of my life. After many turns, I found myself at the doors to my father's rooms, suddenly finding myself nervous to be confronting my father. Usually I was the dutiful son, if a little overly fond of relaxing away from my duties, but what was about to occur would be anything but being a loyal son. Raising my hand, I rapt my knuckles on the door four times, the sound echoing in my ears.</p><p>"Enter." came the feeble call of my father, Hoster.</p><p>Entering the room, I cast my eyes on my frail sire, the man looking paler and paler as time went on. "Father." I grimly greeting, moving to take the chair at his bedside.</p><p>"Edmure." Father breathed, "Have you come to bring news of Joffrey? Have the dragons agreed to release him?"</p><p>"No, father. I have been sent to retrieve my wife, and return to King's Landing." I announced, gaining a frown.</p><p>"Return to King's Landing? You would abide willingly with these unreasonable demands the <em>King</em> makes?" father scowled, face twisting into a hateful grimace.</p><p>"Unreasonable demands? My son, loathe as I am to admit it, was a fool, and attempted to kill a Prince of the Realm, the son of the <em>King</em> who you are sworn to." I said, trying to reason with the man. Before any response could be made however, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>"Enter." Father coughed out, causing the door to open, admitting Cersei into the room.</p><p>"Edmure! What are you doing here?" Cersei spluttered.</p><p>"Retrieving you for our return to King's Landing. And explaining to my father the possible repercussions to his actions." I intoned, staring into my wife's emerald green eyes.</p><p>"Return to King's Landing? Why would we need to do that? I am sure my father will have Joffrey returned to us without any further fuss. It's not like the King is willing to put his people through a war." she said dismissively.</p><p>"I'm afraid actions taken by the two of you, might just put us in that situation." I gravely stated.</p><p>"Us both? Whatever do you mean, <em>husband?"</em> she asked, with a hint of venom on the last word, showing that her pride and temper were beginning to rise. In the past this would have cowed me, but unfortunately circumstances were too dire for me to fall to her whims.</p><p>"You informed my lord father that Joffrey was wrongfully imprisoned-" I started only for Cersei to screech in interruption.</p><p>"My perfect boy was wrongly accused! He did nothing wrong! It was all that <em>Prince's </em>fault!" she screeched in indignation.</p><p>"<em>Our </em>son attempted to kill that prince, and there were many witnesses, INCLUDING YOURSELF!" I shouted, "And then to make matters worse, you insisted on a trial, and then fled the city after the fact. Only to run back here, and tell <em>my father</em> that we both were saying he was wrongfully imprisoned, and thus causing my father to THREATEN THE KING OF THE SEVEN KINGDOMS." I roared, causing Cersei to flinch, likely surprised by the demeanor I had taken. "So this is what is going to happen. Cersei, you will be returning to King's Landing with me to await Joffrey's trial. At which a time, I will also reaffirm your loyalty to the crown, <em>father, </em>and you will cast aside all thoughts of rebellion." I stated, starting to shake, all the determination I had gathered starting to seep away, only to be replaced by apprehension as I started to tremble slightly at the look of fury on my father's face.</p><p>"I will do no such thing. This insult to our house shall not be allowed to stand unanswered." he spat, "And until you can prove to me that you abide by our house words, I am afraid that you will be treated like the child I thought you had grown out of being. Guards!" he shouted, causing the doors to burst open, revealing Ser Robin Ryger, and a few of his guardsmen. "Escort my <em>son </em>to his rooms, and have him confined there until I saw otherwise." he ordered, before beginning to cough.</p><p>"Do you have any idea the consequences you will bring down on us? We'll be lucky to keep our castle intact!" I screamed, as the guards started to grab me.</p><p>"What are they going to do? March crownland forces all the way to Riverrun? My banners outnumber theirs, along with Lord Tywin's support, they won't be able to do anything but concede to our demands." father said, waving his hand, causing me to frown at my wife and sire with confusion.</p><p>"You mean Cersei didn't tell you what the Prince brought with him?" I asked, gobsmacked, Cersei's face going pale giving away that she never mentioned the existence of the massive dragon.</p><p>"Tell me what? Nothing important if she didn't mention it." he said dismissively, as he waved to the guards to remove me from the room.</p><p>My only response was, "You fool. Wait until you see what your gooddaughter has wrought." I cackled, starting to laugh as the guards drug me from the room.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Four Days Later</strong>
</p><p>Four days I had sat confined to my quarters, with only the meals brought to me marking the time spent. All demands for the guards to let me out were met consistently with snorts of derision, and the door being slammed back in my face. Today had started like any of the previous days, one of the kitchen maids bringing in a simple breakfast of eggs, and some bread, when the door suddenly opened, admitting entrance to Desmond Grell, the Master-At-Arms of Riverrun.</p><p>"Your father has sent me to fetch you, my lord." Grell gruffly stated.</p><p>"My lord, is it? Here I was thinking I was a common criminal in my own home." I spat at the man, rising to my feet to follow the man out of the room.</p><p>"My pardons, my lord, but I only obey your lord father. He bids me to act, so I do. He bids me to stand by, I do." he gruffly replied, as we walked down the halls leading to what I assumed was the great hall.</p><p>Soon my assumption was proven correct, as Grell opened one of the side doors, and practically pushed me through, revealing to me my father sitting in his high seat, seemingly feeling well enough to hold some semblance of court matters.</p><p>"Edmure. Sit." Father gruffly stated, pointing his shaking hand at the seat at his right, "We seem to have a visitor, and it's only right my <em>heir </em>sits where he should. However, you will keep silent, <em>boy, </em>or I will have you disinherited."</p><p>Gritting my teeth, I sat at the chair indicated between him and Cersei, before my father shakily turned to Utherydes Wayn, my father's steward, and ordered, "Bring him in!"</p><p>With a bow, Utherydes turned and bid the guards to open the door, showing a man that couldn't be older than eighteen name days wearing the three headed dragon of House Targaryen. The man entered the room, hand on the hilt of his sword, as he marched to the dais at the front of the room. As he reached us, he dipped into a bow, before straightening, and began to speak. "My lord Tully, I bring word from the capitol. His Grace-" the man started, only for Cersei to interrupt him.</p><p>"Has <em>the King</em> finally deigned to release my beloved son, and dismiss all the false charges laid upon him, and our family?" Cersei derisively sneered.</p><p>The messenger stiffened, before resuming in his speech, "His grace has ordered that Ser Edmure Tully, and Cersei Tully are to return to the capitol <em>at once." </em>the man said, putting extra emphasis on the end, "Furthermore, <em>His Grace</em> will be discussing with Edmure, the future of House Tully, specifically Lord Hoster Tully, and their status as the Lord Paramount's of the Trident. I was told to convey that failure to abide by these terms, <em>as set by the King of the Seven Kingdoms, and your Liege, </em>will be seen as treason against the crown."</p><p>At the man's final words, the entirety of the room stiffened, with my father getting increasingly angry. However it was not my father who couldn't control his temper, but my wife, "That incestous madman accuses us of treason?! He's the one that has wronged us! We are the ones that demand justice! That fool deserves a knife in the back!" she screeched, causing the Targaryen man-at-arms to stiffen with barely controlled rage. Wincing, I looked over to my father, to see that even he was flinching at her outburst.</p><p>"I'm afraid that now it will be you that will be under arrest for treason, my lady." The man at arms said, tightening his grip on his sword. "You, and your husband need to come with me back to the capitol, immediately. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."</p><p>"You are no longer welcome here, <em>boy. </em>Return to <em>his grace, </em>and inform him that no such thing will ever occur. Leave my keep, and never return." Father spat, gesturing to the guards to have him removed.</p><p>However, things quickly spiralled out of control from there. One minute the man at arms was standing there, tense as a drawn bowstring, the next Tully guards were grabbing his shoulders, before he cast their hands off, and drew his sword. Quickly events took a turn for the worse, as the guards stationed around the room, quickly rushed the man, perforating his lightly armored torso with thrusts from spears and swords. Seeing this, I shot to my feet, shouting, "What do you fools think you are doing?! What do you think the crown will do when the find out we just murdered their messenger?!"</p><p>"Pah, Edmure. He drew his sword first, and I never offered him guest right's. I would have had him executed if they didn't kill him to defend us in the way that our guards did." Father dismissively stated, before turning to Grell, "Have his body returned to King's Landing. Leave a note on the crate, and dump him at the gates if they have to. Just see it taken care of."</p><p>"Do you have any idea what you have just done?" I spat, "You just sealed our fates!"</p><p>"Silence my fool of a son while you are at it, Ser." Father ordered, as I whirled around, seeing the mailed fist of the master-at-arms before it connected with my face, making my entire world go dark.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Smoking Sea, Valyria</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p>"You know in all of our haste to leave, I forgot to present my father with the dragon egg to see if it would react to him. Nor did I give him Dark Sister." I snorted, turning into Elaena as we laid in the bed of our cabin. Draping my arm over her as she curled into me, I laid my cheek on her forehead, as she rested her head on my chest.</p><p>"There were probably a great many things you forgot, Jaehaerys. It wouldn't be the first time." she grumbled into my chest.</p><p>Realization dawned on me, and I had to fight a wince from showing on my face. "I am sorry I ran off without speaking to you, love. It was foolish of me to just fly off to the wall with no regard to you. Please forgive me." I pleaded, placing a kiss into her hair.</p><p>Sighing, she responded, "I'm not mad at you Jae. I understand why you went. It's just..." she paused, likely biting her lower lip, one of her habits, "What bothers me is your father."</p><p>Stiffening further, I leaned back, making eye contact with her, and asked, "What about my father? Did he say something? Do something to you?"</p><p>"No, no. Nothing of the sort." Elaena said dismissively, "It's just all the stories you told of him as we were growing up. You always described him as a absentee father, and I couldn't even begin to imagine how your childhood was. I was having trouble comparing that to the image he projected of a loving father. Especially since I lost... ours." she sobbed, before continuing, "And then I confronted him about it, and all he could say, was you reminded him of your mother. What kind of person does that?"</p><p>"I don't know, Elaena. That will be a shame that he will have to carry to the last of his days. I have you, I have Arthur, and all of our people. That's all I need." I murmured into her hair, leaning back into her.</p><p>"Don't forget Daenerys." she crooned, moving to nestle her head further into the crook of my neck.</p><p>"About that." I started, reproachfully, "Are you sure about that? I hear it was your idea, but are you sure about that?"</p><p>"I thought you said you two were close growing up?"she questioned, confused.</p><p>"Well, yes, we were. But that was years ago, I would have imagined she wasn't expecting anything to come of it after all these years." I said, warily.</p><p>Only to gain a snort in response, "That girl still clearly holds a candle for you. She was practically undressing you with her eyes, and staring at you with a gleam of love in her eyes when we first arrived on Dragonstone. Not to mention the look of devastation on her face when she found out we were married." Elaena declared, "I also spent a good deal of time talking to her and Rhaella, and I am certain she does not oppose the idea Jaehaerys. The only one that seems to have a problem with this, is you."</p><p>"It's not that I have a problem with it per say, It's just that I would be condemning her to a marriage where she has to share for lack of a better term, and I am just not sure if that would be fair for her." I sighed, running my hands through her silky hair.</p><p>"You wouldn't be condemning her to it, if she's is asking for it Jaehaerys. No one is saying it has to be soon either, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to further discuss it with her." she said, before smirking at me, "Now, let's do something else." she said saucily, standing from the bed, demeanor taking a turn.</p><p>"Oh? It alright for that sort of thing yet?" I inquired, grinning in reply.</p><p>"You'll just have to be gentle." she breathed out, voice barely a whisper, "and please, love me."</p><p>"Of course," I murmured, as we began losing clothes, tunic thrown across the cabin, dress strewn across a chair, and small clothes pooled at our feet. Falling back into bed, I cradled her face in my hands, and laid a kiss upon her lips, short and sweet, before withdrawing, and cast a small smile, at the woman I loved, I took the opportunity to line myself up for her warm embrace, before slowly sinking down to the hilt, and laying my forehead to hers, allowing her to becoming accustomed again. Before we could get any further, we were interrupted by a loud cracking noise coming from from my bags in the corner of the room.</p><p>"What the...?" I exclaimed, raising my head, and tearing my eyes away from the paragon of valyrian beauty below me, laying eyes on the bag that had contained the Butterwell egg, which had begun to move. Before any action could be taken, a scarlet head with golden eyes, and flecks, and hints of black, tore out of the cloth, revealing the baby dragon that had hatched from the Butterwell egg.</p><p>"Great. Just great." I muttered, to a giggle from Elaena, as I withdrew from her, already making my way across the room to the new nuisance.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The Next Morning</strong>
</p><p>After the disruption and following event of last night, we spent the majority of the night caring for the new hatchling, who remained indifferent to our presence for the most part, only reacting when we made to leave the room, or approached with food in hand. Soon after getting dressed for the day, it perched onto my shoulder as I made my way onto the upper deck, as we were due to pull into dock today. Stepping out of the hold, I was soon proven correct, as the mist we had entered was soon lightening, the island of <em>Lenton, </em>or Home as it was aptly named, rapidly approaching. Ships were in various stages of construction around us, as construction proceeded as ordered. Nodding my head to no one in particular, I turned and observed the dock we were beginning to draw up to, noticing that a tall man was already standing there waiting for us. Cringing, as I knew who this was likely to be, I made my way to the gangplank as it was lowered, and marched my way down it, the hatchling already squawking at things as we went. Noticing a raised eyebrow from the man, I waved him off with a chuckle, "Had a bit of an incident on the way over, and this lovely thing hatched." I said dismissively.</p><p>Nodding, the man raised his hand to his chest, "As you say, Archon. Welcome back home." he gruffly greeting, in his usual manner.</p><p>"Good to be back." I replied, noticing his eyes drifting back to the ship.</p><p>'Where is my daughter, Jaehaerys?" He inquired, "I trust she came with you?"</p><p>"Yes, she's gathering her things in our cabin, she'll be out shortly, <em>Maegor." </em>I answered with a smirk.</p><p>"I thought I told you to call me <em>Father.</em>" Maegor broodingly gruffed, giving me a unimpressed look.</p><p>"So you did. Now I am afraid there is not much time for small talk, father." I said with a grim smile, gaining his attention. "A war is coming to Westeros, and I require the legions. How long until the ships are ready to ferry everyone?" I pressed.</p><p>"Not long now, Archon. Only a few days, and we should be ready. Our reveal is soon at hand." he answered.</p><p>"Good." I muttered, before turning to him once again, "I also fear I have some news for you, but that can wait until we are in private. For now, I have need to speak to Geron. Do you know where I can find him?" I demanded.</p><p>"I believe he was over working near the forges. I am sure you can find that blonde jester over there somewhere. Just follow the laughing." He grumbled, clearly still ill at ease with the easy going nature of the outsider that told nothing but jokes in his free time.</p><p>"Thank you, You and I will talk later with Elaena." I said, dismissing him, as I made my way down the docks, on the way to find the man I had began to suspect was not who he said he was.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Maegor Belaerys, Elaena's Father.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. [SEVENTEEN] Skies of Red, and the Realm Clamors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait! It's been real busy, and I have not had the chance to sit down and write.<br/>Something to note, While Jaehaerys is in Valyria, presume most conversations he has will be in Valyrian, I just won't write it out that way of course.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lenton, Valyria 298 AC</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p>Leaving Elaena with her father, nodding to the man who had spent a majority of his time grooming me to become the leader of the hidden society we had stumbled upon, I made my way to the forges as indicated by Maegor, with Arthur at my back. Throwing a glance over my shoulder at Arthur, I called back, "Did it ever occur to you that Geron was not who he said he was?"</p><p>"No, Archon. I never assumed anything beyond him being a shipwrecked sailor." Arthur replied, "Although it would explain a few of the remarks he has made over the years. All the talk of his joy, and how he seemed to be fixated on valyrian steel swords."</p><p>"Quite." I clippedly remarked, as we made our way through the bustling streets, various guards and citizens bowing as we passed. The city was in it's usual state of a busy market day, various groups rushing about to fulfill their errands, merchants peddling their foods, or arms, wives buying for their families, and the occasional child that ran amok playing in the streets. All halted their activities upon realization of my presence, and almost as one parted, creating an easier path for Arthur and I to take. Nodding my head to the crowd, Arthur and I took the path of least resistance, the sea of people closing back up behind us as the bustle resumed.</p><p>"When will you tell your family that there are more people on these <em>islands</em> than you initially hinted at?" Arthur questioned, changing the subject.</p><p>"Soon. They'll find out when we emerge with an army as it is. Better they assume it's a small island, with few people, so when we show up they'll be ill prepared for it. Not what we truly are Arthur, remember, there is fear in the unknown." I replied, as we entered the Smithing district. "We must be prepared for anything Arthur, and if that means I must mistrust my family, than so be it."</p><p>Soon enough we arrived at the very smithy we had come to visit, already hearing a very familiar laugh coming from within. Making a gesture to Arthur, the man that had become famous even among the Valyrians, entered the smithy first, causing all sound within to halt. The sight of the First Sword bringing everything to a halt, as where Arthur was, I was. Stepping through the doorway myself, I made eye contact with each smith, who had immediately taken a knee in my presence. "Rise." I clippedly ordered, searching for the man I had come for. Seeing him in the back corner of the room, clearly working on some simple tools, I gestured to him, "Geron, come." I instructed, before stepping outside, the man following me.</p><p>"Yes, Archon?" he inquired,as he stepped outside, his Valyrian clipped, and still Westerosi accented.</p><p>"You may drop the act, and speak the common tongue, <em>Geron</em>." I stated, switching to common.</p><p>"Thank you, Archon. What can I do for you?" he asked, clearly nervous at this stage.</p><p>"Do you know where I have been, Geron?" I questioned, trying to see if the usually jovial man would give anything away.</p><p>"No, Archon. I had assumed one of the other islands searching for more steel, and books." He answered, starting to fidget with his hands.</p><p>"I was in King's Landing." I informed, making note of the way the man stiffened, "And while I was there, I met an older man that bore a remarkable resemblance to you, Geron. I believe he might have been a lost relative of yours." I mused, trying to bait the man.</p><p>"You made note of a random sailor?" he breathed out, the lie falling flat however.</p><p>Sighing, I shook my head at the man in front of me, "Drop the act, <em>Gerion.</em> The man I speak of is Tywin Lannister, <em>your </em>older brother. I do not appreciate being lied to all these years" I seethed, the man slumping in defeat at his long held lie being revealed after so long.</p><p>"What gave it away?" he sighed.</p><p>"Your story never really seemed to add up, which we originally put off as memory issues, but then we met your brother, who's eyes and hair color were an almost exact match of yours. It wasn't too hard to put things together after that fact. What I would like to know is, <em>why did you lie about your identity?"</em> I hissed.</p><p>"When I first wrecked here, I did not remember who I was, and by the time I remembered, I had already falsely identified who I was." Gerion sighed, "I was afraid of being caught in the lie then, that I failed to acknowledge what would happen if I was found out later. I wrestled with revealing the truth for years, and then you became Archon. And the knowledge of my brother's history with your family, I feared how you would react. I know my actions in the past were wrong, but all I can ask now, is your forgiveness."</p><p>Staring the man in the eye, I contemplated the man in front of me. While he did belong to the family that appeared to currently want to tear the Seven Kingdoms apart, he also had done nothing to warrant distrust among the people he had become integrated with. Not once in the years he had been stranded here had he made any overtures of dissent or rebellion.</p><p>"Tell me something Gerion. If it came down to us, or your brother Tywin, who would you support? While you may have been a model citizen here in Valyria, <em>my lord,</em> you can not expect me to believe you would go against your family if it came down to it." I intoned, inclining my head at the man.</p><p>"Go against my family? Why would we ever be in the position for that? What has my family done?" Gerion questioned, confusion clear on his face.</p><p>Sighing, "Your great-nephew, Cersei's son, attempted to kill me, and in your niece's folly, they attempted to paint me as the aggressor. Joffrey lost a hand, and suffered a gash to the face. He was imprisoned for attempted murder, but someone assisted in his escape, and your family fled the capitol shortly after. All signs point to your brother Tywin raising his banners in an attempt to save any possible backlash on his house, perceived slights or otherwise. So I ask again, will you stand with us, as a citizen of Valyria, or with your kin, as the brother of Tywin Lannister?" I gravely demanded.</p><p>"As long as the safety of my daughter is assured, I will stand with you, Archon." Gerion stated, fist pressed to his chest, lowering himself into a bow.</p><p>"That can be arranged. The safety of Joy Hill, daughter of Gerion Lannister and Briony, will not be threatened, and as long as she does not raise arms against me or mine, shall be safe from harm from a member of my house, or my forces. This I swear." I gravely intoned, to a wide eyed look of disbelief from Gerion.</p><p>"How...?" He breathed, before I interrupted him.</p><p>"I know more about you than you think, Gerion. For now, that is all you need to know. Be ready to assist the smiths with their preparations for travel. We'll have need of them." I ordered, spinning on my heel, Arthur following me as we proceeded back the direction we came from, the crowds swallowing us once again.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Home of Maegor Belaerys, That Night</strong>
</p><p>"What happened, Archon?" Maegor questioned imperiously, from across the table we had all gathered around, his wife Helaenys, usually referred to as Hela, clutching his arm, "Where is Aegar? Did he not return with you?" Helaenys interjected.</p><p>"Upon my arrival to Dragonstone, I made myself known to what family I had on the island, namely my grandmother, Rhaella, Aunt Daenerys, and Uncle Viserys, before I made my way to the capitol to make myself known to the rest of my family." I tonelessly replied, staring off into the distance, "In my haste however, I made the decision to leave Elaena on Dragonstone with my grandmother, so they could get to know each other. While I was away, Elaena went for a walk along the beaches of Dragonstone with Aegar, on what should have been one of the most secure islands in the Seven Kingdoms." I grit out, clenching my fist below the table, as Elaena tensed up beside me, "Unfortunately, they were attacked, by a group of Ironborn." I seethed, to a gasp from Helaenys.</p><p>Maegor, however, made no sound, save from the deepening of his breathing, all reactions schooled to an expressionless mask, with only the steel of his gaze strengthening.</p><p>"Are you saying...?" Haelaenys sobbed out, catching on.</p><p>Nodding my head defeatedly, I continued, "This group of <em>pirates,</em> ambushed them on the beach, and shot Aegar in the back with a crossbow." I seethed, "He was given a proper burial, I can assure you of that."</p><p>Hela gave me a teary eyed look, and made to speak, before Maegor leaned forward and interrupted, "Why do I feel like you are not telling me the whole story?" He gruffly barked, tone brooking no argument.</p><p>Sighing, I leaned back, "These Ironborn took Elaena from the island, and back to the Iron Islands with the intention of making her a salt wife. They took her, and then beat her all the way back to their cluster of rocks, before I was able to get her back." I whispered.</p><p>For a while there was nothing but silence, before Maegor launched himself from his seat, and grabbed the nearest thing at hand, and threw it across the room with a furious roar. Unfortunately this item was a glass pitcher of wine, which sailed across the room before shattering against the far wall, causing Arthur to barge into the room, only for him to bow out at the realization of what was occuring.</p><p>"Maegor, I'm going to need to to sit down before I tell you the rest." I ordered, making eye contact with Elaena, who had begun to withdraw back into herself. After Maegor complied, I ran my hands through my hair, and let out a sharp exhale, "Unfortunately, Just before this occurrence, I had receiving a message from Elaena, informing me she was pregnant," I informed, to a pained gasp from Hela, who grasped, Maegor's shoulder, who was started to get agitated once more, "With all the beatings she suffered, she lost the baby." I informed, tearing up myself.</p><p>At my declaration, all activity in the room halted, the news bringing the family to their knees, literally in Hela's case, as she collapsed onto the floor wailing. I gestured to Elaena, who rose to rush to her mother to offer comfort in their shared sorrow,leading her from the room, while I never took my own pained eyes off of her father. His jaw tensed, his muscles clenched, his breathing hitched, but what really caught my attention was the way his eyes blazed, an inner fire taking light in his irises. His earlier outburst paled in comparison to the silent fury the man was now emitting, the silence doing more to convey his anger than any shouting could accomplish. We sat there in silence for what felt like eternity, but was only minutes in reality. When he spoke, it was in a tone deeper than I had ever heard him speak, his baritone voice coming out sounding like Vhagar's breaths. </p><p>"These men that did these things to <em>our family</em>. Who are they?" Maegor hissed.</p><p>"Euron Greyjoy, Victarion Greyjoy, and Balon Greyjoy." I replied.</p><p>"These men, I trust they are dead?" He demanded.</p><p>"Balon to beheading, Victarion to fire, and Euron to the Whitefyre. Bitten in twain." I shot back, "Also sent the only remaining male heir of the family to the wall, started arrangements for the daughter of Balon to be married off to a mainland house, and burned their keep to the ground." I succinctly answered, leaning back in my chair.</p><p>"You should not have let them live. You should have ripped them all out root and stem. Crushed them under your boot as the empire did to the Ghiscari all those years ago. You made an error in allowing them to live. Where a rat escapes, a rat will always return. I did not raise you to make these mistakes, Jaehaerys." Maegor admonished, fury abating slightly.</p><p>"If I had done so, the Lords of Westeros would have been given more cause to rise against my family, I had to make a difficult decision." I defended.</p><p>"Yes, but now they have the reason they want either way. Elaena told me how that little riverlion attempted to murder you, and then subsequently escaped. From what she has told me, the only thing that would have kept everyone in line is you and Vhagar. And yet you come here, leaving your family to deal with the mess, when the message could have been delivered by anyone else. The Seven Kingdoms will likely fall into war in your absence." he pressed.</p><p>"I am aware, but how else could I deal with these occurrences? I can not root out a traitor before he makes his move, just like you can not mount a horse before it has been broken." I explained.</p><p>"But..." He started, only to halt at my raised hand.</p><p>"I will hear no more on this matter, Father." I ordered, "For now, we must gather the legions, and prepare for days to come. How many can you get ready within a fortnight?" I inquired, tone brooking no argument.</p><p>"In order to protect the people still here, we have to leave a few centuries here, and the ships that are currently ready for sail, I wager we can gather eight thousand." Maegor reported.</p><p>"Good. Make it so. We may have to look elsewhere for more men though. Perhaps a sellsword company." I mused, only for Maegor to interrupt.</p><p>"Geron was telling me tales of the outside world we had been unaware of, and when he spoke of Essos, he spoke of a breed of soldier that was reminiscent of the Ghiscari legions of old. Unsullied I believe he called them? Perhaps we can arrange for the acquisition of them. I am told that they are quite formidable, perhaps on par with our own legions." He informed.</p><p>"You want me to purchase slaves? While the Freehold of yore practiced it, we have not here since the Doom." I asked incredulously.</p><p>"No one says they have to remain slaves, Jaehaerys, remember, there are ways to buy men's loyalty." Maegor admonished.</p><p>"Very well. For now, gather the legions to march. It appears we have a purchase to make." I said distastefully, standing to make my way from the room.</p><p>"Your will be done, Archon." Maegor intoned, raising his arm to his chest in salute.</p><p>"We have a war to plan for." I clippedly barked, as I crossed the threshold.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Pentos, One Week Later</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Illyrio</span> </strong>
</p><p>For three weeks, the boy that thought himself a man, Joffrey Tully, enjoyed my hospitality, and yet showed no sign of being usable in my plans. All the boy did was abuse the servants, shout about his birthright, and getting revenge on the "dragonspawn" that took his hand. At least one of the Lysene whores I had employed, Doreah I believe her name was, spent her time allowing the man child to fuck her to keep him occupied. How she managed to emerge from his chambers time and again unscathed would remain a mystery to me, but at least it kept Joffrey from murdering any of my servants. As I spent my day musing about what to do with the petulant fool, I sat gorging myself on cheeses, and watching a few of my servants dance for me, among which was my favorite, a fair haired blue eyed wench that reminded me of my beloved Serra. Before I could muse any further, there came a knock at the door, to which I shouted for the Unsullied guarding the to allow entry, revealing the exiled northern knight, Ser Jorah Mormont. Schooling my annoyed features back to my jovial mask, I exclaimed to the man, "Ah! Ser Jorah! Welcome! Welcome! Thank you for coming!"</p><p>"Magister Illyrio. Here I am as requested. What do you require of my services?" The bear knight inquired in his usual brusque tone.</p><p>"AH a great many things, Ser! But first, Might I offer you some wine? Cheese perhaps?" I offered.</p><p>"No, thank you. I'd rather just get to business." He gruffly replied.</p><p>"Very well. I am currently housing the son of Ser Edmure Tully, who in turn is the son of the current Lord of Riverrun. Joffrey Tully has had to flee Westeros, due to problems with the crown. As it stands, he has been enjoying my hospitality, but I feel it is time for him to move on. Now, I am not saying I am just going to eject him, Ser." I started, raising my hands when the Lord-Turned-Sellsword made to interrupt, "However, I have a contact that could make use of such an...esteemed lordling, so my task for you, is to take Joffrey Tully, and a crate to my contact. The crate you would deliver to my contact, whereas you would just merely present Joffrey to him, and inform him that I believe he could be of some use to him. What say you, Ser?"</p><p>"My usual fee will apply." he grunted.</p><p>"Of course, of course. I merely need to take what I ask to the Golden Company in Myr, and ask for their Captain-General Harry Strickland. Inform him the chest and boy are required for a mutual friend." I instructed, gaining a nod of agreement from the aged knight.</p><p>"Guard!" I shouted, causing Ser Jorah to startle slightly, his hand drifting to his sword. I ignored him however, as the Unsullied ducked his head through the door, awaiting my command. "Have Joffrey Tully brought to me. I have need of him." I ordered, gaining nothing but silence as the eunuch made to obey my orders.</p><p>
  <strong>The Next Day</strong>
</p><p>"Why are you treating me like this?! You swore I could find shelter with you until it was time for me to return to my rightful seat!" The young fish screamed.</p><p>"Yes, my lord, but the man I am sending you to will have the capability of returning you home. Unfortunately he is unable to come here to you, so you must go to him." I admonished, trying to get the fool to leave me in peace so I could return to my manse, and await further news.</p><p>"I want my mother! She would be more capable in returning me home than you would!" He screeched.</p><p>"No doubt she would be, my lord, but I can not return you home by myself, and the man I am sending you to has strong supporters that can." I repeated, "Your mother need not cross the seas. I promise you my lord, that if you go to my friend, you will be home more powerful than you could ever imagine." I smoothly lied, trying to pacify the fool with thoughts of grandeur and power. Fortunately it appeared to have worked as he visibly calmed, before stomping his way to the ship I had awaiting him and Ser Jorah. As I watched him go, Ser Jorah approached from behind me, the chest close behind him.</p><p>"That boy clearly is going to be difficult." Mormont gruffly huffed.</p><p>"Perhaps, but you won't have to deal with him for long." I replied, "Now, it is imperative that you deliver this chest intact, and unopened. Do you understand?"I pressed.</p><p>"Yes." Mormont replied clippedly.</p><p>Nodding, I gestured to send him on his way, watching as they boarded the ship that was captained by Groleo. As I watched, the ship rapidly set off, I fought to contain my smile, as plans long made were beginning to come to fruition. Before I could turn around, a child that I recognized as one of Varys' messengers approached, and shove a crumpled paper into my hands. Scrunching my eyebrows, I unfolded the note, only to pale at the implications of its contents.</p><p>
  <em>Arrival from Essos brings stone eggs to life</em>
</p><p>Sweating from the contents of the note, I almost missed the gasps from around me. My gaze darting up, I noticed various Pentoshi dock workers pointing to the sky, which drew my gaze skyward, sighting setting on something that brought my heart to a near stop, causing me to stumble and rush back to my manse. For tearing a gash across the sky was a red comet, appearing to leave a trail of blood in its wake.</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Citadel</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The Sphinx</strong> </span>
</p><p>"Did you hear Olivar will be taking his vows soon? He's set to enter the vault in a few minutes to undergo his vigil soon." Armen excitedly chattered, our small group clustered around a table in the library.</p><p>"They're making him sit his vigil?" I asked to clarify, receiving a nod from my fellow acolyte, "Than that means he'll be taking his vows tomorrow. They only make you sit in vigil if you are to take your vows on the morrow." I admonished the boy.</p><p>"Wait, what is the vigil you two are talking about? I've never heard of it." Roone, a novice, and the newest addition to our group, only arriving last week, chimed in, clearly confused.</p><p>"When an acolyte completes his chain," I began to explain, "He is deemed ready to take the vows, and become a Maester. However, he is first made to sit in the vault overnight, with naught but four glass candles. He will have to sit in the dark, all the way until morning, with naught for light, unless he is able to light candles that have not burned for a hundred years or more."</p><p>"What? What purpose could that possible serve? It seems like one large jest!" Roone exclaimed.</p><p>"It is intended to serve as a reminder of truth and learning. To show that with all that is taught here, there is more that is not understood, or possible." Armen added.</p><p>"Or if you were to ask Archmaester Marwyn, it serves as a reminder that magic has no place in the world, as the order tries to teach that magic has no place in the world." I chipped in, causing the rest of our group to snort, as my being a follower of Marwyn was well known amongst the other acolytes.</p><p>"Do you think perhaps we would be allowed to observe?" Roone inquired, clearly curious.</p><p>"I'm sure if we had some free time there would be no objections." Armen added.</p><p>"I am not too sure." I responded warily, "It is a significant event. While we may be allowed to watch as Olivar enters, we won't be allowed to stay." </p><p>"Well can't we ask? I'm sure Marwyn could answer our request? Look there he is now!" Armen exclaimed, pointing to the door, as sure enough Archmaester Marwyn had just entered. Before I could interject and stop Armen, he had stood up and waved Marwyn "The Mage" over. "Archmaester! We have a question for you!" Armen all but shouted, gaining dirty looks from a few others around us that were trying to research, or complete tasks of their own. Refraining from burying my face in my hands, I could only look on as Marwyn gave Armen a look of disapproval as he made his way over to our table. Something he made clear as he arrived.</p><p>"Now Acolyte Armen, It is very rude, and disruptive to shout in the library. You should know better than that. Next time, please approach me, and quietly make your request, if I had been anyone of the other Archmaesters, you would have been made to copy old mite ridden manuscripts and scrolls deep into the morning. Now what can I do for you, Acolyte?" Marwyn admonished.</p><p>"Well, Archmaester, we were wondering if we could observe Olivar's vigil? We heard it will be occurring shortly." Armen excitedly asked.</p><p>"Now Acolyte, the vigil is a very important tradition, not something to be taken lightly for your own entertainment. I am sure you all have plenty of studies to return to." Marwyn declared, before leaving the table, but not before shooting me an amused glance out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Now why did you have to do that Armen! Now we'll never know!" Roone exclaimed, disappointed.</p><p>Chuckling to myself, I listened in as the rest of my group devolved into quiet bickering with each other.</p><p>
  <strong>Later that Evening</strong>
</p><p>Making my way down the hallway, I mused over the errand Marwyn had sent me on, and was debating on whether it was just coincidence that it took me right past the vault, where an Archmaester was overseeing Olivar's vigil. Hearing humming coming from the antechamber, I ducked my head in, seeing Archmaester Theobald sitting at a table, reading a tome to low lit candlelight. Smirking to myself, I decided to make myself known.</p><p>"You got stuck with vigil duty tonight, Archmaester Theobald?" I japed, startling the older man.</p><p>"Who goes there?!" He exclaimed, before noticing me standing in the doorway, "Acolyte Alleras! What are you doing?! You gave me quite the fright!" Theobald cried out.</p><p>"T'was just talking by, figured I would check in. I apologize if you were frightened." I responded, inwardly smirking to myself, "How do you figure he's doing? Heard anything?"</p><p>"Not that it is any concern of yours, Acolyte, but his vigil has been quiet. Nothing out of the expected frustrations." Theobald recounted, "Now don't you have anything better to do?"</p><p>"Just an errand Marwyn sent me on. I'll be off now. Enjoy the rest of your night, Archmaester." I intoned, beginning to turn away, receiving nothing but a grunt from the gruff man.</p><p>While I made to leave the room, Theobald made to sit back down, but what occurred next brought us both to a halt. From beneath the vault door, came an eerie white light, almost bright enough to make it difficult to look at the cracks of the door. As Theobald rose once again, this time intending to throw open the vault, the light abated slightly, bringing forth a sound that made my face go pale. Accompanying the sound of a shrill shriek long associated with what was a long dead creature, was the sound of a man screaming. I rushed over to help Theobald with the door, and no sooner had we yanked the door open, did we have to stumble back ourselves, as the light coming from the now revealed glass candles, were brighter than they had any right to be. All three blazed with a white light as white and bright as freshly fallen snow, and with an intensity that seemed to burn into my vision.</p><p>"Quick! Grab him!" Theobald shouted, jolting me from my thoughts.</p><p>Obeying the command, I looked around, seeing Olivar curled in on himself, eyes locked onto the central candle, unblinking. I ran over to the larger boy, and laid my hand on his shoulder. "Olivar! We must get you out of here!" I shouted at him, gaining no response, or even an indication that he had even heard me. Cursing to myself, I resorted to slapping him across the face, gaining a delayed response, as he slowly tore his gaze away from the still blazing piece of obsidian. "Can you walk?!" I shouted, only gaining a shaky nod from the boy. We rose to leave the room, before my gaze locked onto the center candle, gaining a glimpse of a white creature that could only be a dragon flying over a field before it let out a piercing roar, only to be cut off as the candles extinguished themselves, throwing the room back into darkness. As we stumbled out of the vault, Theobald slammed the vault's door shut, and locked it, not even bothering to collect the candles still inside.</p><p>"The candles.... A-l-l-l the things they showed me." Olivar stuttered, beginning to mumble to himself, "So much death, so much destruction." He muttered, beginning to rock on the floor.</p><p>"What did they show you, Olivar?!" I pleaded, trying to keep him centered.</p><p>"I saw a great army, unlike any we have seen before. M-oo-s-tly spearmen march-i-ing down a road, as dragons burned the countryside. I saw ships emerging from a smoking sea." He started coherently, "I saw an immense white dragon, with an armor clad man in it's saddle. A different army clad in red burn on a field. A black dragon fighting a red. Blue eyes hiding in the snow. It w-a-a-s all s-o-o m-u-u-u-ch." He finished, stuttering at the end, before devolving into a sobbing mess at our feet. Theobald gave me a glance, as he reached down to help Olivar to his feet, before Marwyn came charging into the room.</p><p>"What's happening?! I heard the screams! Are they burning?" He babbled.</p><p>"How would you know they were burning, Marwyn?" Theobald interjected.</p><p>"Because of what is in the sky! Now did they burn?!" Marwyn shouted, getting my attention with his comment. Paying no heed to their heated conversation as they tried to help Olivar, I rushed out of the room to the nearest window, only for me to stop in surprise at the nearest window. Bringing my hand to my face to stifle the gasp of surprise that was sure to emit from my lungs, I couldn't help but think of the white dragon both Olivar and I seemed to have seen.</p><p>For tearing across the sky was a bright blood red comet, leaving a long tail in its wake.</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Winterfell</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Eddard Stark</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"Why should we take action in another southern war?! Time and time again we have been dragged into some conflict or another, all over that damned iron chair! Let the Dragons and the Lion's fight over whatever it is they are at odds about!" Came the shout of one of the lords in the back of the hall, Robett Glover if my mind didn't deceive me. Soon after more voices rose in protest, or agreement, it was hard to tell, so loud were the lords of the north. Resisting the urge to rub my temples, I instead thought of the days leading up to this gathering. After Bran's fall, Ashara had sequestered herself in his rooms, taking care of him when the Maester wasn't. While Luwin assured him that Bran wouldn't perish from his injuries, he was likely to be hobbled for the rest of his days. Whether he would regain use of his legs, or if he would even wake were questions that could only be answered upon his awakening, if he ever did. In the days following the Lords of the North had begun to trickle in from across the North. With the GreatJon and SmallJon Umber, and Maege Mormont, along with her daughter Alysanne already present, having arrived with Robb, all that was left were the lords from outlying holds that had not ventured south. First came Medger Cerwyn, with his heir, Cley, and his daughter Jonelle came first, followed by Helman Tallhart of Torrhen's Square, and Willam Dustin of Barrowton. Then came Galbart and Robett Glover of Deepwood Motte, Roose Bolton, and his heir Domeric of the Dreadfort, and Wyman Manderly, with his sons Wylis and Wendel of White Harbour, followed by Rickard Karstark and his sons from Karhold. Even the Mountain Clans had made an appearance represented by Hugo Wull, Torghen Flint, Brandon Norrey, and Torren Liddle. Dragging my attention back to the problems at large, I idly noticed the door cracking open, but paid it no mind, as Robett Glover started once again.</p><p>"Why should we care about the affairs of the dragon's and the trouts, and the lions? We have our own concerns, like preparing for winter, or the problems we have heard at the wall!" Glover shouted, getting muttering in response.</p><p>Before I could interject, Robb stood, and interjected himself, "That trout, Joffrey Tully attacked a Prince of the Realm, and then proceeded to escape justice. And now the Lannisters prepare their own banners for the perceived slight. And we all know that with Cersei Lannister's marriage to Edmure Tully, and the fact that it is her son, and Hoster Tully's grandson that is the accused, the Riverlands will stand with Tywin. His Grace, sent us back here to prepare for war!" Robb shouted, getting a flabbergasted look from the brother of the Lord of Deepwood Motte, but before he could retort, the door to the main hall slammed shut, accompanied by the sound of metal striking stone, the echo of three strikes ringing out across the now silenced hall. Watching on as the crowd whirled around to face the intruder. All eyes were on the intruder, but the person themselves were blocked from my view, save for a single item that brought a grim smile to my face, giving away who the intruder was, the three prong frog spear quite distinctive, the voice softly ringing out only confirming my suspicions.</p><p>"Why should we care, my lord?" came the soft, but accusing voice of the Crannogman I called friend, "My lord, many years ago, we all went to war over the execution of Lord Rickard and Brandon Stark. We also went to war because the She wolf of Winterfell, the Lady Lyanna was taken. Only after did we meet His Grace on the banks of the river Trident did we learn that the Lady Lyanna was not taken, but had in fact left of her own free will." he intoned, stepping into view, the crowd parting in front of him. Arriving to the forefront of the hall. Ignoring Robett, and pausing his story, he bowed to me, and intoned, "Pardon my late arrival, Lord Stark. May I introduce you to my daughter Meera, and my son Jojen." he finished, in a bow.</p><p>Gesturing for him to rise, I replied, "No pardon necessary, Lord Reed, welcome to Winterfell." After he rose, Meera, and Jojen moved to the side while Howland stood stock still in front of all the major Lords, beginning to launch back into his tale, clearly uncomfortable with the attention. </p><p>"You see, My Lords, I met the Lady Lyanna at the Tourney of Harrenhal all those years ago, and the fiery She Wolf introduced me to her family. She wouldn't take no for an answer, you see." he said, to some quiet chuckles, "Well, after the events of the war were concluded, Lord Stark, some others that are present in this very room, and I ventured to Dorne, to retrieve the <em>Princess Lyanna</em> from a tower there, did we truly find the answer to a question we hadn't realized we should have asked. What we found there was an event we all should know, Lyanna Stark dying in the birthing bed, giving birth to Prince Jaehaerys, <em>a son of the North</em>, even though he was born in the south. While he may be the blood of old Valyria, he is also blood of the First Men, and You ask me, why should we care, Lord Glover?!" Howland all but shouted, "We should care, because that Prince that was attacked by the foolish trout, Joffrey Tully, was Lyanna's boy! He is as much one of us, as he is one of them. Ever much a Wolf as he is a dragon.  If Lyanna could see you now, a people willing to wage war for her, but not for her son, I believe my friend would be deeply disappointed in the lot of you." He all but hissed, bringing shock to the entire room, before moving to take a seat at the side of the room next to his children.</p><p>Silence reigned in the hall, no one knowing how to respond to the tirade of a normal quiet, and reclusive man. No one had seen a Crannogman outside of the Neck in years, and yet here was their Lord showing up in the halls of Winterfell, having left the mysterious bog he called home, all because the honor of his friend demanded it. The silence, however, was broken by the GreatJon, the man leaping up, banging his tankard on the table, and began shouting, "Aye! When was the last time one of those Southern Lords set foot in the North, much less the Wall? Jaehaerys has done both, and I have met the lad, and by the Old Gods is he just as much his mother, as he is his father! I say we show those southrons what happens when you mess with the North! For Jaehaerys! For justice, and for the Prince From the North!" He bellowed raising his tankard, causing the other vocal lords to rise themselves, and begin their clamoring.</p><p>I watched on in grim satisfaction as the Lords riled themselves up, before I was interrupted by Luwin opening a side door and striding over to me. Extending my hand out for the parchment he held, I glanced over the contents of the raven, before shooting to my feet and raising my hand for silence. As they began to quiet down, it was Hugo Wull that spoke up.</p><p>"What say you, The Ned?" he inquired, his gruff voice echoing in the chamber.</p><p>"Return to your keeps, and raise your levies, We march for the Moat." I ordered, before turning to Benjen. "I need you to ride hard for the Moat, and prepare for our coming." I whispered, before turning back to the crowd, "It appears the south will see the North raise, once again." I barked, causing the Lords to reach a whole new frenzy. Making my way out of the hall, and outside myself, I couldn't help but sigh, and run my hand through my hair, pondering about what was to come.</p><p>"Fear not, Lord Eddard. All will be right." Came a weathered old voice from my side, startling me, revealing Old Nan hunched over at my side.</p><p>"We march off to war once again, Nan, When should I be afraid if not now?" I retorted to the old servant that served as a nurse, and storyteller to many children of Winterfell over the years.</p><p>"War is always on the horizon Ned, It only matters how you handle what comes your way. All my sons were lost to war, and yet here I stand." She retorted.</p><p>Nodding my head, even though she wasn't likely to notice, I instead looked to the sky only to see a sight that took my breath away. A blood red comet streaked across the sky leaving a tail that appeared to rip a seam in the sky itself.</p><p>"What is it, Lord Stark?" Came the voice of Old Nan.</p><p>"A bright blood red comet, ripping a trail through the sky." I breathed out, getting nothing but a short intake of breath from the old woman.</p><p>"Dragons." She said, raising her head and sniffing. "It be dragons boy."</p><p>"How can you tell? You are half blind." I said, pointing out that her vision had been failing the past few years.</p><p>"I can smell it." she clippedly replied, not taking no for an answer.</p><p>"Dragons have already returned to the world, this omen would be a bit late for that." I pointed out, gaining a sharp chuckle from the woman.</p><p>"The creatures weren't the only entities called dragons, my lord." She laughed, before taking off back into the Keep.</p><p>Dragging my eyes back to the sky, I couldn't help but snort, and mutter to myself, "Dragons indeed.", before taking off into the castle myself to prepare for the upcoming march.</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Riverrun</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Tyrion</strong> </span>
</p><p>The ride was long and hard, but the walls of Riverrun began to loom in front of me, bringing me this much closer to the inevitable confrontation with my beloved sister. Shrugging my cloak closer to me, I gestured to my guards, and kicked my horse back into motion, rapidly approaching the gates, and lowered bridge of the keep currently housing my sister. Before I could announce myself, a man stepped out from a side gate, bringing his hand up for us to halt, which we rapidly abided by the unspoken command.</p><p>"Who are you? State your business here." Came the gruff bark of the Tully guardsman.</p><p>"Lord Tyrion Lannister, here to see my sister, Lady Cersei Tully." I announced, already thoroughly annoyed, as all I wanted was a tankard of wine, and the company of a woman after the long journey, but I was unlikely to receive either if this was any indication of events to come. Receiving nothing but a grunt, the guardsmen gestured for my men and I to enter, not that I was prepared to wait long either way. The entire castle seemed to be on edge as I quickly made my way into the castle from the stables after getting our mounts sorted by the stablehands. Ascending steps into the keep as directed by a few servants, I soon found my sister sitting in a solar, Tommen, and Myrcella seated around her. The first to notice me was Tommen, having looked up from where he was playing with his kitten.</p><p>"Uncle Tyrion!" He cried out in youthful exuberance, rushing over to me, drawing Cersei and Myrcella's attention to me as well. Myrcella gave me a timid smile, whereas Cersei, as per her usual, just curled her lip in distaste.</p><p>"Hello, Nephew! How are you faring?" I politely inquired of the joyful boy of eight.</p><p>"Fine." He grumbled, turning melancholy, "Mother tells us to stay in our rooms, and won't tell us what is going on, only that Joff had to go away for a while, and that the mean man came to take the rest of us." </p><p>"That's enough Tommen, off to bed for you two." Cersei interrupted before I could press any further, shooing them out of the room. After the children left, Cersei whirled on me, "What are you doing here, Tyrion?" she hissed, "If it isn't enough that my beloved Joffrey is taken from me, I have to deal with the likes of you!"</p><p>"The likes of me? You always seem to forget, dear sister, I am family, same as father, same as Jaime. But alas, I am not here to trade insults with you. I am here on the command of our Lord Father." I snapped back, causing her to reel back in shock.</p><p>"What does father want?" she pressed, hostility momentarily forgotten.</p><p>"Our father is preparing for escalation in what may very well turn into war, and as we all know, the Riverlands are always the first to bleed. Father sent me here to instruct you to try to keep your husband and goodfather from making any mistakes that could make the situation worse, and for you to refrain from taking any action yourself, so that he may keep this situation well in hand." I said, relaying the orders given to me. If only Cersei's face hadn't momentarily blanched, before she tried to cover it with a sip of her wine. "What did you do?" I pressed, wary of the answer.</p><p>"Nothing! Why do you assume it was me?" She said, clearly trying to dismiss my question.</p><p>"What. Happened?" I grit out, trying to keep from losing my temper.</p><p>Sighing, she launched into the tale, "Edmure returned to the keep to retrieve me on the Crown's orders, but Hoster confined him to his quarters, taking the side of my beloved son in his innocence. However, a few days after this a messenger came baring the Targaryen sigil and demanded that we return to King's Landing. Hoster refused, and one thing led to another, and we sent the messenger back to King's Landing."</p><p>"One messenger turned away isn't too much of a debacle." I mused to myself, before noticing Cersei still appeared sheepish. "What? There's more?!" I roared.</p><p>"He may have attempted to arrest me, leading to swords being drawn, and the messenger being killed in the fighting." She informed, starting to get arrogant again.</p><p>"You said you sent him back to King's Landing!" I shouted, the situation getting worse and worse.</p><p>"We did! In a box." She said dismissively.</p><p>Rubbing my temples, I couldn't help but groan in frustration at Cersei's indifference. Turning back to her, "This is very important Cersei, on whose orders did the Tully guards kill the messenger? Yours, Edmure's, or Hoster's?" I interrogated.</p><p>"Hoster's." She said defensively, seemingly offended by the question.</p><p>"We can work with that." I mused aloud, "In the meantime, I must act on Father's other orders. Gather your children." I ordered.</p><p>"Other orders? What does father demand you do?" She hissed.</p><p>"I am to get you and the children out of the Riverlands. Our <em>Lord Father commands</em> that I take you, Tommen, and Myrcella, up the River Road to the Golden Tooth to meet Uncle Kevan's host there. It will just be sooner than expected. Now go, I will deal with readying the horses. Unfortunately you and the children will have to ride, as we have no time to ready a wheelhouse for you. No complaints, just go. Pack only what you absolutely need, and can carry on a single horse. You can complain to father later." I ordered, before dashing out of the room and the keep. Gesturing to the guards that I had brought, we rapidly  set about readying horses, without drawing too much attention to ourselves. Shortly after we had completed our task, Cersei was exiting the keep, her children bundled up following her, clearly confused why they were leaving so late in the day. Gesturing to the horses, I didn't allow them to waste time, as we rapidly loaded ourselves onto the backs of our mounts.</p><p>Before I could ask, Cersei turned to me, and said, "I left a note explaining where I had gone, so they shouldn't send anyone after me." </p><p>Snorting, I replied, "Chances are he will anyway, so that is why we must hurry, dear sister." Receiving nothing but an indignant huff, we kicked off, the guards not paying much heed to us departing, not even noticing Cersei, bundled up in her cloak as she was. Turning our mounts down the River Road towards the Westerlands, we began the long trek at as fast a pace we could without drawing attention to ourselves, I breathed a sigh of relief as Riverrun rapidly retreated at our backs. We had not gone much further when the childish voice of Tommen piped up from where he was riding with his mother.</p><p>"Uncle, mother? What is that?" Tommen squeaked.</p><p>Casting my eyes over my shoulder, I followed where Tommen was pointing, only to see a sight of a like I had never seen before. Giving a shrill whistle, we kicked our horses to a faster pace, trying to ignore the massive red comet streaking it's way across the sky.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>King's Landing, Small Council Chambers, A Few Days before Comet</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Aegon</strong> </span>
</p><p>"Jon Arryn dead, Tywin Lannister amassing a host, Hoster Tully refusing summons, bandits burning villages in the crownlands and riverlands,  and we still have yet to receive any word of the Lords of the Iron Islands! Surely, your grace, you can see how this looks to the rest of the realm!" Came the huff of indignation from Connington. "All of this started because of one incident!"</p><p>"Enough, Jon." Father snapped, causing Connington to reel back in shock at the abruptness, "This is not what we are here to discuss. While the loss of Lord Arryn is a tragedy, in light of recent events, we as a council can not afford to mourn as normally would be dictated. We are down a member, and as such, a Master of Laws must be appointed. We can ill afford to be short a man now. And with the Paramount of the Vale passing, that's a region that I fear we won't get any support from, as Lady Arryn has already retreated to the Vale. Therefore, I have decided that the post of  Master of Laws shall be taken up by Lord Stannis Baratheon." Father announced, getting various reactions from the assembled council members. I cast my eyes across the room, meeting eyes with my Uncle Oberyn, only receiving a cheeky wink in return, before dragging my attention back to the matter at hand.</p><p>"Lord Baratheon? A fair man from all my dealings with him." Came the cool reply of Lord Velaryon, "A wise choice, your grace."</p><p>"Stannis? The man that cut off fingers from the man that saved his, and his men's lives? Surely, your grace." Connington spluttered.</p><p>"That man was also elevated to a lord in his own right, Lord Connington." I interjected, silencing any further rebuke.</p><p>Before anything further could be said, the door opened, with Ser Oswell ducking his head in, announcing, "Commander Thorne of the City Watch here to see you, Your Grace. He insists that it cannot wait."</p><p>Father only waved his hand to allow admittance, causing Oswell to stand aside, as the Commander of the Gold Cloaks stepped inside, bowing before the King. "What can we do for you that could not wait, Ser Aliser?" Father inquired.</p><p>"A crate was just dumped outside the Dragon Gate, your grace." He started, looking increasingly uncomfortable, "I sent a few men to investigate, and what they found was the body of a Targaryen man at arms, your grace. On the crate was a note that stated only, 'Justice for breaking of guest right, and a declaration of Joffrey Tully's innocence', by Hoster Tully." he finished, dropping into a bow once more.</p><p>Silence reigned in the chambers, as father waved his hand to dismiss Thorne, the man quickly retreating. This was an action we had all begun to dread was coming, as this was a clear escalation of hostilities, if the man was truly murdered, as I had begun to suspect. Reaching out to my father, I laid a hand on his shoulder, knowing he likely blamed himself for sending one messenger. "Father?" I softly breathed, trying to get a reaction from him.</p><p>"Call the banners. We can not wait for Jaehaerys any longer." Came the whispered reply, bringing ice to my veins. War it was.</p><p>Turning my gaze to the rest of the council, I could see the looks of horror on their gazes as they realized what was now upon us. Standing to my full height, I barked out, "Prepare to call the banners!" causing the rest of the room to devolve into a frenzy, as the Lords began to scramble around the room.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day of the Red Comet</strong>
</p><p>"Here I was hoping that you would never have to see war in your lifetime." Mother fussed, as she spent her time worrying over me as I made preparations to depart with father when the banners arrived.</p><p>"That is the hope of all mothers." Grandmother chimed in from the couch, stroking the scales of Meleys, who like the others were rapidly growing, now the size of a large dog, "We all hope our sons will not have to face the horrors of war, and yet time and time again, it happens anyway." she mused.</p><p>"And yet here we are, preparing from the fires of war once again." I sighed, "And the dragons are too small to be of any use." I grumbled, as Caraxes leapt off a table, and landed onto my shoulder, causing me to grip a table edge to keep from tumbling over due to the sheer weight he was putting on.</p><p>"While they are getting to be of a size to take care of themselves, you are right." Rhaenys conceded, stroking the scales of Tyraxes in a seat across the room, "War is not the proper place for them as they are."</p><p>"Which is why, I will be leaving Caraxes with you, Rhae, so I do not have to worry about him as we are on the march." I intoned, meeting my sister's eyes, as Caraxes leapt off my shoulder and glided across the room to tumble into Tyraxes, leading them to start to tumble with each other playfully around the room.</p><p>"Oh? And what makes you think I am staying here, Valonqar? That I am going to leave any conflict to you and father?" Rhaenys interjected.</p><p>"Rhae, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. I need to know that you'll be safe here, with the dragons, with Dany, Muna and grandmother. You know with us being gone, it'll fall to you all to make sure nothing happens to the dragons, or each other." I breathed, trying to reason with her, "Please. I have to know that you will be safe. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." I finished, staring into her eyes, only for the moment to be broken by an abrupt cough to ring out across the room. Tearing my gaze away, I noticed the mischievous look grandmother was giving us.</p><p>"We are still here, you know?" she japed, getting a giggle from Rhaenys, mother and Daenerys, who was still silent in the corner of the room.</p><p>Heat burning in my cheeks from embarrassment, I cast my eyes across the room, I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Members of the family all gathered in one room, save father, all doing much of the same thing, lounging around with a glass of wine, and stroking scales of their dragons. Viserys tucked into a corner with Syrax, who was trying to snap at a tray of meats, Daenerys reading a book with Balerion casting his gaze across the room, taking everything in. Rhaenys seated with both Tyraxes and Caraxes tumbling around her feet, and Rhaella scratching Meleys curled up next to her. Before anyone could say anything further, a knock came at the door, with Jaime Lannister ducking his head into the room. </p><p>"Your father wishes to see you, Prince Aegon." Jaime announced, keeping to a semi informal tone.</p><p>"Very well, Ser." I sighed, making to leave the room. Caraxes soon noticed my leaving, gliding across the room to settle on my shoulder once more, jostling me off balance once more. Chuckling lightly, I continued out of the room and down the halls, Oswell locking into step behind me, from where he had been posted next to the door. As I made my way down the hall, I noticed the various looks I received, ranging from still present awe, and fear from the servants and guards, as they were still getting used to seeing a man walk with a dragon draped around his shoulders, and down his back. Arriving at my father's solar, I knocked, only to receive no response. Making eye contact with Gerold, who was posted next to the door, I nodded to the man, before opening the door to enter anyway. Finding my father at the window, I made my way over to him, halting at his side, as we looked out across Blackwater Bay.</p><p>"Father." I stated, announcing my presence.</p><p>"Aegon. If only it had not come to this." He mused, "But no matter, that is not why I called you here. The Lords of the Iron Islands, have finally arrived." he announced, gesturing to the longships I now noticed had docked down at the harbor. Banners showing the Skeleton hand of House Drumm, and the scythe of House Harlaw amongst them. "They could not have chosen a worse time to finally come." he mused with an audible huff.</p><p>Any response I had begun to form, was drowned out by the sky turning red, as a star appeared to tear across the darkening sky.</p><p>As we stood observing the bleeding sky, the only words that could be formed were from my father.</p><p>"A song of Ice and Fire." He muttered. "The Dragon must have three heads." </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Valyria</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jaehaerys</strong> </span>
</p><p>Striding back up the gangplank of the Fury, I gestured for Varon to prepare for departure, and coordinate for the other ships that would be accompanying us to Astapor, before turning to Maegor at my back. "While I go to Astapor, you will prepare to set sail for the Seven Kingdoms as planned. When we finish at Astapor we'll link up just outside the Smoking Sea, and proceed to decide where to land. I'll send Vermax to inform you of a place to link up." I ordered. "While we may be taking a bulk of our forces, I will have to leave some here with you, so it will be your responsibility to ready the rest of them."</p><p>"Understood, Archon. I suggest we link up in Volantis. Large enough city where we shouldn't drag too much attention to ourselves, while also allowing us to make sure we have enough provisions for everyone's journey to the West." Maegor intoned, gravely bowing his head.</p><p>"Very well. I will see you in a few days if all goes to plan." I responded, stepping back as the gangplank was withdrawn from the dock. The still unnamed dragon swooping down from the rigging to land next to me. Turning back to the crew, I shouted, "Prepare to cast off! I want us all ready to sail this fleet out of the seas back into the world proper! It is time for Valyria to make itself known to the world once more!" Receiving nothing but cheers, I joined Varon at the helm, casting my gaze across the recently finished fleet. Enough ships to ferry all of my forces, and then some, if the acquisition of the Unsullied went to plan.</p><p>I looked on as ship after ship prepared the drums, as man after man dripped blood on the decks of their respective ships. Soon the sounds of beating drums echoed across the waters, as the wind picked up, and the ships began to depart the Smoking Sea for the first time in hundreds of years. The islands rapidly faded in the background, the waters slowly changing color from the dark boiling black of the smoking sea, to the blue oceans of the Gulf of Grief.</p><p>The sons and daughters of Mother Valyria had sailed out of the Valyrian ruins, making themselves known to the rest of the world for the first time in centuries, as a Comet streaked across the sky, leaving a trail as bright as blood at our backs.</p><p>"It is time for the world to witness our return, Varon." I mused aloud to my right hand.</p><p>"Your will be done, Archon." He simply replied from my side.</p><p>With a twirl, and a flutter of my cape, I descended from the deck, mentally preparing for the days to come.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To make it clearer, The scenes involving the Red Comet all take place at the same time<br/>To make clear, Domeric Bolton did not die, and is in fact alive</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>